Fighters of the Urce
by doperwtjes
Summary: Twelve years ago, when the darkness started to rise, a whole clan was wiped out by a mysterious monster. Only the chosen one could safe them. SasuNeji -Better grammar version!- New chapters! COMPLETE
1. Four fighters of the Urce

Hello everyone Hello everyone! You'll probably all be confused about this and thinking why upload the same story again? But there were lots of grammar mistakes and the story just looked awful. That's why I deleted the story and I'm starting to upload it again. A new chapter will be posted soon tough.

* * *

**Chapter 1 The four fighters of the urce.**

* * *

_Twelve years ago, when the darkness started to rise, a whole clan was wiped out by a mysterious monster. The monster went back into his hole and absorbed the power it sucked out of the bodies of the killed clan. Now, his greatest enemy, the Uchiha family, was wiped out, he was strong enough to built up an army. Ever since then, he made his army more and more powerful, and the priests of the Hidden and Forbidden Gods had tried to defend themselves against the dark powers of the monster. The firm battle between priests, who often got help from the kings around the country, and the servants of the monster, became a true war. Without any chance for the good to win. But, there was some hope left. Some whispers from the North, some rumours. They said that there was the chosen one, the only one of the Uchiha clan who had survived. The last Uchiha alive."  
_  
Sasuke woke up because of a sudden powerful tension in the air. Was it.. magic? Or an enemy?

Then, the bushes started rustling and before Sasuke knew it two figures jumped out of the bushes, both growling on a dangerous and threatening way. One of them was human, the other was a dog. A very big dog. A huge dog.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The human figure grumbled.

Sasuke noticed that the figure had red tattoos on his cheeks. His eyes were slightly dog like too.

"What do YOU want?" Sasuke said and pulled his sword.

The human being took a leap backwards, showing his teeth. He was standing firmly on the ground on his arms and legs, like an animal.

"Tell me your name. Or face the consequences. I'm a true fighter of the Urce, so I won't stand back!" The dog howled, like he wanted to take part in the conversation too.

Sasuke put away his sword. He himself was a fighter of the Urce.

"Well then that's good news. You have nothing to fear from me, since I am a fighter of the Urce too. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said and looked the human in the eyes.

The other stared back, frowning. He didn't trust the stranger, you could see it clearly in his eyes.

"Show me your sign." The human, or better said, human beast, growled.

His dog took a threatening step forwards, showing his teeth, like the human beast had done before.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He too had some reasonable doubt about the other and he would not lower his guard.

"I will show you, but I expect the same from you." He said and grabbed his collar with one hand.

The eyes of the being flickered again, but he stayed silent, looking at Sasuke with distrustful eyes. He nodded and fixed his eyes on Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke slowly pulled down his collar, revealing his sign of being a true fighter of the Urce on the right side of his neck.

"Now show me yours." He said and kept looking the human in the eyes.

This being done, the other slowly raised himself so he was standing on his feet. He looked like a real human now he was standing on his feet. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it slightly up, showing the sign of the Urce, which was tattooed right beside his navel.

"I'm Kiba." The other said, with a ragged voice. It was like he didn't spoke a lot lately.

Sasuke let go of his collar. The other truly was of the Urce.

"Kiba hm. So what brings you to the forest?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't seen anyone of the Urce in the forest up till now. Nobody travelled on their own ever since the monster came.

Kiba was silent for a bit, but then he spoke up:

"I wanted to travel to the south. I hope to find some teachers there, who will teach me the magic of talking to all kind of animals and the secret behind brute strength. What about you?" Kiba leaned back against the bark of a tree, looking a bit more comfortable."

As Sasuke noticed Kiba being more comfortable, he too started to relax.

"I'm trying to find a tutor too. I need to learn magic to get to my goal. So you might say I'm heading south too." Sasuke answered.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright, then I'd say, let's travel together. These forests are dangerous to travel through alone. I have Akamaru, my fighting dog, but he too is afraid of the powers of the dark Lord, the monster."

Sasuke returned the nod.

"It would come in handy to have some support in battle. I agree." And with that, Sasuke already started walking. He had never waited on anyone and wasn't about to start.

Kiba brought up an eyebrow, but started to follow the strange guy, with Akamaru following him. Then he picked up a new smell. And another one.

"There are more in these forests. I can smell them." He growled, looking around.

Sasuke just kept walking as he started looking around.

"Can you smell how near they are?" Sasuke asked after a while.

Kiba nodded.

"Yes. They are near. One of them more then the other. There are two of them." Kiba said, still looking around. He could smell them. Because he was part dog, he could smell everyone. That's why he had been able to sneak up to Sasuke like he'd done.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and pulled his sword.

"If they're near, then prepare for battle. How close are they?" Sasuke found it came in quite handy to have someone like Kiba near. Any man who would try to sneak up on them, would fail.

Kiba nodded, making fists of his hands.

"One is near. Very near. Here." With that he gave a huge battle like shout and he jumped into the bushes, an returned with a struggling boy in his hand. Yes, hand. He held up the boy, well, man, at his collar.

The boy, to everyone's surprise, stopped struggling almost immediately as he saw Sasuke. He sighed.

"I take it there's no escape?" The boy said and gave out another sigh.

Kiba immediately let go of the guy after hearing this. He grumbled a bit and then pulled up the boy's sleeve. The sign of the Urce got able to see.

"It's safe. He's one of us." He grumbled and looked at Sasuke, while Akamaru started snuffling the boy's face.

Sasuke just looked at the two and then to the rest of the forest. There were still others.

"The rest in this forest aren't of us. I've been hiding from them since yesterday. You should go." The boy said as he ran a hand over Akamaru's head.

"Who are they?" Kiba asked, while he looked at the guy, still a bit distrusting. Akamaru had a nice time while his head was patted by the stranger.

"Ey yo if you guys are looking for me, I'm right over there."

Everyone looked up, after having heard that strange voice, a demanding female voice.

It came from the trees, and when they looked there, they saw a strange woman standing there, with four ponytails, blue eyes and a very arrogant glance in her eyes. But, they all had to admit silently, she looked strong.

"I'm Temari, from the Urce. I already heard those two are too, so what's with you?" She demanded, looking at the strange boy. She leaped down and landed on one leg and one knee. She stood up, rough and at the same time gracefully, looking the strange boy in the eyes.

Sasuke suddenly pointed his sword at the girl. He did not trust her before he had seen the sign of the Urce.

"Show us. Show us that you are of the Urce." He said demanding.

When he said that, the girl got a huge smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you want to see it? Because it's right 'here'." With that she pointed at a place, just above her left breast. She looked at Sasuke with a daring look in her eyes, as if she was daring him to look at it. Kiba got a smirk on his face.

"I believe her. It's on her weapon." He pointed at the fan on her back, where the sign of the Urce was printed on.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. Even if she was of the Urce, he did not like her one bit.

"Fine. But if you appear not to be, you're dead." He snarled at her.

"Didn't I tell you all to leave?" The strange boy said, still patting Akamaru's head. He himself didn't look as if he was in a hurry.

Kiba looked at him.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked the strange boy. Temari smirked to Sasuke in the mean time.

"Hot." She said. "I'm going to travel with you, if you like it or not." She still smirked.

Kiba got a bit annoyed by her attitude, but decided to not say anything.

Sasuke's head snapped towards the girl.

"You are not traveling with us. I don't need a girl holding me back." He growled at her. There was no way 'she' was going to travel with him. He considered himself a loner and Kiba was already invading his space.

The strange boy looked at the rest.

"I'm Shikamaru. Now do as I say and leave, they can be here any time now. If you want to find yourselves dead then don't listen to me, but I'm warning you." He said as he got a more serious look on his face.

Temari looked slightly offended.

"Girls are a lot better then boys you know. But we'll see. Let's just go. Lazy boy has to come too. And you, smart boy, Shikamaru, whatever, are coming with us too." She said. Kiba looked at her silently. Akamaru walked up to her and licked her hand, that meant something. Kiba nodded. "We need to trust her." He said.

Sasuke put his sword away and nodded. "For just this once I will trust you. Let's go." He said and started to run away.

The others nodded and started to follow him, Temari sighed at Shikamaru and lifted him up in the air, letting him sit on her back while she moved her fang in the wind and jumped on it. Like in a dream, she started to fly. Kiba looked at it with open mouth when they caught up with him and Sasuke.

"The hell do you think you're doing? I can run." Shikamaru said, slightly annoyed. He held onto her as tight as he could. On the other hand, it would be a lot easier to just let her do all the work.

Temari grumbled something which sounded like 'shut up' to him. Kiba looked to the sky, worried.

"Perhaps we should quickly search a place to stay." He said. "It's getting dark."

Sasuke just kept running. He did not like having so many persons to look after. He'd rather just do it all on his own.

"You sleep in the forest Kiba. There's nothing else here." He snarled annoyed.

"That's not true." Kiba said. "There are much more people.. well.. humans.. in this forest."

Temari looked at them, thinking, but looking around a bit too, and then focussed on Sasuke and Kiba again.

"Well then we have to fight. It's what us fighters do." Sasuke said, not moving his eyes to any of the others. "And there is nothing here to sleep beside the forest itself."

"On the contrary. I think I see a temple right there." Shikamaru said and pointed to something in front of them. It was easier for him to see now that he was higher.

"It is a temple." Temari said. "We could easily go there. The priests are always nice, no matter where you go."

She was looking at the building too, while Kiba sniffed it.

"Indeed, it's a temple. No enemies there. It would be wise to go there." He said. He looked at Sasuke, while Akamaru barked happily.

Sasuke gave a low growl. He had never gone to temples, but as for now, it was safest to do so with all the whimps he had with him.

"Fine." He said annoyed. "But just for the night. And after that you guys go further without us." He looked at Temari and Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

"We will see, we will see." Temari said, grinning a bit. "But now, the temple it will be. Let's hurry." She quickened her tempo with that immediately. Kiba nodded and started to go faster too.

Sasuke just gave another growl and he too speeded up, towards the temple. They had to see if they'd find rest.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one. I'm going to upload a few more now. **


	2. The Temple

**Chapter 2: The Temple. **

* * *

They immediately stopped when they arrived at the Temple. They went in as silently as possible, looking at the beautiful artwork which had been done there. When they walked in, a few people were staring at them, but they turned around by hearing a kind, but demanding voice say:

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked up to see a boy with long brown hair, a white tunic and bright white eyes. White eyes. That wasn't common in the world.

"We're fighters. We need a place to stay the night." Sasuke said, as he looked at the boy.

The boy looked at them distrusting and spoke up again:

"The last time we heard this, several priests were killed in their sleep. Prove yourself." He nodded at the four of them and Temari immediately showed him her fang, while Kiba pulled up his shirt.

Shikamaru lazily pulled up his sleeve and Sasuke pulled down his collar.

"There. We've proven it. Now give us a place to sleep." Sasuke demanded.

The boy looked at them for a moment and finally he nodded.

"Alright then. Follow me." He said and walked away, entering a new room by opening a door. It was a long hallway.

Kiba nodded and he and Akamaru followed immediately. Temari did the same.

Sasuke and Shikamaru followed too.

"We appreciate it that you will let us stay. Can we ask you for one more favor though?" Shikamaru asked politely.

The guy turned around a bit.

"Depends on what it is." He said, still with a bit of a disapproving look in his eyes. Which would make a lot of warriors angry. Kiba grumbled a bit too.

"You still don't trust us?" He grumbled, but not hard enough so the priest could hear it.

"I think I speak for us all if I say we could use something to eat. Would that be possible?" Shikamaru asked as he gave Kiba a disapproving look.

The priest was silent and walked on. Then he arrived at a hall with doors.

"I'll bring you some in your room. The rules are that you don't sleep with each other in one room. Just for the safety. You and your dog can sleep here." He said, pointing to Kiba and then to the room, which he opened. Kiba nodded.

"Thanks." He said, and walked into the room. The priest nodded again and walked to another door and opened it.

"..Well, I guess you two can go in, since you're obviously lovers." He said, looking at Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari grinned and said:

"Yeah we are. Thank you." And then, smirking, she walked into the room, without giving Shikamaru any chance to protest.

The priest looked at Sasuke silently and then he walked to another door, at the end of the hallway. He opened the door for Sasuke, without saying anything.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the priest.

"Aren't priests supposed to be polite to everyone?" He snarled as he looked at the boy.

The boy looked him in the eyes.

"Only to the ones who are polite to us too. Please. Enter your room." He said, moving his hand towards the door.

Sasuke growled at him.

"As you wish. But first, give me your name, so I know who I'm gonna be complaining about." Sasuke said and took a step into his room.

The boy looked at him calmly.

"If you ask a name, it's best if you tell your own name first. We are offering you a bed and food. What else do you want from us?" He asked.

"Sasuke. Now give me yours." Sasuke simply said. He did not want anything from the priests, but he had always felt like no one should be trusted. Not even the priests of the Urce.

"..It's Neji." The priest said, and turned around to leave again.

"Neji hm. Well if there is anything we can do to return the favor, we will." Sasuke said. As a man of honor he had always found it his duty to help the people who helped him.

Neji turned around, looking at him, slightly surprised.

"...Actually, there is something."

Sasuke looked back without saying a word. He waited for Neji to continue.

And Neji nodded.

"I have to travel south, to the city which is near. One of the other priests is waiting there for me. It's not safe for me to go alone." He said, looking at Sasuke. "I know this is a rough task, so if you want something else, if there is something you desire, then I'll try to give it to you."

Sasuke just kept looking at the priest before finally answering.

"Consider it done. There's no such thing as a rough task for a fighter. We leave tomorrow."

Neji nodded.

"Thank you. I'll bring you your food as fast as possible." He said and then he nodded again and walked away.

Sasuke turned around too, sitting on his bed. This was gonna be a bad trip, he was sure. Too many people were bugging him today already, let alone what would come tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up by a soft knocking sound on his door.

He sat up. It was still early in the morning. Who had woke him up? And for what?

"Come in." He said as he got out of bed.

The door opened and Neji came in, carrying a small plate with him.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said, while walking into the room. "We have to leave fast, the rumors say that the enemy is close." With that he gave Sasuke his breakfast, looking Sasuke in the eyes seriously.

Sasuke looked back at him, not looking the least disturbed by the news.

"If there are enemies who wanna fight, we fight." He simply stated as he began eating his breakfast.

Neji looked at him, with a disturbed expression on his face.

"I admire your courage, but we could better not search out a battle. The enemies are getting stronger every day, and if you and your comrades are fighting, I won't be protected." He said, talking with a worried tone in his voice. But he didn't sound scared.

"We'll be having more battles on our way to where you're headed. We're perfectly able to protect you and fight of the enemy." Sasuke said as he looked Neji fierce in the eyes. He had done enough running from the enemy yesterday and Sasuke was not and would never be someone who'd run away.

Neji was silent for a while. He sat down on a chair.

"We can't fight them all. I'll attract a lot of enemies, so we'd better spare our energy and powers instead of fighting them all. Else, we'll be exhausted once we, if that happens, arrive at the city."

Sasuke put down the plate of breakfast and turned to Neji, looking rather annoyed.

"We go when I say we have to go. We will not run unless someone is already injured and we will fight everyone who tries to fight us. If you are not up for it, then stay in this temple." He said and picked up his sword.

Neji looked at him, looking a bit pissed.

"I already told you I 'have' to go. Well anyway, I'll make the horses ready." He said, sighing, and stood, walking to the door again.

"Make four horses ready." Sasuke said calmly and started polishing his sword. "If you want to be protected then you'll stay on my horse with me."

Neji looked at him, and then shook his head.

"No, I'll ride alone. It's against the rules of the temple to sit with someone else on a horse. But I'll make four horses ready though, since one of your warriors told me he is going to ride on the back of his dog. You can come to the great hall when you're done polishing your sword." He said, waiting for an answer now.

Sasuke gave out an annoyed sigh. It would be a lot harder to protect the priest if he was on another horse.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled. It was Neji's own choice if he wanted to risk it.

Neji nodded and then left the room, heading towards his own chambers to change his clothing.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the great hall after he was done preparing his weapons. Everyone else was already waiting for him. He walked up to them.

"Let's get going." He said and looked at the rest.

Kiba nodded and mounted his... dog.

"Indeed, let's make us ready for battle." He said, grinning. This made Temari smirk too, who also mounted, but then at her horse.

"Let's do this." She said, looking at the rest. Neji mounted too, not saying anything. He was wearing leggings now, under his robe, which was hanging open now from his hips to his ankles.

"Good thing we don't have to walk." Shikamaru said lazily as he too mounted his horse. Sasuke pushed back his sword and mounted.

"Let's just go." He said and gave the horse a tap from his feet so it started walking.

The others did the same, letting their horses (and dog) run.

"So what do we do if we get attacked?" Kiba asked, wanting to know exactly what kind of strategy they would put in if they would be attacked.

"We fight." Sasuke stated. Shikamaru gave out a sigh.

"We have two persons in this team who don't know 'how' to fight." He said and looked at Neji.

"Priests shouldn't know how to fight because they shouldn't be harmed by any danger." Neji said, defending himself.

"You wouldn't need us to protect you if you knew how to fight properly." Sasuke looked at him with a serious look.

Shikamaru looked at the two.

"Listen, all we can do is get the two of us in the middle, it gives them barely any opportunity to attack us that way. If anything serious happens we could always run." He said.

Kiba nodded.

"That would be the best. And if it's not working, we'll get the two of you on our own horses." He said. And then he added: "Or dog."

Shikamaru nodded back and made his horse ride in between. Sasuke made room for Neji to ride in the middle too.

"Kiba, you'll have to keep your nose in the air. If you smell anything, warn us." He said.

Kiba nodded while Neji made his horse ride in between too.

"I will." He said. Neji gave Sasuke a brief glance and then concentrated on the road again.

* * *

They travelled like that for a while until suddenly Kiba's head snapped up as he smelled some kind of strange smell coming to them, in a very quick tempo.

"Guys, something's coming. And there are a lot of them.. At least six. But I can't place them, I have no idea what they are."

He sounded worried, while he pulled two knuckle gloves out of his pocket and put them on, growling. Temari made herself ready, getting her fang of her back, while they continued riding.

Sasuke pulled his sword and kept a close eye on the surroundings.

"Get ready. It must be them." He knew all to well what was coming.

Everyone nodded. Neji looked around him nervously, since he seemed to be the only one who didn't knew what was coming. Then all of sudden, the galloping of horses was coming closer, and it seemed like they came from every direction, coming closer and closer.

"Wha.. what are they? Who are coming?" Neji asked, sounding a bit panicked. He never dealt with the servants of the beast before.

"Don't worry." Shikamaru said. "You're perfectly save if you stay near them." Shikamaru sounded fine and not one bit panicked. He had lots of experience when it came to this even though he never fought.

"They're here." Sasuke said and got his horse closer to Neji's, making sure that he was safe.

While he was doing this, several battle cries were heard and then the enemies appeared. But, no one knew why they let out their battle cries, because they just circled them in, so they couldn't escape. They were dressed in black, with black capes over their heads. They had the shape of an human, but they weren't sure because every part of their body was hidden behind those clothes.

"Riders of the Urce?" One of them growled, looking at all the riders before them.

"You bet. What do you want?" Sasuke snarled as he kept his sword ready for battle. He kept looking at the rest from the corner of his eye to make sure nothing happened. Even though he didn't like traveling with other humans, he would not let any of his comrades die.

The one who had spoken up let out a strange laugh, sounding even darker then the clothes he wore.

"Your lives, of course." He looked at one of his comrades, who was at the other side of him, still laughing. Kiba's eyes flickered dangerously and he looked around from creature to creature, to make sure that he wouldn't be attacked from behind.

"The only lives that will be taken today will be yours." Sasuke said dangerously and looked at the creature. He waited for their attack giving a brief look at Temari and Kiba to make sure they were ready.

"Hmm.. should we become scared now? Let's see.. three warriors, four horses, a dog, a lazy figure and.. a priest." The creature looked at his comrades again by speaking the last part of his sentence. Temari narrowed her eyes, making a threatening sound by opening her fang with a click.

"It only takes one of us to kill all of you." Sasuke said. He had been in these kind of situations before and he was on his own back then. Narrowing his eyes at the creatures he slowly pointed his sword at the speaker. He was ready for battle.

"We will see." The speaker said, and then he pulled out one of the five swords he had on his back.

* * *

**A/N: For the ones who didn't understood, the new version means less grammar mistakes and mistakes in general. Perhaps a few new sentences will be added, but the story'll remain the same. I hope you'll all like it!**


	3. The first fight

**Chapter 3: The first fight  
A/N: Only little changes are in here. If you already read the story you could wait a little, then a new chapter will be posted soon! I'll try to update more of this story and make it better, but it's hard since I'm very very very busy at the moment. I'll do my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiba grumbled and then he jumped off Akamaru, and gave the creature a direct hit in the face and kicked him in the stomach, which lead the creature to be thrown against a tree. Meanwhile, another creature tossed one of his swords in the direction of Shikamaru's head, but Temari jumped in in front him, defending him with her fang.

The speaker from before, obviously the leader of those creatures, let out a battle cry and moved forwards, crazily fast, heading towards Sasuke with his sword in the air.

"Thanks!" Shikamaru said to Temari as he tried to keep his horse calm. He started backing up a bit.

Sasuke let out a low growl and blocked the sword with his own, immediately pulling another sword out and cutting the leg of the creature.

Another one attacked Kiba from behind, barely missing Kiba's head as he swung his sword.

The creature which had been attacking Sasuke cursed loudly and swung his sword at Sasuke's stomach, cutting it only slightly. While Kiba ducked away from the one who was attacking him, Temari was fighting away one creature which was attacking Shikamaru. She noticed that the creatures were trying to separate them.  
"They are trying to separate us!" She yelled at Kiba and Sasuke, hoping that they'd hear her. Neji was trying to keep his horse calm in the mean time, but he saw that one of the creatures would head for him fast. They wouldn't make it if it continued like this.

Sasuke gave out a grunt and hit back with cutting open the chest of the one who was attacking him.

"Then don't let them separate you!" He yelled while blocking out another attack of the creature.

Temari let out a grunt, while kicking away one of the enemies.

"You are the one who's the farthest away from our group!" She yelled at Sasuke.

At that moment one of the creatures noticed Neji and he headed for him. He letout a cry as he came nearer and nearer, sword raised.

Neji felt his breath get stuck in his throat, but he knew he 'and' the horse would die if he'd just kept sitting there. He jumped off his horse and then he made a protection shield, one of the two magical powers he had. It was a blue shield of energy, which could only block one attack. The creature slammed his sword against Neji's shield and Neji immediately backed away once his shield had been hit, now he was vulnerable. The shield had dissapeared.

"You idiot! He's a priest!" The creature which was fighting Sasuke yelled to the creature which was attacking Sasuke. He kicked Sasuke against one of his legs and got another of his swords off his back, starting to swung his sword at Sasuke, who blocked it, and then the other, hoping to make Sasuke tired and let his guard down.

Sasuke started blocking every hit the creature gave, but this way, he could not attack, let alone get Neji.

"Neji get over here!" He yelled. The only way to get him safe was if Neji got on his horse with him. He blocked another attack as he made his horse slowly back up to Neji.

The creature who had attacked Neji noticed this and got some kind of claw out of his cloak and aimed it at Neji, who now had no protection from anyone.

Neji felt himself getting driven into a corner from where he couldn't escape, he tried to move to Sasuke but now saw the claw which was coming from him. He tried his shield another time, which was now weaker then before. He never knew he'd need it once in his life, so he had focused more on his other magical power, healing. Which he regretted now.

Kiba, meanwhile, was hitting one of the creatures over and over, he was sitting on the ground, on top of the creature, and was the first who succeeded in knocking one of them out. Akamaru let out a howl of victory while the creature was laying still all of sudden. Kiba jumped up when he saw another creature heading towards him, and started to fight back once the creature attacked, Akamaru at his side.

Temari was hitting one of them with her fang now, shoving Shikamaru behind her. They too had gotten off their horses, to protect the animals. And the one who had spoken was still attacking Sasuke, making his attacks even more powerful. There was no chance for Sasuke to get rid of the creature soon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the creature and kept an eye on Neji from the corner of his eye. He knew that Neji wouldn't survive if he couldn't get him out of there. But the creature was too strong and fast and he couldn't get away. His only chance was letting himself get hit. And that was exactly what he did. He put one of his swords away and turned his horse to the side, getting cut in the arm.

The creature immediately took his chance and showed Sasuke that he wasn't as stupid as he looked. He grabbed his swords and swung them in the air, letting them come down into the neck of the horse, which whinnied in despair and reared up. Neji turned around at hearing the sound and his heart almost broke when he saw the horse doing this. He had known all of these horses from the day they were born. Suddenly he realised that the creature still would be heading towards him. But.. where was he? Neji couldn't hear the galloping anymore.

Neji took a deep breath and turned around, and looked right into the eyes, although he couldn't see them, of the creature, which had sneaked up on him from behind.

Kiba let out a grunt while being busy with hitting one of the creatures again, but then he was hit in the stomach and howled in pain. Akamaru growled and jumped on the creature, starting to scratch the creature's face.

Sasuke tried to calm down his horse, but there was no saving him. Sasuke jumped of the horse and noticed Neji and the creature. Sasuke moved towards Neji and attacked the creature just in time before he could take Neji with him.

"Stay close!" He yelled to Neji as he was fighting the creature off.

Neji nodded and quickly jumped behind Sasuke, but the creature which had early been fighting Sasuke was heading towards them again, with another one of his companions. Neji looked at Sasuke's horse.

"Sasuke I have to save your horse! He's dying!" He yelled, he couldn't just watch a horse die.

"There's no time for that! Stay here!" Sasuke yelled as he killed the creature he was fighting. He turned to the other two who were headed towards them and made sure Neji stayed near him.

Everything went well, until one of the creatures dived off his horse, onto Sasuke, taking him with him onto the ground. Another one did the same with Temari and another one did it with Shikamaru, all pressing their swords to their throats. Neji noticed that there had came more then before. He saw that the creature on Sasuke moved to kill, so he ran towards Sasuke and tried to pull the creature off Sasuke, which was grunting at Neji.

Sasuke pierced his sword through the creature and kicked him off as he pulled Neji back towards him.

"Get them off!" Sasuke yelled to Temari and Shikamaru as he waited for the other creatures to attack him and Neji. He couldn't move away from Neji this time. He wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm trying!" Temari angrily yelled, while struggling to get loose and keep the sword off her throat, but it was hard. Another one of the creatures headed towards Sasuke and Neji again, with a battle cry. One of his companions followed. "Sasuke, this has no use! We have to escape!" Neji yelled panicked. "There are too much of them and they keep coming!"

Sasuke started fighting of the two creatures who attacked them. He knew it had no use, but there was no way out either.

"There is no escape Neji! Unless you have some kind of magic that gets us out of here!" Sasuke yelled as he cut open one of the creatures again.

"Kiba! Little help here!" Shikamaru yelled as he was having a hard time trying to get the creature on top of him to stop trying to kill him.

Kiba gave a grunt again and got the creature of Shikamaru in one move of his arm, giving it a huge hit on the cheek. While Sasuke cut open one of the creatures, the other one took his chance. He hit Sasuke as hard as possible on the head, and laid his hand on his comrade. Neji watched with eyes full of horror when he saw a black light coming from those hands, and the wounds of the creature healed. They were.. healers too? That just couldn't be true.

Healers were good people, not these creatures. It was horrible that they had the same ability as he had. Neji took his chance while the creatures were healing each other to kneel down by Sasuke, starting to heal the wound he had on his head.

As Sasuke's wounds started to heal he sat up.

"Get your horse, we're getting out of here." He said and then stood up attacking the creature that was healing. He cut open his neck and then moved towards the other.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said to Kiba as he got his horse and Temari's ready to run. They had to get out of here.

Neji nodded, sprinting to his horse as fast as possible. He knew he was getting the attention of most of those creatures now, 'and' had to get back to Sasuke, but he could better try.

Temari nodded and mounted her horse, while Kiba was still fighting those monsters.

Sasuke kept the creatures trying to attack Neji away. He fought them all off as he kept an eye on Neji in the mean time. Shikamaru was mounting his horse too. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled.

Kiba killed another of the creatures with a howl and then he mounted on Akamaru and started to ride into their directions. One of the creatures attacked Sasuke again, this time quickly tackling him, grabbing him and pulling him up onto his throat.

"Give us the priest and we'll let you go." The creature hissed to Sasuke, making his grip tighter.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" Neji yelled, seeing another creature moving towards Sasuke's back with a sword in his hand. Neji himself was in a choking position too. There were a few of the creations heading for him, while he was mounting his horse. But Sasuke was in a deadly situation. Temari let out a war cry and headed towards Sasuke, to help him, as well was Kiba.

Sasuke felt his breath fading.

"W-what...do y-you want with h-him..?" He managed to get out as he saw the rest was about to help him. He might as well try to find out what they wanted with Neji.

"That's none of your business, dimwhit. Give him to us. Else you won't make it alive." The creature hissed, putting him up even further into the air. "YOU PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT HIM TO SURVIVE, THEN STAY THERE!" it yelled to the others. Temari halted immediately, as well did Kiba. They didn't knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Neji was leading his horse backwards, as the creatures were still coming his way. He wished he only had a sword.

"Help Neji instead!" Shikamaru yelled as he made his way towards Neji too.

The creature growled.

"No you won't! If you do, he'll die for sure." He growled and almost made Sasuke choke by getting his grip even tighter.

Sasuke let out a slight grin towards the creature that was holding him. He let go of the hands that were choking him and grabbed two of his swords instead, piercing them through the creatures neck with a swift move. After that he kicked the creature away, himself landing on the ground on his knee, gasping. His throath hurt a lot now.

The creature screamed out in pain, crumbling towards the ground.

"TAKE THE PRIEST!" He screamed towards the other creatures who were near Neji, while hugging his stomach, panting and sweating.

Sasuke rubbed his neck and coughed.

"GET NEJI!" He screamed to Kiba and Temari as he got his swords back from the creatures neck killing him with one more swing of his sword.

Kiba and Temari immediately started to head towards Neji, who was being shoved off his horse now, landing heavily on the ground. He let out a quiet moan but then he stood again, walking backwards the whole time.

One of the creatures was heading towards Neji at full speed and when he almost was near enough to take Neji, Shikamaru grabbed him and pulled Neji on his horse, driving off.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled to the rest.

"Yes!" Kiba yelled and he and Akamaru followed Shikamaru on full speed, Temari doing the same, while pulling Sasuke onto her horse.

Sasuke kept the creatures trying to gain up on them away and after a while, they finally shook them all off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all think it's better to read now. The other chapters really were a mess.**


	4. Spiders, Hyuuga's and Uchiha's

_**Chapter 4: **__**Spiders, Hyuuga's and Uchiha's**_

* * *

Neji was sitting in front of Shikamaru, still in shock after what happened. Then he realised that he was breaking the rules of the Temple, he was riding on a horse with someone. He made fists of his hands and closed his eyes, begging for mercy of his Gods. He never meant this to happen.

Shikamaru noticed the way Neji was.

"There's no other way of travelling Neji. There are just two horses." He said, trying to comfort Neji.

"But it's not allowed Shikamaru." Neji said. He felt very uncomfortable.

"We can't travel another way, we lost two horses." Sasuke said as he and Temari gained in on the rest.

Neji was silent for now, still praying to his gods in his head. Temari shrugged and made her horse run harder.

"We change horses." Sasuke stated. There was no way he would ride with someone else, let alone a girl.

Temari grinned.

"Afraid of me? I can get Shikamaru over here, then you can ride with Neji."

"I am not afraid of you. You're a girl. Which is exactly why I won't ride with you. Now stop those horses." Sasuke said as he already jumped of his horse.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and stopped his horse, getting of.

"Great. I can't even have my own horse." He said as he walked to Temari.

Temari looked at him with a 'yeah whatever' look on her face. She then grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him up, so he was sitting behind her.

Sasuke got on the horse and kept Neji in front of him.

"You stop whining now. If the gods hated you they had killed you by now." Sasuke said, annoyed of all the people he had to travel with now. He gave the horse a tap and started moving further.

"I'm not whining, I'm not even talking." Neji snapped to him, now not being comfortable at all anymore.

He even leaned forward a bit, so he wouldn't sit against Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept quiet. He didn't feel like discussing it with Neji or any of the others. He just wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible.

* * *

They travelled further in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Everyone was being silent, being busy with their own thoughts.

"You know, since we're travelling together, why don't we get to know each other? At least this trip wouldn't be as boring as it is now that way." Shikamaru said, finally breaking the silence.

Temari nodded.

"Good idea, but how do you want to do that?"

"It's called talking. Just tell us where you came from and what you want." Shikamaru sighed and looked at the rest.

"Oh. Well I come from the east, I want to search a way to defeat the evil one and become the strongest female warrior in the world." Temari said, shrugging.

"I've been born in the Temple and grew up to be a Priest. You could say I reached my goal already." Neji said as Temari looked at him, expecting him to answer.

"I have no idea what I want, how I want it or when I want it. I just fled my city." Shikamaru said lazily. "What about you Kiba?"

"I'm searching a teacher. I come from a fighter family, and all of us go to find a teacher when they reached the age of eighteen." Kiba answered, looking proud.

"And what exactly do you wanna learn?" Sasuke asked. He himself had no intention whatsoever to tell these guys what his goals were and who he was.

"I want to learn how to master the strength of brute force and perhaps magic. What about you?" Kiba answered, while patting Akamaru's head

"Whatever my goals are is no business of yours." Sasuke said as he didn't give any of them a single look.

"How nice." Neji said, sarcastic. Kiba looked at Neji startled and Temari groaned. Temari didn't really felt like dealing with two fighting boys. Sasuke looked at him.

"I have no intention to be nice to any of you. After we dropped you off we will all go our own ways and I will travel on alone. I don't have time for other people." He said as he kept his face uninterested.

"Then why didn't you run away long ago?" Neji asked. He didn't get any of that warrior. He didn't understand at all.

"I am not someone who runs from battle or missions. So what else should I run from?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps before you got the mission." Neji answered.

"You helped me, I help you. It's what us warriors have been taught." Sasuke simply stated. He had no intention as to hurt the priest. He'd be ridden of all of them easily once they reached destination.

Neji became more comfortable as he noticed that Sasuke had no intension of hurting him. This made Neji trust Sasuke for a bit. A little bit.

"Good." He said. Kiba snorted. "Let's travel on and search a place to sleep once it's getting dark." He said. Temari nodded.

"We should do that yes."

* * *

They travelled for a few more hours in total silence.

"There's a little house, it looks like it's abandoned. Let's sleep there." Kiba said, when he saw an old house at the edge of the forest.

"That would be smart. It's already dark." Shikamaru said. Sasuke drove his horse to the house and got off.

Neji dismounted too, looking at the house with a look of disgust on his face. Kiba stretched and got off Akamaru's back too.

Kiba entered the house, looking around for enemies.

"It seems that it's really abandoned." He said, while walking around the small room.

"Let's just get some sleep here then so that we can move further tomorrow morning." Shikamaru said as he mounted of his horse and got inside too.

Neji walked in, looking around too, while listening if he could hear something suspicious.

"Are we going to wash ourselves tomorrow?" He asked, being used at being clean always.

"Do you see water?" Sasuke said as he walked in and sat on a dusty chair. He looked Neji in the eyes.

"No, but we can search for it." Neji said, defending himself again. He was looking around for a chair to sit on too.

Kiba was walking upstairs, since there were stairs in the small house.

Temari just sat down on the ground.

"We're not going to look for water. If we run into some, fine, but we're heading straight to where you need to be so I can dump you all." Sasuke said as he placed his swords and weapons beside him. Shikamaru sat down on the stairs, seeing there was no other place to sit.

Neji frowned and looked at Sasuke.

"Is there a reason why you are so rude?" He asked.

Sasuke looked back at Neji, his face not changing one bit.

"Not at all. I just don't like company." He simply answered.

"Then why didn't you walked away when you met Kiba?" Neji said, still not getting it.

"I didn't think that by accepting Kiba's help I'd be having to look after three more nuisances." Sasuke picked up his sword and started polishing it.

Temari smirked, not being hurt by it at all. Neji nodded.

"I understand. I brought some bread to eat tonight from the Temple, should I get it from the horses?"

"We need to save them for tomorrow. People get hungry over night." Shikamaru said. He stood up and walked upstairs too.

Temari stood and followed him. Neji watched her climb up the stairs and then looked at Sasuke again.

"Can't we take the horses inside?" He asked.

"It'll smell. They'll be fine outside." Sasuke answered and pulled a tiny, wooden table towards him and placed his feet on it. He might as well sleep in the chair.

"But what if the enemy sees them? They'll know we are inside." Neji sputtered. He just couldn't leave the horses outside.

Sasuke shot him a single glare before returning to his sword.

"Fine. Go get them. But as soon as they start smelling, they're out." He answered, getting annoyed again.

Neji nodded.

"Good. Thanks."

With that, he opened the door again and walked outside, to the horses.

Sasuke kept a close eye on the door where he could see Neji. He didn't make a sound in case he could hear something. It was dark, and in the dark most horrors appeared.

Neji freed the first horse, patting it's neck carefully. He said small words to the animal and took it with him inside. The horse bowed his head so it could walk through the door and Neji let it in.

Neji walked out again and disappeared from the eyesight of Sasuke to get the other horse, which stood a bit more to the right. Then, after a few seconds of silence Neji let out a yelp of fear.

Sasuke immediately got up and ran to the door with his sword. As he got outside some kind of huge spider was right on top of Neji, trying to cocoon him. Sasuke held his sword in two hands, gave out a low growl and cut of one of the paws of the beast.

The beast gave a furious yelp of pain and spit some of his cobweb on Neji's hands, feet and mouth, and then advanced on Sasuke, now his victim couldn't get away. It gave a hissing sound, coming closer and closer. This creature wouldn't be able to talk, it almost was like a real spider, but then with some human features. Definitely a monster. It hissed again, trying to scare Sasuke away so he could cocoon his victim further in.

Sasuke looked the beast in the eyes, holding his sword towards it. He would probably have to kill this thing to save Neji and that was exactly what he would do. He ran towards the spider and tried to hit it with his sword.

The spider ducked it and then spit some of his cobweb into Sasuke eyes, with some sound which sounded like a scream. While it saw Sasuke was distracted, it made his way back to Neji, and continued to spin him in, getting Neji's arms together in front of his stomach and making them stay there with cobweb. It bound Neji's feet together too, and now it seriously started to bind him up into a cocoon. Neji felt himself starting to panic more and more and tried to scream, but only got cobweb into his mouth. Where were the others?! Why didn't they heard this?

Suddenly a battle cry was heard and Sasuke had managed to get the cobweb of his eyes. He jumped on top of the spider and pushed his sword dip into it's back. No spider would be able to win a battle of him.

The spider screamed and screamed, trying to attack once more, but it crumbled down onto the ground, getting up and falling down again. It made all kind of moves, trying to get the pain away, but the blue substance which had to be spider blood, came from the huge wound in his back. There was no saving him. It. Whatever. While the spider was dying, Neji was still trying to get loose and looked at Sasuke with a desperate look in his eyes which had to lead Sasuke to free him.

After stabbing the spider once more to make sure it would die Sasuke walked to Neji. He stood above him and pointed his swords at Neji's chest before cutting of the cobweb carefully. After a while he finally got most of it off and looked back at the spider, which was dead now.

Neji sat up straight when his hands had been loosened and started to get the cobweb off his mouth and hair. The stuff was everywhere.

"It's just cobweb Neji. As long as you can talk, see and move, it's no big deal." Sasuke said as Neji was desperately trying to get all of it off.

Neji glared at him . There still was a huge amount of it on his mouth, he still wasn't even able to talk. He got most of it off his legs and stood, still being busy with taking the cobweb off his face.

After a few more tries it finally succeeded.

"Thanks. What was that?" He said, pointing to the dead spider. Or better said, monster.

Sasuke looked at Neji and grabbed the bridles of the second horse.

"Just a forest monster. They hunt in the night." He said and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him and the horse inside. There could still be others. It wasn't safe for them to stay outside.

Neji was silent and closed the door.

"I never knew they even existed." He said, still plucking some of the cobweb out of his hair.

"Well they do. And lots are worse then what you just saw, so prepare." Sasuke said as he sat down in his chair again. That spider wore him out and he had to get up early in the morning. No one would get in between him and his sleep now.

Neji frowned. "Then what kind of creatures can we expect?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed. That stupid priest just had to be all foreign with the world.

"All kinds. Insects, beasts, half human-like creatures, whatever you can think off. You'll see. Now get some sleep." He said, annoyed that he couldn't just lay down and get some rest himself.

Neji sighed and then walked out of the room, into the one where the stairs were. There he found a low but long table and laid down there. It was better then nothing. He hoped he could get some sleep in here, with those creepy spiders around..

Sasuke gave a look to the place where Neji had gone out of his sight and then closed his eyes. He could finally have his well deserved alone time. He fell asleep almost right after.

* * *

They looked at the huge Temple in amazement. They had traveled further this morning without any interruptions, and now had arrived at the city. They were standing in front of the temple where Neji had to be, and they already knocked. They were now waiting for someone to come.

"It's huge." Kiba said, looking at the Temple in awe.

"I've seen bigger. Why can't we just go in? It's a temple, everyone should be welcome." Sasuke said, annoyed by all the waiting and travelling they had done. He just wanted to get in, drop of Neji and get it all over with.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man appeared in the doorway. He looked at all of them, and then his eyes rested on Neji. Everyone immediately noticed that they had to be family, since they had exactly the same eyes and hair. Even their faces were alike.

"Ah Neji, you made it. Please do come in. Who are your companions?" The man said as he raised his arm beside him, showing them the way in.

"Goodday uncle. These warriors guided me here, protecting me from the enemy. They slept in the Temple and in change they brought me here. Do you want to stay here the night?" Neji answered and the last sentence he asked of the warriors.

Kiba nodded.

"That would be nice." He answered. He really was in need of a warm bed.

Sasuke gave out a slight grunt but kept quiet. He could use a good rest before he would head out again, having to sleep outside.

Neji's uncle nodded.

"You are all welcome here for bringing Neji safely to this temple. Now please enjoy your stay here, while I talk to Neji in private." He said and bowed to the rest. The man looked really wise and serious. He probably was head priest of this temple.

Temari even got the shivers of him. She didn't liked wise men. Not at all.

"Thank you. Can we just walk around?" She asked.

"Yes go ahead. You can all come back here tonight. Your rooms will be made ready in the mean time. Now please excuse us." The man said and gave another bow. Sasuke thought of him as a little 'too' polite.

Neji instead kept looking very normal, his face not changing a bit. Kiba noticed that Neji still had some of the cobweb in his hair. He decided to not tell Neji while Neji walked away with his uncle. When they were out of hearing field, he grinned.

"Neji still has cobweb in his hair." He said. Temari let out a snort.

"He'll be happy to know that they have baths here." Shikamaru said and smirked. "Why don't we go explore now?"

Kiba nodded.

"Good idea. You want to come too, Sasuke?" He asked, seeing that Sasuke was looking highly annoyed."

"How about I skip this and explore the city instead? I need a break from the loads of you." Sasuke answered, an annoyed pitch to his voice. He looked at the rest. There was no way he'd spend the rest of the day with these guys.

Kiba looked a bit offended.

"What you want." He said and then walked the other way. Akamaru happily followed every step he made. Temari shrugged and dragged Shikamaru with her, walking after Kiba.

Sasuke turned around too and got outside. Finally he could be on his own again.

* * *

Neji and his uncle walked through the halls of the Temple in silence. Finally, Neji decided to stop the silence and he spoke up.

"Uncle. I have to tell you something about the forest." He said.

The man looked at Neji as he opened a door to a room. He let Neji in before walking in himself.

"And what might that be Neji?" He asked, and sat down on a chair.

Neji sat down on a chair too, putting his legs over each other.

"Well. When we were staying in an abandoned house for the night, I've been attacked by a huge spider. You can still see the cobweb in my hair. It's not safe there anymore." Neji said, with a tone of worry in his eyes.

The man got an even more serious look on his face as Neji said that.

"The forest hasn't been safe for decades Neji. The forest monsters are taking over fast because there are not enough humans to stop them." He said, looking Neji in the eyes.

Neji was silent for a while.

"I wasn't aware of that." He answered, a bit ashamed.

"It's OK Neji. We priests don't get out much and it's hard to witness the horrors of the world that way. Are you OK though?" He asked, a bit of a worried tone in his voice.

Neji nodded.

"It almost cocooned me, but Sasuke saved me from that beast. We were attacked before, and then Sasuke saved me too." Neji said.

The man looked at Neji with a bit of interest in his eyes this time.

"Who is this Sasuke guy you are speaking of Neji?" He asked as he folded his hands together.

Neji was a bit surprised at hearing the interest in his uncle's voice.

"Well, he's one of the warriors who came here with me. Sasuke is.. a very special man, who doesn't like company at all. But he's very strong and a great fighter. He's a true warrior. He's the one with the black spiky hair." Neji answered.

Neji's uncle looked at him and after a while of silence he finally spoke again.

"Do you perhaps know his family name?" He asked.

Neji frowned and thought about it.

"..No, I don't know." He answered, a bit surprised himself. Why hadn't he bothered to ask the family name of that guy?

"Hmm. Then I want you to ask that as soon as they all get back and tell me immediately." His uncle said and looked into Neji's eyes demanding.

Neji nodded.

"How come you're so interested in him, if I may ask?" Neji asked, being curious.

"Well Neji, you must have heard about the chosen one." His uncle said with a serious tone in his voice, even more so then normally.

Neji nodded.

"Of course I did. Why... Do you think it could be Sasuke..?" Neji asked.

"It could be anyone strong and he looks and sounds like he could be a potential chosen one. Other then that, I sense he could be." Neji's uncle said.

"Yes, but.. I don't think he's the chosen one uncle." Neji sputtered. He couldn't even think of that.. rude person to be the chosen one. 'The' chosen one! That just wasn't possible.

"You just ask him his family name and we will find out Neji." His uncle said demanding.

Neji sighed.

"Very well. Should I ask him in private?" He asked, letting his hand slide over his knee.

"You ask him once you get back. And report to me immediately." Neji's uncle said and stood up.

Neji stood as well and bowed.

"I will, uncle." He said politely.

"Good." His uncle said. "I will tell you why I called you here after that." The man walked to the door and opened it, signing gracefully to Neji that he could go.

"Alright." Neji said. "Goodbye. I'll pray for the country tonight."

"Please do. Thank you." The man said and bowed as Neji walked out.

Neji bowed another time too and then left.

* * *

That night, Neji walked through the halls of the Temple, heading for Sasuke's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door three times.

"Can I come in?" Neji asked.

Sasuke was sitting in a big chair near the chimney. He was, once again, polishing his sword.

"Sure." He said, as he figured it was Neji's voice on the other side of the door.

Neji opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to ask something of you." He said, looking at Sasuke. He didn't knew if he should take place at an other chair, which he didn't saw at the moment, or had to stay at the door.

"Ask away." Sasuke said, not really interested in anything Neji had to ask from him. He just continued polishing his sword.

"What is your family name?" Neji asked. He had to admit, he was curious about this too. What if Sasuke really was the chosen one? But it still couldn't be him. He was too.. barbaric.

Sasuke shot his head towards Neji. No one ever asked him his last name. And if people heard it, they would go on and on about the whole 'chosen one' shit. He really didn't feel like getting himself into that again. Then again, he wondered why Neji wondered about his family name.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked, trying to sound as uninterested as he could.

Neji frowned a bit because of Sasuke's reaction. But he stayed calm.

"My uncle wants to know." Neji said, by the truth. He was only letting one part away. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Then why does 'he' want to know?" He asked. Stupid Neji. He should've seen 'that' coming.

Neji looked at him with a stern look in his eyes.

"He has his reasons. What's the danger to just tell me your family name?" He asked. What could be so bad about that?

Sasuke gave out a grunt. There was no danger, but there sure as hell would be people questioning him to the point he just wanted to kill them all and leave. But it would be fun to see the look on Neji's face though.

"Uchiha." He finally said.

Neji immediately got a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"...It's not nice to lie about this kind of things you know." He sputtered, not believing Sasuke at all. He 'couldn't' be the chosen one! That just wasn't possible!

"And 'why' would I lie about my family name? I only do that when I want to get out of hours of questioning and people who tell me to 'save them all'." Sasuke said with a whiny voice.

Neji frowned.

"But.. you can't be the chosen one, that's just not possible! The chosen one would be a hero who's loyal and friendly to all his comrades, and helping everyone he can help." Neji said, still with the same expression in his eyes.

"Or 'maybe' that's what they made of me instead. Because you know, I was six when they thought of that." Sasuke said, already getting annoyed of the whole picture people draw of him. It was just a fairytale people wanted to believe in, just because they wouldn't have hope otherwise.

Neji frowned.

"So you aren't going to save the world at all?" He asked, feeling his hope fade away.

"Tell me this Neji. How can one single eighteen year old save the entire world of those monsters?" Sasuke said. He never saw how people could believe such a pity lie.

"They say that you will kill the leader of those monsters. And if he is killed, they say, all the monsters will die." Neji answered.

"Oh yeah. No that explains it all. I mean, one boy is 'so' much stronger then an entire family of experienced warriors who were defeated by that monster in the first place. That makes total sense." Sasuke said with a sarcastic voice. Stupid, stupid Neji. He fell for the dumb lie just like everyone else had.

"Do you not know that in this world, all the magic of your family goes to the youngest one if one dies? It's like that in our world. Think, Sasuke. Your 'whole' family was killed at the same moment. Think about how many things you could do. Your clan and family was the strongest of the world. If all those powers are in your body now, you have to be a lot more stronger then the most powerful lords of our world." Neji snapped. He couldn't stand those guys who didn't even knew how everything worked in this world.

"I might have power, but my family is dead, and you need someone of your own family to teach you. I can't do anything with that magic and I never will." Sasuke answered, already annoyed by Neji, who thought he knew it all better. Wasn't 'he' the chosen one? Shouldn't 'he' be the one who knew the most?

"The first of your family didn't had a teacher." Neji said. He knew he should go by know, but he just couldn't let this Sasuke talk like this. He might be the chosen one, but he didn't had Neji's respect. Although Neji knew he should be on his knees by now, he didn't do it. He refused to do that.

"Maybe not but that was hundreds of years ago. You never knew my family and it was taught to people. I never even learned to make a single flame and I need my family to teach me because they were the only ones who used that kind of magic. No one else would know. Do you get it now?" Sasuke snapped. He had enough of Neji already.

"I learned myself to heal and I'm the only one who is able to make a defending shield. It's not impossible. I guess I'll leave now." Neji said. He didn't felt like staying here either.

"You forget here that I'm not you. And even if I could, I would never learn it well and I don't want to learn it half, it would be a disgrace to my family." Sasuke said and finally continued polishing his sword again.

Neji stood still again.

"You would be more a disgrace when you disappointed everyone." He said bitterly. That guy didn't had the right to be the chosen one. Being the chosen one was an honour, and he was talking about it like a curse, or something he could choose of.

"I wouldn't 'have' to disappoint them if they didn't have that stupid idea of the chosen one in the first place." Sasuke said. It was everyone's own fault they wanted to believe the lies. He shouldn't be blamed for it.

"You're the only hope everyone has." Neji said silently. He too had prayed a lot of days for the chosen one to survive. To defeat the enemy.

"They put themselves in that position, I didn't ask for it." Sasuke said and placed his sword beside the chair, only to grab a new one start polishing again.

Neji decided not to talk again. He looked away and then he opened the door again, walking out and closing it again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for the fourth chapter. I got more then 48 grammar mistakes out of it, I'm ashamed  
**


	5. Destined to be

**Chapter 5: Destined to be**

* * *

Neji walked through the halls again, this time heading for his uncle's rooms. He arrived at the door and knocked three times, like he always did.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"You may enter." Neji's uncle answered as he opened the door for Neji. His eyes were focused on Neji and the news he was about to bring.

Neji nodded and entered.

"He is the chosen one. His family name is Uchiha." Neji said.

Neji's uncle looked at him for a very look time with a look of disbelief. Then after a while it finally changed to relief.

"Good. We have been waiting for this so long and he has finally arrived." He said, so full of relief and hope.

Neji sighed.

"He's not ready for it uncle Hiashi. He can't be the chosen one." Neji said. "There is no hope."

Hiashi looked at Neji, somewhat angry.

"How dare you say that Neji. He is the chosen one. He 'is' hope." He said stern and looked Neji right in the eyes.

Neji looked away of his uncle's eyes.

"He's not.. I know I deserve punishment now, but I don't believe in him."

"Now why would you say that? You prayed for him to every day and now he's here and you lost faith?" Hiashi said, still sounding angry.

"Because I saw now how he is uncle." Neji answered. "He doesn't care about people he doesn't know. And he's not going to save us."

"He is here for a reason and he will save us. As long as you have faith in it Neji. He 'will' save us." Hiashi said, certain of himself.

Neji frowned and looked away. He decided to not go further then this.

"Good. Now this is important Neji. You and those three others that were with the chosen one, are destined to stay with him." Hiashi said and made eye contact with Neji again. He looked into Neji's eyes.

Neji's head snapped into Hiashi's direction.

"What?!" He yelled. Then he quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked down.

Hiashi gave him a stern and angry looked, but composed himself again.

"You were chosen too. To help him, to make sure he would make it. You were destined Neji." Hiashi said.

"...But how do you know?" Neji softly said.

"We got a sign from the higher source. He gave us a sign that their were some people who had to help the chosen one, under which a beast like figure, a woman warrior, a tactician and a healer. Which describes you and those other companions. You didn't meet up by accident." Hiashi answered.

Neji looked down.

"You knew all the time, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Ever since the sign. But I needed you to experience it by yourself." Hiashi looked at him.

"But a healer... there are a lot of healers here, uncle." Neji said. He hoped to find a way out of this.

"But none of them have travelled with the chosen one. None of them have spoken to him. So none of them were supposed to be his companion for life. You were." Hiashi said, still sounding full of hope.

Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"..I refuse." He said.

"You cannot refuse your faith Neji!" Hiashi almost yelled, but kept himself composed. He would never yell in the temple.

Neji looked at his uncle with a serious expression on his face.

"Uncle.. I have to finish my study. I can't go with him." He said.

"You have to go with him, it's what you were born to do Neji. And you will do it. It has been decided." Hiashi said stern again.

"I guess..." Neji mumbled, not happy with this at all.

"You will have to guide him to act like the chosen one Neji. He will save us, don't you lose your faith now, you have spend your whole life on this hope." Hiashi said, trying to convince Neji without too much force.

Neji nodded and then stood. He bowed.

"Should I tell him..?"

"You do whatever feels right." Hiashi said and signed for Neji to just stand up straight.

Neji did so and nodded.

"I'll go tell him then."

"Very well. I will see you off tomorrow. Goodnight." Hiashi said and bowed to Neji.

"..Goodnight." Neji said and then walked out of the door, almost slamming it closed.

* * *

Neji walked through the halls 'again', to Sasuke's room, knocking again. He hoped Sasuke wasn't sleeping yet.

Sasuke was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling until someone knocked. He looked at the door and then stood up, opening it. There was Neji again. Didn't he had enough?

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Neji didn't looked very happy either.

"I have to talk to you." He snapped.

"Can't it wait? It's late and I wanna be off tomorrow early." Sasuke snapped back, just for the fun of it. Nobody snapped to him.

"No it can't wait. Let me in." Neji said, snapping again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let Neji in.

"You're on hell of an annoying brat you know that? I was about to go to sleep." He said.

Neji gave him a low growl, not something common for a priest.

"This annoying brat has to tell you something about your future and about mine. So just let me talk will you." He growled, walking in.

"Then tell me already, jeez." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again and closing the door. He sat down on his bed and looked at Neji, waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

"I am destined to be with you on your journey and I have to accompany you." Neji snapped, not realising how wrong this sounded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That must've been the dumbest thing he 'ever' heard. And he heard a lot of dumb things before.

"You're what?" He asked, sounding like he thought it was all a stupid joke.

"You heard me." Neji said, on a deadly serious tone.

"What the hell are you destined to be with me for? If anything, I was destined to be on my own." Sasuke said, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Apparently, not. The highest priest in the country told my uncle that I was destined to be with you on your way to the enemy." Neji answered, trying to sound as calmly as possible. He sat down on a chair, flipping his hair back because it was hanging in his eyes.

"I'm not into boys. Or girls for that matter, so forget it." Sasuke said. No way he'd be spending more time with Neji. And especially not like that.

Neji frowned.

"I know you want to travel alone, but you just can't. You can't be alone, this is needed. The Gods want it. Don't think that I want it or something, but I have to." Neji said.

"...What exactly are we talking about now?" Sasuke asked. Somehow, he wondered if Neji had actually meant what he had said. Being 'destined' together. Probably even Neji as a priest would refuse that.

"You know where we are talking about Sasuke. This is serious." Neji said, looking angry.

"We're 'destined' together?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow. If Neji knew how he had sounded he would react like an idiot now. If he had meant it, he would tell him that is exactly what they are talking about. Sasuke waited.

"...Oh jeez I don't mean it like 'that' you idiot! What do you think, I'm a priest!" Neji snapped, angry that Sasuke even 'dared' to think something like that. Ok, he may be cute, but... Ok, stop those thoughts. He was a priest. He had sworn himself to the Gods.

"Hello, that's how 'you' said it, what was I supposed to think when you said 'Sasuke, we're destined to be together'." Sasuke said, imitating Neji's voice with a womanly touch to it.

"Don't make fun of me. You should have understood it, if you just thought you'd know what I meant, jeez." Neji snapped, becoming red. Damn, he was ashamed by now.

"You should've made clear what you meant, I thought priests were supposed to clear people's mind. Now what the hell is this all about then? You have to travel with me? No way we're going to do that, give it up. I'd rather travel with Kiba." Sasuke said noticing that Neji was starting to get red.

"It's just that you have to travel with a beastlike human, a thinker, a female and a healer. Just the common things. If you don't believe it, go to my uncle." Neji mumbled.

"And I'd believe him? This is just rubbish, I swear, get over your fairy tales already." Sasuke said. It was so tiring to deal with this kind of shit every time he mentioned his family name.

Neji sighed.

"I'm not going to put more energy in it because I don't feel like traveling with you either." Neji said, looking away again. He let one hand go trough his hair, frustrated.

Ok, Sasuke had to admit the guy was hot. But he wasn't into the whole partnership shit.

"Good. I should've just never mentioned my family name in the first place, but I can't change that now, sadly." He said.

"Oh you can just let them leave you alone if you just kill someone." Neji said, with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Or I just don't tell them my name. A lot easier and a lot less messy." Sasuke said, giving Neji a fake smile as to say he was quite done with the boy by now.

"But now the priests will bother you hm." Neji said. "Do you even care about what happens to the other people?"

"I'd care if I knew them. If they want to survive, they should do that themselves. For the millionth time, I am not the chosen one. It's a fairytale." Sasuke answered.

"So it seems. I guess the world is just doomed hm." Neji said.

"The 'world' should try to fend for itself. The people should. If no one ever came up with the stupid idea of a chosen one, they would've tried to save the world themselves. It's just stupid to rely on one person to save the whole world." Sasuke said.

"Do you have any idea how many people already tried to kill that enemy?" Neji asked.

"I can guess on a lot. But people are stupid. Instead of trying it on their own, they should go in all together." Sasuke answered and looked at Neji. Stupid. Nobody should depend on someone other then himself.

"Yes and that's the reason why people were destined to go with you." Neji said.

"Five or one doesn't really make a difference. In case you haven't noticed, my family combined their powers and lost. Big time. So don't think 'we' will be able to do anything about it. The people should just try for themselves. All together." Sasuke said and sat down on his bed.

"No one can collect all the people Sasuke." Neji said.

"The people could. If they had brains they would thought of it. Combine all city's together, they all have kings or town heads. They could run it. But nooo, they'd rather live in misery hoping some chosen one would appear and save them all on his own. Very smart." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't happen." Neji snapped.

"Well 'me' saving the world with the help of four others isn't gonna happen either." Sasuke snapped back.

"...There must be ways to lead that monster into a trap. And that can't succeed with an army." Neji stubbornly said.

"Once you got a plan, go for it. But don't count me in." Sasuke said. There was just no way he'd enter this stupid fairytale.

"But then you'll disappoint everyone." Neji said, frowning again.

Sasuke sighed.

"And I already told you, I never chose for this and I choose my own life, it's their problem if they want to see it as a disappointment. They shouldn't have placed faith in 'the chosen one' if they didn't want to be disappointed." He said.

"Hm.." Neji said softly.

"Now is there anything else or is this it?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Neji would finally give up.

"I hope that it will be accepted." Neji muttered.

"That 'what' will be accepted." Sasuke asked, not really sure if he wanted Neji to answer.

"Well that you won't let others travel with you and won't do what's expected of you." Neji said.

Sasuke gave out a frustrating grunt.

"I am 'not' the chosen one, jeez. Is it so hard to understand that with your puny little brains?" Sasuke said, pointing to Neji's head to make it clearer.

Neji looked at him angry.

"That you even dare to deny that is the worst part of what you said today. I'll report this to my uncle and you'll see how happy everyone will be with this." Neji said and then stood, heading for the door.

"Oh come on! Just because I wanna live my 'own' life, you'll decide to just make the world hate me. Wow, those Gods must be proud." Sasuke snapped. Fact was, Sasuke just didn't want the world to hate him. But he wasn't gonna tell Neji that.

"No one has his own life here, because we all do what we need to bring peace." Neji snapped and then opened the door, walked out and slammed it closed.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and opened the door again.

"I'll bring peace my own way! Not by living in someone else's perfect world but in 'mine'! With 'my' life! Because not everything we do was predicted before!" He yelled to Neji. How dare that guy tell him he has no life or even 'think' he wasn't for peace.

Neji didn't even wanted to listen anymore. He just walked through the halls, heading for the gardens. Now he once did what his uncle wanted, that stupid Sasuke, or 'the chosen one', didn't work with him. He wanted to go back to his own Temple, 'now'. He had it with this mess.

Sasuke followed Neji to the gardens.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Why do 'you' want to go? I mean, it's obvious you don't like me. Bye far. So what's it to you?" He asked, just walking next to Neji, no matter how hard he walked.

"You know, you're not the only one who gets tasks. If there weren't people above me who have the right to let me do what they want I'd never have left my Temple in the first place." Neji snapped.

"Then don't do it. There's a word for that, it's called 'no'. You don't 'have' to do what people say. Especially not when they expect you to die for a bunch of strangers." Sasuke answered. Neji was just far to submissive.

"There doesn't exist a word like no here. I've been raised that I can't say no. Never. When you get attacked or something you can't say no either." Neji said.

"Well you can say no if you get the choice. If there 'is' a choice. And even in battle you mostly have the choice to fight or run. That's exactly the same as yes or no. But if you wanna live your life like that, go ahead. But don't pull me into it by making the world despise me just because I.want.a life." Sasuke said, and looked at Neji angrily.

"Then have your own life and see the consequences. I guess I'll have to see those too." Neji said, mumbling the last part. He sat down on a couch which was standing under a huge tree.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean? Do I have to feel guilty now or something?" Sasuke said. 'Why' was this guy bothering him so much in the first place? With any other guy, he would've left when he got out of his room.

"No, not at all. Since you don't care that half of the world is waiting for you to take some action too, why would you bother about one other life then?" Neji said, sarcastically said.

"Oh come on." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes again. "It's their own fault for having hope in just one boy instead of the entire world. Don't you try to make me feel guilty. This is 'so' uncalled for." Sasuke said, highly annoyed now. He didn't feel like going on a guilt trip again.

"Then why are you still here?" Neji snapped.

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"Because it 'does' make me feel guilty." He finally said, trying to look as unemotional as he could.

"I already thought that. But you know, let it be. You just go away tomorrow, then I'll go home too." Neji said, standing up.

"Oh great. Now you decide it's all good. It would've saved us a lot of trouble if you just decided that from the beginning." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"I tried what I could, but I'm not going to hang desperately around your waist, begging you to let me come with you. I'll just report to my uncle that it didn't succeed, then I'll go home and perhaps there will be a new person who's becoming 'the chosen one'. I'm sick of this kind of things, sorry for the rude language." Neji snapped, then walking away, well, more stamping away.

"Fine! Then go with me! Have fun with it! You'll see the whole chosen one shit is just rubbish!" Sasuke yelled. Now why exactly did he just say that?

Neji turned around with a frown on his face. "And why do you want me to come with you now all of sudden?!" He yelled, not understanding the guy anymore at all. He inwardly cursed himself. He shouldn't be yelling, he was a priest. He was standing still now, not knowing what to do.

"You wanted to come and I'll allow it, do you need more?" Sasuke said angry. He just wanted Neji to accept it now or he wouldn't be as generous.

"...I guess not." Neji muttered. Damn. Now he had to go. He just had formed a whole new escaping the Temple plan in his head, and now that stupid idiot had to ruin it again by saying yes. Damn that guy.

"Good, then I'm going to bed now. I'm gonna be stuck with you as from tomorrow." Sasuke snapped and walked passed Neji. He had no idea why he had agreed on this. Not at all. It was just stupid, no good could come from it. But he wouldn't back out now.

"...And Kiba and the others?" Neji asked. He almost forgot about them.

"They can do whatever they want. Wouldn't matter if I was with one or three more. It's too much either way." Sasuke said and walked away.

"...Alright." Neji said. "How late are we going to leave?"

"Eight." Was all Sasuke said. He had more then enough of this guy. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"...Alright." Neji muttered.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathering before the temple. Neji wasn't dressed like a priest anymore, but just in an ordinary cape and pants. Kiba was already sitting on Akamaru's back and Temari was mounting her horse.

"Don't we get more horses?" Shikamaru asked as he walked lazily to the rest.

Again Sasuke was last. He walked to the rest with an already annoyed look on his face.

"So we can go right? Now." He said, more commanding it then asking.

"Yeah you guys can go. Here's your horse." Temari said, giving Shikamaru the horse she just made ready to ride on. She stretched and got her fang off her back.

Kiba was looking more stupid then was possible, even Akamaru had a huge question mark hanging above his head.

"...What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Temari shrugged.

"I'm just not coming with you."

"But-" Neji started but Temari stopped him.

"No Neji, I'm not coming." She said.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to travel with us." Shikamaru said, not sounding surprised at all though.

"Nope. Just wanted to go to this city. Later." Temari said, waving, and then she started to walk away.

"You can't just leave! You have to come with us!" Neji yelled, a bit panicked.

"I can, bye!" Temari said.

"Well, it's just us then. It's not that big of a deal Neji." Shikamaru said and mounted his horse.

"Can we just go now?" Sasuke said annoyed as he too mounted a horse. At least he had one less person to deal with now.

"...She can't just go, there has to be a woman with us!" Neji said. "And where is my horse?" Neji was looking around, but the helpers of the temple didn't placed his horse before the temple.

"You're sitting on a horse with me. So get on so we can go." Sasuke said as he made place for Neji in front of him. Neji's uncle had told him to protect Neji and he could only do that if Neji was on his horse with him.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not allowed to sit together on a horse with someone?" Neji said, not believing that Sasuke just forgot about that.

"Your uncle insisted. He didn't gave us just two horses, so get on, I wanna leave already." Sasuke said looking Neji in the eyes, demanding of him to get on.

Neji looked away. He knew he should listen to the chosen one, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut. He did as he was told and got up, trying to sit there comfortable and not too close to Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke said and grabbed the bridles with two hands, closing some more space between him and Neji. He gave the horse a tap and started walking, Shikamaru right beside him.

Neji gave an annoyed growl when Sasuke closed more space between them and moved a bit more forward. He just... he just was somehow afraid to be close to this man. Like he wouldn't be able to stop himself from... 'Ok stop those thoughts. You swore yourself to the Gods Neji, stop these thoughts.' Neji sighed. This trip was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought.

"So, what's all this with us supposed to be with the chosen one and since when is that Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked when they were on their way for a while.

"The wisest of the Temple got a message that there would be a woman, a thinker, a healer and a beast like human, accompanying the chosen one to his battle to defeat the enemy. That would be us... but now Temari's gone.." Neji answered.

"Great." Kiba groaned.

"Who said it was her, jeez. She's not the only woman on the world." Sasuke rolled his eyes once more. These guys were just all way too spirited.

Neji was silent again. He could notice something definitely was wrong with him. Perhaps he was ill or something. He just couldn't say no to Sasuke now.

Kiba kept sniffing the air.

"Luckily, no enemies yet. Where are we traveling to anyway?" He asked

"Somewhere. We'll see where we end up. That's the whole part fun of travelling." Sasuke said. He noticed the change of Neji on the way. He hadn't been saying much and he hadn't been protesting at all to him. What was with him today?

"Hm." Kiba answered. "Don't like it. It's possible that we travel in circles after a few days." Akamaru made a sound which sounded like 'yes, I agree'.

"And if we do, we do. But I know where the north is, so we won't be walking circles. I never have." Sasuke answered.

"As long as we just find a next city before sunset, it's all fine with me." Shikamaru said. He looked at the rest.

Kiba nodded. "That's good. And indeed, I agree Shikamaru. But we have to watch out. Because I guess we are going to travel to the south, we have to look after where we are going to sleep. The people are getting more and more dangerous the more to the south we are going."

"..Well we can offer them healing." Neji said. "A lot of people have something which they want to be healed, like scars. We can offer them something like that in change of a night of sleep."

"Or we could just tell them we cut their heads of if they don't let us sleep there. That works too." Sasuke said, sounding serious. He wasn't though, he just thought it was funny to get on Neji's case. Maybe that'd get some life into him.

"Very funny." Neji said, but he didn't even sounded angry.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked, not really sounding worried, more like 'what the hell is wrong with you'. Which was exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"..No." Neji murmured. He himself didn't even knew what was wrong with him, so he couldn't tell Sasuke too. Even if he knew, he wouldn't tell it.

"Then what is wrong with you. You've been off all morning." Sasuke said. Why he cared, he had no idea, but he did. But he would never admit that to anyone else. Hell no, he swore to himself he would never care for anyone.

"I have no idea." Neji snapped. He really had no idea besides that he just had to accept that Sasuke was even above his uncle, so if Sasuke would order him around, he just had to listen. The Gods would want him to do that. So he would.

"Don't snap at me. Something's off with you so why won't you just tell us what it is?" Sasuke said, annoyed again. 'Why' couldn't he just let it rest? Why did he bother so much with Neji. He never bothered asking anyone else if they were ok.

Neji just stayed silent. He didn't felt like talking to Sasuke anymore. He just didn't know. He didn't know what to do now.

Sasuke gave out an annoyed sigh, but decided to keep quiet. Neji was just weird. Yeah. That must be it. He was just a psycho. A really cute one. But Sasuke didn't think that of course. 'Cute' was not in his dictionary.

* * *

The rest of the traveling they did in silence, once in a while they decided to rest a bit and then they just went on and on. But now, it became darker, but there was no city or village to be seen.

"What do we have to do now?" Kiba asked, a bit worried. "There's no city around."

"If we can't find one, we have to look for a cave or a hollow tree and sleep there." Sasuke said, as if it was the most normal case. To him it was. He slept outside a lot.

"I already smell a cave, let's go there." Kiba said, almost seeming happy to be sleeping in a cave tonight.

"Is there any water there?" Neji asked, feeling too dirty for words. He just 'had' to wash himself.

"Yeah, there is one about ten metres away I guess." Kiba said.

He started to ride towards the direction of the cave. It would be a lot safer to search one now, before it really was dark.

Sasuke and Shikamaru made their horses follow Kiba and Akamaru.

"Do you really have to wash yourself every night? You're not gonna whine about that every day right?" Sasuke asked.

"I probably will. I can heal better if I'm clean." Neji answered.

"Here it is!" Kiba said, jumping off Akamaru and went to inspect the cave.

Shikamaru mounted of his horse and bound the bridles to a tree.

"Do you smell any animals or enemy's in there?" He asked Kiba.

Sasuke stopped his horse.

"You have to get off first Neji." He said as he waited.

"Only a chicken!" Kiba said and came out of the cave again, with a struggling chicken in his hand and a stupid grin on his face. Neji immediately took his chance and got off the horse once Sasuke said he could.

Sasuke noticed how fast Neji was off the horse once they stopped. He just couldn't help feeling bad about Neji not wanting to be near him. But he wouldn't think of it. He got of his horse to and put it next to Shikamaru's.

"Release that chicken." He said to Kiba, as the sound of it gave him a headache already.

"But it's nice to eat!" Kiba protested.

Shikamaru walked into the cave and sat down with a sigh.

"Man, even the hard floor feels better then a horse's back." He said.

"Release it, we're not killing chickens ourselves." Sasuke said and sat down too.

Neji was tying the horses to the trees, so they wouldn't walk away.

"Oh who's going to take care of our food then, the horses?" Kiba said sarcastic, still not releasing the chicken.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Is it OK if I go to bath now?" He asked.

Sasuke pulled up an eyebrow.

"And you ask 'why' exactly? And just release the stupid chicken, we'll find some fruit or something." Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't know, perhaps there would be some kind of sick monsters walking around this hour, so I just asked. Jeez." Neji said and then walked away, to somewhere behind the cave, where you could hear the water.

Kiba looked at the chicken and then he gave a low growl and released the chicken, which ran off quickly.

"Good boy." Sasuke said and then closed his eyes. He just wanted to relax for a while, but he didn't like the thought of Neji being alone at the water at this time of day. He stood up and walked to the water too


	6. Mixed emotions

_**Chapter 6: **__**Mixed emotions**_

* * *

Neji was already standing until his waist in the water, naked as he was born, and was just starting to clean himself when he heard someone coming. He quickly turned around and then glared at Sasuke.

"What are 'you' doing here?" He snapped, looking very angry.

Sasuke was trying not to look at Neji's body. Neji's naked body. Neji's perfect body. The shoulders and chest. The hips and.. OK no lower. He already felt himself getting hot. No time for that.

"I came to check on you because there 'are' monsters walking around this time of day. So. Just hurry it up. I'll wait here." Sasuke said.

"Turn around." Neji growled.

"Jeez fine." Sasuke said and turned around. But not before he inspected that just too perfect body of the boy before him one more time.

"..You sick fucking bastard..." Neji mumbled, almost too soft to hear. He continued washing himself, while muttering things.

"How am I a sick fucking bastard now? I turned around." Sasuke said, defending himself. Nobody could call him something like that, especially not people like Neji.

"Don't act like you are an angel, I saw you staring." Neji snapped immediately.

Neji didn't even knew if he really bothered if Sasuke was looking. A part of him told him he even wanted Sasuke to look..

"Oh come on, I just looked. Like I told you, I don't like boys or girls. And there's nothing wrong with looking." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"If you don't like them, then why were you staring?" Neji defended himself.

"I was looking. And you're naked, what did you expect me to do, think it was normal?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. Not that Neji could see, he still had his back to him.

"You knew I was going to bath you idiot." Neji snapped, quickly washing himself further.

"I didn't think you were already naked, you've not even been here a minute." Sasuke snapped back. It was Neji's own fault Sasuke looked. He shouldn't have been so hot if he didn't want Sasuke to look.

"Pfft. But you knew I 'would' be naked." Neji muttered, while going under water for one moment, to make his hair wet.

"Whatever, would you just hurry it up, I'm getting bored of just looking at the back of a cave." Sasuke said as he heard Neji had risen to the surface again.

"You don't have to wait here you know." Neji said, while walking out of the water, getting the towel of the branch where he'd hung it up to.

"There's monsters here and I told your uncle I'd protect you. Now stop whining." Sasuke said. That guy just really annoyed him. It wasn't Sasuke's fault the stupid boy had to come along.

"Oh come on, there's a cave behind me where you all are sitting. If something happens I'll just scream and then you'll hear me." Neji said, annoyed now. He knew Sasuke was standing here for an other reason, but he had no idea what that reason might be. He didn't mind, to be honest.

"Yeah and someone or something would cover your mouth and we'd never know something was happening to you. Just appreciate I don't just let you die here." Sasuke snapped. Damn that Neji. He should be happy he didn't mind to look after him.

Neji was silent now. It was true what Sasuke was saying. That spider had covered his mouth too... the only one who was allowed to cover his mouth was Sasuke though. Alright, there we go with those thoughts again, stop it! Damn.

"See, you agree. Now are you done dressing or is this gonna take forever?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Jeez, I'm doing that on my own tempo, I'm drying myself you know." Neji snapped. Damn that annoying guy. Now all those strange thoughts were gone and he could only feel huge disliking against that guy.

"Fine." Sasuke said and sat down. If he had to wait for the guy he might as well relax doing it. He'd just shove the sound of Neji out and ignore everyone. Yeah. That'd be nice.

"...Sasuke, are trees supposed to be moving?" Neji suddenly asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No." He said. Probably Neji was having a mental attack. He 'was' a psycho after all. Trees moving, jeez he really did travel with a psychopath.

"Then why is that one moving?" Neji said, almost sounding a bit panicked. It couldn't become much crazier. Moving trees? There was a tree walking through the water, at the other side of the cave! Neji was staring at it in disbelief. He just stood there, with his towel around his waist.

Sasuke turned his head around. A moving tree? He looked to Neji and then to the water. Yeah...there definitely was a tree moving. That couldn't be good news. Either Sasuke had just caught Neji's psycho virus or Neji was in danger. He just had to guess the last one.

"Hey stupid, would you get the hell away from the water?!" He yelled to Neji as he stood up and pulled his sword.

"Don't overreact, it's at the other side of the lake." Neji snapped, but then moved to stand behind Sasuke, quickly dressing himself.

At that moment the tree made one of his branches stretch all the way towards Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke chopped it off just in time before it could hit them. "Well you just noticed why I told you to get away from there." Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji frowned. "What does a 'tree' want from us?" He asked. He didn't understand this at all, how could even trees be an enemy? In the meantime he kept dressing himself, now putting on his shoes.

"Nothing. It's a monster. They come in all kinds of shapes." Sasuke answered, chopping off another branch as it tried to attack.

"...But is it really dangerous?" Neji asked, since the fight was going very slowly. It almost wasn't a fight.

"Not really, unless it grabs you." Sasuke said. "So would you just get out of here already?" He added as once again one of the branches stretched out to them.

"But then I have to go past it." Neji protested. "Well not fully, but I have to walk away from you, and closer to that thing."

Sasuke gave out an annoyed sigh. 'Why' did he agree on taking this guy with him? He couldn't even defend himself. Sasuke turned around and threw Neji over his shoulder, cutting another branch and then walking past the tree.

"Hey! I didn't have 'that' in mind you know!" Neji yelled, angry that Sasuke was just tossing him over his shoulder like that.

"I had enough of your whining." Sasuke said. He gave a slight grin. Oh how he loved this. Neji was such a dumbass sometimes. At least this got him closer, which, Sasuke had to admit, didn't bother him at all. He cut of another branch and then took a corner to the entrance of the cave.

Neji gave a growl as his response. When they arrived the entrance, he growled again. "OK let go of me now."

"Jeez easy." Sasuke said and put Neji down. "You could also thank me for saving your butt again you know." He walked into the cave and sat down. Neji was such an egoist. No thank you's or whatsoever would come out of that mouth for sure.

"Thanks." Neji muttered. He sat down somewhere too. "You just don't toss a priest over your shoulder."

"If he's scared of walking trees you do. I didn't really feel like standing there forever." Sasuke said.

"Walking trees?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba snorted while Neji got red.

"I wasn't scared, I was only thinking of a plan to get past him you know." Neji snapped.

"Should we leave you guys alone?" Kiba asked. He could feel something starting in here.

"No. We're done. Neji can whine all he want, but he was scared and he knows it." Sasuke said and lay down on his back, hands behind his head. He was done with Neji and definitely not in for a fight with the psycho.

"Tsk." Neji said.

"I'm going to walk a bit with Akamaru though. See ya." Kiba said.

"Don't be out long, it's almost dark already." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah yeah I know. Perhaps it's best if you come with me, then it's safer. If you guys get attacked Sasuke has to protect both Neji as you." Kiba said. Inwardly he was smirking. He wanted Neji and Sasuke to talk, because he could feel something happening between the two of them. He never thought of Neji to be a good priest anyway.

"Pfft fine." Shikamaru said and stood up with a sigh. He 'so' was not in for a walk, but he knew Kiba just wanted the other two to talk. He could tell. He walked to Kiba and pulled him with him.

Kiba grinned and walked with him, at a quick pace. Akamaru followed happily.

"...I have a question, Sasuke." Neji said when Kiba and Shikamaru were gone and he and Sasuke had sit their for quit some time.

"Ask away." 'Great.' Sasuke though. What did Neji want from him now?

"..Can you learn me how to fight?" Neji asked, with a serious look on his face.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He was still lying on the floor though, and it was dark so he couldn't really see.

"Depends on 'how' you want to fight." Sasuke said. He was very sure Neji would never learn how to handle a sword.

"..I.. Well perhaps with bow and arrow, perhaps even a sword. I just don't want to be defenceless. I know I'm not allowed to be able to fight, being a priest, but well.. I just want it." Neji answered, a bit uncomfortable.

"So you're giving up being a priest? You're ready to kill?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. There was no way Neji'd ever be able to kill anything.

"No, I'm not giving that up, I just want to be able to defend myself. I don't want to be helpless anymore." Neji said, now becoming ashamed. "..I hope the Gods will forgive me.." He muttered.

"Being able to defend yourself means you have to hurt people or kill them if necessary Neji. And for as far as I know, killing is a sin. And a big one. You have to give up being a priest if you want to do that." Sasuke said. He had no problem with training Neji, but Neji had to know the consequences. Being able to fight meant being able to kill.

"...It's only for self defense." Neji protested.

"And if you have to kill someone because there's no other way out or you have to hurt them, it's self defence too." Sasuke simply said.

Neji sighed.

"..I guess you're right then.. I'll just train more with my energy shield."

"That'd be wise. What's up with the whole priest thing anyhow? Why would you ever decide on something stupid like that?" Sasuke asked as he sat up straight.

"...It's not stupid." Neji snapped after being silent some time. This wasn't an easy subject for him to talk about.

"That's not an answer to my question." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. He just couldn't understand why 'anyone' would want to be a priest. It seemed so...boring.

"I'm a Hyuuga." Neji said, shrugging.

"And that has anything to do with you being a priest because..?" Sasuke asked. What the hell did Neji's family name matter?

"All the Hyuuga's are priests. The children are being raised to become a priest. So you don't really have a choice. But now, not many Hyuuga's will be priests anymore, since all of them promised themselves to the Gods.. so." Neji answered.

"Then how the hell did those Hyuuga's all become priests anyhow. Are they 'that' unfaithful?" Sasuke asked. That just didn't makes sense, they had been having babies but no sex was allowed.

"We have a big family. A few of them chose the life of a priest, but the rest didn't. Their children, a few of them, chose to be a priest too. And you can go on like that. But by now, every Hyuuga is a priest. So I guess after a hundred years there won't be any Hyuuga alive anymore." Neji answered.

"That's stupid. So you don't even like being a priest?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. What was with all those people these days? What happened to 'live your life the way you want it'?

"...I do." Neji lied. He didn't liked to be a priest at all, but he wasn't going to tell that to Sasuke.

"You're the worst lair ever Neji. You don't like it." Sasuke said. He could hear it in Neji's voice. And why should anyone like that kind of life? All they could do was pray and stay in their temple. Sounded more like hell to him.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked away again. He wasn't going to complain about his life, because he just was destined to be a priest.

Sasuke gave out a sigh and laid back down. "You're weird. Start living your life already." He said.

"That's not possible."

"Because?" Sasuke asked. Everyone had a right to live their life their way, even priests.

"I already told you that you have a destiny." Neji said, grumbling a bit.

"And I already told you that's bullshit. You live your life the way 'you' want it not because someone else choose it for you." Sasuke snapped back. Stupid Neji. Well if he wanted to live his life in misery, Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't stop him.

"It's like that in times of peace." Neji said. "You have to do what you can for your country."

"Oh yeah, everyone really is doing so much. Yeah, relying on a single person is a real tough job, you're right, I'm sorry." Sasuke said sarcastic and annoyed. 'Why' wouldn't it get through to that dumbass that it was just all bullshit?

"..Shut up." Neji snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up. When is it gonna get through to you that all this is just a stupid waste of time. There IS no chosen one. There just isn't. And nobody has their lives written on a piece of paper. It's only written as far as you are now in life. The rest will come with the days and months and years. All those pages are still empty now." Sasuke said angry and sat up again.

"Everything is written on the day you are born." Neji spat out.

"Yeah? Well then you shouldn't be so worried about being able to defend yourself because if 'the Gods' had plans for you they wouldn't have written that you would die. So just accept it then and go stand in the middle of a fight hoping you'll survive and if not, well the Gods just didn't think you should live very long from the beginning." Sasuke snapped back.

"Perhaps." Neji muttered. He got a bit of a headache of this guy. "Just stop talking."

"Fine." Sasuke said and again he laid back down. That guy was exhausting him. He had a real urge to just tell him to head back and leave him the fuck alone. But he couldn't...

Neji sighed and laid down on the floor too. He stroked his hair behind him so it wouldn't get in the way. He got tired of this so much. He just needed to sleep a bit probably..

Sasuke fell asleep not a long time after that. He just got too tired of being with other guys 'and' Neji especially.

* * *

When they arrived at a city, more in the south, the next morning, they were surprised when they entered the city. What a mess. Everywhere there was shouting to be heard, it was dirty, people were everywhere.. it was a whole chaos.

"..Holy crap.." Kiba muttered.

"So...this is a nice city." Shikamaru said sarcastic.

"..Are we really going to sleep here?" Neji asked with a disgusted tone in his voice, while they were walking further.

"We don't have a choice. Besides it's not that bad." Sasuke said. He really had seen worse, but this wasn't a hell of a pleasant village.

"Where should we sleep?" Kiba said, looking around. There were bars and clubs everywhere, and most of the times they had some sleeping rooms above.

"We should just ask around. Let's go there first." Sasuke said as he walked to one of the clubs. It didn't really look promising, but it looked the best so far.

Kiba nodded, walking there too. Neji sighed and followed them, not feeling like going in there at all.

Shikamaru followed too. He just wanted a place to sleep.

Sasuke walked inside. A couple of drunken guys were talking. Loudly. And the club keeper didn't really seem reliable too, but they could at least try. Sasuke walked up to him.

"We need a place to stay." He said demanding.

The club keeper looked at him.

"This place is not for little boys you know." He said, grinning. He stomped the arm of an other club keeper, probably his partner.

The other one laughed.

"Yeah if I were you I'd try to find another place, before it gets dark." He said, grinning.

"Come on, let's search something else." Neji said to Sasuke.

"No. How about, we stay here or I'll take your head instead." Sasuke said, already annoyed by those stupid guys. He wasn't gonna let a bunch of idiots try to scare him away.

The grin on the club keepers' face disappeared.

"How dare you, kid! You have no right to talk like this! If anyone is going to loose his head it will be you! Though that would be a waste hm." The club keeper said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just give us a room or you won't be able to give one to anyone else in the near future." Sasuke said.

"Heh, sure kid." The club keeper said, grinning. "You know what, if you sleep with me tonight, you can stay." He smirked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. No one, absolutely no one was gonna talk to him like that and get away with it. He would 'never' sleep with such a low life. He didn't even like sex. Sasuke pulled his sword and held it against the club keeper's neck.

"Take that back." He growled.

"Jesus! Somebody help him!" The other club keeper yelled to the bunch of drunken guys in the club.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Neji yelled and tried to pull Sasuke back.

Some of the drunken guys stumbled forward and one of them managed to get the sword out of Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke pulled out two more swords and held one of them to the club keeper's neck and one to the guy who took his sword.

"YOU! Give me back my sword! And you, should be lucky that I'll spare your life! We don't wanna spend the night in the club of a paedophile like you!" Sasuke yelled. These kind of things just got him over the edge. And now some idiot tried to take his sword? He had to pay.

"Sasuke just calm down." Neji hissed.

The club keeper grinned. "You don't know where you are starting with boy." He said.

"No! I will never tolerate men like that!" Sasuke yelled. "And you have no idea what I can do!" He yelled to the club keeper.

"Well, then you will just have to find out. Men?" The other club keeper said and signed something to the drunken guys.

The men grinned and without any warning, two of them grabbed Kiba and put his arms behind his back, doing the same with Shikamaru too.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kiba growled, immediately starting to struggle fiercely. The club keeper saw that Sasuke was distracted now and took his chance by grabbing Sasuke's sword and pulling it out of Sasuke's hands.

Shikamaru stayed still. He had learned that a lot less happened if you cooperated then if you, like Kiba, fought back.

Sasuke immediately turned to the club keeper. Stil having a sword he knocked the one in the drunken guy's hand out of it and caught it, keep both of them towards the club keeper and pushing Neji behind him with his back.

"Let them go." Sasuke growled.

"Only if you leave my club, now." The barkeeper grumbled.

"Fine, but you release them first." Sasuke said and looked at the club keeper with intense eyes.

"Don't worry boy, we see no need in killing them. So you are going outside first." The club keeper said.

"No, you'll release them first or I'll release you from your life." Sasuke snapped.

"Which will lead 'them' to kill your friends." The club keeper said, pointing to his comrades.

"They won't get the chance for it. How about you give me my sword back first, we all go outside and you'll release them there." Sasuke had it with these guys already. He'd rather kill them all, but he couldn't risk it now that he had company.

"Not a chance boy. Not a chance." The club keeper said. "Just walk outside, we'll give your friends your sword and they'll walk outside too. Done."

"And I should trust you 'why'?" Sasuke asked. He didn't trust them. They probably would rape those two and go after him and Neji too. He was getting ready for a fight.

"Because you have no choice." The club keeper said and grinned.

"Don't I?" Sasuke said and smirked. At that moment he pinned the his sword out of the club keeper's hands and at almost the same time, dug a sword into the guy's shoulder who was holding Kiba. He knew that if he got Kiba free, he'd help Shikamaru and they'd be save.

The guy screamed out in pain but then, to everyone's shock, he grabbed one of his own knives and dug it into Shikamaru's back with a pained grin on his face.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled, and ran into Shikamaru's direction, to heal him.

Shikamaru gave out a pained scream and dropped to the floor on his knees. He tried to get the knife out, but it was too far for his arm.

"Neji!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed Neji arm pulling him behind him again before cutting open the neck of the guy who had hurt Shikamaru. Neji couldn't go to him yet, he'd get hurt too, maybe even killed. "Kiba, do something will ya!"

"I'm trying to fight off these guys off Shikamaru you idiot!" Kiba yelled, who was standing over Shikamaru, defending him.

"Sasuke I have to heal him!" Neji yelled at Sasuke.

"You stay here, you can help him once these guys are dead!" Sasuke yelled back as he dug a sword through some guy's heart who was trying to hurt Kiba.

"You can't kill them all you idiot!" Neji yelled. Suddenly the two club keepers arrived and one of them pushed Neji away, grabbed Sasuke from behind, at his hair, and pressed a knife against his throat. "You really are an ignorant kid, making such a mess in someone's club. You're going to pay kid." With that, he kicked Sasuke in the back hard.

Sasuke held back a moan. He moved his arm holding his sword to the club keeper's neck in return.

"Would you just give up and let us go!?" He yelled. They would never win this.

"Didn't think so kid. Yo Joe, why don't you kill the other?" The club keeper said, moving his head into Neji's direction. He himself grinned when he saw Sasuke's shocked expression and then he gave Sasuke a huge hit against his cheek, with a kick in the stomach after it.

"Leave him alone!" Neji angrily yelled and hit his elbow as hard as possible down to the club keepers head.

The club keeper gave a moan and cursed when he landed on the ground.

The other club keeper, Joe, grabbed Neji with both hands, pulling him with him.

"You won't get away with that!" He yelled into Neji's ear.

Sasuke in the mean time restored himself and dug his sword into the club keeper who was lying on the floor. He turned around to see Kiba still fighting off some guys and Shikamaru in pain. This was getting one hell of a sticky situation. Neji just had to wait now.


	7. Captured

_**Chapter 7: **__**Captured**_

* * *

**Akira Nishikawa:** Thanks for your review! ^^

* * *

"Let go of me!" Neji yelled and started kicking and hitting the figure as hard as he could. Where was that guy taking him?

The club keeper on the floor moaned in pain and coughed out blood when Sasuke's sword hit him, and immediately, two other men launched themselves at Sasuke, attacking him from both sides.

Kiba couldn't get to Sasuke neither Neji, because he still had enemies coming from every side.

Sasuke fought of the two guys, killing one and severally injuring the other. He then fought off one more of Kiba before turning to Neji and grabbing him by the arm, pulling him close, out of the club keeper's arms. He held his sword pointed towards him.

Then suddenly one of those drunken people arrived behind Sasuke, grinning at the club keeper. He stabbed, just like an other did with Shikamaru, Sasuke in the back. Hard.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. "God damn it!" Kiba started cursing and even fought harder and faster now.

Sasuke gave out a moan and held himself up at the bar. Damn that hurt. He had gotten worse before, but this one knife was just in the wrong place. Sasuke started breathing louder.

"..D-dammit." He moaned, but still swung his sword towards the guy who had stabbed him and practically chopped of his head. He was bringing himself in huge danger by tiring his body so much. He should stop now.

"Sasuke stop it! Damn it!" Neji yelled and then stopped Sasuke by pushing him onto the ground, starting to heal him. White energy came from his hands.

"It's magic!" One guy yelled, amazed by what Neji was doing.

"Let's get out of here before he attacks with it!" The club keeper yelled, obviously scared of magic. He started to move away.

"S-stop it Neji.." Sasuke said as Neji was healing him. He had to get over wounds like that, he had to endure them. Not let Neji heal all of it.

"No Sasuke, you need to be healed." Neji said, surprised because of the reaction of the men, who were running off now.

"..Go h-help Shikamaru you dumbass..." Sasuke said. Shikamaru was in more need of healing then he was right now. He must've lost a lot of blood Sasuke figured from the way he was shaking now.

"...I'll continue with you after this." Neji said and hurried to Shikamaru, kneeling down next to him and started to heal him, placing his hands over Shikamaru's wound and then putting his energy in it.

Sasuke sat down on the floor and gave out another moan. Shikamaru stopped shaking after a while of Neji's healing.

"..Thanks..." He managed to get out.

"..You're welcome.." Neji softly said, while continuing his healing. Kiba was staring at them the whole time. He wasn't tired at all.

"...We should g-get out of here.." Shikamaru said as he felt the pain go away. Thank god they had Neji with him or he wouldn't have survived.

"...Yes we do, but we first need to get you healed." Neji said. "And Sasuke can't walk either, so he has to be healed further too."

"Hurry it u-up.." Sasuke said. He couldn't believe he got these guys into this. This was exactly why he travelled alone. Nothing could happen to other people. At least not on his account.

Neji nodded and quickly finished his healing, standing up and then kneeling down at Sasuke's side again, starting to heal Sasuke's wounds again. Little sweat drops were appearing on Neji's forehead now.

Shikamaru gave out a sigh.

"..Does it tire you to heal Neji?" He asked, as he saw the sweat drops on Neji's head.

"Yes, because I'm putting my own energy in the wound." Neji said.

"Hm.. Then we shouldn't get wounds that often." Shikamaru said as he stood up, looking around if no one was coming.

Neji nodded, trying to heal a bit more quickly then normal.

"Don't force yourself." Sasuke said as he noticed Neji was putting too much effort in it. It would tire him out too much.

"I'm OK." Neji muttered.

"...Fine." Sasuke said. Why did he bother to be nice if all he got back was some muttering.

Neji looked at Sasuke, and cursed to himself. He tried to sound as nicely as possible but this was wearing him out so much he could only mutter.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up. Even if he wasn't done with healing, Neji shouldn't wear himself out. For all they knew, they had to sleep outside and Neji wouldn't get enough rest.

"We're going to find a place to sleep." Sasuke said and put all his swords back.

Neji kept sitting on the ground, heavily breathing. He nodded.

"..S-Shikamaru... are y-you ok..?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, but you're not. Let's get you up." Shikamaru said as he pulled Neji up and supported him.

Neji gave a moan when Shikamaru did that and almost fell on the ground again. He cursed softly and then closed his eyes. The Gods would surely kill him after this trip.

Sasuke gave out an annoying growl.

"Can you walk or should I carry you?" He asked frustrated. Neji was weighing him down and even though he was grateful Neji healed him, he still didn't like other people slowing him down.

"I'll j-just walk." Neji grumbled. He didn't wanted to look weak. He wasn't weak, at all. No priest could heal two wounds after each other, but he could.

"Then do it." Sasuke said and he started walking out of the club. They had no time for this, they had to search a place to stay.

Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back again and walked out too.

Neji sighed and then started to walk slowly, moving more quickly every second.

Shikamaru followed him and kept a close eye on Neji too. Who knew when he was gonna fall down on the floor.

"You sure you can walk?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess." Neji muttered.

"Why won't you let me help you." Shikamaru said and he grabbed Neji's arm, threw it over his shoulder and held Neji's waist.

"Thanks." Neji said. He was very grateful that Shikamaru helped him like this. Now he could walk faster.

"You're welcome. The least I could do, since you saved my life." Shikamaru answered and he walked after Sasuke and Kiba.

"Perhaps we could try that one?" Kiba asked, pointing to an other club.

"We should." Sasuke said and walked towards it. It looked awful, but maybe it would work out.

Kiba nodded, while he opened the door. He looked back to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji.

Sasuke walked in and looked for the club owner. He'd get a room this time for sure.

Shikamaru helped Neji inside too. "Maybe we shouldn't let Sasuke do this." He said as he saw Sasuke looking around with an annoyed face.

"...Indeed.. But who could do it then? Sasuke come here." Kiba said.

Sasuke turned around. "Why? We need a room." He said as he walked back anyway. What the hell did they want now?

"Sasuke we don't want another fight." Kiba said, pulling Sasuke back.

"We're not getting another fight, we're getting a room." Sasuke snapped. Could they make him feel more guilty?

"...OK." Kiba said, shrugging. "But now I'm going to do it." With that, Kiba walked to the club keeper. "Hey. Can we get a room for four?" Neji looked worried when he saw almost the same guys as before sitting in the room.

"Jeez...I'm perfectly able to get a room without getting in a fight.." Sasuke mumbled annoyed.

"And why would you think we'd let a bunch of kids in here?" The club keeper asked with a grin on his face.

"Because we are customers too." Kiba answered, staying calm. He ignored the grin and made a step to the right, so the club keeper couldn't see Neji well. Sasuke was standing somewhere behind Shikamaru, so the club keeper couldn't see Sasuke at all.

He couldn't get those horny men to look at Sasuke again and make pervy comments. He was glad the club keepers at the other club hadn't noticed Neji, who was handsome too. Pretty even.

"Ah so true. But you're still kids and we don't rent rooms to kids. So go cry to your mommy." The club keeper said and started to laugh. A couple of the guys who were sitting near him laughed with him.

"We got a lot to pay to you, we just want a room for the night." Kiba said, not changing his facial expression a lot. He did feel a bit offended.

"We don't need your money and we don't like rich kids either. Why don't you leave my club now?" The club keeper said and turned back to pouring the men their drinks.

"Look, why is it so hard to just give us a room?" Kiba said, getting a bit more angry now. He slammed his hand down onto the desk, moving three steps with that.

"Leave my club, now." The club keeper said angry. A couple guys stood too, looking at Kiba like they were about to hit him every second now.

"I will, but can you at least tell me why?" Kiba said. OK, he was going to leave, but he wanted to know why he had to leave. This was ridiculous.

"Kiba.. Let's just go." Neji said softly, finally having the courage to speak up. He just hoped no one beside Kiba would hear him.

Sadly, the club keeper heard him too and looked at Neji.

"Well well, what do we have here? Pretty boy aren't you. Your friends should leave but 'you' can stay. For just a little job in return of course." The club keeper said and grinned at Neji.

"I asked you a question." Kiba snapped at the barkeeper when he saw that Neji was getting uncomfortable and wasn't going to answer. Neji was just ignoring the club keeper. Very wise.

"And I told you to get out of my club. So do it." The club keeper said and then grinned at Neji again. "Answer me pretty boy, do you wanna stay the night?"

Kiba grumbled and Neji shot a panicked glance at him.

"No." He said to the club keeper, snapping a bit. "How dare you say something like that to me, do you want the gods to hate you? I'm a frigging priest." How dare that club keeper talk to him like this?

A few of the men around them brought up an eyebrow or started to grin or smirk.

"One last time, old man. Why can't we stay here?" Kiba said.

"Because I say so. Men, throw them out. But keep that hot guy here." The club keeper said and grinned to Neji once again.

Kiba started to curse loudly when one of the men lifted him up and tossed him outside. "What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled, trying to get inside again, but the men stopped him. Akamaru, who had stayed outside, looked at him questioning. Neji got a panicked look when he saw that Shikamaru was being thrown out too. Now the men were grabbing Sasuke. Shit... they'd better go to a forest after this.

Sasuke was struggling against the men who had grabbed him. No way he'd leave Neji with this scam. On his own. He'd never survive.

"Neji get outside." He said strict, hoping none of the men would keep Neji from walking out.

Neji nodded and walked as fast as he possible to the exit, but all those men there were blocking the way because they were busy with keeping Shikamaru and Kiba outside. One of the men holding Sasuke, gave him a huge blow on the head with a stick.

"Ha, got a bit of a headache now, boy?" The man said, while grinning.

Sasuke gave out a low growl as the stick hit him. Damn that hurt. But he couldn't go berserk this time and get the rest in danger again. Neji in danger...Now why did he mention Neji apart of the others? That made no sense. He continued to struggle against the men.

"Let him through you couple of fatasses! We're going already." Sasuke snapped to the guys blocking the door.

A few guys at the door turned around and now saw Neji, since they hadn't seen him already. Neji paled. His plan had been to just push them all out of the way, and then run, because it would've been a surprise attack. But now that wasn't possible anymore. He quickly backed away from there.

One of the men hit Sasuke again on the head.

"Yo kid, get unconscious, will ya?" He said, laughing. A few of his friends laughed with him.

Sasuke let out a moan again and grabbed his head with one hand. Though he was more concerned about Neji now. His stupid action brought Neji into more danger then he was. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sasuke kicked one of the guys near the door.

"Hey fatass, get out of the way will ya." Sasuke said. He hoped they'd just take it out on him and leave Neji alone...But why did he sacrifice himself like this?

But something happened he hadn't expected. The guy brought up his sword indeed, heading it towards Sasuke head, but then Neji jumped in front of Sasuke and brought an energy shield before him and Sasuke. He just couldn't leave Sasuke behind. The sword hit the shield and then it hit the floor, while the shield was fading away now. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand and tried to get outside again, but then another man came and pushed Neji and Sasuke apart on a rough way. As well Sasuke as Neji landed on the floor, Sasuke at the left of the club, Neji at the right.

"Damn it, let us trough!" Kiba yelled. "Sasuke?! Neji?! Are you guys ok?!"

Sasuke gave out a moan as he landed.

"...I'm fine!" Sasuke yelled to Kiba. "Neji!?" Sasuke just hoped nobody had grabbed Neji yet and he could just grab him and run. Grab him...Neji had just grabbed Sasuke's hand...and Sasuke had felt just a slight turn around of his stomach. What the hell was wrong with him these days? He stood up and pushed some guys out of the way who were trying to grab him.

One guy grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him up, holding him tight.

"You're not going anywhere." He said angry. It was the same guy who had tried to attack Sasuke.

Shikamaru tried to look behind the guys who were holding him back to find Neji. He couldn't see anything. He should think of a plan. How did he have to get them out of there?

More and more guys were running towards Sasuke now, waving with their weapons in the air and yelling things at him. Meanwhile Neji was struggling to get loose.

"Let go of me!" He yelled angry and tried to kick the legs of the man holding him.

Neji saw, with growing horror, that the men at the left side were trying to drive Sasuke closer and closer to the door. What did those guys want with him?

Shikamaru noticed it too.

"Kiba, get Akamaru to attack. Let him just march in there and grab Neji." Shikamaru hissed to Kiba, so only he would hear.

In the mean time Sasuke was trying to fight of the men attacking him. He had to get back to Neji who was being taken away from the rest bit by bit.

Kiba nodded, he started to explain the plan into Akamaru's ear too. Now one of the men suddenly grabbed Sasuke and lifted him up in the air, grinning.

"Yo, you don't weigh a thing!" The man yelled, laughing.

Neji meanwhile succeeded in giving the man holding him a huge kick against his legs. He still struggled but the man was too damn strong. It almost had no use.

Sasuke tried to get out of the men's arm, but he didn't wanna fall on the floor either.

"Let go of me you ass!" Sasuke yelled. He was in such a dilemma now. Draw his sword or not? He had just gotten everyone in one hell of a shitty situation, but this way, nothing would happen and Neji'd get taken away.

The guy holding Sasuke grinned.

"Oh of course." He said and then tossed Sasuke into the arms of one of the other men, who was standing closer to the door.

"Jeez let me go! I'm not something you can toss over!" Sasuke yelled and hit the guy who was holding him now on the head. Damn those guys, he had to go help Neji, not get thrown around.

The guy grinned.

"Do you think that hurts, little boy?" He said. Then he tossed Sasuke as hard as he could out of the door, on the street.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled, even struggling harder. He had to do something. The man had one of his arms just beneath his neck, so he bowed his head and then bit down hard on the arm of the man. Meanwhile Akamaru gave a huge growl and then jumped on one of the men, barking as hard as possible.

The guy gave out a grunt as Neji bit him and pushed Neji away hard as reflex. "How dare you!?" He screamed to Neji, but right when he wanted to hit Neji, Akamaru jumped in front of him and the man backed up. Akamaru looked pretty scary while he was angry.

Sasuke in the mean time got up and ran to the door, trying to get to Neji.

"Neji! Where the fuck are you!?" He yelled, but the partly panicking guys were blocking his way now.

Kiba ran in too now, knocking some guys out of the way.

"I'm here!" Neji's voice was being heard somewhere, which wasn't a smart move at all, since all the men in the room knew now where Neji was. Where did the damned club keeper go anyway?

Suddenly Neji got grabbed from behind. It was the club keeper. He had stayed out of the fights so far, but saw his chance now.

"Going anywhere boy?" He asked and smirked, pulling Neji with him.

Sasuke in the mean time still tried to get through the men, but as they noticed the club keeper taking Neji away, they all blocked the door, leaving no space for Sasuke to get through.

"Dammit, get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled to them. He HAD to go in and help Neji.

None of the guys allowed him in though. They only held their weapons before them so Sasuke couldn't get pass. Kiba was trying to fight away the guys at the door, Akamaru was doing the same. Neji was struggling against the hands of the clubkeeper, trying to make a shield. There were only faint blue energy sparkles coming from him. Damn it.

"Let go!" Neji yelled as hard as he could, hoping Akamaru, Kiba or Sasuke would hear him. He was elbowing backwards, kicking backwards, trying to get the hands away of his waist, he was doing everything to get away. They had to get out of here. This was going wrong.

The club keeper managed to get Neji away from the fight and was pulling him up the stairs now. Who knew where he'd take Neji.

In the mean time, Sasuke had finally grabbed his sword. He was cutting through the men, and after a while managed to get through them.

"Kiba, get them away from me!" Sasuke yelled as he looked for Neji. He saw him getting pulled up the stairs and ran after the two.

"Let him go!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba saw him and nodded, starting to cover Sasuke up, fighting away the men coming in Sasuke's way. And those were a lot of them. Sasuke couldn't walk on just like that. He still had to fight too. Neji still tried to use his shield, but it just didn't work.

"Where are you taking me?! Let go! You can't harm a priest you know that!" Neji yelled at the guy. If he couldn't make the man let him go by force then he had to do it with words.

Suddenly a man with a bow and arrow arrived and started to shoot his arrows into Sasuke's direction.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled and pulled Sasuke with him to the ground.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't planning on letting a couple arrows get him from getting to Neji. He stood up again, trying to duck for the arrows in time. He practically raced up the stairs, grabbing the club keeper and pushing him against the stairs, together with Neji.

"Now let him go!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look! I don't know how much you get paid to do this, but I'm sure we can pay you more!" Shikamaru yelled to the guys. He could at least try to get some away without fighting.

All the men ignored him, they just fought on. A couple of the men ran up the stairs too and now grabbed Sasuke, getting him off the club keeper.

"The difference is that we are all companions!" One of them yelled at Shikamaru, grinning. Neji tried to back away the guy who was practically laying on him now. "Sasuke try to get away! There are too much of them!" He yelled. Those men wanted him for some reason, the others could better flee. If those men had him, the others could get away.

"Not without you!" Sasuke yelled back and cut open the neck of the guy pulling him away. He ripped off the guy on top of Neji and grabbed Neji's wrist, pulling him with him of the stairs. "Go Kiba, go!" He yelled to Kiba as he passed.

"Stop them!" The club keeper yelled to the men, and he was running after Sasuke and Neji too.

Kiba nodded and then ran as fast as possible to the exit, ramming the guys out of the way. Neji ran with Sasuke too, more afraid then ever.

Suddenly one of the men appeared at Sasuke's side and tackled both of them. He jumped on top of Sasuke and then pressed a knife against Sasuke's throat.

"There I got you." The man said, grinning.

Shikamaru had gotten inside too and noticed Sasuke.

"Kiba take Neji, now!" He yelled and grabbed a bottle. He smashed it onto the man's head who was on top of Sasuke and Sasuke kicked him off.

Meanwhile the club keeper was still running towards them with the rest of the men behind him.

Kiba grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled Neji with him, while the man on top of Sasuke got unconscious. Akamaru came storming by too, running over a couple of men while he ran out of the door.

Sasuke got up and grabbed Shikamaru, running out of the door after Neji and Kiba and running through the city. They had to get away from those guys as fast as possible.

"They stole our horses!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, and then saw that those guys were very fast. Oh god.. if they stole their horses... then they could catch up with them easily.

"JUST RUN!" Sasuke yelled back. "Kiba, take Neji with you on Akamaru and scram! Me and Shikamaru will have to find another way out!" Sasuke yelled as he was still pulling Shikamaru with him. At least Neji had to get out of there, they were after him.

"Alright! We'll catch up with each other!" Kiba yelled and then grabbed Neji, tossing him on top of Akamaru. He jumped on too and then raced off, as fast as possible. He cursed when he heard they were followed by their own horses.

Angry shouts of the men were heard when Kiba and Neji fled.

"Get them back here!" One of the men yelled at the men on the horses.

"Sir!" One of the guys on the horses said to the club keeper, holding out his hand. "Do you want to come with us?!"

"Just go get them!" The club keeper yelled. "And you guys go after the other two!" He signed to a couple other men. They raised their hands and ran after Sasuke and Shikamaru, who were trying to find a place to hide.

But, finding a place to hide is a bit hard with a whole army of men following you. The men kept following Shikamaru and Sasuke, shooting arrows at them.

"You won't get away!" One of the men yelled and then he shot an arrow at Sasuke, which hit him, in the leg. "Got ya!" The men yelled.

Sasuke let out a grunt and hit the floor. He couldn't run with an arrow in his leg. Shit. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Shikamaru sat beside him, looking at the men gaining up on them. They were in big, big trouble now.

"Ha!" The man yelled and then ran up to Sasuke and Shikamaru. He grabbed Shikamaru by the arms while an other grabbed Sasuke. They held their hands together and tied their arms behind their backs.

"Did you really thought you could escape us?" The guy who was tying up Sasuke said, grinning.

"We still could." Sasuke growled to him, giving a grunt as a shot of pain ran through his leg again.

Shikamaru tried to get lose, but he really wasn't the strongest person. He didn't stand a chance so he gave it up. "What are you going to do with us?" He asked.

"You'll see laddie." The guy who was tying Shikamaru up said, grinning. When he was done, he tossed Shikamaru over his shoulder. The man who was now done with tying up Sasuke, tossed Sasuke over his shoulder too.

"Let's head back guys." He said, grinning. "We did our job really well."

They started walking away with a still struggling and grunting Sasuke and Shikamaru, who didn't try anything. It wouldn't matter anyhow.

* * *

In the mean time the guys on the horses were gaining up on Neji and Kiba fast. They didn't have arrows, but they did have swords with them.

"Come on Akamaru, faster!" Kiba yelled at Akamaru, who gave a growl in return. If Akamaru could run harder, he would.

"What if they catch up with us?!" Neji yelled at Kiba.

"Then we are in serious trouble!" Kiba yelled, tossing a knife at the guys following them.

The men behind them easily blocked it and now one of them was going even faster. He gained up on Akamaru and started walking so close to Akamaru that he had no other choice then go to the left with the horse.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru tried to run harder so he could pass the horse but it had no use. In a few seconds they would be grabbed off Akamaru.

The man on the horse was accompanied by another one who trapped Akamaru on the other side. With the rest of the men behind them, they couldn't get away. It was made impossible for them.

But they kept riding, they kept trying to get faster then the horses, but it really had no use.

"Look, what do you guys want from us?!" Kiba yelled at the men riding beside them.

"We want you to come with us! And our boss has special plans with this guy!" One man said, grinning to Neji. Then one of the men behind them started to walk in front of them, slowing down. If Akamaru didn't wanna crash into a horse, he had to slow down the running too.

Akamaru slowed down indeed, until he was standing still. Kiba grunted and grabbed his knife, trying to shield Neji away from those men.

"I can't let you do that!" Kiba angrily yelled. Akamaru barked angrily too.

"Too bad, you have no choice." The man said and grabbed Neji, pulling him up his horse, binding him up. The guy on the left did the same with Kiba as the rest of the guys mounted of their horses and grabbed Akamaru.

Both of them struggled heavy but it had no use. With their arms tied, it had no use to struggle.

"At least leave Akamaru alone!" Kiba yelled angrily. He was furious about this.

The mean were already binding Akamaru up too. Akamaru was howling a little and barking, but he couldn't get loose.

"Hell no, he could cause more troubles for us." One man said and pulled Akamaru onto his back. He had huge muscles so Akamaru was relatively easy to carry for him. The rest of the men mounted their horses again and headed back.

* * *

The men who had caught Sasuke and Shikamaru had brought the two boys to some kind of prison. They were pushed inside a cell there. "There. Have fun in here, 'cause you won't be getting out." One of the men said as he closed the cell door and locked it. Sasuke gave him a grunt.

The cell door was just at the end of the club, so they could watch through the bars who came in or who got out. The men grinned. "Now we should wait for the others." One of them said. "Then we can start with hearing them out."

"What the hell do you need to hear us out for?" Sasuke snapped as he sat down uncomfortable. Those bastards didn't even bother to get the arrow out of his leg, so he pulled it out himself with a low growl.

"You are spies. That's obvious." One of the men answered and then grinned when he heard some horses arrive. "I guess we get company." he said, smirking to the club keeper.

"We are not spies." Shikamaru said. At that moment a couple more men walked in with Kiba and Neji over their shoulders. "We got 'em." One of them said to the club keeper. He opened the door and threw Neji in, followed by Kiba, then shut the door again.

* * *

**A/N: Pff, finally updated again. I'll try to be really quick now, since this story really needs to be finished ;)**


	8. Escaping sexuality

**Chapter 8: Escaping sexuality**

**

* * *

**"Good job." One of the other men said, grinning, while he sat down. He looked at the club keeper. "Well sir, we were thinking that they might be spies, because I spotted a sign of the Urce on one of them." He said, smirking.

"Really? Then question them. I have customers. And later this evening, bring the pretty one to me. I have something special planned for him." The club keeper said and grinned to Neji as he walked away.

"...What does he want to do to me?" Neji asked, a bit afraid, while four other men came walking to the cell, probably to hear them out.

"Rape you, jeez, wasn't that obvious?" Sasuke snapped. He got even more annoyed now he couldn't even walk.

Neji frowned. He didn't even knew what rape was. That wasn't something he'd learned at the Temple.

"..I'm sorry, but I don't really know what rape is Sasuke." He said.

Kiba was watching the four men while they opened the cell and one got in, followed by the others

"I'll explain later." Sasuke said as he stood up, holding himself up with the wall. "What do you guys want?" He snapped to the men.

"Hearing you out about your mission. Why don't you sit?" One of the men said, grinning, while shoving Sasuke to the ground again. They closed the cell door again.

"Why don't 'I' decide wether I wanna sit or stand?" Sasuke snapped, but didn't get up again. That shove made his leg just hurt even more.

"So what is your mission exactly?" Another man asked. He looked at Neji and grinned.

"Stop grinning at him like that, you sick perverts." Kiba grumbled. "Our mission is none of your business."

Neji was ignoring the men again, not liking this at all. He was looking at Sasuke now.

"Are you OK?" he asked, when he saw Sasuke having pain. How bad was it?

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped. Neji was not gonna do another healing today. He needed his strength for sure.

One of the men walked towards Kiba with an angry look.

"You will tell us what your mission is or you won't survive this questioning." He said.

"Look, it has nothing to do with you. If we were here to hurt you, we would already have done that. We're just travelling." Kiba answered.

Neji didn't understand at all why Sasuke was acting like this. Was he angry at him?

"Then what was this mission you spoke off just now hm?" The man said and cornered Kiba.

Kiba didn't looked afraid at all, but the others were looking at him concerned.

"You can call it what you want. A mission to travel to the south to teach. A journey, a few people doing some traveling. That's all." He answered.

The other men were sharing looks.

"Are you all of the Urce?" He asked.

"Does that matter? And of course we are." Sasuke snapped. These guys just had to get out now so they could try to escape.

"Who sent you?" One of the men asked Sasuke.

"No one! Urgh, we're JUST travelling! Does it get through to your puny little brains or should I spell it out for you!?" Sasuke yelled. OK, that might not have been smart, but those damn idiots were getting on his nerves. They didn't even have a mission. At least not all the same one.

The man grumbled and then hit Sasuke hard on the head.

"You bold brat!" He yelled while doing this.

"What kind of cowards are you to hit him like that?! Leave him alone!" Neji angrily yelled.

Sasuke closed one eye against the pain. Damn that hurt, this guy had actually hit him hard enough for him to get a headache.

"..N-Neji don't. Shut up.." Sasuke snapped to Neji. He 'had' to stay out of it or something would happen to him.

"We do what we want kid. Now do what your friend says and shut up." The man who had hit Sasuke snapped. "Now just tell us what your mission is and what you want from us."

"They already told you! We only came here to find a place to sleep." Neji snapped. He couldn't believe this. What were these guys making a problem of?

Shikamaru stood in front of Neji and gave him a look to shut him up. That kid had to learn when to keep his mouth shut. Seriously.

"They're telling the truth. We're trying to get to the south to get a tutor for Kiba there. He wants to train. We only came here to find a place to sleep." Shikamaru said. He knew that they had to tell them everything. Well, it had to sound like it was everything.

"That's what all of them say you know." One of the men grumbled. "Tell us your names."

Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm Shikamaru, that's Neji, Sasuke and Kiba. Happy? We're telling you the truth, why else would we want a room here? We would've just attacked you if that is what we wanted." He said.

One of the men looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? I know that name of somewhere..." He said, thinking. Neji frowned. Why did he have to shut up while Shikamaru was revealing who Sasuke was? What if those guys found out that Sasuke was the chosen one? Neji looked into the club. He saw that most of the people there were gone. It had to be really late in the evening now.

"His parents named him after the chosen one, or at least the one supposed to be the chosen one. He's called Nara Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Wisest thing to do was just tell them about the chosen one, but not tell them Sasuke was actually it. They had no such thing as cards so no one would ask for something like that.

"Hm. But you guys said you were going to travel tot he south for some teachings?" One guy asked.

"Yeah for Kiba. He wants to be taught to speak to animals. You must've noticed he could practically talk to his dog right? We're just helping him to get through the forests." Shikamaru said. He had to keep lying, but the rest couldn't butt in or it would fail for sure.

"And you are coming with him, because?" The man asked, not trusting it.

"Because we're lovers of course." Shikamaru said. Ok, that sounded weird, but it was the only thing he could think of. Why else would anyone travel with someone as unskilled as himself?

"...The four of you are lovers?" The man said, now sounding too surprised for words. The expression on his face was almost to laugh at.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kiba's lover. They're in it to protect their friend." He said. Man, did they have to continue this? This was gonna be one heck of a lie.

"And why the hell had those other two had to come then hm? I think you're just lying everything together." The man said.

"I just told you. The other two are helping their friend to get to their goal. Get it now?" Shikamaru asked, staying calm. If they would just believe him already.

"It makes no sense. I don't believe you. That Kiba guy and his dog are strong enough. Why the hell would you need three people with you to search a teacher? That's rubbish. I'm sure you guys are spies." The man said, smirking.

"You caught him too right? All of us. Which means he'd be caught even earlier if Sasuke and Neji weren't there. And he doesn't 'need' me with him, he 'wants' me with him because I already told you that I'm his lover. If we were spies we would've asked you stupid questions already." Shikamaru said. He was losing his temper. Luckily no one could hear that with his monotone voice.

"I don't believe a shit of it." The guy said. "Perhaps we should let that Neji guy go to the club keeper now." He said to one of his friends. Neji shot a look to Sasuke, since he still didn't knew what that word rape meant.

"Well then just look at this. Kiba gave that to me." He moved his head to the right to show the men a wound he had. It had looked a lot like a love bite even though it was just a bruised wound.

Kiba had to stop himself from laughing. That Shikamaru had a fantasy, wow.

"...I guess it's true then." The man said.

"So I think we'll have to let you go, but you can't come into this club again, or you'll be killed automatically."

"We weren't planning on that, trust me." Shikamaru said. Two men grabbed Kiba and Sasuke by the arm. "We still have to bring you to the club keeper though." Another man said and grinned to Neji as he grabbed his arm.

"Why can't you let me go too?" Neji asked, a bit angry.

The cell door was being opened by another guy and he let everyone go out of the cell, and after that he closed it again.

The men took Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru to the door and Neji up the stairs. "The club keeper will have something nice for you." The man pulling Neji with him said and smirked. Sasuke looked at Neji being taken away. They had to do something but when he looked to Shikamaru he noticed just the faintest smirk. He probably had some kind of plan or at least a way to get Neji out of there in time.

Kiba looked alarmed too but calmed down also when he saw the look on Shikamaru's face.

Meanwhile, the guys at the door pushed Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru outside, walking outside themselves too. They locked the door and then freed their prisoners.

"There. Your friend will be coming after the club keeper is done with him." One of the men said.

"We'll wait then. We don't wanna get into trouble." Shikamaru said and signed for Kiba en Sasuke to follow him. He walked away, but he sure as hell wasn't planning on going anywhere so soon.

* * *

In the mean time the man brought Neji to the club keeper's room.

"Here he is sir. Have fun." The man said as he pushed Neji in and grinned. He then closed the door behind him and went.

"..What do you want?" Neji asked the man in the room, who was writing something at his desk.

"You." The club keeper said with a grin and stood up, walking towards Neji.

"..What do you mean?" Neji asked, automatically walking backwards. Was this guy going to beat him up?

"Oh I was so sure you'd understand. Don't worry, you'll like it if you cooperate." The club keeper said and grabbed Neji by the arm, untying him. He still had that grin on his face.

Neji frowned. Was he going to let him go? He didn't struggle when the man untied him. He looked at him with his eyes full of distrust.

"Now get on the bed. Undressed." The club keeper said and gave Neji another grin as he had untied him.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked, backing off. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, but I at least have my fun with you then." The club keeper said as he grabbed Neji and pushed him on the bed roughly.

Neji frowned. What the hell did this guy want from him?! He pushed the man away and tried to get off the bed.

The club keeper held him against the bed en tried to get Neji's cape off.

"Stay still now!" The club keeper yelled angry.

"No!" Neji yelled. "What are you doing?! Let go!" He kept struggling and tried to get the man off him.

"We're having sex whether you like it or not you idiot!" The club keeper yelled and smacked Neji across the face to get him still. He pinned one of Neji's hands to the bed.

Neji gave a yelp when he was being hit. Damn that hurt. But wait.. having sex?

"Let go of me! Now!" Neji yelled, forming an energy field around him. He needed more... he needed more energy.. this wasn't going to stop the guy.

The club keeper just kept trying to get Neji's clothes off and sat on top of Neji now. He felt the sparks of the energy shield, but it didn't do anything. The kid couldn't get away now.

"Why don't you take someone who is willing?!" Neji yelled, while trying to kick and hit the person, and he kept trying to activate his shield. He kept pushing away the hands which were tugging at his clothes too.

"Because they aren't pretty like you! And I like it when they struggle now SHUT UP!" The club keeper screamed and hit Neji again, then continued.

"No! Just let me go! You can't do this, I'm a priest!" Neji yelled, now making an energy field around his hands and giving the guy a push.

The clubkeeper now felt the sparks heavier, but he would have his sex. He started unbuttoning Neji's pants and grabbed Neji's dick now.

"You'll like it if you stop struggling!" He yelled and grinned to Neji.

"N-no! Let go! NOW!" Neji yelled and then something happened which he didn't knew if it even was possible. He gave the guy a huge push and his normally blue energy field changed into a red one. The club keeper didn't flew back so Neji didn't knew if it hurt. But he did take his chance to quickly close his pants again. And he started to get off the bed now, heading for the door.

The club keeper gave a slight moan as Neji hit him. It hurt more then what he had felt so far. But he wouldn't let it get to him. He grabbed Neji and pulled him back, sat on top of him and started licking his neck while trying to get those clothes off.

Neji panicked slightly.

"HELP ME!" He suddenly yelled as hard as he could, hoping that Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru would return. He rammed the guy again, this time with more energy in his hand as before. He needed anger... A lot of anger..

The club keeper gave out a grunt.

"STOP THAT!" He yelled and hit Neji again, then practically ripped of Neji's clothes of his body. He'd have his sex now.

"STOP IT!" Neji screamed and then gathered a huge amount of energy into his hand, ramming it right into the stomach of the club keeper. He never felt something so powerful before.

The club keeper got thrown away by the huge amount of energy. He rammed the wall and fell down, giving a load grunt.

"Y-you stay here..." He managed to get out.

Neji immediately took his chance and got off the bed, grabbed some kind of long shirt he saw there hanging and put it on, while quickly searching through the desk where he had seen the club keeper put away the keys.

The club keeper stood up and grabbed Neji again, pulling him with him to the bed. "You're not going anywhere!" He screamed to Neji as he tried to grab back the key.

"I am! Let go of me!" Neji yelled and hit the club keeper in the face. How did he made that huge energy field in heaven's name? He had to do it again, else this was going wrong. He started hitting and kicking the club keeper again, and kept shielding the key away from the club keeper.

The club keeper gave out screams and moans as Neji hit him and covered his face. He couldn't grab Neji this way, let alone get to the key.

"S-stop that!" He yelled.

Neji felt terrible for hurting the man, this was too hard to do. He quickly pushed away the man again, hoping that he would just give up. He ran to the door again and grabbed the key which he had found in the desk. He put it in the key lock, but he didn't knew how to do this. The Temple had no locks, everyone could enter where they wanted to enter. He put the key into the lock, and moved it to the left.

The club keeper at that moment grabbed Neji again and put his hands on his back.

"Now you're not going anywhere and you won't be able to hit me." The club keeper said and smirked. He pulled Neji with him to the bed again.

Neji swallowed. This was even going to be a lot more difficult then before. He kept trying to get loose and tried to kick the man, but it was almost impossible. But if the man wanted to push him on the bed, then he would have to let go of his hands... right? Then he could try to attack him again. If he remembered how he had to do it. God... he was planning to hurt someone. He hoped the Gods would forgive him for this.

The club keeper though pushed him on the bed with his face first. He still held on to Neji's hands and sat on top of him.

"Now where were we hm?" The club keeper said and licked Neji in the neck again.

Neji let his breath out and stopped struggling. This had no use. Perhaps it would work with talking.

"Do you really want to test the Gods with this?" Neji asked, with a bitter tone in his voice. If he could just free his hands...

The club keeper started to laugh.

"I don't believe in your Gods. I did this so many times and nothing happened. I get my pleasure out of it." He said. He let go of one of Neji's hands and pulled up the shirt Neji now had on.

"Yes but I guess that your previous victims weren't priests." Neji grumbled, trying to turn around. He started to struggle again now he had one hand loose.

But the club keeper held him tightly pinned to the bed.

"Even better that you are a priest. Means you're a virgin." He said and smirked again as he crept up Neji's body with one hand.

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, suddenly feeling very angry. He started to struggle heavy and tried to gather his energy in his free hand and to move it backwards. But he just couldn't see where he had to let it land and he couldn't get much power in it since he had to hit at the other way around. Not the way you normally hit someone. He felt really ashamed now. He was laying on a bed, naked as he was born, with some kind of dirty old man on him. Was this what Sasuke had meant with rape? Or would that be the actually sex? Shit.. He'd better hit a weak point of that man. Keep talking..

"So you don't feel guilty at all?! Don't you have a wife?!" Neji yelled, panicking more and more with every second. He had to stay calm!

"No, I don't. Wouldn't want one either, it's a burden." The club keeper said and started unbuttoning his pants. He'd have Neji for sure. The hand Neji was so desperately trying to hit him with, missed him the entire time.

Neji suddenly let out a yell of anger and then he gave the club keeper a huge hit with his elbow. It hit him directly in the face.

The club keeper grabbed to his face as the pain gathered there. He fell back of the bed.

"WHY YOU L-LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled, but he still didn't let go of his head and didn't get up.

Neji quickly pulled his shirt down again and then he jumped off the bed and ran to the door again. This time, he turned the key to the right and with a click, the door opened. Thank God the club keeper had let his shoes on, now he could run. And that's what he did. He rammed open the door and ran out as fast as he could, running off the stairs.

While Neji was running off the stairs, the lock of the club door got broken and the door got trapped in. Kiba appeared in the door opening, together with Shikamaru, who was standing behind him.

"Neji!" Kiba yelled, when he saw Neji running off the stairs. He hadn't expected the priest to be able to escape himself.

"Let's go!" Neji yelled, running towards them. "That guy can come to follow us every second!"

At that moment the club keeper came down the stairs too, though he was trembling a bit, still from Neji's hit in the face.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" He yelled to Neji.

"Let's go Neji!" Shikamaru yelled and already ran back a bit to the door as he saw the club keeper heading their way.

Kiba ran out too. "Make your horse ready Sasuke!" Kiba yelled at Sasuke, since Neji was going to ride with Sasuke on a horse.

Neji quickly ran out of the door when Shikamaru had done that and then he rammed the door closed, just as the club keeper had caught up with them.

Sasuke pulled himself on his horse with his hands. He couldn't move his leg at all, but he wouldn't have that slow them down.

"Get here Neji!" He yelled as he saw Neji wanted to just run past him.

Shikamaru quickly got to Akamaru, waiting for Kiba to come too.

The club keeper now ran out the door too looking around and running to the group as soon as he spotted them.

"Get back here! You'll pay for this!" He yelled.

Neji nodded and quickly got up to sit before Sasuke, on his horse. Kiba jumped on Akamaru and then Akamaru started to run immediately.

Sasuke made his horse run too as soon as Neji got on. They couldn't waste any time since those other guys might come back from the yelling. The yelling luckily faded out fast as they ran away.

Neji sighed as he finally found out he was safe again.

"..Thanks." He said, breathing out.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. He still didn't slow down, he wanted to be sure they were safe. All of them.

"Yeah.. only a bit shocked." Neji murmured.

"...What did he do to you..?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer. He felt sick of just thinking of how many that club keeper already had. No one had a right to force someone into that.

"..He tried to.. have sex with me and well.. he ripped off my clothes and well.. I found out that I'm able to hurt.. a lot.." Neji said, ashamed. He felt horrible that he had just hurt a man. Who knows what kind of past that man would've had?

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh.

"So he didn't actually did it to you right?" He asked. That was good. Neji'd be ok as long as that was all the happened. But...what was that about being able to hurt?

Neji shook his head.

"I guess the Gods heard my begging.." Neji said.

Kiba was silent while they kept going to the south. They had to find a new place to stay.

"What was that about you being able to hurt?" Shikamaru asked. He already found it weird Neji had been able to escape like that.

"...I am able to put around my healing.. into hurting.. I found out.." Neji softly said. "Can we stop talking about this now..?" He really felt ashamed, they just had to stop talking about it now.

"Why? That's good, you can defend yourself now." Sasuke said and gave out a moan as he felt his leg raging with pain again. Thank god he was used to it or he wouldn't be able to keep riding that horse.

Neji frowned.

"Sasuke, can you hold my waist tightly?" He asked. Sasuke needed healing.

"What? No." Sasuke snapped. What the hell? Why did Neji want him to hold his waist. He wasn't gonna do that.

"I want to heal you Sasuke, so you have to hold my waist, then I can bend over to heal your leg. Else I'm going to fall off." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent for a while. Ok, so Neji just wanted to help him. It still came out weird.

"Fine." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's waist with one hand. He didn't even dislike doing it...

"Thanks." Neji said and then moved one of his legs carefully over the head of the horse, so he was sitting on the horse like a lady now. Then he turned around and moved his right leg carefully past Sasuke, so he was sitting now facing him. Now he could bend over a bit to Sasuke's left side and he placed both of his hands on the wound on Sasuke's leg. He started to concentrate and slowly started the healing. The blue energy appeared out of his hands again.

Sasuke felt his face getting red. This was just too uncomfortable. "Can you hurry it up?" He snapped to Neji. Sasuke was sure now. Neji was making him ill.

"Jeez, just be thankful that I'm healing you." Neji said and continued on the healing.

Kiba in the mean time, was smirking broadly now. He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw Sasuke getting redder and redder. He was wondering when Sasuke would notice that Neji's legs were bare because he only was wearing a long shirt which didn't even reach Neji's knees.

"D'you think he could be any more red?" Shikamaru asked Kiba, in a tone that Neji and Sasuke wouldn't hear. He gave Kiba a smirk.

"Don't think so." Kiba said, still smirking. He was waiting for Sasuke to notice Neji's legs. He just had to see it. Heh.

They drove a little further before Sasuke actually 'did' notice it. He bit his lips, trying to look as normal as he could, but damn those legs...They were so long and pretty and smooth and...naked...Ok stop. Neji was 'just' healing him, nothing more. As long as he kept telling himself that, it would be fine.

Kiba smirked again when he saw Sasuke staring at Neji's legs. Damn, it wouldn't take long before Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching Neji. Kiba gave Shikamaru a knowing smirk.

Meanwhile Neji moved his legs a bit more upwards so he was sitting better. He had no knowing at all of Sasuke looking at him.

Sasuke gave out a grunt. Damn that Neji, was he playing with him or something? Moving his legs up, jeez. He had to stop looking at them 'now'. But he just kept looking anyhow, those legs were just too perfect.

"Are you done?" Sasuke quickly said as he felt his heartbeat raise.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a smirk back. Neji'd better not take too long or Sasuke wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Sasuke just let me heal slowly, I don't have much energy left." Neji said, a bit irritated.

Kiba actually wanted to see Sasuke doing something, he wanted to see how strong Sasuke could be with this. So he 'wisely' kept his mouth shut. Still smirking.

Sasuke though, snapped. "It had enough healing by now, would you just move those legs of yours already!" He yelled, completely red. He just couldn't take it anymore. And Neji'd better do what he said.

Neji looked at him frowning. "What is your problem?" he asked. "You still can't walk with that wound, I'm far from done."

"Your LEGS are the problem you idiot! Have you seen that you're not wearing pants!? ANY pants!" Sasuke yelled. He was just one second away from turning Neji around himself so those legs wouldn't be as visible and close as they were now.

Neji looked at him like Sasuke had become mad.

"And that's a problem because?" Neji asked. "I can't help it, that club keeper tore my pants and this shirt was the only thing I could find in time."

"Well...they're bare.. Just get them away from me will ya!" Sasuke yelled again. There was no way he'd tell Neji his legs were just too perfect. And Sasuke would deny it to himself sure as hell too.

"What's the problem? Seriously." Neji asked. He didn't understand that Sasuke at all. Were his legs that horrible? Neji looked at his own legs with a frown. They weren't that ugly.. right? Perhaps a bit too white or something?

"The problem is your legs are BARE and they're in my way. Just turn around and heal my leg when we've found some place to sleep. And YOU Kiba, wipe that smirk of your face and try to find some place we can rest." Sasuke snapped. He had seen Kiba and Shikamaru smirking at him and they wouldn't get away with that.

Kiba now started to laugh. This was just too funny.

"Pfff. You know what, we can sleep here too. We'll just take guard or something." Neji said, since they were travelling through a forest now.

"Fine, if that stops you from showing your legs! And SHUT UP KIBA!" Sasuke yelled. He was getting so frustrated of his so called companions. He stopped his horse immediately.

"Tch." Neji said and then dismounted. "Does one of you have spare pants with you?" He asked, while he stretched and put the shirt a bit more down.

"I do. But I don't think Sasuke wants you to borrow it." Shikamaru said and smirked. He got off Akamaru as he stopped and grabbed a pants out of his bag.

Sasuke in the mean time shot Shikamaru a death glare. He suddenly felt like kicking Kiba and Shikamaru black and blue. He just had to keep thinking happy thoughts now.

"I'm going to find some wood. You coming, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, when he saw Sasuke looking very dangerous.

"Where is that about?" Neji said, frowning to Shikamaru. "Thanks."

"Sure Kiba. And never mind Neji, you'll find out one day." Shikamaru said and threw the pants to Neji. He then walked away with Kiba.

* * *

**.**


	9. Punished for love

**Chapter 9: Punished for love**

**

* * *

**Sasuke sat down angry and looked at his wound. Neji was right, he still couldn't walk. But he'd rather be in pain then have Neji on his horse like that.

Neji caught the pants and then he put off his shoes and put on the pants he got from Shikamaru.

"Well I guess I'll continue on healing you then. But really, what's the problem?" Neji asked. He still hadn't had his answer. He sat down beside Sasuke again and laid his hands on Sasuke's leg again.

Sasuke looked away. Great, Neji just had to continue healing him.

"Your legs were bare, that was the problem." Sasuke snapped.

"So? Never saw naked legs?" Neji asked, annoyed. He really started to think something was wrong with his legs. He continued to heal Sasuke.

"Not YOURS." Sasuke snapped again. Why did Neji have to keep asking him. It's not like he'd 'ever' get an honest answer from Sasuke anyhow.

"Pff. Well then don't tell me." Neji murmered, sitting down a bit more comfortable, with both legs beside him, on the right.

"Are you done with my leg already?" Sasuke asked. He was glad Neji stopped asking.

"Almost." Neji answered.

"Good." Sasuke said. He just wanted to rest now and forget about what happened just now.

"...Could we go search a lake or something? Your wound has to be cleaned too, and I need to wash myself again. I can still feel that clubkeeper's hands on me, I just feel dirty." Neji said.

"We have to wait for Kiba and Shikamaru. Besides I wouldn't know where to find a lake in the dark. Only Kiba can." Sasuke said and layed back on his back. This day had tired him out.

"Hmm ok." Neji said. He finished the healing. "There, it's done."

"Good." Sasuke said. "So how come you never heard of rape?" He asked Neji. It was weird, Sasuke figured everyone knew what rape was. It'd be wise if they all knew.

"Well, it's not really common for this kind of things to happen around the Temple." Neji answered.

"But you should've heard of it right? I mean, I thought you priests practically knew everything that happened in the world." Sasuke said. It was nice, talking to Neji without yelling for once.

"That's not true. We well, learn everything which is good. Not what is evil." Neji answered. He felt really comfortable now too.

"But you do know everything about the monster right? It would be wise if they taught you more, you never know when you might use it." Sasuke said.

"Yes I know. But because we are the servants, the husbands and wifes of God, we aren't allowed to hurt people. Even if it's self defence. No human is allowed to hurt someone else. By now, the Gods might hate me... " Neji answered, looking down. "..But we know of the monster because he's a threat to us and we had to deal with him too. We know of the Devils of the world. The monster is one of them, that's for sure."

"The gods will hate everyone if they would do that once someone uses self defense. And who cares, I mean, should you just die because otherwise the Gods wouldn't like you anymore?" Sasuke asked. It all seemed quite stupid to him to devote yourself to a bunch of imaginary things like that.

"Perhaps." Neji muttered.

"Look, if you wanna believe in those Gods, go ahead, but I don't think you're with the right people if you keep this up. We kill Neji. And so should you." Sasuke said serious as he sat up.

"You don't have the right to take someone's life Sasuke." Neji said.

"If they wanna take mine, I take theirs. It's kill or be killed in this world Neji. That's how it goes." Sasuke said.

"..I guess." Neji said.

"So I'll just ask you this now Neji. Are you in for it or not? Because if you're not, it'd be wise for you to go back." Sasuke looked at Neji. If Neji wasn't up for the job he wouldn't survive this trip. And Sasuke would never want anything to happen to Neji.

"..I already hurt someone hm." Neji answered.

"Yeah but you would try not to. You can't hesitate to hurt someone Neji, it could kill you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke really... I just.. I'm not ready to kill.." Neji said softly.

Sasuke sighed. "Well you should be. If not, it's best if you head back Neji. Or 'you'll' get killed." He said.

"Do you think I'll survive it when I try to head back alone?" Neji asked, sarcastic.

"No. That's why we'll ask someone to guide you back once we find a new city. You can't stay if you can't kill Neji. Trust me." Sasuke laid back again. He wasn't to sure if he wanted Neji to go for some reason. But it was for Neji's own good.

Neji was silent now, looking away. He really felt useless now.

Sasuke was silent too for a while. "Look, you're a great priest, but if you can't put that job aside, then you won't be able to help anyone Neji." He said, breaking the silence.

Neji looked at him. "It's just difficult.. it would be difficult for you too to not be allowed to kill or something.. It's just hard." Neji said.

"I get that, that's why I'm trying to tell you you should head back if you don't think you'll be able to do it. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Sasuke said, but right when he said the last thing, wanted to take it back. Neji didn't need to know he cared.

Neji looked at him with a frown. "I thought you hated me." He said.

"Well I don't, happy now?" Sasuke said, mentally hitting himself in the head for letting Neji know.

Neji didn't answer, but just smiled at Sasuke, before looking away again. He stared at the sky, thinking. Something strange was happening with him.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He still looked pretty, even when it was dark and Sasuke could barely see anything. Wait..what was he thinking now? Stop looking. Sasuke quickly turned his head to look at the sky too.

"I hope we will be able to sleep." Neji said.

"We will. Kiba and I will take turns in taking guard." Sasuke answered. Why did he fell so comfortable and light headed around Neji? He was so getting sick.

"Shikamaru and I can do that too." Neji said. He laid back. so he could look at the stars.

Sasuke looked at Neji who was laying next to him now. "You two need your rest. Besides, you wouldn't be able to do anything, might something happen." He said as he kept looking at Neji.

"I could kick you awake." Neji said, with a slight tone of humor in his voice.

Sasuke gave out a small laugh. "Yeah, well you still need to rest. I'm used to being up all night." He said. He just didn't want Neji to get tired. But why was he taking care of Neji? Why did he care? It didn't make sense.

"You're just saying that. No human can move around without sleep." Neji said. Why was Sasuke caring so much? It felt great, but it was strange..

"When I slept alone in the forest I couldn't sleep, or it'd be my death. So. Just let me and Kiba take care of it." Sasuke said. All the time he kept staring at Neji. The moonlight made him look even more pretty...OK there he went again. He had to stop thinking like that, he wasn't a romantic.

"Hm.. if you want.." Neji said. Suddenly he noticed that Sasuke was staring. He looked at him, frowning. "Is something the matter?" Neji asked. Now he had an excuse to look at Sasuke. Oh jeez, naughty thoughts again.

Sasuke stared back, right into Neji's eyes. He really wanted to look away, but his head wouldn't move. "No. I was just thinking." Sasuke lied. He REALLY had to stop looking now.

Neji kept looking too, now feeling his face become a bit more heated up. "..Alright." Neji said. Oh god.. what was this feeling? He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't..

Sasuke still looked at Neji. All he wanted to do was just kiss him. Come on Sasuke just kiss him. But no, he couldn't...Neji was a priest. And he wasn't supposed to feel like this. He promised himself he'd never fall in love. And Neji was a boy. He couldn't fall for a boy. But still...he couldn't look away either.

Neji kept looking too. He frowned. Why couldn't he just look away? He licked his lips shortly in thought, but kept staring at Sasuke. He felt his heart beat faster. It was almost like Sasuke's face came closer every second. He wanted it to.. No, he couldn't... he was a priest, he had to stop these thoughts..

Sasuke looked at Neji licking his lips. WHY did Neji have to do something like that..Sasuke wanted it..so badly...He couldn't do this...Neji was a priest. A frigging priest...but Sasuke felt his head slowly getting closer to Neji's. And he was sure he wasn't the only one moving...

Neji swallowed while he stopped bringing his head closer. This.. he wanted this... but he couldn't.. he couldn't.. But he did feel himself heaten more and more up.. and Sasuke kept coming closer.. he had to come closer...

Sasuke felt his heartbeat raising by the second. If it went on like this it would kill Sasuke. But he had too...he couldn't help moving closer..and closer...almost...he was almost there..and he couldn't stop himself anymore..He wanted this...He forgot all about Neji being a priest as his lips finally met Neji's.

Neji, for one moment, forgot about himself to be a priest for a moment. He closed his eyes when Sasuke's lips met his and when he felt Sasuke starting to kiss him, he started to kiss back. This feeling.. it was a great feeling.. he never faced this before.. but he liked it. A lot.

Sasuke felt his face heading up as he kissed Neji. It felt too good. Neji's lips were so soft...so perfect..He wanted to feel more..More of Neji, more of those perfect lips. He started kissing more heavily, but still that passionate moment wouldn't fade. And Sasuke would want it to never fade again.

Neji gave a slight moan when Sasuke kissed him more heavy. He kept kissing back, he kept feeling that special feeling.. what was happening to him?

Sasuke brought up a hand to Neji's cheek. He just moved automatically now. All he wanted was to feel more of Neji...more then he already felt. He hesitated for a while before licking slightly over Neji's lip, begging for entrance.

Neji slowly laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and opened his mouth slightly when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his mouth.

Sasuke slowly pushed his tongue in, touching Neji's. He never felt this great before..Neji did something to him...'this' did something to him..And god, Neji's taste..his hands around his neck...It was driving Sasuke crazy. He laid his hands on Neji's hips slightly.

Neji didn't knew what was happening to him either. He felt Sasuke laying his hands on his hips and he felt some kind of tingling going through his body. He wanted more.. He needed more.. The feeling of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth felt so great.. everything about this felt great.

Sasuke kept licking Neji's tongue. He wanted more from Neji. He wanted Neji to move with him. Touch him...He wanted Neji to keep him in this sensation. He wanted Neji..

Neji moaned and finally started to move his tongue too, slowly moving it around Sasuke's. He had no idea what he was doing. He just.. did it.

Sasuke slowly moved his tongue around Neji's too. This was probably Neji's first kiss but god did it feel great. Sasuke slightly brought his hands up to Neji's waist once and then put them back on his hips. Sasuke gave a moan as Neji and his tongues clashed. It all felt so great.

Neji kissed back for a while, but all of sudden, he stopped. What the hell did he think he was doing? He quickly broke the kiss and stood. This was just confusing him too much.

Sasuke looked at him, breathing heavily. For a moment he didn't understood, but then it came back to him...Neji was a priest. And Sasuke had just kissed him. Damn..what should he do now? "..I...I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he too stood up.

Neji looked at him and then shook his head, breathing heavy too. "..Don't be... I.. shit.." Neji stammered and then quickly started to walk away, being so confused that he thought he could just walk somewhere to think about it all.

Sasuke though, didn't think that was a wise plan. The forest was still dangerous. He grabbed Neji's arm. "...You can't go..It's too dangerous." Sasuke said, although he really wanted to be apart from Neji right now.

Neji stood still, breathing out. Sasuke was right, it was too dangerous. "...Let's just.. act like this never happened ok...?" Neji said. The Gods would hate him now for sure. He needed to make this up to them..

Sasuke looked at Neji. He didn't want to forget. Not in the least..He couldn't forget. But...they'd never be together in the first place right? So he might as well make Neji happy. "...Fine.." He said, but he was sure he didn't sound sincere.

Neji looked at the ground now, not wanting to forget either. He sat down again. He had to punish himself for this.. Else the Gods would and that would only be worser..

Sasuke sat down too, giving out a sigh. "Look it..meant nothing ok. It must be just the atmosphere out here..." Sasuke lied. Of course it wasn't the atmosphere, but Neji just had to feel better.

"..Perhaps.." Neji said softly and slowly grabbed a pocket knife, which had been in one of his boots the whole time. He stared at it. Should he use it, or..?

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand. "No." He said strict. He figured Neji wasn't planning anything nice with that knife.

Neji looked at him. "What no?" He asked.

"Don't use it." Sasuke said as he grabbed the knife. He looked at Neji again.

"Then can you hit me?" Neji asked, sounding serious.

Sasuke now looked at Neji with a questioning look. He HAD to be kidding right? "No I can't, what the hell would I wanna hit you for?" Sasuke said.

"I just sinned Sasuke. I need to be punished." Neji said calmly. "So are you going to do it or are you going to give me back the knife?"

"Neither, this is ridiculous. So you're saying your Gods don't want people to kiss or have sex? Then the human race would die out Neji. Besides, what do you care? If those Gods wanted to punish you, they'd do it already." Sasuke said. He couldn't believe Neji wanted to hurt himself, that was just ridiculous.

"They will wait until they see I won't see that I'm wrong and won't punish myself. And only priests can't have sex or kiss. It's just like that ok. I sinned too many times these past days, I can't go on like this." Neji said.

Sasuke was quiet for a while. "Then get out of this team." He finally said after some time. He couldn't be in Neji's team if Neji was gonna punish himself everytime. He wouldn't travel with someone like that.

"What?" Neji asked, surprised.

"If you're gonna punish yourself every time you do something the Gods don't like, then get out of this team. I'm not dealing with a suicidal kid. Let alone see you hurt yourself everyday." Sasuke said and looked at Neji serious.

Neji looked away, with a bitter look in his face. "I already gave up so much for this world.. do I have to give up everything now?" He snapped, not at anyone in particular. He was more like talking to himself now.

"You already 'did' give up everything when you became a priest." Sasuke snapped back, thinking Neji's snap was meant for him.

"Then perhaps my mom did that." Neji snapped. "You know what. I will leave."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Neji. Was he actually gonna leave? "..What do you mean your mom did that..?" Sasuke asked, trying to ignore what Neji had said.

"Well she was the one who dumped me at the Temple after all." Neji said, standing up.

"Well she probably thought that was safest for you. But it still doesn't mean that you're happy with it." Sasuke said, standing up too. He had to be able to keep Neji here if Neji was gonna try to go. He couldn't let Neji go.

"Like I said, everyone has a goal." Neji snapped. Then he started to walk away from Sasuke.

Sasuke followed Neji. "Then what is 'your' goal? What do 'you' wanna do? And don't walk away from me, it's dangerous." Sasuke said.

"That's exactly why I'm going now. I'm going back to the Temple, and if someone will hurt me, I know why that is. Because the Gods want it." Neji answered, ignoring the first thing.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arms now. He was 'so' stubborn. "Look, you're not going anywhere on your own. Wasn't it the same Gods that got you to be my companion in the first place? Are you just gonna walk away from that? And what about the whole, your life is on a piece of paper shit. Maybe that...thing just now HAD to happen for a reason. Are you just gonna walk out of that too?" Sasuke asked.

"Perhaps I just need to see what happens when I sin." Neji said. "And yes, they wanted 'a healer' to come with you. There are more healers in this world, and a lot more better then me. And let go of me."

"If you walk out of this now I won't even TRY to defeat that stupid monster and it'll all be our fault in the end that there will be no peace Neji." Sasuke snapped. He really didn't want to force Neji. He just did it, because he couldn't let Neji leave.

Neji looked at him very angry. "Whát?" He snapped. He couldn't believe this, why was Sasuke saying this?

"You heard me. If you Bail out of this, I do too." Sasuke snapped again, looking into Neji's eyes with a strict look.

"...How can you say something like that?" Neji said, unbelieving.

"I just said it right? So like that. I wasn't in for this in the first place, I just did it because you wanted it so badly." Sasuke said, now getting annoyed. Jeez what did he have to do to get Neji to stay?

"...I thought you were different." Neji snapped, while walking back and sitting down.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He didn't see that coming. Now not only did he have to feel uncomfortable with Neji around, he had also managed to make Neji dislike him. And Neji was the last person he wanted to dislike him. But he would never tell Neji he just wanted him to stay, he wasn't a pansy. Sasuke walked back too and sat down, still looking at Neji.

Neji looked at him too for one moment and then he looked away. He was unsure what he wanted to do now, how he thought about everything now. He stared at the ground. All those emotions in his head.. he was getting crazy of it. He had a plight... he didn't wanted that anymore but he would be a failure to his family if he wouldn't follow this plight.. then there were his feelings.. he couldn't let them out because of his plight... He wanted to get rid of this plight, but he couldn't... he just couldn't...

"You can go if you don't dislike me Neji." Sasuke said, breaking the silence and grabbing his sword to polish it. He really..wanted it either way. He didn't want Neji to leave, but it would be even worse if he disliked Sasuke. He would just give Neji his free choice.

"...Sasuke I don't get you. What is it that you want?" Neji said after having been silent for some time.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while before answering. "I want you to stay and at like me at least as a friend. 'That's' what I want. And I also want you to stop acting like an idiot and think you should hurt yourself if you do something to survive or do something because you like it."

"I can't." Neji said. "I can't stop believing and serving the Gods, if that's what you mean."

"You don't even LIKE doing that! You can believe in them, but why would you do something against your own will? You never asked for this and everyone has a right to choose their lives themselves." Sasuke said.

"I 'have' to, why don't you get that? I 'have' to serve the Gods, for the sake of my family! I would be a complete failure if I wouldn't. I'm playing my part in this war." Neji said

"You were supposed to be my companion right? So 'not' a priest and if your family thinks you're a failure because you were able to choose and follow your own path then they're complete and utter idiots!" Sasuke yelled back.

"They took care of me Sasuke." Neji softly said.

"And the best way for you to take care of them is stay with me and 'not' hurt yourself if you hurt someone else or do something YOU actually wanna do. Besides, shouldn't they be proud of you anyway that you're helping me? Wasn't I the chosen one?" Sasuke looked at Neji. That kid was so hard to convince it was becoming annoying now.

"...It's true that I have to do what the chosen one wants me to do, but..." Neji stopped. He frowned as he realized something. The chosen one, a thinker, a human beast, a woman and... a healer... And he was the healer.. not.. a priest...

"But what?" Sasuke asked annoyed. What was it this time?

"...I.. I don't know if I.. if I am the one to be travelling with you... I mean... it would be a healer... nothing was mentioned about a priest... I.." Neji said, confused now.

"But you 'are' a healer. It didn't say about Kiba either that he should have a huge dog with him either. And I bet not all priests are healers, so if it had said a priest, then it could've been some kind of useless person. It meant YOU." Sasuke said. He didn't even believe in this kind of crap, but if it kept Neji here, he'd act like he did.

"...So there might be a possibility.. that only my healing powers are needed in this journey.." Neji muttered.

"No. It didn't say that I could use my swords, or Kiba would use a dog or Shikamaru should just stick to thinking. We need to get through this with everything we got. And those Gods didn't give you the power to hurt someone if they didn't want you to use it." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent for a while. "..I need to think about this.." Neji said softly. "...But there is something I want to tell you.."

"And that is?" Sasuke asked. Ugh, think about this. That was just ridiculous, wasn't it obvious enough already?"

"...I actually came to.. well.. like you.. a lot.. during those past days.. I guess you should just know.." Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji kind of surprised. He liked Neji saying that. "Well..I like you too Neji." He said. Though why, he had no idea. It wouldn't matter, Sasuke knew Neji would never EVER give in to those feelings. So neither would he.

Neji nodded. "Thanks.." He said and then laid down on his back again.

Thanks? All he got was thanks? Sasuke sighed. So he was right. Neji'd never give in. Damn, why did he have to develop those kind of feelings for Neji anyhow? That was just stupid, he should've stopped it when he had the chance. And that was BEFORE he kissed Neji. Dammit.

"...But I guess it's more then just liking with me.." Neji muttered.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "...Then what is it?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"...I guess.. that I might be falling in love with you... and I hate it.. I can't..." Neji said, now looking away. He couldn't look at Sasuke while telling him this.

Sasuke felt his stomach turn when Neji said that. He hated it? Was Sasuke 'that' bad to fall in love with?

"Well your feelings are returned, but I don't hate it." Sasuke snapped. He always got cranky when people made him feel bad.

Neji closed his eyes. "...I hate it that I can't show it.. I.. I don't know if I can show it.. It's all so unclear.. I just.. I don't know... I't's difficult..." Neji softly said. "..I hate it that I love you... because I'm not allowed to..."

So what? Who cared that he was a priest, if he felt it then...wait. Rewind. I love you? Did Neji just say I love you? What was that all about, they knew each other for three days. "You what?!" Sasuke blurted out.

Neji sat up straight, sighing. He looked at Sasuke. "You're not happy with it, are you?" He asked, not really with much emotion in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure you don't mean that Neji. I mean...love me? That's ridiculous, I've known for three days, it's ridiculous." Sasuke said. He just couldn't understand it.

"I know.. but well.. you just made a huge impression on me.. and well.. I don't know.. I just do.." Neji said, looking away now. He bit his lip. He was such an overemotional fool.

"No no no. You're 'in' love with me. IN! Really, you're mistaken, I'm sure of it." Sasuke said, panicking. No one should love him, no one. Especially not after three days, it was suffocating to even think of it.

Neji was looking at the ground now. This really hurt. This hurt a lot. He really was an overemotional idiot.. too quickly with trusting people.. perhaps this was his punishment..

"And there we are again!" A happy Kiba yelled, his arms full with wood.

Neji didn't looked at Kiba, nor Shikamaru, nor Sasuke. He was still kind of waiting for an answer or action of Sasuke.

"Go away." Sasuke snapped to Kiba and Shikamaru. He wanted to answer Neji, really. He wanted to tell Neji what HE felt. But there was no way he'd do that with Shikamaru and Kiba around.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he saw how Neji and Sasuke were acting.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Euh, did we do something?" He asked.

"Coming back, that's what you did wrong." Sasuke snapped again.

"Maybe..we should just go for a little while longer Kiba." Shikamaru said. He figured Neji and Sasuke were talking about something important.

"I guess. Well later again." Kiba said, sweatdropping, dropping the wood and then walking away again.

Shikamaru followed him leaving Neji and Sasuke by themselves again.

* * *


	10. Different sides of making love

**Chapter 10: Different sides of making love**

**

* * *

**Sasuke was silent for a while longer before speaking again.

"...Look Neji...I fell in love with you and I 'never' fall in love so it's a huge thing for me. But if we're gonna travel together and we're gonna be weird together like we never kissed and never felt anything for each other, I don't want that. And I'd rather leave then, then stay with you that way." He finally said.

Neji looked at him and was silent for a while. Finally he stood and then he walked over to Sasuke, sitting down beside him. He took a deep breath and then he softly took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him. He had made his decision.

Sasuke eyes widened the second Neji kissed him. He hadn't expect Neji to do that...not now.. But he soon felt that feeling coming up again and closed his eyes. He kissed Neji back and grabbed his hips softly again. He forgot all about Neji being a priest again, about Neji's doubt. He didn't care, all he wanted was to enjoy another moment with Neji.

Neji closed his eyes too and kept kissing Sasuke, deepening the kiss carefully.

Sasuke licked over Neji's lips again. He wanted to feel it all again. Do it over. And this time without regrets from either him or Neji.

Neji moaned and opened his mouth, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck again

Sasuke made his way into Neji's mouth again, licking Neji's tongue. God it tasted good. Sasuke pulled Neji slightly closer, not sure whether or not Neji liked that.

But Neji did like it. A lot even. He started kissing Sasuke with his tongue and now he laid down on the grass slowly, while pulling Sasuke with him.

Sasuke moaned as Neji pulled him with him. He started kissing Neji rougher now and moved his hands from Neji's hips to his legs. He never would've thought he'd be doing this today. Or more, he didn't think it would 'ever' happen and especially not with Neji.

Neji gave a few soft moans while Sasuke was touching his legs. He himself was now running his hands through Sasuke's hair and slowly brought them to Sasuke's neck, starting to massage. He hoped Sasuke's warrior instinct wouldn't fool him and think that Neji was going to strangle Sasuke or something.

Sasuke moaned as Neji massaged his back. He felt too comfortable to think of anything else but Neji. Sasuke started to caress Neji's legs as he moaned into Neji's mouth.

Neji ran his hands through Sasuke's hair again and moaned, letting his head fall back.

As soon as Neji let his head fall back the kiss was broken. "I can't kiss you like that Neji..." Sasuke grumbled. But from the lack of sensation he did realise what they were doing.. and it wasn't something he had planned. At all. And not something they should continue all the way this night either.

But Neji didn't care. He just wanted to continue. He took Sasuke's head in his hands again, kissing him again.

Sasuke broke the kiss again. "Neji...Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. Neji had kissed him out of the blue and Sasuke didn't even ask him why. Was he over the whole priest thing? Neji looked at him.

"..I just want it so badly.." He said, feeling guilty now.

"...But..you still wanna be a priest right?" Sasuke asked as he heard Neji guilt in his voice.

"...I'm going to try to not be one anymore... You needed a healer on your quest.. not a priest..." Neji answered.

"And that's what 'you' want?" Sasuke asked. He knew it must be hard for Neji to actually give it up like that. But Neji should do what 'he' wanted to.

"...I never wanted to be a priest Sasuke.. I guess helping you is more important then the bond of me and my family." Neji answered.

"You're not answering my question Neji.." Sasuke said as he looked Neji in the eyes.

"...I want to let my emotions out.. that's what I just did a few seconds ago.." Neji softly said.

"So you want this or not?" Sasuke asked. He just needed a clear answer. One clear answer and Neji wouldn't give it to him. It was frustrating.

"..Yes." Neji said.

Sasuke didn't need to hear that twice. He kissed Neji on the lips again and caressed those perfect legs again. God how long he had wanted to do this.

Neji was so glad that Sasuke was kissing him again. He thought he'd ruined it by now, but thank God, he didn't. He moaned and kissed back. He brought his arms around Sasuke's neck again too, while he opened his lips so Sasuke could kiss him more intense.

Sasuke pushed his tongue inside Neji's mouth and roughly started to kiss him like that. He grabbed Neji's legs and pulled him even closer. He wanted Neji as close as he could get. God this felt good. Neji felt good. He didn't want this to stop.

Neji moaned and kissed back roughly, now going under Sasuke's shirt with his hands. He wanted to feel Sasuke. As much as possible.

Sasuke gave out a moan as Neji touched his chest. He didn't expect Neji to do those kind of things with him. Not so soon. He started massaging Neji's legs now, moving up to Neji's butt. He wanted more. No, he 'needed' more now.

Neji moaned loudly now, wanting Sasuke to continue massaging his legs. It felt so good... God... He wanted to be Sasuke's... No property of the Gods anymore, but Sasuke's... He even kissed Sasuke rougher then before now.

Sasuke started moaning louder too as Neji kissed him even rougher. He started kissing back like that and moved his hand up to under Neji's butt. He then moved his hands to Neji's cross, unbuttoning Nej's pants. He wanted Neji. Even though he was a virgin...Neji was a virgin.. He still wanted this.

Neji gave a moan again and stroked Sasuke's shirt up, so he was touching Sasuke's muscles now. It felt so great.. this was so great...

Sasuke now pulled down Neji's pants, baring Neji's skin. Neji hadn't been wearing some underpants for that matter. Sasuke then started pushing up Neji's shirt, stopping at Neji's nipples to just slightly rub them as he kissed Neji heavily.

Sasuke now pulled down Neji's pants, baring Neji's skin. Neji hadn't been wearing some underpants for that matter. Sasuke then started pushing up Neji's shirt, stopping at Neji's nipples to just slightly rub them as he kissed Neji heavily.

Neji moaned when Sasuke started to undress him and he broke the kiss for a second, pulled off Sasuke's shirt and then kissed him again.

Sasuke quickly pulled Neji's shirt over his head, but not all the way out. He kissed Neji roughly and moaned. He was getting 'so' excited of this...And he felt Neji was too. Neji quickly got rid of his own shirt and started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants now, since he already was naked and Sasuke was not. But God... the part he already saw of Sasuke was too hot for words... Neji seriously had to stop himself from drooling. It was that he was kissing now..

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's chest and stomach, up and down. He had such a perfect body, it all seemed right. It all seemed perfect. Suddenly Sasuke broke the kiss and started kissing and licking Neji's neck, heading down.

Neji moaned while he was trying to get Sasuke's pants off, but that was becoming a bit difficult with Sasuke's head getting lower and lower.

"..S..Sasuke.. y-your pants.. ah.." Neji panted. He was really becoming excited of this. Sasuke pulled of his pants and underpants. He didn't even wanna wait anymore. He wanted Neji. To feel him, everything. He was so aroused as he licked down Neji's collarbone, Neji's chest, nipple, then the stomach. He licked over Neji's bellybutton and then took a left to lick Neji's hip. He stayed there for a while, massaging the other hip with his hand.

Neji moaned loudly and started to breath heavier as he was looking at Sasuke's naked, beautiful body. Oh god... He wanted to feel Sasuke everywhere on his body.. He wanted Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.. their bodies being pushed together.. He even.. he wanted Sasuke in him.. he wanted to feel Sasuke in him... Neji's head rolled from side to side, slowly, while Sasuke was pleasuring him. He needed to do something in return too.

"S-Sasuke.. ah.. w-what do you.. ahn.. w-want me to d-do..?" Neji panted. He didn't wanted Sasuke to stop, he wanted this to go on forever.

"...Ah...n-nothing...o-open your l-legs.. hn...Neji.." Sasuke breathed. He crawled over Neji again and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue inside. He couldn't wait anymore, he wanted Neji now. He wanted to feel Neji everywhere. His hands were moving up and down Neji's body, from his legs up to his shoulders again and again.

Neji kissed back while moaning and complied, opening his legs for Sasuke. He wanted to do everything Sasuke wanted. He wanted to be Sasuke's. The way Sasuke was comforting and pleasuring him.. It felt so great.

Sasuke moved his hand towards Neji's butt and rubbed once over Neji's entrance. God he wanted this so badly. "N-now don't..s-scream..." Sasuke said and pushed one finger in. He knew he should prepare Neji first before going all the way.

Neji moaned and hissed a bit when Sasuke moved a finger into him. He moved a little and tried to relax. Now the finger in him felt a bit more comfortable.

"P-perhaps I s-should.. ah.. t-take a g-gag.. hn.. before m-my mouth.. ahn.. w-when.. y-you know.. hn.." Neji panted, now being completely relaxed.

"...G-grab a s-shirt when y-you think...you..hn...n-need it.." Sasuke breathed out. He felt Neji was comfortable now so he pulled out his finger, replacing it with two.

Neji nodded and moaned again while Sasuke brought in another finger. It hurt a bit, but not a lot. He was used to the two fingers more quick then the first one, because that time, he hadn't expected it.

Sasuke waited a while again before he noticed Neji being relaxed again. He then scissored his finger, stretching Neji. He licked Neji's neck, trying to make him feel comfortable faster.

Neji moaned, while it pricked a bit now. He'd learned to be able to stand pain, so this wasn't bad. It actually felt a bit comfortable. He nodded to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded back and pushed in a third finger. He knew the last one, was the painful one so he softly kissed Neji's neck.

Neji let out a small grunt. It didn't really hurt, but he knew what was coming next. His entrance would be spread twice as much as it was being spread now.

Sasuke noticed Neji taking this rather well. He scissored his finger again and started pumping them in and out of Neji. He hoped Neji'd be able to handle that too.

Neji moaned very loudly now, being in a bit of pain. He knew that when Sasuke entered him, there would only be more pain, but more pleasure too. He bit his lip hard, tasting some blood. He already moved an arm, tasting the ground beside him, to grab a shirt to put in his mouth, but he couldn't find something. Damn.. he had tossed those clothes too far away.

"...A-are you ready.. hn?" Sasuke asked Neji. He wanted it now, he couldn't wait any longer. God, Neji'd better answer with a yes.

"..W-wait.. I ah.. n-need something.. hn.. f-for my mouth.. ah.. e-else.. hn.. K-Kiba and.. ah.. S-Shikamaru will.. hn.. t-think.. ah..." Neji panted. He almost couldn't talk anymore, he was that excited.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his own shirt that was lying by his feet. He then pulled Neji on his knees and held his legs tight, bending over again to kiss Neji one more time.

Neji moaned and kissed back, stroking through Sasuke's hair with his hands.

Sasuke broke the kiss again. "P-put that thing..hn...in y-your mouth...now.." Sasuke said. He wasn't waiting anymore. He wouldn't, no..he couldn't. Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs tightly and then pushed in, giving out a huge moan himself.

But now it already was too late. Neji gave a scream out of pain and pleasure. He tossed his head back and then, very not priest like, cursed softly, quickly grabbing the shirt and making a ball of it, then he quickly pushed it into his own mouth. That impatient fool should've waited. But God.. this felt great.

Sasuke started rocking his hips and moved in and out of Neji now, slowly and patient. He didn't wanna hurt Neji too much. It felt incredibly good to him though. He moaned and panted as it got even better and better. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips in the process.

Neji moaned and started to move with Sasuke. He almost had no pain anymore, since Sasuke immediately had hit his prostate.

"What the... SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kiba yelled very loudly and came running towards them at a huge speed, thinking that Sasuke was using Neji, against Neji's will.

"Kiba get back here! Jesus!" Shikamaru ran after him and grabbed Kiba's arm, not looking at the two other boys who were looking up at them shocked. God, this was embarrassing.

Sasuke pulled out of Neji. Dammit, those two totally disturbed the mood. "What are you doing here!?" He yelled as he grabbed his shirt back from Neji to hold it over his dick. He felt himself getting redder by the second. Luckily, it was dark.

Neji quickly sat up straight and put on his shirt quickly, giving a slight moan of pain, because he was painfully hard by now.

"Neji was screaming! What were you doing! Let go Shikamaru, do you agree on letting Sasuke just rape Neji like tha..." Kiba stopped when he saw Neji looking at him in anger. "....Oh crap.. you were willing, weren't you?" He asked.

Neji nodded, trying to stay calm. That frigging Kiba...

"Why don't we just leave right now?" Shikamaru said as he started pulling Kiba with him. This was getting to uncomfortable for all of them.

"YOU'D BETTER LEAVE!" Sasuke screamed in anger. Dammit, he was still hard, but the whole mood was ruined now.

"Urm.. yes. Sorry. Heh." Kiba stammered and quickly left. Shikamaru followed his lead.

Sasuke turned to Neji again, throwing away his shirt. He still wanted Neji and he would continue. "L-let's continue.." Sasuke said as he laid Neji down again and pulled him on his knees.

Neji nodded, while the mood was ruined for him now. He put off his shirt quickly and put it in his mouth again. It would be best to keep it there, since they could attract monsters too.

Sasuke quickly pushed in again, determined to hit Neji's prostate so he'd get in the mood again. He rammed in and out with an incredible accuracy. He started moaning himself now as he started to get in the mood again.

Neji moaned a bit, while he closed his eyes. Suddenly Sasuke moved a bit harder then before and Neji cried out again. Oh god.. yes.. that was what he needed.

Sasuke noticed the cry and moved like that the entire time. He moved in harder and harder as he noticed it brought Neji to another place. He himself started to feel it more and more. He started breathing heavily and irregular. It went so fast now that he was moving harder and faster with every thrust.

Neji kept moaning and even kept moaning harder every time Sasuke hit his prostate. It felt great. He was in heaven. He was sure of it. This was heaven, this planet. With Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself getting closer and closer to release. He now moaned loudly and thrusted into Neji several times a second, he closed his eyes as he felt his release coming. "...N-Neji..I...c-coming.." He managed to get out to his own surprise and grabbed Neji's hips tightly.

Neji nodded and pressed his eyes closed as he felt himself coming as well. He screamed. He had been a bit more earlier then Sasuke, just like he had expected.

Sasuke gave out a loud grunt as he thrusted into Neji one more time and released. He could barely breathe, but it felt so great. He fell on top of Neji and breathed in heavily.

Neji laid there panting too, smiling to Sasuke and kissing him slightly. He didn't had a lot of energy left.

Neji suddenly saw something moving at Sasuke's left. He stopped with kissing Sasuke and looked closer. Something was moving there... "..S-Sasuke.. hn.. t-there is something coming t-to us.." He stuttered.

Sasuke shot up a little. "..W-what..? What's c-coming..?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. He heard something, but it wouldn't surprise him if it were Shikamaru and Kiba.

"..E-even two.. hn...look b-behind you.. " Neji said and moved to sit up. Then one of the creatures jumped on Sasuke's back with a low growl, ripping him off Neji. "S-Sasuke!" Neji yelled when it happened.

Sasuke gave out a growl as he was pulled back by some kind of creature...or person.. Shit, he knew what those were. And why they were here too.

"Neji get the fuck out of here!" He yelled as he managed to get loose. He ran to his swords picking two of them up.

But Neji never got the chance to flee because the other one jumped on him now, pinning him to the ground. The creature which was attacking Sasuke, grinned. "Not so fast little boy." It hissed, smirking and licking off it's lips. Then it moved forwards at an incredible speed, and hit Sasuke in the face hard.

Sasuke gave out a moan but tried to hit the creature with his sword. He ran to Neji as he got passed one and pulled of the one on top of Neji, picking Neji up.

"Run and scream Neji. Kiba and Shikamaru will come." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji away when one of the creatures attacked again. He blocked it with his sword.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Sasuke! KIBA! SHIKAMARU! COME BACK, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" Neji yelled as hard as he could and then he sprinted towards Sasuke as he saw that the other creature was heading towards Sasuke too. When the creature arrived Neji gave a yell and gathered a lot of his energy in his hand, pushing it into the stomach of the creature, which was sent flying back now.

The other creature grinned and licked his lips again. It ducked Sasuke's sword and then got low to the ground, tackling Sasuke.

"It's dinner time." It hissed and jumped on top of Sasuke, pinning him to the ground. And the creature was strong. Sasuke wouldn't get loose very fast.

Sasuke tried to get the creature of but it was too strong. Dammit, this wasn't gonna work. He tried to cut through the creature, but it grabbed his arms and pinned it down.

"NEJI JUST GO!" He yelled, seeing no other way out of this.

"No! I'm 'not' leaving you behind!" Neji yelled. He grabbed the creature now too and tried to get it off Sasuke but damn it was strong. It growled when he felt Neji grabbing his waist.

Sasuke noticed the creature getting distracted by Neji and caught this chance. He pulled his arms free and pushed a sword into the creatures shoulder.

"I said GO!" Sasuke yelled to Neji. Neji was in serious danger now, he couldn't risk anything to happen to him.

The creature screamed in pain and gave Sasuke a huge hit in the face, so hard that Sasuke went flying through the air.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled and then gave a yell out of anger again and rammed the creature into his back with the palm of his hand. Where was the other creature though? Suddenly Neji got grabbed from behind and pulled away.

"You'll make a nice meal." The creature who had caught him hissed.

Sasuke stood up and saw Neji being taken away. He ran after him and knocked the other creature away as it tried to stop him again. No creature would take away Neji like that.

Neji grunted and then stomped his elbow backwards very hard, aiming for the creature's jaw.

The creature following Sasuke hissed now and jumped on top of Sasuke's back, taking Sasuke to the ground with him and biting very hard into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let out a scream before pushing the pain into the back of his mind. No creature like this would get him down. And certainly not when Neji was in danger. Sasuke pushed the creature off, cutting it through the chest with his sword and then running after Neji again.

The creature holding Neji hissed at him as Neji hit him. It didn't do it much. "Doesn't work, so I'll just eat you." The creature hissed and pushed Neji onto the ground.

The creature which had been attacking Sasuke now fell onto the ground, screaming in pain and terror. Talking of terror, Neji was becoming quite scared too now. Eating him? What kind of creature was this? Neji started to struggle again, renewing his old sweat of the sex with new sweat. He was getting crazy of those struggling attempts he had to make this day. Neji started to try to toss the creature off him by bucking like a wild horse.

The creature didn't budge though. Kicking or hitting did him nothing. He brought his face close to Neji's neck and opened his mouth, ready to take a bite. At the moment Sasuke gave out a yell and slammed the creature of with the back of his sword.

"Are you o-ok?" He asked Neji.

"Yes, thanks." Neji said, while standing again. At that moment a war cry was heard and Kiba came storming at the creature, on Akamaru. Akamaru was barking angrily and was coming to the creature with huge speed.

The creature saw it coming and ran away fast. Those creatures had a disliking for other creatures, except for humans, who they ate.

Sasuke pulled Neji back quickly as Akamaru and Kiba were scaring away the two creatures. Sasuke quickly pulled on his pants. At that moment Shikamaru came running back too.

"..J-jesus christ...w-what happened?" He asked, out of breath. He leaned on his knees with his hands.

Neji pulled on his shirt and pants too. "..We were attacked by.. well.. creatures. I don't know them." Neji answered, while Kiba continued to hunt the creatures down, yelling and barking with Akamaru.

"They come for the smell of sex...so.. well you get the picture." Sasuke said as he held a hand on his neck. It was bleeding heavily from the bite the creature had taken out of it.

"..Are you two ok?" Shikamaru asked, finally getting his breathe back.

Neji nodded at Shikamaru and then laid a hand on Sasuke's neck, and started to heal it. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Thanks." He said. It was actually good to have Neji around. Normally these kind of injuries would cost him a couple days.

"Kiba! Get back here you idiot, they're gone!" Shikamaru yelled to Kiba who was running around on Akamaru like an idiot.

Neji nodded to Sasuke, feeling himself getting more and more tired. He had used too many energy today.. but if he didn't heal Sasuke now, it would become a nasty wound. He placed his other hand on the floor to keep himself from falling. Kiba meanwhile coughed a bit and then came walking back casually, like he never ran around like that before.

Sasuke noticed Neji getting tired. He grabbed Neji's hand and pulled it of his neck. "You go to sleep." He said.

"Did you need to let your energy out Kiba?" Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Kiba said, smirking.

Neji muttered something and put some more energy into that wound of Sasuke, by placing his hand there again. The wound was closed now. Neji looked up to Sasuke but then he blinked. Where was he? Oh god.. Everything went black. He was passing out. Shit..

Sasuke grabbed Neji as he noticed him passing out. Jeez that kid used way too much energy for his own good. Well at least he'd be getting his rest this way. "Just try to sleep." Sasuke said as he laid Neji down carefully.

Neji opened his mouth to say something but then he sank away, his head rolling to the side.

Kiba came walking back now. "..Did he pass out?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered looking at Neji. He even looked pretty as he slept. Sasuke wore him out for sure, he should be careful in fighting, make sure he wouldn't get a wound every time.

"I guess he needed his rest by now." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the ground.

"Hmm... yeah but.. being unconscious.. that's not good for you right?" Kiba asked.

"No, but it'll turn into sleep with Neji, so it's ok. It's not that serious." Sasuke said. He could tell. He had passed out more then once like that. He'd just wake up the next morning. And so would Neji.

"Damn you wore him out Sasuke, what'd you do to him?" Shikamaru said smirking. Teasing Sasuke would be the most fun thing to do on this trip, he was sure.

"Heh, indeed." Kiba said, smirking. "How was it? Sorry again for the interruption."

"Oh shut up. It was good ok. Happy?" Sasuke snapped. Did they 'have' to bring that up now?

"Heh, very." Kiba said, smirking. "So how does that feel, not being a virgin anymore all of sudden? Having seduced a priest?" Kiba was wriggling his eyebrows the whole time and Akamaru was barking enthusiastically.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "And it feels great thank you. Besides, I'm not into the whole priest thing, so it's not like I care he was one." Sasuke said. He actually felt more comfortable around these two now. Weird.

Kiba smirked.

"Ah well. It must've been a huge step for him though." Kiba said, nodding to Neji.

"Yeah I guess...It took some time if you look at it that way." Sasuke said. He actually thought Neji had taken a short while. Really short. It didn't seem like such a step anymore when he kissed Sasuke the second time.

"Hmm. Well I think it was really fast. I mean, man, you know each other for like three days or something now?" Kiba said.

"I know..." Sasuke said. He suddenly started to doubt this. Did he convince Neji into something he would never want on his own? Did Neji really want this in the first place or was it because of Sasuke he gave up his life as he had lived it till now?

"Ah but well. Be happy about it." Kiba said, winking. He started to put the wood together to make a fire.

"I am." Sasuke said and gave a small smile. Good thing the fire wasn't on yet. He'd never smile if someone was able to see it.

"You won't get a fire like that idiot." Shikamaru said to Kiba as he saw how he was struggling with it.

"I'm actually not trying to make a fire yet, smartass." Kiba said, sweat dropping. "I'm only laying it down in a nice shape so the fire won't spread out through the grass."

"When I'm going to make the fire, of course." Kiba added.

"I still know you're gonna do it wrong." Shikamaru said. He knew Kiba wasn't much of a fire maker, dogs were usually scared of that.

"No, I'm not going to do it wrong, because I was going to ask Sasuke to make the fire." Kiba said and smirked. "I'm not as stupid as I look." Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Really? But you do look awfully stupid." Shikamaru said and smirked back.

Sasuke in the mean time rolled his eyes and started making a fire out of two stick. He had been used to doing things like that.

"Thanks, I see it as a compliment." Kiba said, still smirking.

"You do that Kiba." Shikamaru laughed.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?" Sasuke asked as he finally got the fire started.

"Of course darling." Kiba said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but ignored the whole 'darling' thing. "What was that about you two being lovers?" Sasuke asked. He had really wondered about that for a while, because if that was true, then they were awfully good at hiding it.

"That was all a big joke." Kiba said, smirking to Shikamaru. He wriggled his eyebrows and then licked off his lips, while he kept looking at Shikamaru. At seeing Sasuke's face expression he broke down into laughter.

"Oh please." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes again. "So would you do something like that?" Sasuke asked and smirked. He had no idea what had gotten into him after having sex with Neji, but he was actually talking to people. Like 'really' talking. Not single word sentences or the shut ups, but actually talking to them.

"What, having sex?" Kiba asked with one eyebrow brought up.

"Yeah, but the two of you. So would you?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru grinned.

Kiba smirked. "Do you really think I'm still a virgin?" He asked.

"No. But I mean would you have sex with Shikamaru? Jeez." Sasuke said. Kiba didn't just 'look' stupid right now.

"Oh. Hm, I don't know." Kiba said, looking at Shikamaru. "Hm, I guess I wouldn't have a problem with it." He then smirked at Shikamaru. Akamaru made a sound which a dog shouldn't be able to make, it sounded a bit much like someone who was grinning.

"Really? Now that's a nice answer." Shikamaru said and smirked back. Kiba 'was' good looking, so he himself didn't have a problem with it one bit.

"Then why don't you two do it already, it's gonna happen anyway." Sasuke said as he looked at the two idiots smirking at each other.

"Perhaps tomorrow or something, now I'd prefer to sleep." Kiba said and grinned. Perhaps he'd actually have sex with Shikamaru soon, Shikamaru was good looking after all.

"Sounds great. Let's sleep." Shikamaru said and dropped himself on his back. He needed a good night sleep.

"I'll take guard." Sasuke said as he poked in the fire with a stick. He didn't want it to die out any time soon.

"Wake me in a few hours ok?" Kiba asked. while laying down comfortable too.

"In the mean time you can look at your sleeping beauty." Kiba added with a smirk.

"Very funny. And I will." Sasuke said. He really did look at Neji for the night though. For some, probably stupid reason, he couldn't take his eyes of Neji.

* * *

**There. Now I'll continue for the next chapter!**


	11. In sickness and health

**Chapter 11: In sickness and health**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up sunshine's!" Kiba yelled the next morning, while he jumped on Shikamaru. He had far too much energy. Neji gave an irritated moan and only made himself a ball, snuggling down closer into the grass.

Shikamaru gave out a moan, but he had far too less energy to throw Kiba off.

"My god, do you have to do that in the morning?" He grumbled, still half asleep.

Sasuke got up now too.

"You've got too much energy Kiba, where do you get that from?" He asked as he picked up his swords. Kiba grinned.

"I'm half dog." He said. "Yo! Priest! Get up!" He yelled into Neji's ear. Neji gave a grunt but kept laying on the grass.

"You really have to get up Neji, we have to go." Sasuke said as he pulled Kiba away from him by the collar. He started preparing his horse now.

"I know, I know." Neji muttered. He stretched and then he sat up, while Kiba attacked Shikamaru again, this time tickling him. Shikamaru smirked. He could handle tickling, it was just funny to see Kiba act like an idiot.

"Act normal dogboy." He said and got up, pushing Kiba on the floor.

"Stop fooling around and get ready." Sasuke told Kiba and Shikamaru. It was already late in the morning and they had a long way to go.

Kiba pouted. "Why can you stand that?" He asked. Kiba glared at Sasuke and then stood, obviously being offended.

"Because I lack humor and I never laugh." Shikamaru said and smirked as he stood up. Then he poked Kiba in the side and started gathering his stuff.

Kiba smirked at Shikamaru but then started to gather his stuff, since he didn't wanted to have an angry Sasuke on his head.

Neji was gathering his stuff too, and once in a while he looked at Sasuke when Sasuke wasn't looking. He didn't needed Sasuke to catch him when he was almost drooling over Sasuke's body.

"Stop being so obvious Neji. Just tell him you've got the hots for his body." Shikamaru smirked. He had noticed Neji constantly looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around with a confused look on his face. What the hell was Shikamaru talking about?

Neji threw Shikamaru a death glare and quickly focused at his stuff again, this time being as red as a tomato.  
"You're mean Shikamaru." Kiba said, grinning. He had noticed Neji looking at Sasuke's body too.

"I know." Shikamaru said. "I just couldn't stop myself." He grinned to Kiba now.

"Well I'm ready, so hurry it up." Sasuke said as he turned around to the rest, holding his horse by the bridles.

"Yeah yeah." Kiba said, while he jumped on Akamaru. That Sasuke had no patience at all. He smirked at Shikamaru, signaling him to sit down behind him.

Shikamaru got on Akamaru too, grabbing Kiba's waist. He had no problem with that whatsoever.

Sasuke got on his horse now. "Neji are you ready?" He asked, not the slightest impatience being heard in his voice. Sasuke inwardly laughed at himself. He had become such a weirdo when it came to Neji.

Neji nodded and walked to Sasuke, getting on Sasuke's horse now and sitting, as he was being used to now, in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke gave the horse a tap and started walking. "Let's get going." He said. He felt comfortable with Neji in front of him now. Besides, this would give him the chance to feel Neji the entire ride.

"I've been thinking." Kiba said suddenly. "My stomach too. Are we going to hunt for some food or what?"

"We could kill something on the way. A bird or something." Sasuke said. He didn't really care what he ate and he could wait till the next city too. But the others probably weren't as patient when it came to eating.

"I don't have enough with one bird." Kiba muttered and Akamaru barked as if he said: "That's true!" Or something.

"Two then, whatever, we'll see if we 'can' catch something." Sasuke said. It wasn't easy catching things in the forest. Especially not at day time.

"Hm. We could stop at the next city too." Kiba said.

"Wasn't that the plan in the first place?" Sasuke asked. He had figured the other three wanted to stop in every city possible.

"Yes, but that was only for the night." Kiba answered. "I meant that the first city we see, we immediately enter."

"Whatever, we'd stop in the first city we see anyhow, because it's miles away from here. We won't reach it before evening." Sasuke said.

"Damn." Kiba muttered. "Birds it will be then."

"Then go catch that one already." Shikamaru said, pointing to a bird not very far away from them. It'd be good if they caught one now.

"Hmm good idea." Kiba said, grabbing his bow and immediately shooting down the bird. Neji had to stop his mouth from falling open because of Kiba's sharp eye sight. The bird fell down onto the ground and Akamaru ran to it.

"...That was fast." Shikamaru said. Kiba had just killed it in one shot. Damn.

Kiba grinned. "You need that, right?" He said and then jumped off Akamaru for a second, grabbing the bird and then jumped up again. He removed the arrow and then gave the bird to Shikamaru. "Well let's continue like this hm." Kiba said.

"Great. Do I have to carry the dead chicken here?" Shikamaru said, looking at the dead bird he was holding in disgust.

"It's a bird. And yes." Kiba said, grinning. They continued traveling in the mean time. Kiba kept looking around for more birds.

"Neji? Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked after three more birds and a lot more traveling. Neji hadn't said anything the entire way.

"..I don't really know something to say." Neji said softly. He knew it was a lie, but he didn't felt like talking about it.

"...Why not?" Sasuke asked. Neji actually worried him. Did he do something wrong or something?

"I don't know." Neji said.

"Oh..." Sasuke simply said. He didn't wanna let on that he cared. Something just felt weird now. He must've done something wrong.

"Should we stop now? I have seven birds now." Kiba said all of sudden.

"Fine." Sasuke answered and immediately stopped his horse, getting off. He had to stay focused today. Not worry about Neji.. or himself and Neji. He had to focus on what was best.

"Alright, let's make a fire." Kiba said and gathered some wood.

"I'll help." Shikamaru said as he started picking up wood too.

Sasuke kept quiet. He felt taken aback by Neji's sudden lack of interest in him. He was playing over every scenery of last night in his head, thinking of something he did wrong to Neji. Maybe Neji wasn't ready. Maybe Neji regretted it all. Maybe he thought everything Sasuke and he had done was a mistake...Was that it?

Neji was quietly helping Shikamaru and Kiba to gather some wood. The truth was that he wasn't feeling well. At all. He didn't wanted to whine but something was wrong with him for sure. He felt dizzy all the time and weak. He had the feeling that he was very pale at the moment too. He just didn't felt alright. He was picking up the wood very slowly too. It took a lot of energy.. shit.. this really wasn't right..

"Neji you don't look so good. Maybe you should lay down a little while." Shikamaru said worried. He, unlike Sasuke, had noticed Neji's white and sleepy face.

"..I'm fine, but thanks Shikamaru." Neji said, smiling a bit and then he looked away from Shikamaru and bend over a bit to grab a piece of wood. But right then everything went black before his face and he fell down onto the ground. He cursed and rubbed his eyes. Damn it..

Kiba looked at Neji very worried.

Sasuke pulled Neji into a sitting position. "..You're not fine, what's wrong with you?" He asked, now worried too. Had he really been so stupid as to not notice Neji was ill?

"..I don't know.." Neji muttered, wiping some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He kept seeing black spots before his eyes all the time.

"Jeez you're burning idiot, you should've told us you were sick." Sasuke snapped as he pulled up Neji, bridal stage. "We're going to a city." He said to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Shouldn't we take a look at him first, if we can do something ourselves? Perhaps it's not wise to move him." Kiba said. "We have to search for wounds first.

"...I didn't wanted to be a bother.." Neji muttered.

"He doesn't have wounds. You don't get a fever from wounds. He's sick and I don't know about you two, but I suck at dealing with sick people." Sasuke snapped. His worry came out more like anger, but he didn't care.

"Perhaps he got bitten." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, but by what? The only thing I can think of is that it was a mosquito." Shikamaru said. He knew some of the poisonous creatures and where they lived.

"Perhaps that would be it. But we're not sure. We'd better go to a city indeed. Let's go." Kiba said. "Sasuke, can you ride with Neji or do I have to ride for you and Neji?"

"No I can do it." Sasuke said as he already sat Neji on his horse and climbed up too. "Just hurry." He said, looking at Neji in his arms.

Neji got paler every minute. He really didn't felt well..

Kiba nodded and jumped on Akamaru's back, dragging Shikamaru with him too.

Shikamaru quickly got up too.

"Neji can you cope a little longer?" He asked as they all got on their way. Fast.

Neji nodded, but in fact he meant no. He didn't think he was going to stay awake very long. He felt himself getting more and more warm and he got a sickening headache. Sasuke quickened the pace even more. Something was seriously wrong with Neji. Why didn't he watch out? Had it really just been one lousy mosquito? Neji looked so vulnerable right now and even though Sasuke had thought he'd like that, he didn't. He was too worried for it.

"Sasuke we need to go to the right here!" Kiba yelled when Sasuke started to ride to the left. Kiba was a bit worried for Sasuke now too. He wasn't watching where he was going anymore now.

Sasuke quickly made a right. He wasn't there with his head but he didn't care. He'd make sure Neji's be ok. Neji was most important now. And the thoughts and feelings for Neji overwhelmed him.

* * *

Kiba moaned in annoyance when he saw that this city was even worse then the one before. But well, couldn't expect less. They traveled to the south after all.

Sasuke though, didn't even notice. He just wanted Neji, who had passed out along the way, to get better. And this city was the only way. He stopped his horse in front of something that looked like a medical help service. They might be able to help them.

Kiba got off too, going inside. He was going to do the talking. The place didn't looked really well, but it was better then nothing. He walked up to a huge man, which couldn't be a doctor.

"Hello, do you know where we can find a doctor?" He asked.

"What do you need her for?" The man snapped angry. 'Obviously not one of the nicer people in this town.' Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke had carried Neji in too, still looking worried like never before.

"Our companion is sick." Kiba answered, nodding to Neji.

The man looked at Neji with a disturbing look on his face. "Up the stairs to the left. But she's expensive." The man said and turned away from the three warriors.

Sasuke already hurried up stairs the second the man had told him. Shikamaru followed after.

Kiba nodded and followed them too. When they came upstairs they walked to the left. Kiba knocked the door, since he knew he'd better do the talking. Sasuke was too worried, Shikamaru was too. Sasuke though, wasn't about to wait. He practically slammed open the door and walked in.

"We need help!" He yelled angry, though the worry was now clearly heard in his voice.

"Sasuke calm down!" Kiba hissed. "I'm sorry miss." He said to the woman who was looking up from her desk, very irritated.

"What is it?!" The woman yelled.

"You're a doctor right? Heal him!" Sasuke demanded as he laid Neji on an empty bed in the room.

"Did you pay?" The woman asked while bringing up an eyebrow, but she did walk to where Neji was laying.

"No! You heal him first, 'then' we pay you whatever you want!" Sasuke screamed. He couldn't stop doing that. He felt all weird and worried. He hated it really.

"Jeez calm down kid." the woman said, and then looked at Neji. She put a hand on his forehead. "What happened to him?" She asked on a serious tone. "And you, mister hothead, get out of the room." She said to Sasuke.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you healed him!" Sasuke yelled, pointing to Neji. "And we don't know what happened to him, 'you' should find out!"

"Oh jeez, just get out. I can't heal with some rude guy in here." The woman said.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Sasuke yelled. He wouldn't leave. And he wished he could just calm down, but he couldn't. He had too many feelings going through his body. He never had feelings through his body or at least normally he could suppress them. But he couldn't now.

"Look, I need to heal in silence. I could already have started healing five minutes ago if you weren't making such a drama. The kid's dying you know." The woman said, putting her arms over each other.

Sasuke's angry expression faded and was replaced by one of shock, horror and most of all, worry. Neji was.. dying..? That couldn't be true.. it couldn't.. He couldn't even move anymore. He just wanted the woman to start healing Neji, but he couldn't speak...Dying..?

"Good, you finally shut up. I'm going to try to get this kid back." The woman said and laid a hand on Neji's head and one at the place where Neji's heart was. A blue light came out of her hands while she started to concentrate.

"...There's a lot of poison in him... it's of one of the enemy's mosquito's. I'll try to get it out of him, but I can't remove the virus." She said. "Can anyone get me a bucket with water?"

Shikamaru moved immediately and grabbed a bucket, filling it with water and rushing it to the woman. "Here you go." He said.

Sasuke still couldn't move...Poison.. virus? What the hell was happening to Neji? Would he actually...die?

"Thanks." the woman said, grabbing the bucket and placing it beside her. She moved her arms in and gathered a huge amount of water around her hands and then moved the water into Neji, right through his clothes, into his body. Kiba looked alarmed when he saw that Neji started coughing and even coughed some water out.

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't take this. Neji could die...he could actually die.. Sasuke couldn't take it if Neji died...Was he some kind of frigging curse? Care for him and die? Like his parents had? His friends? Everyone around him? He couldn't take this...He didn't wanna see it.. if Neji actually died. He started backing up to the door, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Get me another bucket, without water." The woman said as she got the water out, which now looked a bit blue purple like.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed another bucket and gave it to the woman again. At that moment they heard the door close. Sasuke had left the room.

Kiba looked at the door but decided to not follow him. Sasuke had to know it himself if he wanted to look or not. The woman dumped the water into the bucket and then got it out again, this time looking clear again. Now she brought it into Neji's body again.

"So...will he be OK?" Shikamaru asked carefully. He didn't want to disturb the woman, but he really wanted to know.

"I don't know. He still got that virus." The woman answered. "And I don't know if I can get all the poison out of his body." With that she took the water out again, dumping the poison into the bucket again and then bringing the water in again.

"What kind of virus does he have then?" Shikamaru asked. He wanted to know in case something like this would happen again. He had to know as much as possible.

"One that tires him out. There's no name for it." The woman said, while continuing with her healing process.

"So there's no cure for it? How can he get better then?" Shikamaru asked again.

"'Once the poison is out, I'll look what his body wants. But I think that he might have been sick for more then a month." The woman answered.

"So it takes a while before you feel it? Is there anything that might make you feel it all of a sudden like this. He was fine yesterday." Shikamaru said.

"Hmm... did something happen to him yesterday that he never encountered before? Because that comes with a lot of emotions." The woman asked.

"Oh...yeah. A lot actually. He was.. is a priest." Shikamaru said and looked at Kiba doubting. He didn't know whether or not he should tell her.

Kiba shrugged. "What happened then?" The woman asked.

"Well, he had sex for the first time and he used a new kind of power for the first time. Also he had a hard time giving into his feelings with the guy that just walked out." Shikamaru said. He figured she should know to help him.

"...That explains a lot. Did he had sex willingly or has he been forced?" The woman asked. She was now taking out some water again out of Neji's body, which was almost clear now.

"He had almost been forced but escape, then did it later on the evening willingly." Shikamaru said. This just sounded weird, telling a stranger that kind of things about Neji.

The woman nodded. "Get the noisy guy back. There is a chance that he might be affected too."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba. He figured Kiba'd be better with dealing with Sasuke then he was. Kiba at least had the strength to control him. Kiba nodded and walked out of the door, while the woman continued with healing Neji.

"Sasuke!" He yelled once he had closed the door. He saw Sasuke sitting on a couch at the end of the room.

Sasuke didn't even turn around. He didn't want to talk. Not at all. Not more emotions would get out of him today, this had been enough. He was trying to just push it all back inside now and Kiba wouldn't ruin it.

"Come here Sasuke, this is serious. You could be affected too." Kiba said, his tone being serious.

"I don't care." Sasuke said, sounded uninterested. He wouldn't go back, he wouldn't think of it. He just wouldn't.

"...It's your own choice." Kiba said. "But you might become very ill and perhaps even die."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. He didn't want to say more, afraid that if he did, he'd feel those fucking feelings again. Neji had let them out in a way he hadn't even noticed until now. And he never wanted them to get out again.

"So you want to risk to hurt Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Neji's dying, I'm not hurting him." Sasuke said. Shit.. he felt it again. Luckily he could make it go away with a few simple breathings.

"There is a good chance now that he'll make it. That woman is almost done with removing the poison." Kiba said.

"And then he's better, so be happy." Sasuke said, still not turning around to Kiba.

Kiba was silent and then turned around, walking back upstairs. Seriously.. what was wrong with that guy? He suddenly heard Neji scream and quickly ran up to the stairs again, very worried and concerned.

Sasuke stayed behind. That scream...was the reason he wouldn't go back.

* * *

Upstairs Shikamaru got the shock of his life as Neji started screaming. "What the hell is wrong with him!?" He asked shocked.

"Shit, he's waking up." The woman muttered, pushing Neji down onto the bed. "The healing I'm almost done with is very painful if you are awake. It's like you get strangled and your organs are being ripped out."

"..Then what should we do?" Shikamaru asked. He needed to do something for Neji, the screams were not only unbearable, but you could just hear the pain in them.

"...I have to stop the healing or I have to knock him unconscious now." She answered when she saw the tears of pain rolling down on Neji's face.

"...But it has to get out right?" Shikamaru asked as he sat on the bed next to Neji, holding a hand on his forehead to calm him down.

"Yes." The woman muttered and then she laid two of her fingers on a certain spot on Neji's neck, pushing hard on it for a few seconds and then Neji stopped with the screaming while his head rolled to the side again. The woman sighed and stroked her blond hair out of her face, continuing the healing again.

"What did you do with him?" Shikamaru asked. Neji had just passed out like that. It seemed so simple.

"I hit a sensitive spot in his neck." The woman said while Kiba entered silently.

Shikamaru looked up to Kiba as he entered the room. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"He didn't wanted to come." Kiba answered, while he closed the door.

"...Why not?" Shikamaru asked surprised. Wasn't Sasuke worried about Neji?

"I don't know." Kiba said.

"Why didn't you ask?" Shikamaru asked Kiba. Didn't Kiba wanted to know? What the hell was going on with any of them?

"Well he made clear to me that he didn't wanted to come or talk about it. I respected that." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Oh...Ok." Shikamaru said. He looked at Neji again. This was gonna be one tough journey. Kiba was looking at Neji too now.

"..He almost looks like he's dead.. " Kiba said.

"...He looks better then he did when we brought him here." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded. The woman stroke Neji's hair out of his face while she put the last bit of poison into the bucket.

"Was that it?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed the woman didn't get more water again.

"He needs to rest now. I'm going to get some herbs now. Oh, and if you guys are travellers, it would be the best to leave him behind." She said.

"...We're not leaving without him." Shikamaru said. They had to stay together and he wouldn't leave Neji behind alone.

"Then you have to wait some time. Perhaps that's even better that you stay... because the rest house where we have to bring him isn't a really nice place you know. The people who are running that rest house aren't healthy." The woman said, with a dark look in her eyes. "I'm Tsunade, by the way."

"I'm Shikamaru and that's Kiba. And well, that's Neji and the other guy's Sasuke. We'll stay and watch after Neji. So what's wrong with the keepers of that resthouse?" Shikamaru asked curious.

"Yeah well, this isn't a really nice place to stay you know. Didn't you notice that I'm the only pretty woman in here? That's because I'm the only one who is strong enough to hold back those men who want to do nasty things to you. You know what I mean? They are frustrated. Only the owner of the inn is normal and the farmer. The rest is crazy. So you'd better watch out since you all are pretty boys, especially that Sasuke kid and this one here. And this one will be extra vulnerable, because he is ill now." Tsunade answered. "They kill without a reason too. And they steal."

Shikamaru was silent for a while. "Wouldn't it be wiser if we brought Neji to the inn then rather then the rest house?" He asked.

"Nope. There the visitors are bad." Tsunade answered.

"But, if something happens at the rest house, you can always come here for healing. For a price off course." She was gathering some herbs now.

"Great." Shikamaru said sarcastic. "Should we go there now then?" He asked.

"Yeah, would be wise. Perhaps you should let that Kiba kid do the talking. He's a bit rude, they'll let you in earlier." Tsunade said.

"I will, thanks. So how much do we have to pay?" Shikamaru asked, grabbing his Ijon, which was used to pay people with.

"Eighty." Tsunade answered. Kiba groaned. That was a hell lot of money.

"Don't worry, the rest house is free." Tsunade said.

"Good. Here you go then." Shikamaru said and handed over eighty Ijon. Damn, there went his money. "Kiba, you can take Neji with you right? Where's the rest house?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade.

"The building next to this one. Thanks." Tsunade said, giving Shikamaru the herbs. "Lay one leaf of these under his tongue every morning."

Kiba nodded, lifting Neji up bridal style.

"I will. Thanks again and maybe till next time." Shikamaru said and started walking away. Kiba nodded at Tsunade and then walked out of the door too, walking off the stairs. Shikamaru noticed Sasuke sitting on a couch, but ignored him. He had just left Neji there to die, Shikamaru saw no need to talk to him. He walked outside.

"We are going to bring Neji to the rest house." Kiba said to Sasuke, walking past him now. Neji was a bit more important now then Sasuke having a grumpy attack.

Sasuke didn't even answer. He looked at Kiba taking Neji away. He looked awful...was he cured? Sasuke didn't even have the guts to ask or follow them. He was such a terrible guy for acting like this, but he couldn't help it.

Kiba got a bit angry when Sasuke just ignored him. He practically stamped to the rest house and entered the house by kicking open the door. He walked to the nearest man he saw.

"Hello, we were send here by the healer Tsunade. Do you have a room for our companion?" Kiba asked, wondering if this was one of the owners.

"We do. But we'll check up if you actually got send by Tsunade. If not, you'll be in trouble." The owner said and walked to a cash register. "How many?" He asked impolite.

"How many what?" Kiba asked.

"Four." Shikamaru said. "If we are allowed to stay here too." The owner looked at the two of them. "I just see three, but fine. Upstairs." He snapped.

"Which room?" Kiba asked. "And hurry it up will you, our companion is very ill." He was getting a bit frustrated.

"Don't you talk to me like that. You can choose a room, we don't get much customers and they're all the same." The owner snapped and then just walked away.

"Luckily he's only not nice." Kiba grumbled to Shikamaru and then he started to climb the stairs.

Shikamaru followed. "Tsunade warned us right. I suggest one of us stays with Neji at all times. We'll stay in the room together now, since there's nothing else we can really do here." Shikamaru said. He got upstairs and just opened a door to a room. It looked descent. Kiba nodded.

"Although I think it's a bit overreacted. I mean, that guy obviously didn't care at all and didn't even looked at us. There's no way he would do something to us." Kiba said. Or had he just been blind?

He laid Neji down on the first bed he saw.

"He wouldn't do something like that with us two around. He could if we were alone." Shikamaru said as he pulled a chair next to the bed Neji laid on and sat down.

"Myeah but he didn't look like the type." Kiba said. "And well.. I don't know what Sasuke's going to do tonight, but I want a moment with you alone." He continued and smirked.

"Really? And why is that?" Shikamaru asked and smirked too. Even though he'd never leave Neji alone, he still could flirt a little with Kiba.

Kiba smirked and opened his mouth to say something, when they heard a soft moan coming from Neji.

Shikamaru looked at Neji. He figured it was about time he'd wake up.

"Neji?" He asked carefully.

Neji blinked a few times before he could open his eyes at a good way. He looked at them in silence. His throat hurt.. he couldn't talk.

"You OK?" Shikamaru asked. Neji actually looked a little better now that he woke up.

Neji nodded a bit and opened his mouth to talk and then frowned. There just... wasn't coming any sound out of his throat. Kiba looked at him worried. What was wrong?

"You can't talk? Kiba, maybe you should go back to Tsunade and ask her if that's normal." Shikamaru said and stood up, getting a glass of water out of the bathroom. He came back and gave it to Neji.

Kiba nodded and quickly left the room. Neji lifted up his arm to take the glass of water from Shikamaru, but his arm didn't come far. Shit.. he had no energy at all.

Shikamaru pushed him up with one hand and held the glass to his lips. He figured Neji must be worn out. "Do you feel better?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji nodded and gratefully started to drink. The water felt delicious in his throat.

As Neji had emptied the glass of water Shikamaru laid him down again.

"Can you talk a little now?" He asked and put the glass down.

Neji opened his mouth and tried again, but there still got no sound out of his mouth. He looked at Shikamaru hopelessly. He just couldn't have lost his voice..

"I'm sure you'll be fine Neji. We got you to a doctor. She healed you most part." Shikamaru said as he noticed Neji's despair. He just hoped it really wasn't anything serious. Neji nodded. He tried to clear his throat. Shit, he needed more water. He looked at the glass and then looked at Shikamaru questioning.

Shikamaru sighed, understanding Neji. He got up, filled the glass and helped Neji drink again.

"That better?" He asked as Neji drank the entire glass again.

Neji nodded and then saw Kiba entering the room, dragging Sasuke with him.

"I told you I didn't wanna go here." Sasuke snapped at Kiba, but froze as he saw Neji. Shit... Neji looked at Sasuke for one moment hurt and then swallowed, looking away. Ok, that hurt. A lot..

"Sasuke what's 'wrong' with you?" Kiba snapped.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while. He didn't mean to hurt him...but taking distance now.. seemed the smartest thing to do. He guessed...

"Nothing's wrong with me.." Sasuke lied, not sounding very convincing.

"...Why are you suddenly taking distance from Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not..." Sasuke lied again. He kept looking at Neji. Why wasn't he saying anything? God Neji just had to say something.

"Sasuke.." Kiba said warningly.

"Look, I'm not talking about it OK, so give it up." Sasuke suddenly snapped. He couldn't help it. People didn't need to know and the only way to make them give it up was to act angry and mean.

Kiba frowned now and was silent. Neji started to cough softly when something started to tickle in his throat. Shikamaru rubbed over Neji's back, trying to sooth Neji a little. Sasuke looked at him. Was there still the chance Neji could die? He didn't even know what to think and he just wanted to walk out. But the sight of Neji just kept him there.

Neji stopped with the coughing and then he breathed in and out deeply.

"What did Tsunade say about it Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"She said that he probably will be able to talk again tomorrow." Kiba answered.

"Ah. Well that's good. We'll keep an eye on it then. Sasuke will you watch Neji now? I have to talk to Kiba." Shikamaru said. Of course that was a lie. He just figured Sasuke and Neji needed time together, even thought Neji couldn't talk. He pulled Kiba with him before Sasuke could even answer.

Kiba just walked with Shikamaru, understanding him.

* * *


	12. Strange feelings

**Chapter 12: Strange feelings**

**

* * *

**Neji felt a bit uncomfortable now he wasn't able to talk though.

Sasuke walked to the chair Shikamaru had been sitting in.

"So..." He said and looked at Neji. Neji couldn't talk. How was this ever gonna work? Neji looked at him too. What was Sasuke going to say?

Sasuke stayed silent for a long while.

"Are you gonna die?" He asked out of the blue. He just had to know before he decided on anything.

What kind of stupid question was that? Neji shook his head.

"And you're sure about that? 'Cause you were dying..." Sasuke said. He didn't know if Neji even knew what had happened.

Neji was looking at him now like Sasuke suddenly had three heads. Where was he talking about? Sasuke looked at Neji. He knew by the face Neji made he had no idea what Sasuke was talking about.

"You had poison in you Neji. Some woman got it out, but she said you were dying..." Sasuke said softly. Neji looked at him a bit in shock. How was that possible? Dying? Was he that ill?

"I guess you don't know if you're gonna die then or not..." Sasuke said and stood up. He wouldn't spend time with Neji if there was still the risk he'd die. He looked at Neji and then wanted to leave. Neji frowned and tried to get up, but he didn't succeed. His body needed a lot of rest.. but.. would it be safe for him if Sasuke left him alone in here? He tried to talk, but Sasuke didn't even see that he was trying to talk, because he was walking to the door.

Sasuke was about to leave as he realised Shikamaru had asked him to watch Neji. He couldn't leave Neji on his own. Even if he wanted to. He just had to sit it out. Just ignore Neji, no matter how hard. Sasuke turned around and but stayed where he was. Neji suddenly felt the urge to hug Sasuke. He wanted to be hugged himself but he wanted to hug Sasuke too. He tried to search eye contact with Sasuke, who wasn't looking at him. Sasuke just stood there. He didn't want to be near Neji, didn't wanna see him. He would just be there to protect him, nothing more until he was sure Neji wouldn't die. Neji felt a bit hurt now. Why was Sasuke ignoring him? Had he done something to him..?

Sasuke sighed. "Do you need something?" He asked Neji, looking at him, but avoiding eye contact. He wanted to take care of Neji at least, not make him feel bad. Neji nodded, stretching his arms out to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him. What did he want? A hug? He couldn't give Neji a hug...He wouldn't do it until he knew. "I'll get you some water..." He quickly said and grabbed the glass of the table and filled it with water.

Neji frowned and then looked down. He must've done something..

Sasuke walked back and gave Neji the glass of water. He really didn't want to be this close and he tried to evade Neji's hand as he reached for the glass. This sucked. Neji took the glass from Sasuke, feeling a sting of hurt going through him when he saw that Sasuke was trying to not touch him. Was it because of the virus that it hurt so much?

"...I'm sorry Neji." Sasuke sighed. He didn't wanna tell Neji the reason, but it was unfair to make Neji feel bad about it. It just wasn't fair.

Neji looked up to Sasuke, with a hurt expression, but there lay a question in his eyes. He just wanted to know why Sasuke was acting like this.

"I can't tell you." Sasuke said as he saw Neji's eyes. He didn't know why or how he had understand what Neji wanted. He just did.

Neji looked at him for a second and then looked away. This felt like the end of the thing they had.. if they even had something.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while again. He hated it Neji couldn't talk. It was annoying. Neji was the only who was able to convince him to tell him. The only one Sasuke would ever consider telling. But not if Neji didn't ask for it, not if he couldn't understand it all. "..I really am sorry.." He said.

Neji closed his eyes. The fact that he lost his voice was frustrating the shit out of him. He laid one hand on his stomach, it hurt a bit there. He didn't knew why. Perhaps it was because of the hunger.

"...Don't think I don't care ok..? I do.. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't help himself but try anything to comfort Neji. Neji looked at him and nodded. He really wanted to eat something, he didn't care what it was.

Sasuke grabbed his bag. He still had a little dried out bread. It's all he had. He gave it to Neji. "I don't have anything else.." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent for a bit but then shook his head. He couldn't eat all the food Sasuke got left. That would be selfish.

"Just eat it Neji, you need it more." Sasuke couldn't care about his bread. He just wanted Neji to feel better. Neji softly nodded and took the bread from Sasuke, immediately taking a small bite.

Sasuke was silent all the while Neji ate. He didn't look, just looked away. He just wished Neji was able to talk. He wished Neji was able to tell him he wouldn't die..

Neji ate in silence for some time, until he started coughing. He frowned and gasped for air while he was coughing very heavy, and he clenched his eyes shut.

Sasuke eyes shot to Neji. He grabbed the glass of water and pushed to Neji's lips. Neji had to drink a little. And even though Sasuke wanted to stay far from Neji, he couldn't let him have pain or choke.

Neji shook his head, pushing away the glass of water but he already got some into his lungs and even started to cough more heavy. He tried to get up desperately, he just had to breath.

"Calm down." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji back. Neji just had to calm down, just try to breathe. "Just try it slowly.." Sasuke said, he never was one to deal with these kind of things, but he learned a thing or two from his own experiences.

Neji did as he was told, trying to stop the coughing by breathing. He failed a couple of times but finally succeeded. He laid there panting for some time, having his eyes shut and his hands on his chest. Damn it... his chest hurt a lot.

Sasuke out of reflex put his hand on Neji's chest. He just couldn't see him in pain. And all he could do was that, because if he left, even more terrible things would happen. This was the only way.. Neji opened his eyes again and then smiled weakly at Sasuke, thanking him like that for supporting him.

Sasuke just looked back worried. "...Are you ok?" He asked. He really wanted to get his hand away on one hand, but on the other... Neji nodded and then placed his hand upon Sasuke's. He enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's hand on his chest a lot. Sasuke just stared at Neji. He didn't wanna pull his hand away anymore, no matter how much it would hurt if Neji would die in the end.. He probably had to be honest about it too, but Neji would just have to ask.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Neji looked at him again, not showing a hint of emotion on his face. Why didn't Sasuke just tell him?

"If you're gonna die I'm gonna flip." Sasuke said. He couldn't say it sincere or serious or emotional. He couldn't say it any different then that because it let to no emotion. Neji got a soft look upon his face. So that was it? That was the reason Sasuke was being so distant? He shook his head, he wouldn't die.

Sasuke was silent again. No matter how many times Neji shook his head, there was still that risk. If Neji died he lost again. And he'd freak out again. But he had to keep the thoughts away before he'd freak out now.

"..You don't know." Sasuke said serious, but calm. At least he tried to.

Neji looked away, he knew Sasuke was right. Of course there was a chance.. but there always was a chance.

"So don't die or I'll go berserk." Sasuke said again. He just needed reassurance. He didn't care anymore, if it had to hurt him like hell again if Neji died, he just have to put up with to spend time with Neji when he didn't. Neji brought up his eyebrows. Like he could plan if he'd die or not. That was ridiculous.

Sasuke finally pulled his hand away and sat on the chair again, evading Neji's glance.

"Just don't die in front of me then..." Sasuke said. For some reason he just knew what Neji was thinking.

Neji shook his shoulders like he wanted to say 'I'll try'.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it." Sasuke said. He couldn't stop telling Neji things. It was like Neji was his diary or something. But then one he appreciated a lot more then he'd ever do a diary. Neji nodded. He pulled a bit at Sasuke's arm, mentioning him to come closer. Sasuke got a little closer, but not much. He didn't know what to do right now. Neji 'seemed' to understand, but then again, Neji didn't know the whole story, so how could he?

Neji was almost pouting now, he didn't even noticed it himself. But he really wanted to hug Sasuke, he wanted to bring Sasuke closer, to feel his body..

Sasuke stroke his fingers over Neji's cheek and then the hair out of his face, keeping his hand behind Neji's ear after.

"...I'm not usually like this.." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled at him, not in a very happy way, but more in a peaceful way. He was so glad with Sasuke. He never wanted Sasuke to ever let go now.

Sasuke moved closer to Neji and placed a gently kiss on his lips. He didn't wanna hurt Neji in any way, but he really needed it now.

Neji smiled and gave a kiss back.

"I wish you could talk." Sasuke sighed. The silence was just intoxicating. He wanted to hear Neji talk, tell him things.

Neji nodded, with an apologising look in his eyes.

"Not your fault. You're just ill." Sasuke said. He thought about that illness. He could have it too, but there was no way he'd test himself. He'd rather not know.

Neji nodded, finally pulling Sasuke close enough to hug him.

Sasuke pulled Neji closer now. It just felt so right being close to him, telling him things, find comfort with him. It all felt right and Sasuke didn't wanna give it up anymore. "Thanks.." Sasuke said softly.

Neji happily hugged Sasuke back and moved his arm up and down Sasuke's back. Sasuke felt so warm.. he felt so cold.. he was glad Sasuke was there for him.

Sasuke held Neji tight. He didn't wanna let go anymore. Never. How had he gotten so into Neji in just a few days? It was so..weird, but it felt so good.

Neji felt himself getting a bit dizzy again. He moaned a bit and leaned on Sasuke heavy.

Sasuke held Neji up. "Do you need to sleep?" He asked worried.

Neji nodded. But he wanted to sleep with Sasuke so badly..

"Then sleep." Sasuke said as he laid Neji back down. Neji needed his rest now. And so did Sasuke to be honest.

* * *

The next day, Neji woke up very early in the morning. He opened his eyes a bit slowly and then saw that Sasuke was laying beside him, snoring very softly. In a cute way. He wanted to look up but then he suddenly saw that someone was standing over him, watching him. Neji got the shock of his life and gave a startled yell. Who the heck was standing there?!

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he heard Neji yell next to him and looked right into the eyes of.. someone...or something that was standing over him. The hell!?

"What the..!?" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed one of his swords next to the bed.

The figure grumbled and then pinned him to the bed with an incredible force.

"Be silent." He, or so it sounded, hissed.

Sasuke groaned as the figure pinned him. But he still had his sword in his hand, thought he couldn't move it now. Neji had to run.

"Neji go!" Sasuke yelled, but before Neji could move the other figure pinned Neji to the bed on his turn. The figure which was holding Sasuke grinned.

"Hmm... you must taste delicious." He said and licked over Sasuke's cheek and then snuggled into Sasuke's neck.

Neji looked at that, frozen, and he knew this wasn't good.

"Someone help!" He yelled. At least he got his voice back. They needed help. Where were Shikamaru and Kiba? They weren't in their beds.

Sasuke eyes widened. He had been told about these things. Vampires. Shit, he to get them off as quick as possible. The other one was now licking over Neji's neck before opening his mouth to get a bite. Neji grunted and then he brought up his knee at a quick speed, kicking the creature above him in the stomach.

The one above Sasuke meanwhile, grinned and then let his teeth sink into the skin of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gave out a grunt as he felt those sharp teeth in his neck. Shit. He didn't even knew what would happen if they did that, but it couldn't be good. He noticed Neji was doing fine with getting himself out of this.

"Neji just run!" Sasuke grunted. Damn those teeth hurt.

The one above Neji gave out a cry that sounding like an animal. He grabbed to his stomach with his claws and stumbled of the bed. "Y-you'll pay for that!" The vampire hissed. Neji jumped out of the bed, pushing the vampire away and then knocking the other off Sasuke. The one which had been on Sasuke hissed in anger. "How dare you?!"

Sasuke jumped up, grabbed his swords and Neji and ran to the door. They had to leave and he didn't care the bite burned like hell now.

"You're not getting away!" One of the vampires yelled and ran or rather...floated to them. The other joined his companion and grabbed Sasuke at his hair, pulling him back. Sasuke gave out a grunt and let go of Neji as reflex to grab his hair. He turned around after that, almost cutting of the vampires head, but it jumped away just in time. "What the hell do you want with us?" Sasuke snapped. He kept his sword ready.

"What do you think?" One of them said and grinned. moving towards Sasuke very quickly and knocking him against the wall, face first.

"Damn it leave him alone!" Neji angrily yelled. He tried to get the vampire off Sasuke but it was really strong.

Sasuke groaned. He was sure he was gonna be left with some bruises on his face from this. He wouldn't give up though. He turned his sword and cut in the hip of the vampire holding him. "I TOLD YOU TO RUN NEJI!" Sasuke yelled. He noticed the other vampire standing behind Neji, ready to bite.

"And I told you that I'm not going to leave you alone!" Neji yelled and turned around and hit the vampire behind him in the middle of his face. Then he ripped the other vampire off Sasuke and pushed it away.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hand and ran out of the door with him. "You're getting yourself in danger you idiot!" He yelled. The two vampires were quickly gaining up on them.

Neji decided to not to protest against it and ran with Sasuke. But, to his surprise, they weren't followed.

Sasuke pulled Neji downstairs to a now somewhat crowded hall of the rest house. They'd be safe there, so he stopped. "Are you ok?" He asked Neji, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Neji nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said as he looked around, trying to find a hint of where the vampires had gone to.

"...What were those?" Neji asked. Those had been another couple of monsters he didn't knew of.

"Vampires." Sasuke said. He himself didn't know much about them. Just that they were dangerous and companions of the monster.

Neji frowned. "Vampires? What do they do?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. Bite you in the neck and suck blood." Sasuke said. That's practically all he knew they did.

"Oh..." Neji said. Alright, this was getting freakier every minute.

"I don't know what happens when they bite you, but it won't be good." He said and remember he had been bitten. Fuck, what was he supposed to do with it now?

"...But they bit you." Neji said, looking concerned.

"I know.." Sasuke said. He didn't wanna worry Neji. It was probably nothing, although it hurt like hell. Where were Kiba and Shikamaru, that was more important now. And where were those vampires was one too.

Neji looked at him for a moment, before placing his hand in Sasuke's neck and starting to heal him. A few customers looked at them with their mouths open but Neji didn't care.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hand and brought it down. "No." Sasuke said strict. He wouldn't have it this time. He wouldn't wear Neji down again. Not again, not now he was still sick.

"Why can't I heal you?" Neji asked, surprised.

"You'll wear yourself out again. So not this time." Sasuke said and started moving to the door outside. He needed to go find those other two and Neji would follow him.

"But... this time is different." Neji said.

"Why is it different?" Sasuke asked absentminded. He signed for Neji to follow him and opened the door.

"Because you are bitten by a vampire now and I am fully rested." Neji answered. He didn't follow Sasuke because he wanted Sasuke to just accept it that Neji wanted to heal him.

"You're still gonna wear yourself out again. You can't always heal me Neji." Sasuke said and walked back, grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him with him outside.

Neji sighed but allowed himself to be dragged out outside by Sasuke. At that moment Kiba and Shikamaru came walking into their direction.

"Where were you!?" Sasuke yelled as he saw them too. Jeez, they looked perfectly fine. More then fine actually.

"Sasuke calm down." Neji said at a warning tone.

"Erm, is there a problem?" Kiba asked. "You are up early."

"We got attacked by frigging vampires you idiots! Where were you!?" Sasuke screamed. Oh how he felt like just putting his hands around those necks. Calm yourself Sasuke. Kiba opened his mouth to defend himself, but then Neji grabbed Sasuke and pushed him into a wall.

"Ok Sasuke, enough." Neji said. "You have to calm down, seriously."

"Excuse me! They're supposed to help us, not ditch us so we can get attacked by vampires!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Neji away. It wasn't like he had outbursts like this before, what was Neji's problem?

"Sasuke they couldn't know! Calm down." Neji said. What was wrong with Sasuke?

Kiba looked at Sasuke worried too, something was wrong.

"Oh shut up! They didn't know because they weren't where they were supposed to be!" Sasuke yelled as he gave Kiba and Shikamaru a look that could kill.

"Look, we're sorry ok." Kiba said. "Jeez, calm down man."

"We can't change it anymore Sasuke." Neji said. "Let me take another look at that wound." He placed his hand at Sasuke's shoulder and moved to look at the wound again.

Sasuke hit Neji's hand away. "It's perfectly fine! Jeez, the fuck is wrong with all of you!? Is it suddenly normal to be attacked by vampires!?" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Ah.. so he got bitten by a vampire right?" Shikamaru simply stated. He didn't really seemed to mind Sasuke's outburst.

Neji nodded at Shikamaru. "Something is definitely wrong." He said.

"Yeah those bites tend to poison you in a strange way. It brings the worst out of you." Shikamaru said. "We might have to take him to Tsunade."

"Like hell I'm going to her! It's perfectly fine! I'm perfectly fine!" Sasuke yelled again. He got so angry of them.

Neji nodded at Shikamaru. "Come on Sasuke." He said, taking Sasuke at the arm. "We have to go to her."

Sasuke pulled away his arm. "Go to her yourself, I'm fine!" He yelled and started walking away. Fucking morons, he'd be better of without them anyway. They weren't coming in handy for that matter anyhow.

"Sasuke get back here." Neji said, walking after Sasuke and grabbing his hand.

Sasuke just continued walking after he snatched his hand away. "Good luck with whatever." He snapped. He didn't need them.

"Sasuke act normal!" Neji said and then grabbed Sasuke roughly, starting to pull him back. He almost couldn't handle this now.

"It's you guys who aren't acting normal!" Sasuke yelled and pulled himself free again, pushing Neji away before walking again. He didn't feel for this.

"Sasuke seriously." Neji said, grumbling a bit. He grabbed Sasuke's arm again now.

"GO AWAY!" Sasuke yelled. He had enough of it now and pushed Neji to the ground before stomping away from the rest. He just felt so angry.

"...I'll be back as quickly as possible!" Neji yelled at Shikamaru and Kiba before he followed Sasuke again. He grabbed Sasuke's arm when he got there. "Can't you talk about it?" Neji asked.

"About what!? I'm angry at you guys so fuck off!" Sasuke yelled and just kept walking. If Neji was planning on getting dragged everywhere with him then so be it.

"And why exactly are you angry?" Neji asked, staying calm. He knew there was the danger at getting a few hits at seeing how mad Sasuke was, but he didn't really care. He wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke now and how he could stop it.

"Because YOU annoy me and those other two are completely useless at the times you need them! I 'knew' I should've done this on my own, you're all just a burden!" Sasuke yelled and still kept walking.

"I annoy you? How did that suddenly happen?" Neji asked, pulling one eyebrow up.

"Because of your constant idea you should heal me and because you just can't stop talking and asking me shit, just shut up for once!" Sasuke yelled and pulled himself loose again.

Neji grabbed him again. "Because?" Neji asked.

"Because you ask too many questions, I just told you, jeez!" Sasuke pushed Neji away again, even harder this time and started walking again.

Neji had to stop himself from falling onto the ground.

"Then what do you want?" Neji asked.

"You all to leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. Was it that hard for Neji to understand they were all burdens to him?

"You can't make me believe that you all of sudden don't want to have to do anything with us anymore, especially me." Neji said. "You said you were in love with me and we had sex. You can't just be wanting to leave like that."

"Well I do! Jeez!" Sasuke yelled and gave out a grunt. Neji was SO annoying. He'd leave right now before Neji would drive him nuts.

"Sasuke you're getting back with me right now." Neji said, grabbing Sasuke's arm 'again'.

Sasuke though, pulled his arm away again. "I already told you no, what's your problem!?" Sasuke yelled and started walking away again.

"I just can't leave you alone here." Neji said, now tackling Sasuke and pressing his hand against Sasuke's neck, on the wound.

"Jeez, fuck you! I can take perfect care of myself now get off me!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Neji away from him and stood up.

Neji grunted and pushed Sasuke against a tree, trying to heal him again. Sasuke really had to hit him if he wanted Neji to leave him alone.

Sasuke pulled Neji's arm away again and chanced positions, which meant him pinning Neji to the tree now. "Would you just fuck off with that healing!? No, you know what, just fuck off all together already!" Sasuke yelled. He really started to get pissed now, he even felt himself getting redder from anger.

"I just want the best for you!" Neji yelled back, not trying to get loose.

"THEN GO AWAY!" Sasuke yelled. It sounded really angry. Frightening maybe, but Sasuke didn't care.

"...Sasuke stay calm..." Neji said, a bit startled by that outburst.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled again and pushed Neji roughly against the tree before turning around and starting to stomp away again.

"No I won't shut up." Neji calmly said.

Sasuke didn't care though. Neji wasn't following and he'd better not start either. He'd finally be able to just scram, so he kept walking.

Neji started following him again. "You can't just leave like that Sasuke!" Neji said and then he grabbed Sasuke's arm again.

Sasuke had had it. He turned around and hit Neji on the cheek. ".!" He yelled furious into Neji's face.

Neji looked at him shocked. He hadn't expected Sasuke to hit him at all. "...Sasuke please." He tried again.

"What please!? What else do you want hm!?" Sasuke screamed. The anger had gotten to his head. He couldn't think clearly, couldn't see clearly, he could only feel anger.

"I want you to come with me!" Neji yelled, while touching his cheek where Sasuke had hit him.

"Well I won't so go find someone else!" Sasuke yelled and turned around once more. He just wanted to leave, just keep walking. Walk out the anger. He had no idea where it had actually came from, but frankly, he couldn't care less.

Neji gave a low growl and then he grabbed Sasuke by the arm, tossing him over his shoulder and started to walk back. It was too dangerous to leave Sasuke behind.

"LET ME GO! FUCK YOU NEJI! LET GO!" Sasuke screamed out of rage. He struggled against Neji and hit him on the back of his head several times. And not too soft either. But he just wanted to leave the stupid burdens.

Neji gave a few moans and stopped for a moment because it went dark and he became dizzy. Damn.. Sasuke wasn't making things easy for him. He loosened his grip on Sasuke too without noticing it.

Sasuke took his chance too and got out of Neji's grip, standing on the floor again and pushing Neji at least two meters away from him to the floor. "NOW JUST STAY THERE AND LET ME LEAVE!" Sasuke yelled, now furious again. He stood there panting and screaming, face red.

"You'll have to knock me unconscious if you want me to stop to try to get you back!" Neji yelled and got up again, grabbing Sasuke's arm again and he tried to pull Sasuke with him.

"OH JUST GIVE UP!" Sasuke yelled and now hit Neji in the stomach. Hard. Real hard on that matter. He didn't care anymore.

Neji winced in pain. That really hurt. He quickly hugged himself around his stomach and clenched his eyes shut. "S-Sasuke.. hn.. it's not s-safe.." Neji panted.

"I can take care of myself, now just go away and leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled and started walking away again. Maybe FINALLY Neji would leave him alone now.

But before Sasuke could walk away far, Neji already grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"..S-Sasuke please.. you're ill.."Neji said softly.

"I'm NOT ill, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed. He was gonna go mental like this! It made him SO angry, he couldn't even take it anymore! What did he have to do, kill Neji?

"Why do you w-want to go so badly?!" Neji yelled, not letting go.

"Because you all irritate the shit out of me! You're annoying, burdens! Especially you! So just let go already!" Sasuke yelled and pulled free, giving Neji another hit against the cheek. Was that what he had to do to go? Just hit him? Or did he have to go through more drastic measures?

Neji hit the ground and now kept laying there. It had no use at all. He couldn't fight Sasuke like this. He couldn't hurt him either. He felt some blood trickling down his lips, but he didn't care.

"Good. You finally get it." Sasuke stated and started walking away again. He did feel something else this time, but his anger was overpowering and he just made his way away from Neji.

Neji felt a huge wave of tiredness coming over him. Which would be normal, he had been hit a few times and he still had the virus and a bit of poison in his body. No one could just remove all the poison. He stared at Sasuke, who was walking away. The whole image he had before his eyes turned more dark every second.

Sasuke suddenly felt himself going weaker and weaker. He was so tired, it drew all the anger out and got replaced by weakness. He wanted to sleep. He had to sleep. Damn, it was tiring to even take a step. What was happening to him? He felt his legs giving up and himself dropping to the floor, breathing loudly. What was wrong?

Neji saw Sasuke falling to the floor and tried to go to him but then everything went black.

Sasuke turned his head to find Neji lying on the floor, unmoving. He wanted to go to Neji now, but he couldn't. His body felt limb. It wouldn't move. All he could do was sit there and wait for it to stop.

* * *


	13. Resting

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

Hanai-kun:** Well here's the update ;) There are going to be lots more difficult situations soon!

**koko:** Well, here you are!

* * *

**Chapter 13**** Resting**

**

* * *

**After some time, a worried Kiba and Shikamaru arrived on Akamaru.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. He saw Sasuke laying there on the ground, but he didn't saw Neji yet. He jumped off Akamaru and started to shake Sasuke awake.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Wait, when had he fallen asleep? Where was he anyway? Did he dream those things just now?

"...Nhh..Where's Neji..?" He asked.

Kiba looked at him with a frown and started to look around. He saw a form of a human laying a bit on a distance.

"...I think he's there. Shikamaru, can you take a look?" He asked.

Shikamaru nodded and walked to the figure. As he reached it he could definitely say it was Neji. He turned him around and held him up a bit.

"Neji wake up." He said as he shook Neji a little. Neji let out a soft groan and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and then laid a hand on his stomach with a frown on his face, moaning a bit. His face felt swollen too.

"What happened to you guys? Did someone beat you up?" Shikamaru asked as he saw Neji's bruised face. What the hell had happened to those two?

Neji looked at Shikamaru and then looked away.

"..No. I just fell." Neji lied.

"Oh sure, and I presume Sasuke 'just fell' too? What the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked, this time more strict then ever.

"...Sasuke flipped." Neji muttered. He sat up and then carefully stood.

"..Yeah we noticed that but what does that...wait.. did he do this to you?" Shikamaru asked shocked. Was that true? If so, he was not gonna let any of the other two travel with Sasuke anymore.

"..He wasn't himself OK." Neji muttered and then started walking back to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Don't get mad at me, get mad at him. Even if he wasn't himself he can't do this to you." Shikamaru said as he followed Neji.

"I'm not mad at you Shikamaru. And he can. He can't help it. " Neji said and then knelt down next to Sasuke. "Are you OK Sasuke?" He asked, hoping that Sasuke would act normal now. Sasuke sat up and looked at Neji. He hadn't dreamt this. Neji was bruised...and it was all his fault.. what was wrong with him...how could he have hit Neji like that..? Like he hated him? He would never be able to make up for that.

"...I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly. He didn't wanna talk about this with the others around. They had no right to see any emotion from him.

"..It doesn't matter.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke concerned. "Are you OK? Did you faint?"

"It doesn't matter what happened to me OK. It's what happened to you that matters...what I..did.." Sasuke said. He had to pay for this. He hurt Neji, 'why' did he hurt Neji? He couldn't even remember anymore why he had been angry in the first place.

"...It really doesn't matter Sasuke. Really." Neji said, while he stroke Sasuke's hair.

"Yes it does. It does OK. I hurt you and I don't even know why, but that's not an excuse, I had no right to hurt you, no right at all. I really don't what was wrong with me." Sasuke ranted on. Neji shouldn't forgive him, shouldn't tell him that it doesn't matter, because it did.

"I know and that's why it doesn't matter." Neji said. Why didn't Sasuke just accept?

"It does matter, I hurt you! I hit you, how could that not matter!?" Sasuke yelled a little panicked. Why didn't Neji yell at him? Tell him he'd never wanna see him again? Tell him he hated him even if he wasn't completely himself?

"Sasuke, just accept it that Neji wants to forgive you will you." Kiba snapped.

"Shut up. I just don't get it OK.." Sasuke snapped back. He really didn't. Nobody had cared about him for a long while for that matter. He really just couldn't get why Neji didn't mind he had hurt him.

"I know that you didn't mean it." Neji said. "That's why I don't care."

Sasuke looked at Neji. He was actually being sincere about this. He didn't care. And it felt good to Sasuke even though he still felt guilty.

"...Thanks." He said softly.

Neji smiled at him. "Good. Now let's get you up and to the doctor." He said, offering Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke didn't smile back. He didn't smile at all, ever. But he took Neji's hand, slightly squeezing it as he had stood up. He wouldn't let go. Not now that Neji had been so nice to him.

"She'd better be able to deal with it." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and then started walking back, just like Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Do you feel alright now?" Neji asked, just to be sure.

"A little lightheaded, but it's fine...You?" Sasuke asked, as he walked with Neji. He still wouldn't let go of Neji's hand.

"Swollen and tired." Neji answered. He couldn't stop himself and gave Sasuke a little kiss on the cheek.

"...Sorry." Sasuke said and tried to keep a blush back as Neji gave him that kiss. He really liked that.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said, smiling a bit. He still hold Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke squeezed Neji's hand a little again before entwining their fingers together. He just wanted them to be as close as possible.

Kiba looked at them amused and gave Shikamaru a look. Like he wanted to say: "Aw, how cute."

Neji accepted Sasuke doing that, he even liked it. It was like Sasuke was never going to let go now. Shikamaru looked back at Kiba, returning the smile. Even though he thought Neji should've been a little angrier at Sasuke, it still was cute.

"You don't mind right?" Sasuke asked. He didn't sound like he was nervous or embarrassed but like hell he was. His heart was practically in his throat. He never got intimate with someone else before.

"Of course not, I like it." Neji said, blushing a bit.

"Jeez why don't you go kissing somewhere in a corner?" A smirking Kiba asked.

"Shut up, we have to go to that woman remember." Sasuke snapped at Kiba. Did he 'have' to ruin the mood?

"Oh yeah. But kissing takes one minute, right Shikamaru?" Kiba said, smirking to Shikamaru. Neji looked at them confused. Huh?

"With you it does, you go right for the real thing." Shikamaru answered and smirked back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What the hell were 'they' talking about?

Kiba grinned.

"Ok, what are we missing?" Neji asked.

"A lot. Kiba's good." Shikamaru said and laughed, then smirked to Kiba again. This was funny.

".....Did you guys have sex?" Neji asked, his eyes almost as big as soup plates.

Kiba burst out laughing at seeing Neji's expression.

"Yeah, now you know why we weren't there." Shikamaru said as he elbowed Kiba in the side and smirked.

"I knew it." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. So typical. Kiba grinned at Shikamaru.

"....Oh." Neji said, a bit in shock.

"And we plan on doing it over too, so might we not be around, don't disturb." Shikamaru said and gave Neji a grin.

"..I won't." Neji said, sweat dropping.

Kiba smirked. "Damn, I'd like to do it again, but I guess that's not possible now." He said, still smirking.

"No, but we'll have time for it. We'll make time." Shikamaru said, still smirking. He really did feel like doing it again, Kiba was a beast in the sex.

"Can we just go to that doctor?" Sasuke said annoyed. He didn't need to hear details next.

"Oh come on, don't be so grumpy." Neji said, smirking a bit.. In the background Kiba and Shikamaru kept smirking to each other.

"I am grumpy because those two ruined my mood." Sasuke said, but calmed down when he saw Neji's face.

Neji smiled at him and gave Sasuke another kiss on the cheek. He just liked doing that.

Sasuke returned it with another squeeze in Neji's hand. "Thanks." He said. It really did feel good to have Neji around. Something he hadn't expected.

* * *

That afternoon, when Sasuke got his medicines from the healer Tsunade, when they were a bit more poor, they went out to eat something. They had to discuss a few things and had to sleep deeply that night so they would be in enough energy to go on the next day. They were walking over the street now, looking for a nice place to eat.

"Perhaps this one?" Kiba asked, pointing at one of the few clubs.

"No." Sasuke simply said. He heard it was loud in there and that meant there were drunken guys in. Hell no he'd eat there.

"..It looks better then the other ones there." Kiba said. The glasses where practically being thrown out of the window.

"I'm sure there's something better out here." Sasuke said and walked past the club Kiba pointed out.

"I doubt it." Kiba muttered, but followed. Neji followed too.

Shikamaru just scuffled along. He didn't even bother looking, the rest would find something.

"How about that?" Sasuke asked as they had walked a little longer. He pointed to a little club at a corner. It seemed quiet, probably some illegal things were talked about in there. Sasuke knew those all too well.

"Seems fine to me." Neji said, shrugging.

Kiba nodded. It couldn't be great, but better then the rest. He walked to the club and opened the door.

"Perhaps you should let me do the talking this time." Neji said, looking at the rest. "I got some money with me too."

"You try that, we'll back you up." Shikamaru said as he walked in. Sasuke followed right beside Neji.

Neji nodded, walking to the desk where some big guy was drying some plates. "Excuse me." Neji said, being polite.

"What do you want?" The guy said. He didn't really sounded angry or impolite, he just didn't say the right words.

"We'd like to eat here, if it's possible. And I wanted to ask if we can have a room for the night." Neji said. "We are currently staying in the rest house but the situation there has changed a bit."

"Then I need to know what changed. You can eat here. There's the table." The guy said, choosing the wrong words again. Sasuke thought it was just plain rude.

Neji nodded. "Thank you. And the changes are that there were seen a few monster like creatures." He answered.

"Ah the vampires aight? Well you can have your room, for four. Two persons bed though, we don't have anything else." The guy said as he pointed to a table, signing for them to sit down.

"How do you know about the vampires?" Neji asked. "And that's fine."

"They've been haunting the city for a while now. Nothing you can do 'bout it." The guy said as he gave Neji a menu, then the rest. "We ain't got much, but I assure you it's tasty."

Neji nodded. "Thank you. Can we sit down and discuss about it and then I'll come to tell you what we want?" He asked.

"Fine with me aye. Go ahead." The guy said and waved them off, continuing the dishes he was doing. Neji nodded and then walked towards the table which had been pointed to them, with the rest following him.

"You got lucky." Sasuke said as he sat down. Shikamaru sat down on the opposite side of him.

"No I'm just good." Neji said, smirking, while he sat down beside Sasuke. Kiba sat down beside Shikamaru.

"I'm sticking to 'you got lucky'." Sasuke said and returned Neji's smirk.

"We were here to talk about what to do, not about whether Neji was good or not." Shikamaru said and gave a slight smirk too.

Neji smirked. "Myeah. Perhaps it would be best to leave tomorrow early in the morning, at sunrise." Neji said.

"Would be wise, we wasted a day now. But, where are we headed to?" Sasuke asked. He knew where he was headed, so he needed to know if the rest was going the same way he was.

"To Hiuda, right?" Neji asked. Hiuda was one of the biggest cities of the south. A lot of people were living there. A lot of teachers, a lot of rich men, and a lot of criminals and monsters. It was both an educative as a dangerous city.

"We need to go the town that lies a little to the west of that first." Sasuke said. They couldn't go straight to Hiuda, or he'd miss out on his goal.

"Which town?" Neji asked.

"Koldu." Sasuke simply said. They not needed to know more of his reasons. He'd rather keep that to himself a little while longer.

Neji frowned. "Why do you want to go 'there'? Do you want to be killed?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my dream." Sasuke said sarcastic and rolled his eyes. What kind of question was that?

"It was out of worry you idiot." Neji said, rolling his eyes too. "And I suggest that we take the meal of the house for four persons, they say you can't eat a single thing for four more days and we need that."

"As long as I won't get fat." Sasuke said and put down his menu. Good. Neji didn't ask for his reason again.

Neji snorted at hearing Sasuke's comment. He stood and then walked to the club keeper again. "Can we get the meal of the house together with some water?" Neji asked. They shouldn't get too used on luxury drinks and water stopped the thirst best.

"Are you sure you want that meal? You might not be able to finish it." The barkeeper said.

"I know, but we didn't eat for a few days and we have to make a long travelling after this." Neji said. "Or is it really too much?" The barkeeper even was nice, Neji thought. But he shouldn't trust him. No one was to be trusted in this city. Perhaps this guy stole money too or something. You never know.

"You'll have to find out hm. I can guarantee guys like you never finish it." The barkeeper said as he placed four glasses of water on the bar.

Neji nodded. "Ah well. I'll see." Neji said. "Here is your money." He took some of his money out of his pocket and laid it down onto the bar.

"That's not enough kid." The barkeeper said as he looked at the money.

"What? I counted it." Neji said, starting to count it again. "Yes, it's the same as what's on the menu." Neji frowned, where was this guy talking about?

"It's a higher price now. We don't get a lot of customers so we had to raise the price. It's thirty percent up." The barkeeper said as he already took the money Neji had laid down.

"Hm." Neji mumbled and then quickly counted in his head how much the barkeeper got from him and laid that money on the table. "Is it good now?" He asked. He was almost sure that what the barkeeper was saying wasn't true.

"Perfect. You can pay for the rooms tomorrow morning." The barkeeper said and walked to the kitchen to prepare the meals.

Neji nodded and breathed out a bit. He almost thought this guy was the same as the club keeper in the other club who wanted to have sex with him. He got the plate where the four glasses of water were on and brought them to his table, placing it on the table.

"He is going to prepare our meal now." Neji said, sitting down.

"What did you talk about?" Sasuke asked. He had seen Neji giving money twice.

"The prices changed." Neji said.

"What kind of bullshit is that? How much?" Shikamaru asked. He knew barkeepers did that sometimes, just to make more money out of some clients.

"Yes it was bullshit. But I didn't felt like making a mess now." Neji said. "It was thirty percent more."

"Jeez, there goes our money. You should've just said no and tell him you'll kill him if he doesn't take it." Sasuke said. He would've done it that way.

"Yeah if I'd do that we'd be tossed out immediately." Neji said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's just leave it as it is." He said and took a sip of his water.

"Yeah indeed." Kiba said.

"So we were talking about how we are gonna travel and what we're gonna do." Shikamaru said.

"Yes." Neji said. "Koldu hm. Why?" He asked the last thing to Sasuke.

'Great.' Sasuke thought. Now it had come up again.

"I...need to see someone there." Sasuke said. They could know that much, just not anything else. But a 'who' was inevitable.

"Who then?" Neji asked.

There it was. "Someone." Sasuke answered. They really didn't need to know or he'd be buried in questions.

Neji brought up an eyebrow but decided to not ask further. "So ok. We go to Koldu and then we travel on to Hiuda." Neji said.

Kiba nodded. "Seems nice to me." Kiba said.

"Well that's settled. So what do we do once we reach those places?" Shikamaru asked.

"Search some teachers and information about the enemy right?" Kiba asked.

"Right. But 'what' is our goal in the end? Kill the monster?" Shikamaru asked. They had never brought it up. Just agreed to travel together.

"Yes." Neji said. Kiba looked at him surprised. He hadn't expected it to come from him.

"How?" Shikamaru asked. He knew Neji would answer like that. It was Neji's goal for that matter to destroy the monster.

"If Sasuke doesn't wants to do it I will. I'm going to train my new power." Neji said.

"You're not. I'm killing him." Sasuke said. They might as well know he would. It was his goal from the beginning.

"Spoken like the true chosen one." Kiba stated and almost started drooling when a delicious smell entered the small club. "Oh god.. I hope that's our meal." He said.

"It probably is." Shikamaru said and smirked at Kiba's face. He looked ridiculous like that.

"I'm still not the chosen one." Sasuke said. Would they stop with the stupid name.

Kiba was already ignoring Sasuke, focusing on what he smelled. Because he was partly dog he was smelling it even heavier.

At that moment the barkeeper walked to them with a huge plate of food. And it was really huge. "Here you go. Have fun with it." The barkeeper said and put it on the table, then walked back to his bar.

"Jesus, that's way too much." Shikamaru said. He had been used to smaller portions. Really a lot smaller portions. Neji brought up an eyebrow and looked after the man. He would go have a little talk with that guy when he was going to pay for the rooms. But holy.. it was a lot indeed.

"I'll get you all some." Neji said, standing up so he could move better and grabbed the plates which the barkeeper had placed upon the table too. He started to divide the food into four plates.

"Dude, give Kiba half of mine, I don't need that much." Shikamaru said, looking at the food which was placed on all the plates.

"Just look at how much you can eat and you can give the rest to Kiba then." Neji said.

"Fine." Shikamaru said as he pulled his plate to himself. He was never gonna eat this all.

"It does look damn good." Sasuke said as he looked at the food. It smelled great too. Damn he was hungry.

"Well have a nice dinner everyone." Neji said once he was done with dividing the food. He sat down again. While he took a bite he looked around for a bit and his eyes rested on a man which was sitting in the corner. He didn't knew who or what it was, but it kept staring at them. Neji didn't trust it. Perhaps he should tell the others. The rest happily ate the food they had been given. They didn't notice the figure sitting in the corner. They were only concerned with filling their stomachs.

Kiba was even eating like a beast, Neji noticed with one eyebrow pulled up. Perhaps he should wait until they all were finished. Perhaps he just didn't had to tell them, because Sasuke might want to start a fight again. Perhaps it was just nothing. Neji focused on his dinner, trying to not to look at the man in the corner.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked, as he notice Neji hadn't touched his food at all. It was great food, so it was impossible Neji didn't like it and he had to be hungry.

"Hm? Oh I was.. distracted." Neji said, smiling a bit and then he started to eat. The figure probably just looked at them because they were so young. Or something.

Sasuke thought Neji was acting suspicious but he'd let it rest. For now.

"Ah." He said and continued eating too. But he kept a close eye on Neji the whole time. Neji decided to just focus on his dinner now. The rest of the dinner they ate in silence. When they were done, and Kiba had eaten half of both Shikamaru's as Neji's food, Kiba stretched.

"Ah well. I'm going to walk a block with Akamaru. Do you feel like coming too, Shikamaru?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. "Then we'll come back and ask the barkeeper which room Neji and Sasuke have taken. Or which rooms."

"Sure. Wouldn't wanna miss it, I'm happy to know you can still move after all that food." Shikamaru said and grinned.

"Ah well, I don't only fuck like a beast you know." Kiba said, smirking.

"OK, out." Neji said, laughing a bit, which lead Kiba to grin.

"Of course my queen." Kiba said, bowing to Neji once he had stood.

"Shut up you." Neji grinned.

Shikamaru laughed too now. "Let's just go sextoy." Shikamaru said and pulled Kiba with him by the arm. Kiba grinned and walked with him. Neji laughed too and then, without really wanting it, he looked at the corner again. The figure was gone. Strange. Well it must just have been an ordinary customer then.

"..Neji, you're sinking into thought again. What's up?" Sasuke asked. Neji was looking at the same corner as he had when they started eating.

"I'm just a bit tired." Neji said, smiling. "Should I go pay for the rooms now?"

"Aren't we supposed to do that after we slept there?" Sasuke asked. He was worried about how Neji acted, but he wouldn't bring it up now.

"No because we are going to leave earlier then most of the people get up." Neji said. He was looking around, perhaps he could find the figure. Perhaps he was still here.

"Fine. Go pay for it then." Sasuke said as he drank his last bit of water.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said and stood, walking to the desk again. "How much are four beds for one night?" Neji asked. He already saw a plate hanging on the wall with the prices, but he wanted to see if the guy was going to lie again.

"200 Ijon. Was the food good?" The barkeeper asked as he was still doing the dishes.

"Yes it was. 200 Ijon? I only got 1700 left because I thought the food was a bit less expensive. On that plate it is only 150 Ijon." Neji said. He hoped to diss this guy without being rude.

"You heard me right, the prices changed because of lack of customers. You got the money so pay or no room." The barkeeper said, not even unfriendly, it was just a statement.

"Then why did the guy before me get a room for 150 Ijon?" Neji asked, while he kept talking friendly. He was just playing stupid.

"Because he's one person, you are four. He paid even more." The barkeeper said. He wasn't stupid.

"But he was with four too." Neji said.

"Did you give them the room aye? Didn't think so. Pay it or leave it." The barkeeper simply said. That's how it worked.

"...Is there something else we can pay you with for the 30 Ijon I don't have?" Neji asked. He really didn't had enough money.

"You can get a room for two." The barkeeper said.

"We need four beds." Neji said.

"That's 200 Ijon. Take it or leave it I'd say." The barkeeper said.

"What's going on?" Sasuke had walked up to the bar too. Neji was taking way too long again.

"I don't have enough money." Neji said, giving Sasuke a warning glance.

"Why, how much is it?" Sasuke asked. Not enough money? How expensive was this place?

"On the plate there it's 150 Ijon, he says it's 200 now. Hey wait, 50 is no thirty percent of 150 you know. That's 33 percent." Neji said.

"Rooms are more expensive." The barkeeper said.

"Oh Neji, that's not a big deal, I'll pay. But don't expect us back here any time soon, no wonder you have no customers." Sasuke said as he put 200 Ijon on the bar. Neji snorted at Sasuke and then looked around again. Suddenly he spotted the figure again, this time sitting at a table in the back of the club. OK, this was freaking him out. The figure was staring at them 'again'.

"Neji, come on, what's wrong? You're staring again." Sasuke said worried.

"I'm tired Sasuke." Neji said. "Don't be worried."

"...Well then let's go to bed." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand, pulling him with him. He didn't believe Neji's answer, but he would again let it rest.

Neji nodded, trying to put the figure out of his head. He walked with Sasuke.

Sasuke opened a room and walked inside, closing the door behind Neji.

"So.." Sasuke said. What the hell was he supposed to talk about with Neji now? They were alone again.

"Can you tell me who that someone is now?" Neji said. He still was curious about that.

"...No." Sasuke said, but looking at Neji he wasn't even sure he'd keep it up this long. He trusted Neji completely, wanted to open up to him. But maybe it was too soon.

"Alright." Neji said. He respected it that Sasuke didn't wanted to tell him everything.

"You don't wanna know?" Sasuke asked surprised. Any other guy would ask and ask until he'd tell them.

"Of course I want to know but if you don't want to tell then I respect that." Neji said, sitting down onto the bed.

"You're weird." Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji. He didn't think Neji was weird, maybe a little. He still was a psycho for that matter. But he couldn't find any other words that suited.

"Thank you." Neji said, grinning a bit. Sasuke gave a faint smile. Something he didn't usually do.

"You're welcome." He said, then lay down on the bed.

Neji looked at him and then laid down beside him and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the lips. Sasuke turned his head to Neji and smiled. He loved those kisses. The small ones. Maybe even more then the ones that were passionate. Those kisses made him feel special somehow.

"This is how it started remember?" Sasuke said, looking at Neji.

Neji smiled too. "Yeah I know.." He said, while he moved Sasuke's hair out of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled again. "...So.. what are we?" Sasuke asked. They hadn't exactly been clear to each other on what their relationship was. If there even was one.

"Huh?" Neji asked. What kind of question was that?

"I mean.. are we...what's our relationship?" Sasuke asked. That should be clear enough.

"..I don't really know." Neji said. He didn't knew a lot about relations.

"Well what do you want it to be?" Sasuke asked. He got a little worried now. Did Neji even want it to be anything?

"I don't know if you can be someone else then being married or in love?" Neji asked. Where there more options then?

"Well it depends on what you do with being in love right? You can have a serious relationship, or just one for the fun of it. One where you decide to stay monogamous or not. One where you just have sex, one when you share everything, one when you decide to stay together forever or one that you just stay in because you're used to it. There's a lot of them." Sasuke knew this, even without experience.

"...Wow.." Neji said. "That's a lot." He knew he sounded stupid now but he didn't really care.

"Yeah. So which one do you want it to be." Sasuke asked. He hoped it would be the same he wanted.

"...Well.. I'd like a serious one.. monogamous... sharing as much as possible.." Neji said, trying to remember all of those options.

"I'd like that too..." Sasuke said. He smiled again, looking up to the ceiling. Neji actually wanted him. And it felt good.

Neji smiled too. "Then let's make that true hm." He whispered, softly giving Sasuke a kiss on his cheek.

"It already is." Sasuke said and smiled to Neji at yet another one of those kisses he loved. Neji was so nice in all ways, in and out. He stroke Neji's hair out of his face.

Neji sighed happily and rested his head on Sasuke's chest.


	14. The monsters of the monsters

**Chapter 14 The monsters of the monster**

**

* * *

**Sasuke laid and arm around Neji and pulled him closer. He thought about what he had just agreed to. Sharing everything. He really had to do it.

"My brother..." He suddenly said.

"..What?" Neji asked confused. Brother? Where was he talking about?

"In Koldu. My brother's there." Sasuke answered. He could tell Neji. He was sure of it. Neji could know.

"...Do you have a brother? And how do you know?" Neji asked, getting up a bit so he could look at Sasuke.

"He told me to go there. He left three years ago." Sasuke said as he held Neji near him.

"..So.. who is the chosen one then?" Neji asked, while gathering all the information together in his head.

"No one." Sasuke simply answered. He still didn't believe in all that. The fact his brother was still alive should be enough prove.

Neji nodded slowly. It was very strange.

"But it was me who got the power of my family. I'm the youngest." Sasuke said. He couldn't use that magic though, he had no idea how to.

Neji nodded. "And you want to ask your brother if he remembers something of the magic?" Neji asked.

"Right. He knows how to use it. And even though I don't like him, I need that magic." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded. "Alright. That's a good reason." Neji said. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Why would Neji wanna keep his mouth shut? Did he want to say something bad?

"I don't think you want me to tell the others right?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh. Like that. No I don't. They don't need to know I have a brother." Sasuke said. Even though it wouldn't be that bad to tell, he just didn't want people to know too much.

"Hm OK." Neji said. "Why not?"

"They don't need to know me. Or my family. Or my past." Sasuke said. He just blurted it out to Neji. Normally he'd have said something like 'just because'.

"Don't you want to make friends then?" Neji asked.

"No. I don't need friends." Sasuke answered. He had never cared to care for anyone. Neji was a huge exception.

"Hmm. Alright. Well it's your choice." Neji said and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled a little and shook his head.

"Do you accept everything of everybody?" He asked.

"Almost yes." Neji said.

"Good. I need someone like that." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji again.

Neji gave him a little kiss again. He hoped those vampires wouldn't come again, they really couldn't use that. Sasuke pulled Neji's head back as soon as he had given him the kiss and pushed his mouth onto Neji's. He wanted more today. He wanted to feel Neji again. Neji was a bit caught off guard when Sasuke did it, but he liked it and started to kiss back. Sasuke licked over Neji's lips again, wanting entrance. He grabbed Neji's head tightly, to keep him right where he was.

Neji willingly opened his mouth when he felt Sasuke's tongue going over his lips. He closed his eyes, but he kept thinking of those vampires now. The other time they had come when it was dark too. And the barkeeper had said that those were everywhere lately.. Sasuke pushed his tongue in and licked over Neji's but he got no response. Was Neji daydreaming again? While they were kissing? Sasuke pulled away and looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke a bit confused. "Why are you stopping?" He asked. Shit, Sasuke had caught him on thinking again.

"Because you're not focused. Now what's wrong?" Sasuke asked strict.

"Sorry." Neji said and then started kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke pushed Neji back again.

"Neji. What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked annoyed now. He couldn't just start kissing him again without answering.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just thinking too much." Neji said, shrugging. "I'm a bit concerned I guess."

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"Those vampires." Neji muttered.

"What about them? They're not here and we're awake this time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but still. The fact that they can be somewhere here.." Neji said.

"We'll be fine Neji. And they're not that bad.." Sasuke lied. To him they were bad. 'His' worse habits were the worst when he got angry, he was sure.

"Hmm ok.." Neji said, not believing anything of it. He let his hand go through his hair. Sasuke just looked at Neji and waited. If Neji wasn't in the mood to do stuff with him, he'd know it sooner or later.

Neji looked at him and sighed. "Sorry." He said and smiled a bit.

"For?" Sasuke asked. 'He' actually wasn't in the mood anymore. Neji had been so off today.

"For ruining the mood." Neji muttered, looking a way, a bit ashamed.

"That's OK. We could just go to sleep." Sasuke said and pushed Neji off him gently.

"..Ok." Neji muttered, laying down beside Sasuke now. Shit he felt guilty. And he felt a few eyes on them too... shit, stop those thoughts.

Sasuke placed his swords neatly next to the bed and pulled his shoes off before getting into bed. "Aren't you gonna sleep too?" Sasuke asked as he saw Neji stiffly lying on the bed.

"..Yes.." Neji said. He really felt like something was in the room. "..Sasuke.. can we turn on a candle..?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked annoyed but got up to get the candle from his nightstand anyhow.

"..I have the feeling that someone is watching us.." Neji said, feeling a bit scared.

"No one's here." Sasuke said and turned on the candle, making the room they were in brighten up. Neji looked around and then looked at the window. He looked a bit better. Oh shit... there definitely was a figure standing there. Wait.. standing? They were on the first floor.

"....Sasuke close the window!" Neji yelled. Sasuke looked at the window, first thinking Neji was turning psycho again, but then saw the figure too. He practically jumped up and ran to the window, pushing it shut. Was it another vampire?

The figure was now moving his hands towards the window, very slowly. Neji looked at it with fear. What was that?

"Sasuke... perhaps we should.. get out of here.." Neji said softly.

Sasuke locked the window fast and pulled Neji of the bed. He grabbed his swords and shoes and walked to the door fast. "We are." He said.

Neji grabbed his stuff too and then the creature opened his mouth and started to scream. It turned worse and worse and Neji gave a yell and clenched his hands over his ears. The scream was even painful. The glass of the window was breaking. They could hear stuff breaking in other rooms too.

Sasuke grabbed Neji and pulled him close. The scream was unbearable, what was that thing? They had to get out of there. He quickly opened the door and pulled Neji with him, outside. Downstairs everyone was panicking too. People were running out, to get rid of the screaming. Others where covering their ears like Neji was doing. Neji quickly ran with Sasuke, running downstairs.

Sasuke was planning on getting out of the building as fast as possible, but the people were blocking the way. Where had they all come from anyway? It didn't matter, Sasuke pulled Neji with him to the kitchen. There had to be a place to hide.

Neji just ran with him, he didn't knew where Sasuke was going, but he just ran with him. The scream got worse and worse. It even moved closer, it seemed.

Sasuke saw some kind of big closet, probably where the food would be placed. He opened the door to it, which was big and heavy and pulled Neji in with him, then closed the door shut. He sat down in a corner so they had even less chance of being found. Neji sighed, since they almost didn't heard the screaming in here, letting go of his ears. He moved to hide somewhere too. Sasuke pulled Neji down, holding him close. He would not let go, not let whatever was out there take Neji away.

"You OK?" He whispered.

"Yes.. my ears hurt a bit.. you?" Neji whispered back.

"I'm fine.." Sasuke looked to the door. He could hear the people still screaming, some of them worse then others now. What was going on?

" ...What kind of monster was that?" Neji whispered. He really was scared now.

"I don't know. I really don't know..." Sasuke whispered again. He pulled Neji even closer. Sasuke felt his heart beat heavy and he could still hear the screaming of that monster. Neji swallowed and held Sasuke tight too. He could feel his heart beat in his throat as well. The screaming of the monster was getting closer now. But they should be safe here. They should. The door was closed, it was safe it was closed...at least.. shit. He hadn't locked it. Shit shit shit. And the screaming was getting closer and closer. He had to do something before it reached them.

It was almost like the monster was smelling them, since the screaming came closer to them every second. Suddenly they heard something terrible.. they heard two screams now. Three even.. Four? Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open. He had to lock it. Now. He jumped up pushing Neji away and ran back to the door. It was close now, too close. Close enough to...to find them before he could lock it. He grabbed the lock of the door and heard the screaming right in front of him. Shit...

Now the door got blown away, sending Sasuke backwards into the food closet again. Neji got up and caught him, his eyes full of worry for Sasuke and terror for the creature which was standing in the doorway now. Neji's ears hurt so much. He managed to look into the club itself and saw everyone laying there unconscious. Sasuke had to get out of here... he needed to save the world.

Sasuke got up again, grabbing two of his swords as he pushed Neji behind a couple of boxes. He could stand the noise better then everyone else from the looks of it. He'd solve this. He'd save Neji. Sasuke looked at the creature, waiting for it to attack.

The creature tossed his head into his neck and let out an even harder scream. When he saw that Sasuke was falling onto the ground he moved forward, with his sword drawn. Neji couldn't let this happen. Sasuke had to get out. He gave out a yell, giving the creature a shove and then jumped on him, pinning him down.

" SASUKE GO!" He yelled. "NOW!" He knew he was in real danger now, but he just had to do this. Sasuke had to be safe.

The creature yelled and screamed in anger while Neji put an energy field around him, so he could keep the creature down. But he couldn't hold this for long.

"NO! NEJI!" Sasuke yelled as he got up again pulling Neji away with him, before attacking the creature. He knew they couldn't get out of this without a fight. And Neji wouldn't be able to win. He had to do this on his own now.

The creature gave another high scream and grabbed the sword out of Sasuke's hands like it wasn't something big. He crumbled it into his hands and then gave a scream again, moving his hand forward. A huge blow of air threw Sasuke back again. So that had destroyed the door...

Neji suddenly stood still, not moving anymore. He was staring at the creature which had attacked Sasuke just now. He wanted to run, he wanted to fight. But his body didn't wanted to move. In fact, he felt he was being pulled forwards. Without moving. Like there was something with wheels under his feet. Stupid Sasuke... now they both would be killed. The world would be killed...

Sasuke saw Neji going forward...just.. floating. He quickly pushed himself up and ran to Neji, pulling him back. It was like something was pulling Neji with him. Something invisible. Sasuke had to stop this. He grabbed another sword and gave out a yell before cutting the monster with it twice. This had to stop.. it had to.

The monster yelled and then gave Sasuke a huge punch across the cheek. It lost it's control over Neji too now and Neji landed on his feet.

Sasuke gave out a grunt, but didn't stop. He cut the monster again. And again. And again. He couldn't stop if he wanted Neji save.

"NEJI LEAVE!" He said as he noticed Neji was not being pulled anymore.

Neji gave out a grunt. No way he was going to just leave Sasuke. He leaped forward, gathered a huge amount of energy in both of his hands and roughly pushed them into the stomach of the creature. The creature let out a scream, too terrible for words, while it was sent backwards.

Neji winced when he felt that his ears started to bleed, but grabbed Sasuke's hand and quickly ran out of the food closet.

Sasuke took the lead now and pulled Neji with him. But suddenly they got held back. Neji stopped. He had stopped, why the fuck did he stop? Sasuke turned around to see another one of the creatures held Neji by the head, while the other two were gaining up on them too. What did they have to do to get rid of them?

Neji froze. Why was the creature holding him at his head? What was happening? Why wasn't the creature killing him? He couldn't move for some kind of reason.

Suddenly one of the other creatures stood behind Sasuke and screamed right into his ear

Sasuke quickly turned around to the sound and cut the creature open. Unfortunately he had let go of Neji, who was now being pulled away by the head. "Neji!" Sasuke yelled, but one of the creatures stood before him.

The other creature before Sasuke now screamed again and gave him a huge shove again. Like it couldn't do something else. Neji meanwhile, felt like someone was putting his mind somewhere behind his head. Like he was being.. hypnotised.. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had to go get Neji, because Neji wasn't fending for himself. He had to stop this somehow. Those creatures had to have a weak spot. But what was it? He cut the creature again, now in his neck. He tried every part of their body, just to find a weak spot.

After a few times trying, Sasuke hit one of the creatures in the mouth. A gorging scream came out and the creature felt down onto the ground, now screaming in terror. Neji was now walking outside with one of the monsters, his eyes half closed. He had been hypnotised.

Sasuke had figured their weakness out. Their mouths. Of course. It was so obvious. Sasuke pushed his sword in the other creatures mouth too. Then he realised that Neji was leaving. On his own. What the hell was he doing?

"NEJI!" Sasuke yelled as he ran past the other creatures, following Neji.

One of the creatures screeched when Sasuke got past and he threw one of his wind attacks to Sasuke, catching him off guard.

Sasuke fell to the floor, but he wouldn't let Neji go. He wouldn't. He got up to his feet again, running after Neji. As he finally caught up with him he grabbed Neji by the arm.

"Neji what the hell are you doing!?" He yelled as he tried to pull Neji away from the creature. Neji didn't react but just walked outside. When he came outside, he walking right to a huge black carriage which was standing there, with horses before it which would pull the carriage. But the horses weren't normal horses... those horses where too skinny for words, their skin had a deep red colour, almost black or purple. There was steam coming out of their noses and mouths.

Sasuke followed Neji all the way to the carriage, tried to pull Neji out, but something was keeping him there. What the hell was going on? Did they want Neji? And if so, then why? And how could he get Neji away from them? And 'why' was Neji cooperating? "Neji do you wanna get killed or something?! Get out of there!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled at Neji's arm constantly.

The creature which had hypnotised Neji was now entering the carriage. He mentioned Neji to follow him, which Neji did. Suddenly something hard hit Sasuke's shoulder. A scream was being heard right behind Sasuke, a scream of victory. One of the creatures had stabbed his sword into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke gave out a roar which shouldn't even be humanly possible. His hand snapped away of Neji's, grabbing his shoulder. The sword was pierced right through and it hurt like hell, the blood streaming down of it. But Sasuke still wouldn't give up. He turned around, piercing his own sword into the mouth of the creature. "NEJI GET OUT OF THERE!" Sasuke desperately yelled.

The creature which Sasuke had hit screamed and whimpered, falling onto the ground. The creature in the carriage grinned at Sasuke, while Neji put his first foot into the carriage now, moving more slowly then before. The creature hissed in anger and then focussed on Neji. You could see a purple mist going from the creature to Neji. It was an even deeper hypnotising spell.

Sasuke noticed it. So that was it right? It wasn't Neji's own free will at all. Sasuke tried to cut through the mist but it didn't work. He turned to the creature and grabbed Neji, no matter how painful, with his injured arm, holding the other stretched to the creature, sword in place. "Let him go." Sasuke growled to it.

The creature looked at him. "You should spare your powers, chosen one." The creature hissed, not sounding afraid at all.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the creature. Chosen one? Even if he wasn't, how the hell did they found out people thought of him that way?

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, as he held on even tighter to both his sword as Neji. The creature hissed and then opened his mouth, and one of those terrible screams came out again. Neji still didn't react, but because he couldn't shield his ears now, you could see a few trickles of blood trickling down out of his ears. The creature stood and even screamed harder.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" Sasuke screamed and, to his surprise, was louder then the scream of the creature. Not that it was possible. It must've been his imagination. Sasuke stood there, panting of his own blood loss, but he wasn't gonna let it get the best of him. He still held Neji and he still looked at the creature with intense anger.

The creature stopped screaming and now looked at Sasuke in surprise. Even fear. He quickly gave Sasuke a huge push out of the carriage, wanting to get off with Neji and this carriage.

Sasuke quickly turned around, piercing his sword in the back of the creature's neck. He was still holding Neji, there was no way he'd let go.

"What do you want!?" Sasuke yelled again. He knew the creature hadn't died from his sword. Yet. The creature was on his knees now, holding his neck, coughing and hissing. He screamed again.

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME!" Sasuke screamed, again with that intensity that made the creature's screams look soft. He dug his sword deeper into the neck. Sasuke wanted an answer.

"...T-the master.. wants.." The creature hissed and gave a scream again, this time in pain.

"Wants what? Who is your master?" Sasuke demanded. He didn't even care about his shoulder anymore. He had to know this and he had to get Neji out of here.

"...It's.. h-him..." The creature hissed, trying to get away the sword.

"Who!?" Sasuke yelled, pushing his sword further in again.

The creature coughed and made choking noises, not being able to speak anymore. It fell onto the ground and on that moment a small thud was heard behind them. Neji had been released from the spell.

Sasuke pulled his sword back and turned around. He forgot about the creature and the carriage and sat down next to Neji, who was laying on the floor now. "...Are you OK?" He asked Neji as he felt the pain of his shoulder coming up again.

Neji laid there panting a bit and opened his eyes.

"...I..Is it gone...?" He asked. He had watched everything, but he hadn't been able to take control over his own body again.

Sasuke turned around about to say no, but the carriage was gone and so were all the creatures. "...Yes.." He said as he turned to Neji again. He stroke sweaty locks of hair out of Neji's face.

"..What did they want..?" Neji asked, trying to sit up.

"..I don't know." Sasuke said as he helped Neji up. He had forgotten all about that when Neji had fallen. Something about a master...he being the chosen one. But why would they want Neji? Neji looked at him frowning a bit and then saw Sasuke's shoulder. He automatically pulled the sword out and then laid his hand on the wound and started healing

Sasuke winced as Neji pulled out the sword. "..J-jeez..you could've warn me.." He said, but he soon felt the pain getting less as Neji was healing it. "So how do you think they found out I'm the 'chosen one'." Sasuke said. He didn't like to refer himself like that, but he was considered to be.

"They'll probably smell it or something.. Feel it.. and about pulling out the sword, if I'd warned you it would only have hurt more because you'd make yourself stiff." Neji answered, while laying another hand on Sasuke's wound.

"Hn. Don't you think it has something to do with that master?" Sasuke asked. That seemed most logical to him.

"...Did they call him just master? Or 'the' master?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I think it was 'the'. I didn't pay attention to something like that." Sasuke said. It didn't seem that important to him.

".....Then we are in grave danger." Neji said, worried. The master, that couldn't be good.. that had to be.. the monster...

"Why?" Sasuke asked, raising up an eyebrow. How could that be 'grave' danger?

"That would be the monster." Neji said.

"...What? That's ridiculous, it could be any master. Right?" Sasuke asked. OK, it did make sense that it was the monster, but he might as well try to look for ways which made that thought impossible.

"No... all the monsters call the monster 'the master'... I think.. I mean, look at how powerful those creatures were. If there's a monster even more powerful then him, it 'has' to be the monster right?" Neji asked.

"..I don't know. There are lot of creatures who are that powerful. These were just...weird. But I guess it could be, but then what did they want with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea... perhaps they wanted that because I'm a priest?" Neji asked.

"They could've gotten any priest they want, if I'm the so called chosen one, how stupid are you to come get the one near me? Right?" Sasuke said. It seemed stupid, because the monster must've not like Sasuke a whole lot. He was a threat after all.

"...Perhaps they know of our relationship?" Neji asked. It would explain a lot.

"And they know that 'how'? Because if I'm not mistaken, those figures never saw us before and there was never a sign of the monster either." Sasuke said. They couldn't know about their relationship.

"I know.. but it was just so strange.. we talked about our relationship for the first time and a few seconds after that I got the feeling that someone was spying on us.." Neji said, still healing the wound.

"Well still. How big is the chance the monster wants to get to me through you? He doesn't know that weakness in people, he doesn't even know what caring for someone means." Sasuke said. the monster couldn't be able to do that. He just couldn't.

"I don't know.. why else would they want me? Unless..." Neji trailed off. He heard that the monster had an own belief... he honoured the Devil... with sacrifices..

"Unless what?" Sasuke asked. What could it be now?

"Well.. you know that the monster honours the Devil right?" Neji asked.

"I guess. So?" Sasuke said. What did that have to do with anything?

"Well... when you honour the Devil you make sacrifices.. You're offering people.. and it's best if those people are big enemies of the Devil." Neji answered.

"...So you think they wanna sacrifice you? Still means they're as stupid as to try you and not some other priest." Sasuke said. It still didn't make sense they would try to get Neji, unless they actually 'did' know about how they felt for each other.

"Ehm, I don't know. You should think they wouldn't want me since I'm not a full priest anymore now I lost my virginity... I don't know." Neji said.

He removed his hands of Sasuke's wound and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I think the whole 'they know about our relationship' is more logical...So.." Sasuke said, giving in. He grabbed Neji's head and wiped the blood that had trickled from Neji's ears away.

"..Perhaps..." Neji said. "Do you have pain in your ears?" Neji asked when Sasuke did this.

"No. Do you?" Sasuke asked. The screaming hadn't got to him as much as it did the rest. Especially Neji.

"Yes, a bit." Neji said and laid his hands on his ears, starting to heal. He was sure a few nerves and blood vessels had broken there or would be irritated.

"...I'm glad they didn't take you." Sasuke said as he held Neji by the hips. He didn't wanna let Neji go again.

Neji smiled a bit at Sasuke. "..I'm glad about that too.." He said.

Sasuke stood up and pulled Neji up too. "We don't have a place to sleep anymore." He said as he looked at the ruined building before them.

"..I know." Neji said, laying his hands on his ears again, continuing to heal them. "We have to search Shikamaru and Kiba."

"We'd better wait for them here. It'd be too hard to find them in the dark now." Sasuke said. He looked around into the darkness, hoping Shikamaru and Kiba would walk right up to them.

"Indeed.. let's search a tree or something." Neji said. "Then we can try to sleep."

"Yeah OK." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him to a tree. He wouldn't go to sleep though, he'd keep an eye on Neji. No way someone would take him away.

Neji sat down there, leaning against the tree and keeping Sasuke close.

Sasuke had sat down too, near Neji. He pulled him to his chest and held him tight. "Go to sleep." He said softly.

"What about you..?" Neji asked.

"I'll wait for Kiba and Shikamaru. We can't risk us both sleeping." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's hair.

"...Wake me up when the sun almost starts rising.. then I'll take guard." Neji said, smiling a bit to Sasuke.

"No. You're just gonna sleep." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to be tired. Neji needed his rest. Always.

"...Sasuke.. You need sleep too." Neji said.

"I'm fine without, I already told you that." Sasuke said strict.

"...No one is fine without sleep." Neji said. "I'm glad that you want me to sleep so much.. but you need rest too.."

"I'll rest awake. That's fine with me Neji. Just go to sleep." Sasuke said. Neji really needed it more then him. He needed sleep to make sure he could heal. And that came in more handy then anything Sasuke ever did.

Neji was silent for a while but then nodded. He already saw that he couldn't convince Sasuke of this. He laid down comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Night.." Sasuke said as he held Neji close. He looked to the sky to stay awake.

"Goodnight.." Neji said. He fell asleep not a while after.

* * *

The next morning a very tired Kiba and Shikamaru arrived. They had been searching Neji and Sasuke for half an hour now. The rest of the time they had been unconscious.

"There they are!" Kiba yelled and then ran to Sasuke and Neji.

Shikamaru followed them. When they got to them a very, very sleepy Sasuke looked up to them. "Hey...where were you..?" He asked.

"...We heard some kind of sick scream and then I don't remember a lot of it." Kiba said. "..What happened?"

"A couple creatures attacked us.." Sasuke said as he sat up a little more comfortable.

"What kind of? Why are you guys outside anyway?" Kiba asked, sitting down. Neji kept sleeping.

"The building we were in kinda got crashed. And I don't know what they were besides freaky." Sasuke answered.

Shikamaru sat down too now. "Isn't Neji supposed to wake up?" He asked as he looked at the still sleeping Neji.

"What did they do or want? Because I don't see freaky creatures laying somewhere here." Kiba said.

"No, they vanished I guess. They tried to take Neji and then there was something about me being the chosen one and the master and whatever. They were vague." Sasuke said as he shook Neji slightly to wake him up.

"Huh?" Kiba asked. "What did they want with Neji then?"

Neji moaned a bit when Sasuke started to shake him.

"Dunno. Me and Neji weren't sure of that either." Sasuke said. "Wake up Neji." Sasuke was starting to feel numb because of Neji having slept on top of him all night. Neji gave another moan and then looked up, into Sasuke's face.

"...Hey." He said and smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled back. "Kiba and Shikamaru are here." He said.

Neji looked at them and then nodded. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No we're not. We passed out, but we're fine." Shikamaru asked. "Are you too? Or were you?" He looked at the two.

"Sasuke had a wound on his shoulder." Neji answered. "For the rest we are fine, I guess."

"So what exactly happened to you guys then? I mean, we know about the creatures wanted to take you and all, but that's it." Shikamaru said.

"I got hypnotized and Sasuke got attacked." Neji answered, sitting up.

"Hypnotized? How?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"I don't really know.. that creature opened his mouth and sighed or something and then something purple, like purple steam, came into my face. Then I couldn't move for myself anymore. Someone else did it for me." Neji answered.

"Neji thinks they were creatures from the monster." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Why then?" Kiba asked.

"Because they were talking about 'the' Master..." Neji said.

Kiba frowned. "...Crap."

"It doesn't mean it's him. And even if it is, those creatures were strong but I found out how to kill them so." Sasuke pushed Neji away a bit. He still could feel his body getting numb from Neji's weight.

Neji stood when he noticed that. "Sorry." He said to Sasuke. "But well, we are coming closer and closer to our destiny, so the monsters are getting more dangerous."

"We'll be fine though if we watch out. And rest a lot." He said strict to Sasuke. He was sure Sasuke hadn't slept at all trying to watch over Neji.

"Ah whatever. We should head further now anyway." Sasuke said, changing that subject.

"Did you even sleep?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke answered and stood up, pulling Neji with him.

"...Sasuke do you realise that I can sit, walk, stand and stuff myself too?" Neji asked.

"..Yeah so?" Sasuke asked. Was it national ask-Sasuke-unimportant-questions-day or something?

"Why don't you let myself do that stuff then?" Neji asked, sweat dropping.

"I don't know, because I wanna take care of that?" Sasuke said. God, was helping Neji not right or something?

"Yeah well that's nice but not necessary." Neji said.

"I didn't say it was necessary, but fine, I'll stop." Sasuke said grumpy. He really did needed some sleep now, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Sleep while we get some food." Neji said.

"No. We're going further today, not slacking off." Sasuke said as he started walking to where his horse had been. But it was gone now. Sasuke gave out a low growl at discovering this.

Neji was silent now.

"Where is the horse?" Kiba asked.

"Gone. Smart animal." Sasuke growled as he hit the wall with his fist. Dammit, now it'd take forever to get where he wanted to go.

"..Shit." Neji mumbled.

"Great, well then we're walking." Sasuke snapped and started walking out of the city. He wouldn't let anything take up his time anymore.

"..Fine." Kiba grumbled.

Neji followed Sasuke, as well did Kiba. Shikamaru gave out a sigh before following the rest too.

* * *


	15. The shield of love

**Review replies:**

* * *

**Akira Nishikawa:**Kiba and Shikamaru need their own moments too, ne? ;) Here's the update!

**C.H.S..M.L:**I have to disappoint you, he's not ;) You'll find out who's the monster soon!

* * *

**Chapter 15**** The shield of love**

* * *

After a long walk 'till late in the evening, without having spoken the entire time the group finally decided to stop and rest.

"Is this a good spot?" Shikamaru asked as they stopped at a small cave, just big enough to fit them all.

Kiba nodded. "Yes, it has to be." He said and then he yawned. "Damn I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Shikamaru said and gave Kiba an elbow before he sat down on the ground of the cave.

"I will." Kiba said and smirked. He immediately plopped down onto the ground and Neji sat down too, stretching.

Sasuke sat down in front of the cave. Seeing nobody was planning on taking guard but just go to sleep, it was up to him.

"Sasuke I will take guard." Neji said.

"No, you're not." Sasuke answered. Neji was the last person he'd let take watch.

"Sasuke..." Neji said warningly.

"Aw Sasuke, he can do that." Kiba said.

"Shut up and go to sleep. And no Neji, you need your sleep." Sasuke snapped, still grumpy because he hadn't slept the night before.

"Yes and you too. So go sleep." Neji said.

"No. You go sleep." Sasuke said stubborn. He wouldn't let Neji take guard. Besides, this only could make him stronger, so who cared anyhow?

"Sasuke come on." Neji said.

"No, I'm fine right here Neji, just go to sleep." Sasuke snapped at Neji. Jeez, why couldn't he just be happy?

"You need sleep too." Neji stubbornly said.

"You need it more." Sasuke said back. Would Neji just shut up and go to sleep now?

"No I don't because I slept well last night." Neji said.

"You still need it." Sasuke snapped. He was trying not to sound annoyed, but everything annoyed him today. Even the snoring of Kiba now.

"No, you need it." Neji said, irritated.

"No I don't. Jeez." Sasuke snapped, a little more annoyed now then he already was.

"Yes you do. You're tired." Neji said. He looked at Shikamaru for help.

"Look Sasuke, you can't protect Neji if you're gonna fall asleep tomorrow in the middle of the day. Just sleep and let Neji take guard for a while." Shikamaru said as he nodded to Neji.

Neji nodded and looked at Sasuke.

"...I'm still sleeping here. And light. And Neji can take guard until midnight, not any later, because then it gets dangerous." Sasuke snapped. Ok Shikamaru had a point there, but still.

"Yeah yeah." Neji said. "You go sleep now."

"Maybe a little." Sasuke said as he laid down. He still wasn't planning on sleeping, just at satisfying Neji so he would shut up.

"Close your eyes Sasuke. And you too, Shikamaru." Neji said.

Shikamaru just closed his eyes, ready to sleep. "Night." He said and laid down next to Kiba.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Sasuke asked, still sounding annoyed.

"Goodnight. Because you have to sleep you idiot. If you don't try to sleep I'm going to knock you out." Neji snapped. Sasuke was really annoying the hell out of him.

"I am going to sleep, I'm just gonna watch the sky before that." Sasuke snapped back. He was sure that if he'd close his eyes, he'd actually fall asleep.

Neji kept silent, because he knew he was going to yell at Sasuke if he didn't shut up.

Sasuke kept his eyes open for a long while. He listened to Neji, and to his own annoyance, to Kiba's snoring on the background. And he still wasn't planning on going to sleep.

"....Sasuke sleep." Neji hissed after a few hours guarding. He knew that Sasuke was still awake.

"...I am sleeping." Sasuke said. 'Nice move Sasuke.' he thought to himself and mentally hit his head.

"Sasuke seriously, I'm getting sick of this. Go. To. Sleep. I'm fine. And else I'll scream harder then those creatures from before." Neji snapped, still at a whispering tone.

"There are monster and you can't watch us all." Sasuke simply said. He could hear Neji was angry, but was it wrong nowadays to be worried or something?

"I can see what's coming for us. Seriously, go to sleep or I'm going to knock you out. I'm serious." Neji hissed, sounding deadly serious.

"No, I have to watch you." Sasuke said back. Neji just wasn't strong enough to protect all of them and notice monsters in time.

"So in a few days you'll fall death to the ground because of lack of sleep and then? How are you going to protect me then?" Neji snapped.

"We'll be in a city tomorrow and I'll be able to sleep. It's just two nights, it's not like I haven't done it before." Sasuke snapped back.

"You're weak." Neji snapped. He knew he'd make Sasuke angry with that but he just said what he thought.

"Excuse me? Why the hell am I weak now?" Sasuke snapped as he sat up. How the hell did Neji dare to call him weak.

"Because you can't even force yourself to sleep and don't see how you can be the most strong the next day. That's why." Neji said, still at a whispering tone. He still didn't looked at Sasuke.

"That's bullshit, of course I know I weaken myself when I don't sleep, thing is, I'm trying to protect you here, so don't call me weak because I'm not. 'I'm' the one who has to save 'you' all the time." Sasuke snapped angry.

"I don't ask to be saved all the time. And you even save me when it's not needed." Neji snapped. "And perhaps I'm weak with fighting, at least I'm not weak in the spirit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not weak in the 'spirit'." Sasuke spat at Neji. "Besides, when the hell did I save you when it wasn't needed? Jeez." He couldn't believe this, was Neji in for it to annoy him or something?

"You even protect me when I'm doing a good way with protecting myself." Neji hissed. "I know I can't do much, but you really make me seem worthless because every time I have something under control, you have to jump before me like the great hero who is going to save his beloved."

"I do not, when the hell did I do that hm?" Sasuke snapped angry.

"Every time we were attacked hm?" Neji snapped. Sasuke couldn't go deny that. Because Sasuke just did that, always. Even when it was not needed. Just always. Neji felt like some kind of child or something. A child who couldn't do anything. Didn't get the chance to do anything.

"I don't protect you when you don't need it, I only protect you when you 'do' need it, jeez. Fine you know what, why don't you just do it alone? And kill that monster too if you're so good at all will ya." Sasuke snapped at Neji and lay back down, pissed off.

"You think I always need protection. But I don't. I'm not made from glass." Neji hissed. "I never get the chance to make my powers stronger like this. Do I have to go search enemies or dirty old men who want to have sex with me to make my powers stronger?"

"I already said figure it all out by yourself next time. See how good you are then. I'll just make sure 'I'm' save. I shouldn't have bothered protecting you in the first place." Sasuke simply said. If Neji didn't want his protection then fine, he could fight people on his own from now on.

"Fine." Neji snapped.

"And you can forget about a relationship with me too." Sasuke snapped again. If Neji didn't want his protection, he'd rather go travel alone again. He wasn't gonna stick around till Neji died, hell no.

"...What?" Neji asked. Where the hell was this about?

"Well I'd rather not stay around till they kill you if you don't mind, so if you don't want my protection then I'm gonna travel alone again. You're all just burdens in the first place." Sasuke snapped.

Neji swallowed. Ok that hurt. That seriously hurt.

"..I never said I don't want protection at all. But you should see for once that I can do something too. Just when I'm winning a fight, you have to jump before me and put me behind you. It's just frustrating. If I really am in danger then of course I want your help. But you seem to think that I'm only safe behind you." Neji muttered.

"Well then go ahead and have fun with fighting. But I'm not sticking around anymore, because you never were winning a fight and you couldn't do shit before you got a new power, so don't come to me with stuff like you have to jump before me when this and that, because it's just bullshit. So next time someone wants to kidnap you or kill you, go find a way to save yourself, cause I won't be around." Sasuke snapped again and rolled over to his side, his back facing Neji.

"...I was winning with those vampires.." Neji muttered.

"Oh sure. I would've liked to see how you did when I wasn't around then. But fine, I already told you, go figure things out on your own. Just don't expect me to stay around." Sasuke said. Neji was silent now. He knew he had been winning that fight. He had been the one who was getting those vampires away, he had seriously wounded one of them, deadly even.. Sasuke didn't say anything anymore, but after a while finally stood up, grabbing his sword and his bag. He figured leaving was a good option after all. He didn't know why he stayed in the first place. Probably for Neji, but he knew now that had been a mistake. If he couldn't protect Neji, then he might as well leave.

"....If you leave we all have to leave.." Neji softly said. "..Do you really want to stop it now..?"

"I thought you were fine without me. So have fun with it." Sasuke snapped as he put his swords in place.

"..That's not what I said Sasuke. I just want to be able to protect myself and others too. What if.. you get hurt sometime and you're in danger..? I can't let that happen.." Neji said.

"I'll be fine, I survived ten years on my own." Sasuke snapped again. It was pretty true he liked Neji healing him. But he could also do things on his own perfectly fine.

"....I'm sorry..." Neji managed to get out. His throat started to feel thick. He noticed that his eyes started to water. He quickly blinked a few times to stop it.

"For what, not needing me? Thinking I do this because I think you're not capable of anything? Or just because you don't want the oh so mighty chosen one to leave because yeah, that would be a disgrace to your family right? You know what, you can keep your 'sorry's', I don't need them." Sasuke snapped once more and started walking. He really couldn't use this. He was annoying Neji already.

"...I just want you to survive.." Neji softly said, blinking even faster because the water in his eyes became more and more. Sasuke was leaving him... after all of these things... Sasuke was leaving him... He knew that if he would follow Sasuke, he wouldn't listen... "...I j-just need you.."

"Sure you do. Just like the rest of the world right? That's why you care isn't it? It's all because of this stupid title of mine. You need me to survive so I can save the world. That's all I ever was to anyone." Sasuke snapped as he turned around. He should've seen this before. How could anyone possibly like him for who he was? They couldn't. All they could see was his title. So did Neji.

"..I don't need the chosen one, I just n-need you.. Please don't go.." Neji said, standing up. He knew this sounded too weak for words, but he really couldn't let Sasuke go. He couldn't..

"Sure you do. Nice try Neji. You know what, go find yourself another chosen one. I'm not buying it any longer." Sasuke said. He really didn't wanna leave. Not without Neji. He did care. A lot. But Neji...Neji was just like all the others. Desperate for him because he was the chosen one. Never because he was who he was.

Neji closed his eyes. He felt the first tear in more then six years rolling down his cheek but he didn't care about that. He really didn't wanted Sasuke to go.. "..I l-love you.." He said, looking at Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked back. His eyes started to prick. How could Neji do this to him? Nobody told him he loved him before. No one. And Neji was just doing it so easily, just to keep him there. Just to be the chosen one. And still he wanted to just give in. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't.

"Don't say things you don't mean..." Sasuke said, a little shake in his voice. He hoped Neji didn't notice that. Neji had had it. This was too much to bear. He looked at Sasuke and shook his head and then walked away, because the tears were really pouring down his face. He couldn't show that to Sasuke. He'd only think he was only weaker.. Sasuke wanted to leave. If that was true, then Neji wouldn't have something to live for anymore, he could just go too.. If he stayed with Sasuke now, those last few minutes they had together, Sasuke would only say more things about not trusting him. He walked away so quickly that he was almost running.

But Sasuke had seen the tears in Neji's eyes. And they looked so real. And he still wasn't sure if Neji was real about this, or if he just wanted him because he was the chosen one, just cried because he would be a disgrace. But Sasuke wanted it, even if it was a lie he'd stay. Because he 'did' love Neji. And he never had loved anyone before. He couldn't leave, because Neji still had his fucking heart.

Sasuke followed Neji slowly. "...Neji wait.." He said softly.

Neji stood still when he heard Sasuke's voice say that. Wasn't Sasuke going to leave..? Was he going to stay here...? Damn those tears.. Neji quickly wiped them away and carefully turned around. Would Sasuke be angry at him? Or.. wouldn't he just believe him? Sasuke walked to Neji and when he reached him pulled Neji into a tight embrace. He wouldn't go. Not even if Neji told him to his face he just wanted Sasuke to stay because he was the chosen one. He was the one who needed Neji. "...I won't leave.." Sasuke said softly.

Neji let out a relieved sigh and hugged Sasuke back tightly, to make sure he wasn't going to go. "..Really...?" Neji carefully asked.

"Really. And I don't even care why you want me to stay, 'cause 'I' wanna stay." Sasuke said as he placed his head in Neji's neck.

"...Thank you....I love y-you.. please believe me.. I'll do everything.. b-but please believe me.. " Neji softly said. He just couldn't stop crying anymore, he was so afraid that Sasuke was going to go. He was sure that Sasuke would have tears on his face within a few seconds if Sasuke was going to let his face stay there.

"If that makes you happy I will Neji.." Sasuke said as he felt Neji's tears drop on his face. He didn't care. Even Neji's tears felt soft. Somehow he felt save with Neji and he wanted nothing more then just stay like this the entire night.

"...I j-just want to be able t-to protect you.. for if y-you might not be able to protect me and yourself.. I j-just can't loose you.." Neji said, holding Sasuke even more tightly.

"I won't ever be able to 'not' protect you Neji. And if I do one day, you're good enough to help me..." Sasuke said. He didn't know how to make Neji feel better. He never was one to know the right words.

"..I'm not... I'm n-not.... I w-want to do something in return t-to you.. I w-want to help you.. y-you should rest.. you n-need it too.. please.. S-Sasuke..." Neji managed to get out.

Sasuke moved his hands up into Neji's hair and held Neji's head. "I will sleep Neji. Just not when I'm not sure you're safe. And you're doing more then enough in return. You're here." Sasuke softly said as he held Neji even closer, almost choking him.

"...O-ok.. thank you... t-thank you so much..." Neji said, not making any effort to let go.

"...Don't thank me Neji.." Sasuke said, then gave Neji a kiss in the neck.

"..I'm s-still thankful..." Neji said, pulling away for a second to give Sasuke a small kiss on the lips and then he brought him close by hugging him again.

"...I'm thankful for you." Sasuke said, moving his hands over the back of Neji's head, through his hair.

"...I r-really love you.." Neji said, his voice still trembling a bit. The crying was slowly stopping.

"...I know." Sasuke said. He wanted to return the words. He knew he felt like that. But it was too hard to tell anyone he loved them. He never had to do it before.

Neji was silent and now took Sasuke's head in his hands, softly giving Sasuke a small kiss. He just wanted to be close to Sasuke.

Sasuke held his hands on Neji's head, pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. He was so sure about this now. So happy he hadn't left. He wanted Neji.

Neji immediately opened his mouth and put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed in his tongue, slowly licking Neji's. He still loved Neji's taste. Sasuke let his hands trail down to Neji's hips and grabbed them tightly, pulling Neji closer. Neji moaned and moved his tongue with Sasuke's. He started to unbutton Sasuke's pants. He really wanted this, this time. He wanted to be as close as possible. Sasuke quickly pulled Neji's shirt off and threw it away before grabbing Neji by the hair and started kissing Neji again, softly and passionate. He started massaging Neji's hips now. Neji moaned and kept kissing back, now pulling Sasuke's pants down. Sasuke pulled his pants out with his feet and then pushed Neji slowly to the ground, not stopping kissing Neji for a second. He started fidgeting with Neji's pants before pulling them down halfway.

Neji broke the kiss for one moment to pull off Sasuke's shirt and then he quickly grabbed Sasuke's head again, kissing him again.

Sasuke was moaning in Neji's mouth now as he pulled Neji's pants further down, just to smoothly pull them off all the way a second later. He caressed Neji's legs gently and smoothly and pushed them open wide slowly.

Neji kept kissing him and opened his legs a bit more. He didn't wanted preparing, he just wanted this. He just wanted to feel Sasuke close. As close as possible.

Sasuke pulled down his underwear first and then Neji's. He wanted Neji now...did he have to prepare Neji first? Stretch him? Sasuke couldn't wait. "..N-Neji should I..?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed over Neji's entrance.

Neji shook his head. No preparing.. just.. the real thing.. Neji kissed Sasuke again.  
Sasuke started kissing back and then grabbed Neji's hips, positioned himself and pushed in slowly. He moaned softly. It felt so good to be so close. Inside of Neji even. It felt like they were one. Neji moaned loudly and kept kissing Sasuke, while spreading his legs a bit more. He hugged Sasuke tightly. It felt like they could never let go now.

Sasuke slowly started pushing in and out of Neji, moaning loudly while kissing Neji back. He pushed himself on top of Neji, as close as possible. He had to be as close as possible now. He needed it. Neji started to move with Sasuke now. They weren't having sex... they were making love.

Sasuke broke the kiss for a while, needing his air. He panted as he kept moving slowly in and out and felt Neji's body rub his. It felt so good, they fitted together perfectly. This was so much more then sex. So much more.

Neji felt that his protection shield was forming around the two of them, like they were one. To protect them for if there might come some danger. Neji moaned and kissed Sasuke again. The shield felt warm and comfortable, making it even more great.

Sasuke felt the shield too. It made it even so much better. Warm. Protective. It was their own place now, where only they could go. Sasuke started kissing back again, passionate and with the same pace as his thrusts, which went deeper and deeper.

Neji really felt like he was in heaven. Completely safe. Without pain of fear. He was so happy at this moment. No words needed to be spoken, not a sound to be made... just feeling the touch of Sasuke's body made him feel warm. Neji slowly wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He wanted to be as close as possible.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Neji's back at almost the same time as Neji his legs. Sasuke wanted nothing more then this. This was what he needed. This was where he needed to be. With Neji, pushed together, warm and feeling and overwhelming excitement. Sasuke closed his eyes, he never wanted this to stop.

Neji had his eyes closed too, feeling that he was going to come. Damn, he wanted this to go on for much longer. This seemed so short.

Sasuke felt himself slowly coming to his point as well. He didn't want it yet. Not yet. He tried to stop it but Neji felt so good. This all felt so good. He couldn't stop it. He decided just to enjoy this state for as long is it would stay. He kept his thrusts steady and his kisses in the same pace. It still felt like heaven.

Neji moved a few times with Sasuke before moaning loudly as he got his release. It felt even better then the moments before.

Sasuke came just a few seconds later. He breathed and moaned into Neji's mouth. God this felt so great. Nothing could ever top this. Ever.

Neji sighed and laid there, panting. He kept hugging Sasuke, keeping him close.

Sasuke panted to, laying on top of Neji, his arms still wrapped around him. He still felt warm and great. He would never forget these moments.

"..I l-love you.. hn.." Neji panted.

"...I l-love you t-too.." Sasuke panted back. He hadn't planned on saying it, it just came out. And it felt right. So right on this moment.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and hugged him again. That felt so good. Sasuke had actually told him that he loved him..

Sasuke snuggled his head into Neji's neck and pulled him closer, even more then they already were. He really did love Neji. And he was sure he would always keep doing that.

* * *

As Sasuke woke up he felt he was still laying on top of Neji. He slowly opened his eyes, but closed them against the sunlight. When had he fallen asleep anyhow? He pushed himself up a little to find Neji was still sleeping. "..Wake up." Sasuke softly said as he stroke Neji's hair.

Neji moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey.." Sasuke said and smiled as Neji looked at him.

Neji smiled back at him. "Good morning.."

"We both fell asleep." Sasuke stated as if it was of any importance.

"..Then we should head back." Neji said.

"We could've been dead." Sasuke stated again as he got up. They were both still naked, so Sasuke looked for his pants and shirt.

"I know. It's a miracle we're still alive." Neji said, getting up too and starting to dress.

"I guess. I hope that goes for Kiba and Shikamaru too." Sasuke said as he got dressed.

"I hope so." Neji said, while putting on his pants and shirt.

Sasuke was fully dressed after a while and picked up his bag and swords, which he had taken with him the previous night. "Are you done?" He asked Neji, a little impatient.

"Yes yes." Neji said, while putting on his shoes. "I'm done now."

Sasuke nodded and started walking back. He had no idea what time it was, but he was sure they had slept too long. They had to get moving.

Neji followed him. He hoped nothing had happened to Kiba and Shikamaru. Akamaru was laying before the cave, so he was ok.

Sasuke walked into the cave, finding Kiba and Shikamaru there, unharmed and wide awake too. "So you didn't die?" Sasuke asked, as if he was disappointed by it. He wasn't, but he just felt like they had to move further now.

"Do you mind?" Kiba asked, while pulling up an eyebrow.

"No. But get moving, we have to go. It's late." Sasuke said. He was acting more stern then ever. But he felt slightly embarrassed of the night before. He had never done something like that before. Ever. It just felt weird.

Kiba nodded and got up, gathering his stuff.

"We need to get some horses somewhere." Neji said, thinking.

Shikamaru got up to, picking up his bag. "We should be able to find a town nearby. Maybe they have horses for us." Shikamaru said.

"I hope so." Neji said. "Although I don't really think they might very nice. Since we're travelling more and more to the south."

"If they're not nice, we'll just steal some horses." Sasuke said then signed for the rest to follow him as he walked out of the cave.

"We are not going to steal." Neji snapped.

"If we have to we are. They'd steal from us too." Sasuke said back. He had stolen a lot before. It helped.

"Yes but that aren't the same ones ." Neji said. "We aren't going to steal."

"Yes we are, we need horses." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes as he started walking again.

"We will just find another way." Neji snapped, starting to walk too. Kiba did that too.

Shikamaru sighed and followed them too.

"They're not gonna just hand it over Neji. We'll steal them if we have to." Sasuke said, a little annoyed now. They needed horses, so what was the problem with stealing them?

"Well I'm not going to take part in stealing." Neji said. How dare they even think of stealing?

"Then you go pretend you're not with us, 'cause we are stealing. What's so wrong about that anyhow?" Sasuke asked. To him, it was normal.

"You just don't do that. Who knows what kind of relation a person has with the object you're stealing? You just don't do that." Neji said. "Jeez."

"As if those guys in town like here in the south value those horses. They don't." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes again. Neji seriously had to loosen up.

"Not everyone in a town is bad." Neji said.

"Most are. And if the person who raises the horses is a good guy, he'll give us the horses for a nice price. If not, we'll steal them." Sasuke simply said.

"I could heal a few persons in exchange for a horse." Neji said.

"If they don't want money, they don't want healing. Besides, we need that power of yours right." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Sasuke we don't have a lot of money anymore." Neji reminded Sasuke.

"I do." Sasuke said. He wasn't lying there. Sometimes the death of his family had come in handy. Especially when it came to money.

"Why would you bother to steal then?"

"Because asses in the south mostly don't want just money, so I'd rather steal then do what they want." Sasuke answered.

"Why would they want more then money?" Neji asked. Where was that about?

"They want sex you idiot. That's what the south has been known for. They're not after money, they're after young boys and girls their bodies." Sasuke said. Neji was really stupid sometimes. He had even been in such a situation.

"...Why don't they go have sex with themselves or something?" Neji said, before he was actually thinking about if he'd say it or not. Kiba burst out laughing.

Shikamaru was smirking. "Trust me, they do that plenty too." He said and gave Neji a smirk. That guy really was funny when he said things no one would expect from him.

"...So we have to watch out the whole time when we arrive in the next city?" Neji asked.

"You always have to watch out the whole time. So yeah." Sasuke answered.

Neji was silent now. He didn't felt like going to a next city at all. Who knew what would happen there?

* * *


	16. The girl

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

Hanai-kun:** Of course there's drama in it once again ;) That's one of our qualities. Thanks for reading and reviewing once again!

**koko:** Sasuke will be there to protect him of course. But how far can he go? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16 The girl**

**

* * *

**When they had arrived at a new city, they walked in, searching for a place where they could buy some horses. The first inn they saw, they went in. But it wasn't calm there. In fact, it was really crowded there and people were yelling, like in a fight.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around. Some blond girl was arguing with some heavy muscled guys. Damn. She must've been nuts to go in against those guys.

"I am not paying the rent here! Your beds are awful and I slept terrible. I want something more for my money then that." The blond girl spat and raised her head.

"Watch your mouth girl!" One of the guys yelled. "You slept here so you have to pay the rent! Bitch!"

Neji looked at the blond girl worried and Kiba had to hold Akamaru back from attacking those guys.

"How dare you call me a bitch!? You're 'so' not getting any rent now!" The girl yelled and turned around to leave, a smug look on her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at it. What a stupid girl, she'd get in trouble.

"Come back here, you whore!" The guy yelled and pulled her back on her shoulder.

"Oh you little brat!" The blonde screamed and hit the guy on the head. And hard. Really hard.

"Ow!" The guy yelled and fell down onto the ground. The other men were looking at her in shock. Kiba's eyes widened too. Wow. The blond girl dusted her clothes and looked like this was the most normal thing for her.

"Now will you let me leave?" She said annoyed and gave the men a foul look.

The men backed away from her quickly, nodding. They seemed.. afraid of her.

"Good. Oh hello, who are you?" The blond suddenly turned to the four and wriggled her eyebrows at Kiba. Kiba brought up one of his eyebrows. Was this woman... flirting with him?

"Eh.. hi. I'm Kiba." Kiba said.

"Really? Nice name. You're quite the toned down man aren't you? At least ten times better then this pineapple head." The girl said as she looked Shikamaru up and down. Shikamaru just gave her an uninterested look. "So what brings guys like you here hm?" The girl asked.

"Eh well. We're going to search a few horses. We're travelers. What's your name?" Kiba said, now a bit more sure of himself. He actually found the girl a bit scary.

"Ino. Nice to meet you. Wow who are you? You're actually almost just as pretty as me. I mean, you could never top me, but ey, no hard feelings right. Second best is some kind of best too." The girl ranted as she patted Neji on the shoulder.

Neji looked at her like she was some kind of alien. Almost as pretty as her?

"...I'm a guy you know." Neji said. Did this girl really think that he was actually a she?

"Really? I already thought you had too much of a bulge down there. Anyhow, you're still almost as pretty as I am. And oh Lord who's this? Don't tell me, you must be one of those sexgods! You know, one every girl dreams of sleeping with!" Ino blurted out, causing Sasuke to look at her like.. well like she just told him he was some kind of sexgod.

"Stay away from him." Neji snapped, quickly putting an arm around Sasuke's back. This girl'd better not try to flirt with Sasuke. Kiba snorted at Neji's action and smirked at Shikamaru.

"Oh? Sorry, I wasn't flirting with him or something. Hey, don't tell me. You thought he was a girl too right, that's why you're with him." Ino said and smirked at Sasuke.

"....No.." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru in the mean time smirked back at Kiba. Kiba now burst out laughing at seeing Neji's head getting redder any second, because of anger. It was just too funny for words.

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled. "I don't even look like a girl so just shut up!" He didn't liked this girl already.

"Oh sorry. Come on you look like a girl. Help me out here Kiba. He looks like a girl right?" Ino asked. This girl was so weird. She acted like she'd been around them for years or something.

"Nah, more like a feminine boy." Kiba said, still smirking. "Sorry Neji. But, Ino, do you have any idea where we could get some horses?"

"Sure. I'll show you. On one condition though." Ino said and smirked. And not just a normal one, but Sasuke could swear she was just pure evil or something. At least it looked like she was just now.

"..And that is?" Kiba asked, backing away a bit. Woah. She was scary. Neji meanwhile, kept glaring at the girl.

"You let me travel with you. I've been travelling alone for too long and I could use something to look at for some time." Ino answered and still smirked that evil smirk.

"...Eh.. Well uhm.. we sorta have a goal you know. It's not really safe for girls where we are going." Kiba muttered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I'm a warrior too you know. So what is this almighty goal anyhow?" She asked. She didn't seem the impressed.

"Let's talk about that somewhere else. And when we know you're from the Urce." Shikamaru said softly so no one around them could hear it.

Neji was already walking out of the inn, still angry for being called a girl. Kiba followed. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino were right behind them. Ino brought them to a stable full of horses.

"So tell me now then." Ino demanded as she turned around to the four.

"Show us that you are from the Urce." Neji snapped at her.

Ino rolled her eyes once more and pulled up her skirt a little to reveal the sign of the Urce on her upper leg.

"Happy? Now tell me, I already showed you these horses too." Ino demanded again.

"We are going to travel towards Koldu and then to Hiuda. To find some teachers." Kiba answered when he saw Ino could be trusted. "To be able to fight the enemy."

"Are you gonna try to beat the monster? I must tell you, that's so foolish. Do you actually think you can win that?" Ino asked. She felt something was missing there. Boys like them, and a priest that Neji was for sure, would never try something that reckless.

"We have more then you think." Kiba said, sounding a bit proud, giving Sasuke a brief glance.

"We're not normal warriors and Neji's not a normal priest."

"And why not then? Because you look pretty normal to me. Just a little more handsome then most warriors." Ino said and gave a slight smirk.

Kiba snorted. "Shikamaru has the brain of a professor, and a good one even, I am half human, half dog, Neji has huge healing powers and he's even able to hurt with magic, and Sasuke is 'Uchiha' Sasuke." He answered Ino, smirking a bit.

Ino's eyes widened. "Nooooo. I thought that was just a rumour! Are you really?! No wonder you're so pretty, I heard it runs in the family." Ino said and smirked. She just had to go from something as important as the chosen one to good looks.

Kiba sweat dropped at this. Jeez.

"It is just a rumour and it probably 'ran' in the family." Sasuke spat back. "Now can we please just grab some horses and leave?"

"Didn't think so." A low voice said behind Sasuke. When everyone turned around, a whole lot of those muscled men were standing there, others then the ones who had bothered Ino last time. These ones were looking extremely dangerous, with huge claws wrapped around their hands, made of iron. That would be very painful, might you get scratched by something like that.

"We need horses. Are they yours?" Sasuke asked, but he didn't sounded polite.

"Yes. You thief." The biggest man of all grunted, stepping before Sasuke and looking down at him, angry. He was a lot more bigger then Sasuke. All those guys were huge. Neji looked at Sasuke worried. This was a very dangerous situation. Even Sasuke wouldn't be able to fight them, they were too big.

"So how much do you want for them?" Sasuke asked. He was seriously considering to just run, but his pride wouldn't let him. Hell no Uchiha Sasuke would run away. The man before him grinned.

"1200 For each, and, something else." He said, smirking.

Neji paled, looking at Sasuke. So it really was true, those men really were after young boys and girls.

"We'll pay 1300 each. Nothing more. And we only pay with money." Sasuke said looking at the man. He felt his heart thumb in his throat. If he pissed these guys off, they were in deep, deep trouble. The man grinned again and took Sasuke's chin in his right hand, moving Sasuke's head up a bit more.

"Don't you want to spare money? Don't be afraid, I'll threat you nicely." He said. Neji meanwhile, wisely brought his cloak a bit over his head, so the other men wouldn't see his face. He somehow had the feeling that he would be in trouble too if they noticed him. He kept looking at Sasuke.

"I don't need the extra money. And I'm pretty sure I'll pass on that." Sasuke said, staying calm. If he knocked this guy's hand away, he'd be dead.

"Why? I'm better in bed then anyone else you know that? And a beautiful boy like you, it would be a pity to walk around here, not taken by anyone. Trust me, it'd be better if I claim you right here then that someone else will, right guys?" The man said, grinning a bit, moving closer to Sasuke.

Neji felt himself becoming a bit angry. He slowly let his hand slide over his leg, planning to grab the knife in his boot.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken. Now do you want the money or not?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound polite, but he knew he was failing. Damn his mother for not teaching him any manners.

A couple of the men growled a bit. "How about we just take one of his friends?" One of them said as he smirked to the other three.

The man nodded at them. "Do as you wish." he said, before returning his attention to Sasuke again. "I'm the only one in this city who sells horses kid. And you're already taken? By who? How do I know if you're not lying to me?" He said, smirking.

"I'm not and you'll just have to take my word. And leave my friends alone." Sasuke spat. He couldn't help himself anymore, he just couldn't keep his calm.

In the mean time a couple of the men were walking towards the others, smirks on their faces.

"Easy you." The man grumbled and now he grabbed Sasuke by the hair and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Sasuke gave a groan and then gave the man a knee in his crouch. How dare he kiss him like that!?

"Jeez, keep your filthy hands of me!" Sasuke yelled angry. There he went again.

The other men turned around from this outburst and their smirks turned to angry looks. The man gave a low growl and now hit Sasuke in the face very hard, so that Sasuke fell onto the ground. "You brat! How 'dare' you!"

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled and ran to Sasuke, before anyone could stop him. When the huge guy brought his fist into the air to give Sasuke a huge punch, Neji jumped before Sasuke and activated an energy field. Because of this energy field, the man's hit didn't hit Sasuke, neither Neji. He cursed.

Sasuke grunted as he grabbed to his face. Blood was coming from his nose and lips. Damn that hurt.

"Let's get out of here!" Sasuke yelled through his hands. At least the rest should try to run, but when they wanted to leave, the other men grabbed them and held them there. They were too strong.

The first man looked at Sasuke and grinned. "Does it hurt, kiddie?" He said, grinning. "And you guys, don't bother about me, you can have all of them, except for this one."

Neji gave a grunt and brought his hands down onto the arm of the man which was holding him, with the painfully energy on it. This would hurt that guy.

One of the men walked up to Neji, grabbing him and pulling him away. "Let them have their fun." He whispered into Neji's ear and grinned.

"Leave them alone." Sasuke said, still trying to get the bleeding to stop and looking at the man in front of him.

Neji gave a grunt and elbowed the man into his stomach, with energy too. He was learning very fast. Meanwhile the man which stood facing Sasuke grabbed Sasuke's hair again and started kissing Sasuke again, forcing Sasuke's jaws open so he could kiss him better.

Sasuke gave a growl and grabbed the man's hand which held his hair. He tried everything to get away, but the guy was just too strong. With his other hand, Sasuke pulled out a sword. He was sure he would need it.

The men holding Neji grunted and pulled Neji even closer, almost choking him with his body. "You'll stay here." He said angry and signed for the other men to follow him.

"Heh, let's all get inside." The man facing Sasuke said, and grabbed Sasuke's sword out of Sasuke's hands, dragging Sasuke with him inside onto his hair.

Kiba wisely choose to spare his energy and to not struggle. Akamaru had fled a few minutes ago, probably because he wanted to attack again soon. Neji stopped struggling too, since he saw it had no use. Sasuke on the other hand, never stopped struggling. His hair was literally being pulled out and there was nothing he could do without his sword now.

"I told you to let them go!" Sasuke yelled angry as he tried to get the hands of his head.

"If you'd worked with me perhaps I'd let them go." The man said, grinning. He tossed Sasuke to the ground roughly.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Neji yelled furiously, struggling even more. He was kicking, hitting, thrashing and almost jumping, trying every way possible to get loosened, to get to Sasuke and protect him.

Sasuke wiped away part of the blood on his face before standing up and turning to the man again. "I'll work with you if you leave them alone." Sasuke said, his face only pointed towards the man.

"Shut your mouth and keep still." The man holding Neji growled and held Neji even tighter so that he couldn't move anymore.

The man before Sasuke opened his mouth to speak before Neji yelled: "I said leave him alone! I can heal that leg of yours and all your wounds if you just let us go!" He had seen that the man couldn't really stand on that leg anymore.

The man got silent and looked at Neji, while grabbing Sasuke in a painful way.

"A healer?" He asked. Sasuke grunted again and looked at Neji. What was that stupid psycho doing now? As if they'd let them go just because he would heal a thing or two.

"Are you really a healer brat?" The man holding Neji spat at him. They obviously seemed interested in this.

Neji nodded. "Yes I am." Neji said.

The other man was thinking deeply of this, since his leg was in a terrible state and he couldn't run with it.

The man growled again. "If he heals you, will you consider that the other thing. We'll still pay you 1200." Shikamaru asked. He figured it'd be good not to deal with too much yet.

"Hmm... it sounds good to me. I always wanted my leg to be healed. And I guess that there are more guys here who need 'healing'." The man said and smirked. "You too, laddie?" He said, grinning at Sasuke who still got a bleeding nose and lip.

"Shut up, just let me go already." Sasuke didn't trust this guy one bit, but he just had to play along. He knew they weren't strong enough to kill them all.

The man holding Neji let him go. "Then start doing it. We'll keep the rest here until you've done what we say." He said, still annoyed.

Neji nodded. "Can you place your leg upon this chair?" He asked at the man holding Sasuke. The man looked at Neji for one moment and then he pushed Sasuke into the arms of another man, while putting his leg onto the chair. Neji moved to him and laid his hands on the leg, starting to heal.

"He's not making it worse you ass, you should be thankful for him." Sasuke growled at the man as he tried to push away the other. Those men really had to stop touching him. Now.

The man which was holding Sasuke only grabbed him more tightly. The man who's leg was being healed now looked around. "It seems to work. Who has a wound or whatever too? Something which has to be healed?" He asked. Neji meanwhile, continued, bowing a bit forwards so he could better heal that leg.

Almost all the men raised their hands as the question had been asked. They all looked scarred and wounded and apparently they were.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke said. This was gonna be a long day this way.

Neji looked at them and frowned. He quickly finished the leg and stepped back. The man looked at him and then stood, furrowing up his eyebrows. "Holy crap." He said. "It worked." He tried his leg, to see if there wasn't any mistake. But it was healed completely.

"Of course it worked! Jeez, just pick someone else now, so we can hurry this up." Sasuke snapped. He just wanted to leave from these filthy rapists.

The man grunted and then walked to Sasuke, giving him a huge punch in the face again.

"Jeez you would leave him alone!" Neji yelled, pushing the giant man away. They just needed to run.

Sasuke grabbed to his face again. And especially his nose. Which had surely been broken now. Sasuke was seriously seeing spots now. This wasn't good, he was passing out. Here. The LAST place anyone should pass out.

"You just start healing people! He'll shut up now obviously." The man holding Sasuke said and pushed Neji away, towards the rest of the men who needed healing.

Neji looked at Sasuke very worried and then to the other men, not saying anything but he just waited for someone to come to him for healing. He didn't wanted to talk to those filthy men.

A man with a broken arm now walked to Neji. "Heal it." He snapped as he held it out a little.

That moment they heard a thud. Sasuke passed out.

Neji's head snapped towards Sasuke. He couldn't just let Sasuke laying there, so he took a quick sprint and started to heal Sasuke before anyone saw what he was going to do. He just had to save Sasuke.

"Neji don't." Shikamaru said stern. He knew Sasuke was in some danger. But he would be in even more if Neji didn't do what these men wanted. And they would 'all' be in trouble if Neji didn't.

Neji let his breath out for a moment and gave a wave of energy into Sasuke's body and then he stood, before the men could pull him away there. He walked back to the man, grabbed the broken arm and started to heal it. He didn't care that the moment that he grabbed the arm would have been painful.

"Be careful with it brat!" The man groaned. Luckily for Neji, he didn't hit him. Shikamaru sighed. Good thing Neji actually listened. Now all they had to do was heal these guys, pay and leave.

* * *

After some time and a lot of men later, Neji slumped down onto the ground. He was finally done and was exhausted now.

"Aaaah will you let us go now?" Ino asked, looking at the men with puppy eyes. She had been silent the whole time now, but now that Neji was done, she could finally speak up too.

"If you pay." One of the men growled.

"We need to wake up our friend for that. He has the money." Shikamaru said, pointing to Sasuke. It was true. Neither of the rest had a lot of money and Sasuke had offered paying even more so. Neji let out a moan and made his way to Sasuke, which was some kind of crawling. He laid his hands on Sasuke and started to heal him, panting. It even hurt now to heal.

He had one hand on Sasuke's face and the other on Sasuke's side, concentrating.

After a while of healing Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Neji. A sweaty, exhausting looking Neji. Sasuke snapped up, making his head hurt even more and grabbed Neji by the shoulders. "You stop now." He said strict.

Neji gave Sasuke another few energy flows and then his eyes fluttered shut and he fell down onto the floor, unconscious. He just didn't had energy anymore.

Kiba frowned and then looked at Sasuke.

"..Can you pay them?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke held Neji up with one arm, pulling out 2400 Ijon and threw it before the men before picking Neji up and giving them a foul look. How dare they wear Neji out like this. Bastards.

The men grinned. "Go have your horses." The leader of those said, letting go of Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru too.

When Kiba was loosened he immediately walked out, whistling into the air, calling Akamaru. Ino and Shikamaru followed, grabbing two horses. Shikamaru gave on to Sasuke, who gave the men another couple of death glares before he got on and waited for Kiba and Shikamaru to sit on Akamaru, then walked away. Ino followed.

Kiba sat on Akamaru while Ino mounted another horse. Shikamaru sat down behind Akamaru again.

"..Is he ok? Are you ok?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm fine. And I'm sure Neji will be too after a good sleep." Sasuke said and gave Kiba a smile, just vaguely though.

"We should just take it easy the rest of the day." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded. "Indeed. And about Neji, he needs a really good sleep now indeed. He healed more then eight people." He said.

"I figured. Stupid bastards should've never let him do that. We should've never let him do that." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"He's a great healer. Most people have trouble with one person." Ino said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kiba nodded. "He is. But he doesn't realise that." Kiba said. "And Sasuke, we had no choice."

"I know. But still. We should just find a place to stay now. And not in this town. But somewhere in the forest." Sasuke said. He wouldn't stay here. He was sure they would get into a fight that way.

Kiba nodded. "Perhaps we can find a cave again."

"We should try that." Shikamaru said. "I know a cave a little further into the forest there." Ino said. She had known this area for a while now.

"Bring us there." Kiba demanded.

"Easy, you can ask me nicely too. But fine." Ino said, head high again. She lead them through the forest for about an hour and then stopped. "Well here we are. Pretty neat hm." Ino said, proud of herself.

Kiba nodded. "Thanks." He said, walking in. "I'll keep guard tonight."

"You can wake me up too." Ino said. "'Cause I'm staying remember." She mounted off her horse and bound it to a tree before walking into the cave too.

"Yeah alright. But Sasuke and Neji have to sleep." Kiba said.

Sasuke got of his horse too and lay Neji down. He then bound his horse near Ino's and walked back.

"Thanks Kiba." He said and smiled again, then sat down beside Neji.

"Well, we three can keep guard in turns. Looks logical to me." Shikamaru said as he sat down against the wall of the cave.

"Indeed. And I'll start." Kiba said. "Hmm... we actually could wash ourselves now, it's a shame Neji's not awake now."

"He can do that tomorrow too. And so can we. We'll just take it easy today." Shikamaru said and layed back.

Kiba nodded. He saw Sasuke staring at Neji, stroking Neji's hair out of Neji's face. "Yo Sasuke, it's not a doll." He said, smirking.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. It didn't even came out mean or annoyed. He was just worried over Neji. He looked so pale now. So deep asleep. Almost dead. Thank god he could see Neji's chest moving.

Kiba smirked a bit and then stroke Akamaru over his head.

Sasuke looked up. "Hey why are you part dog anyhow? Was your mom a dog or something?" Sasuke brutally asked. He was just wondering though. It wasn't common for humans to combine with beasts or monsters.

Kiba smirked. "One of my grandparents had the ability of turning himself into a dog and mated with a female dog. Out of those two came the first Inuzuka."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "...That's just..weird." Sasuke said.

"I know." Kiba said. "I'm going to hunt for some food."


	17. All you need is love

**A/N: I want to thank Hanai-kun for reviewing once again! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17 All you need is love**

* * *

A couple of hours later there came a soft moan from Neji.

Sasuke turned to Neji. "Are you awake?" Sasuke asked. It was already dark and they had all just eaten some birds Kiba had caught.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke a bit sleepy. "..Hey.."

"Hey.. How are you feeling?" Sasuke said. He pushed Neji back gently on the floor when he tried to get up.

"..Tired.. did I pass out?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, right after you healed me." Sasuke said and stroke Neji's hair out of his face again.

"..Ok.. So we're safe now?" Neji asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. We got the horses too. Thanks to you." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He knew it would make Neji feel good if they got somewhere because of him.

Neji smiled too. "..I'm glad to hear that.."

"Good. Are you hungry? We still got a little of this weird bird Kiba caught." Sasuke said and kept stroking Neji's hair.

"..I'm a bit hungry yes." Neji admitted.

Sasuke grabbed a bit of the meat they had placed on a rock for Neji and handed it to him. "It's a bit cold now, but it's ok." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded and sat up, then he took the meat of Sasuke's hands. "Thank you." He said, smiling at Sasuke. He then took a bite.

"You're welcome. So Neji, your training on healing paid of you know. No one could pull off what you did today." Sasuke said. He really wanted Neji to feel good about his abilities.

"..Really?" Neji asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah really. Come on Neji, how many healers can heal eight persons before passing out?" Sasuke said and looked at Neji with a smile.

"..Not a lot I guess." Neji said, actually feeling a bit proud of himself now.

"No. So be proud. You're really a part in our team we can't miss." Sasuke said. He loved seeing that stupid proud look on Neji's face.

"Thanks." Neji said and smiled, giving Sasuke a soft kiss on his mouth before continuing eating again. Sasuke was silent for a while now. He just watched Neji eating. Even that, Neji did perfectly and polite. The opposite from how Kiba or himself ate. Neji got a bit nervous of Sasuke staring at him the whole time. He looked at him and smiled, then a bit of the liquid of the flesh trailed down beside his mouth. He blushed and quickly put a hand before his mouth, wiping the liquid away. Sasuke laughed a little.

"It's just liquid, you shouldn't be embarrassed about that." Sasuke said and gave a slight smirk. Neji was still such a weirdo.

"..It's not neat." Neji answered, still a bit red.

"Have you seen me and Kiba eat? We don't do neat here." Sasuke said and laughed a bit again. Not neat, jeez, they weren't in a temple anymore. Maybe he should learn Neji what's it like to not be neat the entire time. Could be fun.

"Well I do." Neji said.

"Live a little." Sasuke said and wiped another trail of liquid off Neji's chin with a smirk.

Neji's head was red immediately when Sasuke did that and he wiped off his mouth again. "I live right." Neji murmured.

"You're a weirdo, it's a matter of speech idiot." Sasuke said and shook his head laughing again. Neji still was a psycho, getting red from a finger.

"Whatever." Neji said, looking away embarrassed, but still smiling a bit.

"Just finish your dinner. Idiot." Sasuke said and smirked, giving Neji a kiss on the cheek.

Neji smiled at him, nodding. He continued eating.

"We took that girl with us. Or rather, she just went with us." Sasuke said, trying to keep the conversation going. He didn't like awkward silences. Neji narrowed his eyes and looked around the cave, looking for Ino. Why did that bitch had to come?

"Come on Neji, she's not that bad you know." Sasuke said. He didn't like the girl either, but hey, he never liked anyone he just met.

"She said I look like a girl. And that's bad." Neji snapped, still offended.

"Well you can't blame her, you are a little girly." Sasuke said and held back a smirk. He figured Neji wouldn't appreciate that.

Neji snarled at him and gave him a soft hit on the head. Then he pouted at an angrily way and looked away, offended.

"Oh come on, you still look like a guy, it's just, you have feminine sides to you." Sasuke said. Neji looked ridiculous, pouting like that, but it still looked cute.

"Only because I have long hair." Neji said.

"And because you have big eyes, long lashes, smooth lips and a tiny nose. And it's not like you have a very manly jaw line either. So.." Sasuke said. Ok, Neji'd probably hit him again now. But it was the truth.

And indeed, Neji gave a snarl again, giving him a quick hit on the head again. "Well my voice and the rest of my body are definitely male." He grumbled.

"Yeah but your face isn't. And don't hit me, I didn't say you look exactly like a girl, just feminine." Sasuke said and hit Neji back softly.

"And did I ask for you to tell me if I looked feminine?" Neji said, still pouting.

"No, it came up." Sasuke answered and rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Neji made a 'pff' sound and then looked around, seeing that no one was in the cave now. Everyone was outside, talking a bit with each other. Neji suddenly smirked and jumped on top of Sasuke, starting to tickle him.

Sasuke was completely caught of guard by it. He started laughing.

"..N-neji! Stop that!" He yelled. Neji didn't knew, but Sasuke was terribly ticklish.

Neji grinned. "No way." He said and continued. "This is my revenge for calling me feminine."

Sasuke kept laughing and laughing while he tried to get Neji's hands away. But Neji's hands were just going too fast. "S-stop it! N-Neji!" Sasuke managed to get out.

Neji after some time stopped tickling him when he saw Sasuke almost couldn't breath anymore but kept sitting on Sasuke with a huge smirk on his face. "Oh I loved that." He said.

"..I..d-didn't." Sasuke breathed. Neji had been tickling him for at least ten minutes.

Neji looked at him with a smirk on his face. Lucky that he could actually stand tickling.

But Sasuke wasn't planning on tickling Neji back. Instead he pulled Neji's head down and kissed him. He couldn't help it, Neji just looked too hot on top of him.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised. Ok, he hadn't seen 'that' coming. But fine. He kissed back, stroking Sasuke's hair out of his face.

Sasuke started kissing more heavily now and kept his hands on the back of Neji's head. Neji wouldn't be pulling back like that.

Neji gave a soft moan and kept kissing back, but after some time he started to pull back because of lack of breath.

Sasuke kept Neji on his lips for a little while longer. Neji could cope with it. And he just needed a good kiss from Neji.

Neji quickly breathed out more through his nose and pushed his lips fully on Sasuke's again, now opening his mouth because he felt Sasuke's tongue on his lips again.

Sasuke gave a moan as he pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth. Neji was pretty obedient to him. Come to think of it, Neji had almost always done what Sasuke wanted. Neji moaned softly as he felt Sasuke's tongue in his mouth and he obediently moved his tongue with Sasuke, while Sasuke took the lead. He closed his eyes and sighed. Neji was even obedient in the kissing. Would Neji mind that he just did what Sasuke said? Sasuke moved his hands through Neji's hair as he started to kiss rougher.

Neji moaned again and kissed Sasuke back on a rough way. He let his hands trail through Sasuke's hair, via Sasuke's neck, down to his shoulders.

Sasuke broke away for air a couple seconds before continuing the kissing, even rougher this time. He hoped the others would stay away for a while.

Neji's head even moved back for some time when Sasuke kissed him like that. He then moved his head closer again. He moved a bit with his legs, he wasn't really sitting comfortable or something.

Sasuke moved his hands over Neji's back and onto his hips, then pulled on them so that Neji could sit more comfortable. After that he started massaging Neji's hips.

Neji moaned a bit but then he broke the kiss. "..Sasuke.. I'm thirsty.." He said, hating himself for saying this but his throat just felt thick.

Sasuke sighed a little annoyed. "There's water in my bottle over there." Sasuke said, pointing to his bottle of water on the floor.

"Thanks." Neji said, getting off Sasuke and taking the bottle of water into his hands, drinking a bit.

Sasuke sat up again. That practically ruined the mood. "Hey Neji, did you know that you were gay before you met me?" Sasuke suddenly asked, the question just popping into his head.

Neji looked at him a bit surprised. "..Well I never thought of it." Neji said, drinking some more. He felt a drop sliding across his face, from his mouth to somewhere in his neck, but he kept drinking. Sasuke smirked and got up, then sat down in front of Neji before moving his head into Neji's neck and licking the water off. He just couldn't resist. Neji looked at him and smirked a bit, shaking his head amused.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle out of Neji's hand while he kept licking his neck. Sasuke then pushed Neji to the floor, continuing with his neck.

Neji moaned a bit and frowned slightly. He wasn't really in the mood for this now... but well, Sasuke was, so... Neji let the frown disappear and stroke his hands through Sasuke's hair and over his back.

Sasuke licked Neji's jaw line now and caressed Neji's chest, then trailed his hands down to Neji's stomach and then his legs, massaging them.

Neji moaned. It did felt really great when Sasuke was touching his legs like that. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck softly.

Sasuke gave a lick behind Neji's ear now and kept massaging Neji's legs. It felt good getting moans for it in return.

"Look who's busy." Ino had walked into the cave.

Neji frowned and looked up. "..What are 'you' doing here?" Neji hissed, pushing Sasuke away slightly.

"Getting something to drink idiot. It's not 'your' cave only." Ino said and picked up her bottle of water. Sasuke in the mean time turned around.

Neji kept laying there. He felt a bit uncomfortable with someone in the cave while Sasuke was still laying on top of him.

"So why is a priest like you doing something like that with the chosen one?" Ino asked, not having any intention of leaving again.

"It's not because he's the chosen one you know." Neji said. "..Sasuke would you get off me?"

Sasuke grumbled something but got off of Neji. "No, but you're a priest so why are you breaking the promise to the Gods?" Ino asked curious.

Neji sat up now. "Because I fell in love." He answered.

"But a lot of priests fall in love right? And they stay faithful. Not that I think you're bad now, but it's just weird that a priest would do those kind of things with the chosen one." Ino said.

"I think I perhaps may have been destined to be together with Sasuke. And if not, I don't care anymore." Neji said.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. That felt good, hearing Neji say that.

"Oh. So hey, did you guys have sex?" Ino asked and wriggled her eyebrows.

Neji sweat dropped, deciding not to answer on that one.

"Aaah come on answer me. Have you ever seen each other naked? Or touched each other naked?" Ino said and kept wriggling her eyebrows.

"I don't feel obligated to answer." Neji said, groaning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes and yes." He answered. Ino wouldn't shut up without an answer, so he figured he might as well just tell her.

"That's hot. But come on Neji, did you have sex together? Were you uke? Did you give him hand jobs? Blowjobs? Tell me." Ino said and smirked at Neji.

"Shut up." Neji said. He frowned. What the hell were hand jobs and blowjobs anyway?

"Pfft Neji she won't shut up if you won't tell her. Yes we had sex, Neji was uke, and he doesn't even know what hand jobs and blowjobs are from the look on his face." Sasuke answered and smirked a bit to Ino.

"Not? Jeez where have you been living? Hand jobs are when you pleasure his dick with your hand and blowjobs is where you do that with your mouth. It's easy, I could show you." Ino said and wriggled her eyebrows to Sasuke.

"With your mouth?" Neji asked, not sounding disgusted, but more surprised. "Why with you.. what? You take someone's di.." He stopped. Alright, that would be weird.

"Yeah you take someone's dick in your mouth and lick it or you deep throat." Ino explained with a smirk. This was funny, Neji seemed interested more then he seemed disgusted by it.

Neji brought up an eyebrow. "...Deepthroat?" He asked. What the hell was that?

"It means you take the whole dick in your mouth. Called deepthroating because most dicks get down your throat that way. So you choke. Or at least I would choke." Sasuke said. He found the whole deepthroating thing disgusting. At least if he had to do it.

'Why would you do that?" Neji asked, frowning. He wasn't disgusted by it or something, he wasn't afraid to do things like that, but the choking part was... strange.

"Why would I choke? Try pushing a stick all the way in your mouth. You choke man. Unless you do it right, people who do it a lot don't choke on someone's dick." Sasuke said and sweatdropped. Why were they talking about this again?

"No I mean why would you... deepthroat or something for someone? With a risk to choke?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow again.

"Well because you want to pleasure the other, doh." Ino said and rolled her eyes. To her, it was all so obvious.

"...Alright.." Neji said. "Strange. Hey Sasuke, could we go to a lake or something? I really need to wash myself now."

"Yeah ok. Let's go." Sasuke said and wanted to pull Neji up with him. But he changed his mind and just stood up himself. Neji looked at him and then nodded thankfully, standing up himself. He got a towel out of his bag and then walked out of the cave. Sasuke pulled out another towel and followed Neji.

"How come you need to be clean to perform better?" Sasuke asked as he gained up on Neji.

"When I am dirty there gets some dirt in my pores, which blocks the energy to come out. It will be harder to heal then." Neji answered.

"Oh. That sucks. I just wash myself when I got the time and when there is actually water." Sasuke said. He had never washed more then twice a week.

"Hm." Neji said, while they were walking towards the sound of water.

"Did you mean it?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He didn't look at Neji, he just looked straight ahead.

"Did I mean what?" Neji asked, surprised.

"That you thought we were destined for each other." Sasuke simply answered.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I think that." He said. "I never felt so attracted to someone. And if I really am the healer who has to go with you, then why would it be bad if I'd fall in love with you?"

"I don't know. It probably isn't." Sasuke said and smiled. Maybe he should start believing in the whole chosen one shit. At least that he was destined to meet the people who he had been travelling with now. Especially Neji.

Neji smiled back. They arrived at a lake now and Neji let out a relieved sigh. Finally. He immediately started undressing when he had seen that there was nothing dangerous there. Sasuke looked at Neji getting naked while he was also putting his clothes off. "...Can we have sex?" He blurted out as Neji pulled off his underwear and revealed his butt.

Neji snorted. "Nope, I need to wash myself." Neji said and smirked, getting into the water. He was in for a little game now.

"Oh come on." Sasuke said and got in the water too, following Neji. Neji looked too hot to just not have sex with him.

"Don't you want me to heal anymore?" Neji teased, still smirking, now starting to wash himself.

"You can wash yourself afterwards." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer, then further into the water and kissed his neck.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Neji said, smirking. "Can't you wait ten minutes?"

"No. I want you now, not over ten minutes." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's ass, massaging it. Meanwhile he kept licking Neji's neck.

Neji moaned a bit now. Hmm.. he liked Sasuke doing that. "And what if you get something extra if you wait ten minutes?" He said, his voice at a seductive tone. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he really felt like teasing Sasuke a bit and then pleasuring him.

"Mmm no. Now." Sasuke said and continued rubbing Neji's ass and started licking Neji's collarbone.

"Hmm.. I was seriously considering on giving you a blowjob but I guess you don't want that?" Neji asked and moaned a bit. He liked it when Sasuke was touching his ass.

"Really? You were thinking of that?....Five minutes." Sasuke said. He really wondered how a blowjob would feel. And from Neji, well why wouldn't he want it?

"I need ten minutes to wash myself. Let me know when you are ready, perhaps I can start earlier." Neji said, still smirking. He started to wash himself now.

"Five. You need five minutes Neji." Sasuke said and started washing Neji instead of himself. That way, Neji would be done earlier.

Neji laughed a bit. "Alright, alright." He said, getting his head into the water and then getting it out again, washing his hair a bit.

"Then hurry it up." Sasuke said and started to wash himself now.

Neji nodded and made his hair wet again, continuing to wash.

After some time he was done and nodded to Sasuke. "Where?" He asked, since it wouldn't be handy to give Sasuke a blowjob in the water.

"I don't care, just do it." Sasuke said and pulled Neji with him onto the land, already touching almost Neji's entire body. Neji had just been too hot washing himself. Neji laughed a bit and then crawled on top of Sasuke, licking over his collarbones and then he got lower and lower, sucking on a nipple on his way.

Sasuke moaned as Neji licked him and held Neji by the head. He already was so excited and Neji just started. Damn.

Neji licked more down and was now licking Sasuke's stomach and continued with his hips, finally arriving at Sasuke's dick. He started licking on it and taking it for a bit into his mouth. Ok, why was he doing this again? Well whatever. He hoped he did it well. He licked and nipped a bit at the tip of Sasuke's dick now.

Sasuke started moaning loudly. God that felt good. Neji's tongue was moving over the exact spots that had to be touched. And Gods that nipping, that made his breath stop for a little while. Neji decided to go a bit further and took more of Sasuke's dick into his mouth and got it out again. He took care that his mouth was firmly closed around Sasuke's dick, so that it was just like Sasuke was having sex. With his mouth. Ah well, whatever, as long as Sasuke liked it. Neji felt good about that Sasuke was moaning loudly. That meant that Neji was doing something good. He licked over the top and nipped it before he took the dick more and more into his mouth. Suddenly he felt like he was going to choke. So that was the deepthroating thing.. He quickly pulled back before he was going to throw up or something and moved a bit more carefully now.

Sasuke in the mean time threw his head back. He hadn't realised that this blowjob thing actually felt this good. He was breathing heavily now as Neji kept licking him in all the right spots. He tried to keep his hips still but something he pushed them forward a little, begging for more.

Neji looked at him questioning, like he wanted to ask what Sasuke wanted. What more? The licking, the nipping? The.. deepthroating? Neji tried the deepthroating again, taking Sasuke's whole length into his mouth and pulling it out again, in a regular pace. Sasuke gave out a twisted kind of moan, almost choking on it. God that felt good. Too good. Neji constantly touched every spot on his dick and he started seeing spots. His head was moving from left to right and something he threw it back. This felt so good.

Neji swallowed a bit, not that it was really possible. He was still taking Sasuke's dick in and out his mouth, every time going deeper.

Sasuke felt himself coming closer to release really fast. "Ah..ah...N-Neji..c-coming!" Sasuke yelled as he thrusted forwards and came into Neji's mouth.

Neji quickly moved his head a bit back when Sasuke thrusted forwards, else he'd definitely choke. He felt Sasuke coming into his mouth and saw no other option then to.. just swallow the sperm. He did so and then he took the length out of his mouth, carefully, so it was clean when it was out. He swallowed again and then looked upwards to Sasuke and smirked at seeing Sasuke's expression.

Sasuke was lying on the floor, panting and eyes closed, mouth open. It had just felt so good. "...G-god..that w-was awesome.." He panted.

"..Thanks." Neji said, crawling on top of him and giving Sasuke a quick kiss on the mouth.

"..D-do you want..t-too?" Sasuke asked as he slowly moved his hands around Neji.

Neji nodded, kissing Sasuke again.

Sasuke kissed back more rougher and then turned Neji around licking his neck again. "..B-blowjob or sex?" He asked and then continued licking.

"...Sex.." Neji said. He really wanted it now.

Sasuke nodded and then suddenly turned Neji around, on his stomach. Sasuke licked over Neji's back and when lower and lower. He had heard the bottom of the back was very sensitive.

Neji frowned. Why did Sasuke laid him down onto his stomach? Then his frown disappeared and made space for a look of pleasure. God.. this felt good. He moaned. The bottom of his back and his ass where the most sensitive things on his body. Especially the piece of flesh between his entrance and well.. balls. There was a really small piece of flesh which was so sensitive.. and it was never touched.

Sasuke licked even further down after a while, going over Neji's entrance a couple times with his tongue now. In the mean time he massaged Neji's ass roughly.

Neji moaned loudly as Sasuke came closer and closer to his sensitive spot. He moved his ass up some more so Sasuke could reach it better. God this felt great. "..Ah.. S-Sasuke.. ah.. c-co.. ahn.. continue.. p-please.." Neji panted. Was he begging now?

Sasuke smirked at Neji's begging and liked further, then let his tongue slide to Neji's sensitive spot, right before his balls. He licked over it quite roughly and kept massaging Neji's ass, now also rubbing over Neji's entrance.

Neji gave a yelp out of pleasure when Sasuke licked his sensitive spot. "Oh! Ah.. p-please.. ah.." Neji panted, he kept moaning, pushing his ass up even more and grabbing the ground under his hands.

Sasuke smirked a little more. Neji was actually begging for him and he wouldn't say no to it. He licked over Neji's sensitive spot some more, then pushed on it once with a finger, just to see Neji's reaction as he pushed a finger into Neji's ass, pushing a spot he knew was there.

Neji let out a whine like moan, gripping the ground even more tightly, starting to sweat now. "..P-please.. ah.. S-Sasuke.. more.. ah.." Neji panted. He'd do anything, he just needed this. He wanted more.

"Sasuke-sama, Neji." Sasuke said and smirked as he pushed on Neji's both spots again, licking around it.

Neji let out one of those whines again, being silent a bit now. Sasuke-sama? He'd only do that if Sasuke'd actually stop. Neji kept moaning in pleasure.

"I wanna hear it Neji." Sasuke said and stopped. He knew Neji would want more. He couldn't resist. And Sasuke just found it hot if Neji named him Sasuke-sama.

"..Ah... p-please... S-Sasuke-sama.. ah..p-please.." Neji moaned. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he just needed more.

"Say it again." Sasuke said and smirked as he licked once over Neji's sensitive spot and pushed on the one in his ass once too.

"..Sasuke-sama..ahn... oh god... ah... p-please.. Sasuke-s-sama.." Neji moaned, feeling himself becoming painfully hard now.

Sasuke smirked even more and continued pushing on the spots, licking them, or both at the same time. He pushed really hard on the spots now, just to drive Neji crazy. "Say it." He demanded again.

"Ah! S-Sasuke-sama! P-please! Ah.. hn.. S-Sasuke-sama.. p-please.. now.. ah.." Neji moaned, he really needed sex now. This felt so great, so great.. it didn't even matter to him anymore that he had to call Sasuke Sasuke-sama.. he'd even call Sasuke master if he liked that, he just needed more..

Sasuke smirked and without any warning pulled Neji's ass down and pushed in, still rubbing Neji's spot with his thumb and his other around Neji. He moaned himself now too.

Neji was moaning loudly now and was seeing spots. "Ah.. S-Sasuke-sama.. faster.. hn.." Neji managed to get out.

Sasuke thrusted into Neji with incredible speed and grabbed Neji tightly. He was still rubbing Neji's spot, but it got harder and harder to focus on that. He went even harder and faster now, moaning loudly.

Neji started to move with Sasuke now, so it would only be better. He kept moaning and moaning, it felt so great. He felt the protection shield coming up again, moving around them.

"..N-Neji say i-it..ah.." Sasuke moaned as his thrust became even harder and hit Neji's prostate again and again.

"Ah! Ah... S-Sasuke-sama.. ah.. oh god.. ahn.. S-Sasuke-sama.." Neji moaned.

"K-keep saying.. it.. hn.." Sasuke moaned and kept this pace up. He was beginning to see the spots again and pushed really hard on Neji's spot now, with almost all his power. Neji let out a yell and kept saying Sasuke-sama, the whole time. Every time Sasuke thrusted into him he moaned 'Sasuke-sama!', obeying at what Sasuke wanted him to do. He was seeing spots too now, gripping the ground under his hands as hard as possible.

Sasuke now started pushing in hard and pushed onto Neji's spot the entire time. He was getting so close to release now it was almost unbearable. Neji's cries made him so excited, it just wasn't normal anymore.

Neji moaned loudly now, stopping with the 'Sasuke-sama' for one moment. "..I'm c-com.. ah.. coming.. ahn.. S-Sasuke-sama.. ah.. Sasuke-sama!" Neji yelled the last thing and he came, finally getting his release.

Sasuke thrusted a few more times into Neji and then came inside of him. He laid his head in Neji's neck as they both fell to the ground, Sasuke on top.

Neji laid there on the ground, panting heavy and sweating. God.. that was great.

"...T-that was g-great.." Sasuke panted and licked Neji's ear for fun. Neji really was wonderful in everything he did.

"..Y-yes.. ah..hmm.." Neji said shakily. "..S-Sasuke-sama.. heh.."

Sasuke laughed a bit. "D-don't get me..ah..e-excited again.." Sasuke joked. He stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji snorted. "..Can I t-turn around now?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"S-sure." Sasuke said and rolled of Neji, still breathing quite heavily. "S-sasuke-sama sounds hot coming f-from you." He said and smirked at Neji.

"..Y-you'll only h-hear that when we're having sex." Neji said, smirking.

"Tsk. And I c-can't even threaten to n-not have sex with you, because that's more a p-punishment for me." Sasuke said, still smirking. He sat up straight.

Neji smirked. "..You c-can only threaten with r-really rough sex I guess. Although I d-don't think I'd dislike t-that.." He said, sitting up too.

"R-really rough sex? Hello, w-what did we just do? That w-wasn't really soft you know." Sasuke said and got up, diving into the water again.

"I know.. and I l-liked it." Neji said, once Sasuke was up again. He smirked. He really had liked that. He got into the water again.

"Good. Me t-too." Sasuke walked to Neji and kissed him on the cheek then got out of the water and started to dry himself.

Neji quickly washed the sweat and sperm off him. Shit.. he didn't wanted to go back now. He wanted to do it again.. but that'd probably be too much. Ah well. He stood and walked out of the water, searching for his towel.

"You wanna do it again don't you?" Sasuke said and smirked. He could read it on Neji's face, that guy was craving for it.

Neji blushed. "...It's a bit too much, isn't it?" He asked, while he found his towel and started to dry himself.

"If you really want it I don't mind." Sasuke said and smirked. Of course he wouldn't mind, who would? But maybe they should head back, it was getting really dark.

"Hmm.. I do really want it, but I think it's too dangerous." Neji said, smiling.

"It's already getting dark, we can do it again tomorrow." Sasuke said and started dressing himself again.

Neji nodded.

Neji nodded. He started dressing himself again. Suddenly he stopped. He felt eyes on him.. just like.. Neji looked up and saw a figure standing there, in the bushes, with a cape. No way... that was the same figure as before, in that inn, before those screaming monsters came. What was he doing here?

"Neji? Are you listening? I asked you if you were almost done. Neji?" Sasuke said. What the hell was wrong with the psycho this time?

"Who are you?!" Neji yelled into the bushes all of sudden. The figure jumped and quickly rushed off when Sasuke turned around. Neji felt his heart beat in his throat. Where was that figure now?

"Who is who? Are you hallucinating Neji?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow. There was no one around, what the hell was Neji screaming for.

"..There is someone here.." Neji said softly.

"..No.. No one's here Neji, stop acting ridiculous." Sasuke said and felt Neji's forehead for a fever.

"..Sasuke I don't have a fever, I swear, someone's here!" Neji said, quickly dressing himself.

"There's no one here, calm down before something hears us." Sasuke snapped and grabbed Neji by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. He was already done dressing.

"....I swear I saw someone.." Neji whispered.

"There's no one here Neji, don't act so silly." Sasuke said stern.

Neji looked away, staring into the bushes with a frown on his face.

"There is nothing there Neji." Sasuke said and turned Neji's face towards him again.

Neji closed his eyes. He had to calm down.

"Let's just go back before you lose your mind." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand, pulling him with him.

Neji nodded and walked with him. They walked a bit in silence before Neji got over the shock. "...Hey.. How long is it to your city? Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Sasuke gave a short laugh. "I don't know. Must be not more then three days, but I suck at orientation, so I have no idea." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand better.

"Hmm ok." Neji said. They arrived at the cave now.

"Where have you guys been? You've been gone for hours." Ino said. She was lying in the cave on her back.

"Actually it was only one hour." Kiba said, sweat dropping.

"Whatever, it sure seemed like hours to me." Ino said and raised her head a little.

"We were busy." Sasuke said as he walked inside the cave and sat down.

Neji followed him, sitting down next to him.

"Busy ey? In what way?" Shikamaru said and smirked. Those two had been busy alright, they had heard how busy they were. Neji got a bit red and Kiba grinned. "Oooh Sasuke-samaaaaa!" He yelled all of sudden. Then he burst out laughing when he saw Neji's face getting as red as a tomato.

Shikamaru and Ino started laughing too.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke yelled. This would be funny if it wasn't about him and Neji.

"Why the hell Sasuke-sama?" Kiba asked between his laughter.

"...Because I like that." Sasuke said and turned red. More from embarrassment then from anger though.

"Was he really that good that you had to call him Sasuke-sama Neji?" Shikamaru said and smirked.

"Shut up please else my head is going to explode." Neji muttered.

Kiba was now laughing so had that he was almost wetting his pants.

"Say it again Kiba!" Ino said and laughed with him. This was way too funny.

Kiba opened his mouth to say it again but he kept laughing and even fell backwards.

"Dude seriously what did he do to get you to say that?" Shikamaru asked laughing too.

"Sasuke-samaaaaaaaaa! Oh Sasuke-samaaaa!" Ino blurted out and laughed again.

"..It's none of your business." Neji said, still red. But now he was offended.

Kiba gave Ino a stomp, telling her to shut up because he was really going to wet his pants if she continued.

"Ah well we better stop. The two little lovebirds don't wanna share their moment with us." Shikamaru said and smirked at Kiba and Ino, who were both still laughing.

"I think it's Sasuke's fault." Kiba said, smirking at Sasuke, who had been silent the whole time.

"What? Why my fault? How could this be anyone's 'fault'?" Sasuke asked, a little offended now.

"Oh I were just kidding, easy Sasuke-sama." Kiba said, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, getting red again. Neji was the only one who could say that to him.

Neji sighed. This was going to be a long night...


	18. Koldu

**Chapter 18 Koldu**

**

* * *

**The next day they all felt that the city of Koldu was near. They had been traveling for a few hours now and they were moving fast. Suddenly Kiba's head shot up when a strong smell came into his nose. A rotten smell. And it came from a lot of directions.

"...There are some kind of creatures everywhere around us." Kiba said.

"What kind?" Sasuke said as he grabbed his sword. He was sure there would be a fight again.

"I have no idea." Kiba said. "But they smell." Neji looked around if he saw the enemy but couldn't spot one of them.

"Oh great, I hope they're not dirty or something." Ino said. She pulled out a short stick, but with a simple thud it became a fighting bow. Then all of sudden, a lion like growl was heard and was being responded all around them and suddenly the enemy came forward. They moved very quickly, and the most scary thing of all was that they actually could fly. They had bat-like wings, but then they were a bit Grey. Their skin was Grey too, but their clothing was black. They had huge claws as hands and they all carried arrow and bow with them.

"Get ready to fight!" Sasuke yelled to the rest as he stopped his horse in it's track. These creatures looked strong and had an advantage because they could fly.

Kiba put on his knuckle gloves and grabbed his knife. Neji grabbed the knife out of his boot too. Shikamaru just held on tight. He was still pretty useless in battle. But he would find their weak spots for sure.

One of the creatures now gave a roar and attacked Kiba and Shikamaru, flying towards them and making no attempt to stop. He held out his claws, ready to grab anything and kill it on it's way.

Kiba gave a grunt and Akamaru quickly ran forward, so the creature missed them. Kiba pulled out his bow and arrows, hitting the creature in the back.

An other creature was flying towards Ino, but most of the creatures where heading towards Sasuke and Neji.

Ino evaded the creature and pushed it down with immense power through her stick. "They're after Neji and Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled to Kiba as he held on tight. Sasuke in the mean time was fighting off some of the creatures, but there were too many of 'em.

"This isn't working!" Sasuke yelled as he blocked a hit of the creature's claw with his sword. The creature screamed and then gave Sasuke a huge hit on the cheek, so that Sasuke fell off his horse. Neji was trying to block the creatures too, with his knife. Kiba was heading towards Neji and Sasuke now, on Akamaru.

Ino jumped off her horse and ran to Neji and Sasuke too, hitting a creature on the head that tried to attack Neji. Sasuke got up again and had to block two more attacks immediately. But most of them were still on Neji. They wanted something from Neji. A creature was now heading towards Neji with his bow, aiming for Neji's chest. Neji saw this and just when the arrow arrived at his chest he activated his protection shield, so the arrow was sent flying backwards again.

Almost all those creatures were pulling forward their bows and arrows now, all aiming for Neji. Ino knocked a couple of them out with her bow, but there were just too many and too high for her. Sasuke ran towards Neji and his horse while keeping some creatures on distant, but the creatures let their arrows lose one after the other, all aiming for Neji's chest.

Neji quickly activated his shield again, but when it went away he let out a pained yell. Two of the arrows had hit their goal. While Neji fell off the horse, the creatures, to everyone's surprise, quickly flew away again, disappearing as quickly as they had shown up.

"Neji!" Sasuke yelled and quickly made his way to Neji, pushing him up a little. The arrows were in deep...Why did they want Neji? Neji was coughing up blood now and he frowned, quickly grabbing the two arrows and pulling them out.

Kiba ran towards them too. "Is he OK?!" He yelled before he arrived.

Shikamaru and Ino followed, looking worried at Neji.

"DOES HE LOOK OK!?" Sasuke yelled desperate and pulled Neji better into his arms. "You can heal yourself...right?" Sasuke asked worried as hell.

Neji nodded weakly while more and more blood came out of his wounds. He quickly laid his hands on both wounds and started to heal. Although healing himself was a lot more difficult then healing others. And because he was getting weaker because of blood loss, the healing went more slowly every second.

"...You can do it right...right?" Sasuke asked desperate. Neji couldn't die...not now.. not yet.. Neji groaned and they all saw the points of the arrows coming out of both wounds, falling down onto the ground. When Neji had grabbed the arrows and pulled them out, the arrows had been broken. But now those points fell out. Neji was healing the wound quickly, but he felt that something was spreading through his body. Damn..

"...You're doing OK aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he saw the wound was being healed. Neji really was one awesome healer. Neji nodded and let out a small grunt and started to heal even quicker. Else he wasn't going to make it. Kiba looked at it in amazement. He respected Neji more every day.

Shikamaru though had noticed the arrows and their weirdness. He looked at them. They seemed normal, but they had been broken of in a weird way. He looked at Neji, who seemed to be doing fine since he was healing himself fast. Neji looked at him with a difficult face. Shikamaru understood that something was wrong too. Neji closed his eyes now and finished healing the wound. When he was done he opened his eyes again, sighing softly.

"..Wow." Kiba muttered.

"You're an awesome healer. You're fine now right?" Ino asked, still a little worried.

"..Thanks.. but no.. I don't know what was in that arrow, but it's not good.." Neji muttered, sitting up carefully.

"What? What was in the arrow? It's out of you, so what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He didn't understand what Neji was saying, he was healed right?

"..I wonder what they want from you." Shikamaru said as he looked to the sky where the creatures had disappeared.

"That's where I'm concerned about too.. there was something in that arrow which came loosened when it came into a warm and wet area.. and it's spreading through my body now." Neji said. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"...So what is it then?" Sasuke asked nervous. Was Neji still gonna die?

"I have no idea. It feels like some kind of powder.." Neji said and got the arrow point of the ground. He frowned and looked at it. "...Can anyone get me one of the arrows that didn't hit me of the ground?" He asked.

Shikamaru looked around and picked one up. "Here. You think you can find out what it is. Because it looks like something I have seen before." He said.

Neji took the arrow from Shikamaru and looked at the point. Then he spit on his hand and rubbed with his wet hand around the arrow. Just like he thought, some kind of Grey powder got loosened of the arrow. He frowned while he moved it between his fingers of his other hand.

"....It's like stone." He softly said.

"Yeah.. I've seen this before. People use it to keep track of others, know where they are or just to mark them theirs. But I wonder why those creatures would use that on you." Shikamaru said as he sat down next to Neji to look at it.

Neji frowned again and softly blew on the powder on his hand. It slowly changed into an other color. Into a red one.

"...It's diamond." Neji said.

"What's diamond doing in your body then? It can't do harm right?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Neji up some more.

"..It's used to track people." Neji said. Then he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Remember that I saw someone? What if.. this person saw us before and spied on us the whole time, hearing that you are the chosen one and yesterday, seeing us having sex?"

"...Then what? You think that person wants something from me and he gets it by getting to you?" Sasuke asked, getting what Neji was saying.

"..I think so." Neji said. He hoped that it wasn't true though.

"Well they're not getting you or me. And it can't be too bad...right?" Sasuke said. He figured it wasn't the monster. He would try to just kill him on the spot.

"..I don't know.." Neji muttered.

"..Well at least that stuff in your body isn't anything poisonous. Let's just focus on the next town and keep a close eye on our surroundings." Shikamaru said and stood up.

Neji nodded and stood too. As well did Kiba.

Sasuke got up too. He was still worried, but Shikamaru was right. If all it was was to track Neji down, then they just had to protect him and he'd be fine.

* * *

After some more hours traveling they looked at the city they were heading for.

"We're here." Sasuke said, recognizing the city. He had been here one time before, long ago. Sasuke led the rest through the village, which seemed more peaceful then any other city on their way.

"..Strange.." Neji said. "I thought this was the most terrible city in the world. I heard there aren't as much criminals somewhere as here."

"There are. Just more nice people too. Rich. So there's a lot to steal." Sasuke said. He looked around, trying to find his brother. The person he had to see. He needed to see.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said. "Perhaps we should search an inn so you can do what you wanted to do here and we'll wait for you in the inn."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure he'll let us stay at his place." Sasuke said. He knew the rest had no idea who he was talking about. Well they'd find out soon enough.

When they walked a bit further they could hear some yelling from somewhere on the right. It sounded a lot like a fight between a few guys. One low but calm voice seemed to speak against a whole lot of other voices. Sasuke noticed the voice and recognized it. It was him. Sasuke made his horse go to the right. There he was, standing in front of some angry and fierce looking guys. What was he doing?

"I warn you another time." The man, his brother, said calmly to the guys who were obviously threatening him. "Back off, else you'll regret it."

The rest had followed Sasuke and was now looking at him questioning. What was Sasuke doing here?

"And what were you gonna do shrimp? Bitch slap us?" One of the guys said and laughed with the rest. They 'were' twice as big as Sasuke's brother. Sasuke decided to wait.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of here, if you don't want your ass to be burned. Three.." Sasuke's brother said, starting to count. He stayed calm, putting his arms over each other.

"Two, one. Come get us then hm. Show the big guys what a shrimp like you can do." The guy said and smirked as he spread his arms to take the hit.

Sasuke's brother moved his eyebrow up and then shrugged.

"Ah well. What you want." With that he moved forward, took a deep breath and then, like he was a dragon, a huge flame came out of his mouth, racing forwards with an impressive speed. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. So that was the magic his family left him. The magic he was here for. The magic he would soon be able to use. He started to smirk at the idea. The guys started screaming and running from the fire, some already on fire a little.

"Let's go, he's insane! Run!" The guys yelled panicking.

When all the guys were gone, the figure closed his mouth, smirking a little.

"Hello Sasuke." He said all of sudden. Neji and Kiba looked at Sasuke with a dumbstruck expression on their faces. Huh? Shikamaru just looked at him with a face like he already knew. Sasuke stared at his brother for a while.

"Itachi." He said and then dismounted from his horse.

Itachi turned around and looked at him, nodding.

"I want you to teach me." Sasuke demanded. It wasn't a question, it was a commend.

"I know. Come. Your friends can come too." Itachi said and then turned around, walking away. He expected Sasuke to follow him. And Sasuke did. He pulled his horse with him, which still had Neji on it. The rest followed too.

Itachi walked until the end of the street they were in and then he went to the right, where the street continued. Sasuke and the rest kept following him in silence. "Where are you taking us?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"To my house." Itachi answered.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He wasn't interested in his house, or his brother on any front other then his magic. He just wanted to learn it and train.

His brother walked on in silence, as did the rest.

* * *

After a while they stopped in front of a small house, which had no decorations or whatsoever. It was just one colour all over and had a simple window and door.

"Is this your house?" Sasuke asked. He had thought Itachi would've used the money their family had left for them.

"Yes." Itachi answered. "Come in. The horses can go into the stable."

Sasuke nodded. The group placed the horses in the stable and then walked into the house, which was evenly poor decorated as the outside of the house. Everyone stayed silent for a while.

"Tea?" Itachi asked, walking to the kitchen calmly. "Please sit down."

"I'd like some." Neji said and Kiba nodded too. Neji sat down onto the couch.

"No thanks." Ino said and sat down too, Shikamaru followed.

"I'll pass." He said and gave a smile. Sasuke just sat down on the couch.

Itachi put some water on a fire he made himself by blowing into some wood gathered together. He walked to the little company and sat down.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"As long as I need." Sasuke answered. He kept being impolite and his answers were short. But he wasn't gonna have small talk with his brother. It wasn't what he was here for and they didn't care for each other like that.

"Good. We'll finish the tea, I'll show your rooms and then we're going to train." Itachi said.

"Fine." Sasuke simply said and made himself comfortable on the couch. He was being awfully rude and he figured Itachi deserved that.

"I hope you guys aren't afraid for vampires by the way. I don't know why, but every night there is one in the house." Itachi said calmly.

"We're not fond of them, but if he stays away we'll be fine." Sasuke said, or rather snapped. He didn't care for whatever Itachi had to say. He'd rather had that Itachi would just stay quiet.

"Where does your anger come from, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He thought it was a bit irritating that Sasuke was snapping at him the whole time.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure that out." Sasuke snapped. Jeez, was Itachi really this stupid?

"Else I wouldn't ask." Itachi said, standing up to get the tea.

"Oh well maybe you should use your brains then." Sasuke calmly said and crossed his arms annoyed.

"I got a bit too much of them when I was born. If you're talking about our split up, that would be ridiculous because we both wanted to go our own way." Itachi answered, while he was making the tea ready.

"No 'you' wanted to go your own way and I agreed." Sasuke said. He really didn't wanna go over this. Especially not with others around. This was in the past and their was no bond between them other then blood. Who cared.

"Yes and you wanted it too in the end. So don't go blame me for it and grow up." Itachi said and put the tea on the table at the couch, giving Neji and Kiba their tea. Itachi sat down onto the couch himself with a coup of tea too.

"Oh you know me so well don't you? And haven't you always." Sasuke snapped angrily. How could an fifteen year old decide something like that? Other then that he didn't wanna ruin his brother's chances.

"Like I said, grow up." Itachi calmly said and blew his tea a bit so he could drink it.

"Sure." Sasuke said and just continued looking angry in front of him.

Itachi sipped his tea quietly and the rest stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going out." He snapped. He didn't even care it was dangerous out there. Especially if he was alone on the streets.

"Like I said, grow up Sasuke. Stay here and face situations you find difficult. If you really want to learn magic, you should be able to stand these kind of situations." Itachi said.

"Then maybe I don't wanna learn it anymore. Not from 'you' at least." Sasuke snapped and walked outside. He even forgot his swords.

Neji frowned and stood, following Sasuke outside. He saw Sasuke walking away, he saw him going around the corner at the end of the street. Damn that guy walked fast.

"Sasuke wait!" He yelled and started to run after Sasuke.

"Go back." Sasuke said as he heard Neji coming closer. He didn't wanted Neji in trouble because of his bad temper.

"Sasuke please." Neji said as he arrived at Sasuke's side. He took Sasuke's hand in his.

"I said go back. It's dangerous." Sasuke said. He wasn't gonna get mad, Neji just had to go back for his own safety.

"It's even more dangerous if you are alone." Neji said. In the mean time they were walking further.

"At least you're safe then." Sasuke said as he stopped walking. Neji had to go back.

"Come on, come back with me." Neji said, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"No. I changed my mind. I want nothing to do with my brother anymore." Sasuke said and looked away angry.

"..Sasuke that would be stupid." Neji said.

"Let me be stupid, I have been my entire life and it worked out fine." Sasuke said and still didn't look back.

"Sasuke.." Neji said, sighing a bit.

"Don't Sasuke me." Sasuke snapped. Ok, there went his bad temper again.

"...Well it's your own choice I guess." Neji muttered.

"I just don't want him on my case again." Sasuke snapped and turned away from Neji. He really wasn't in the mood.

"It's your own decision Sasuke.. Think about it." Neji said and then let go of Sasuke's hand, turning around and then starting to walk back.

Sasuke gave out a sigh and continued walking again.

* * *

After a couple hours the door of Itachi's house got swung open and Sasuke stepped in. He didn't say anything and sat down on a chair, not looking at anyone.

"Calmed down?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped, but his face remained uninterested and serious.

"You should be happy I'm willing to teach you." Itachi said.

"I am. Just not that it has to be 'you'." Sasuke said and looked away from everyone even more.

"Hm. You know, you can decide to not be nice to me but please don't make your boyfriend feel miserable." Itachi said.

"You stay out of my personal life. That's not of your business." Sasuke snapped. He was ready to just get up and leave again, but he wouldn't give Itachi the pleasure.

"Ok would you guys please tell us what the hell is going on?" Kiba said, finally having enough of it.

"Itachi's my brother, the only one who can teach me my family magic that my family granted me when they died. Only family members can teach you." Sasuke said. He didn't feel like making this, so he just told them.

"Hmm... Ok." Kiba said. "And why do you hate him?"

"None of your business." Sasuke said. It really wasn't. It was his and Itachi's and no one had to know. Kiba furrowed his brows.

"Alright. I'm going to sleep." Kiba said and then walked upstairs.

"Hey wait for me." Shikamaru said and smirked as he followed him. Ino looked around the room now.

"..I guess I'll be going too.." She said as the tension rose. She quickly got upstairs, leaving Itachi, Sasuke and Neji together in the room. Neji was silent for a while and looked at Sasuke, then he looked away, standing up too. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said and turned around to Neji. Was he nuts, trying to walk outside on his own?

"I got some more energy now and I'm going to do something at one of our horse's legs. He can't walk proper." Neji answered and then walked out. Sasuke was quiet now. Not only was he in one room together with just his brother, he got the feeling Neji wasn't really liking him at the time either.

"Ok, let's train." Itachi said, getting up too.

Sasuke gave out a grunt but stood up too. He really didn't feel like it now, but he knew he had to start someday anyhow.

* * *

That evening, after a lot of hard and sweaty training, Sasuke walked into his and Neji's room. "Hey.." He said to Neji and then dropped on his bed, face forward. He was exhausted. Neji, who was already laying on bed, writing something on a piece of paper, looked at him. "Hey." He said.

Sasuke looked up at Neji. "What are you writing?" He asked curious.

"Since I found out that we're going to stay here for some time I'm making a list of things that I need to do here and need to gather. I'm going to specialize on healing poisoned wounds too, since I can't do that. I'll go into the forest and search for herbs." Neji answered. Sasuke was silent. He hadn't expect Neji to actually do something here. Other then just wait for him to finish his training. Not literally, he just didn't think Neji would be doing things like that. Sasuke stayed silent.

"What is it?" Neji asked, at seeing Sasuke thinking deeply.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you would be busy too.." Sasuke said.

"Is that wrong?" Neji asked, a bit more enemy like then he meant to.

"...No." Sasuke said. Why was Neji being angry at him now? He just said he hadn't expected it. Sasuke gave out a loud sigh.

"...Sorry. I'm just a bit tensed in here." Neji softly said, while continuing to write.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked and laid his head in his pillow. That felt a lot better then Itachi's fist.

"No priest that went to this city survived." Neji muttered.

"Then don't leave this place without me, Ino, Kiba or Itachi." Sasuke said. It got muffled a little by his pillow.  
"The forest is safe." Neji said, continuing to write.  
"The forest isn't safe either." Sasuke said. Would Neji ever stop writing?  
"In the morning and afternoon it is." Neji said, looking outside for a moment, thinking.

"You know it's not." Sasuke said and looked at Neji again, a little confused by the way Neji acted. Neji looked at Sasuke and then he looked at his paper again.  
"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked confused.  
"No." Neji answered, looking at the window again.  
"You are angry at me.. You're ignoring me." Sasuke said. What was going on with Neji?

"I'm not ignoring you Sasuke." Neji said, getting a bit of a worried expression on his face, looking outside.  
"...Goodnight." Sasuke said. Neji wasn't paying attention so he didn't feel like talking either anymore. He got up and started undressing.  
"Are you tired?" Neji asked and stood, walking towards the window, looking outside now, with a frown on his face. He could swear he saw... shit.. he was getting crazy...  
"...Sasuke.. please look out of the window, at the house facing us.. on the roof..." Neji softly said. Sasuke turned around and looked at the house. Some guy was on the roof. But it's not like that never happened.

"It's just a burglar Neji." Sasuke said uninterested and got in bed.  
"...No it's not.. This is the guy I already saw two times.. I swear, he's spying on us or something." Neji said. Sasuke sighed and stood up again, walking to the window. As he got there the guy jumped of the roof and ran away.

"See? He was just planning on robbing that house and now that he's been busted, he's running." Sasuke said and went back to  
"Sasuke I'm serious. That guy is following us." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "We need to follow him."  
"No we don't Neji. You saw it, I come near and he runs. Even if he was spying on us, there's nothing we can do." Sasuke said and turned away from Neji.  
Neji glared at Sasuke and then he walked to his own bed, grabbing his bag and taking his night shirt out.  
"So why are you angry at me?" Sasuke asked. He was sure Neji wasn't all too fond of him. He could tell.  
"I'm not angry at you." Neji said, starting to undress now.  
"You sure act like you are." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled up the sheets even higher. Neji didn't react now and put on his nightshirt, getting into bed.  
"See, you're ignoring me. Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.  
"I'm just a bit tensed OK." Neji snapped. He got into his bed now.  
"Fine. You know what I'll sleep on the ground since you obviously can't tolerate me." Sasuke snapped back and got out of bed again, walking to a closet.  
"Oh please act normal." Neji said, laying down. "Don't go behaving like a child."  
"I like acting like a child." Sasuke snapped and pulled out another blanket.  
"I'm noticing." Neji said.  
"Well you won't have to be dealing with me for very long anymore. I'm not sleeping in your bed and as of tomorrow I'll be training till late, so have a party." Sasuke snapped and just lay down on the floor under his blanket. He was cranky from Itachi and the fighting and because he was tired. Stupid Neji.  
"Don't act so stupid and sleep in the bed. You need rest and you're not going to get that on the floor." Neji said.  
"I'm perfectly fine here. You can ignore me all you want now." Sasuke snapped again. He knew he was being a stupid child, but frankly, he didn't care.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh.

"Go sleep in the bed." Neji said and then stood out of the bed, grabbing his piece of paper and walking downstairs. Sasuke got up and followed Neji.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped. He didn't want Neji to go outside now.

"I'm just going to sleep on the couch." Neji said, getting a bit annoyed now.

"No you're not, you're sleeping in bed." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to sleep on the couch just because of his temperament.

"Sasuke." Neji said, turning around. "I don't care if I'm sleeping in a bed or on a couch you know, and it doesn't matter. But with you, it does. You need extra comfort for your muscles. Now, go to sleep."

"No. You're sleeping in the bed. You shouldn't let yourself get thrown on the couch because I have a bad temper." Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"Urgh, fine." Neji snapped and then walked back into the room again, getting into the bed. He just had too many things on his head too to act nicely.

Sasuke slowly walked upstairs too, into his room. Then he just stood there. He knew Neji would be angry at him if he laid down on the floor, but his pride wouldn't let him get into the bed either. And he felt bad now for angering Neji.

Neji was laying in bed now, with his back to the door, at the right of the bed. He didn't react when Sasuke entered.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and kept standing there. He felt weird. And he knew it was because of his bad tempers and how they always screwed up things. With his brother and now probably with Neji. He was just stupid, was all he could come up with. He finally moved and laid down of the floor, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Several days later Neji finally was done with gathering herbs. He was walking through the forest now, his arms full of fresh herbs he'd gathered. He hoped to make some progress now. As Neji was walking, noises from the bushes were heard. Then a voice.

"Stop right there." It was a calm but demanding voice.

Neji frowned and gave a quick glance at the bushes before quickly walking further. This couldn't be good. Shit. He took his dagger in his hand.

"I told you to stop." The voice was still as close as before, but now more demanding then first.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are." Neji snapped at the bushes, walking even harder.

"Stop it, boy." An other voice, a more singing like voice said.

"We need you, stop right there or we'll make you." The other voice now said and footsteps were heard from everywhere. Neji took a deep breath and now started to run. Whatever those creatures were, it couldn't be good.

But Neji didn't get that far. After a few steps a human, or at least it looked like a human, stood in front of Neji, coming from nowhere. Neji was forced to stop and he looked at the man in shock. Who the hell was this? He quickly turned around and found another man standing there, leaning on a huge sword. He smirked and licked off his lips. Neji turned around to the other man with a frown on his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" Neji said, holding his dagger in front of him.

"Now now, we don't wanna hurt you. We just need you for a bigger goal." The man said and smirked a little.

"..Get the hell away from me." Neji said, trying to walk past the man now. Those men obviously wanted him in their beds. He had to get out of here.

The man suddenly pulled out a scythe and held it in front of Neji so he couldn't walk any further. "You will have to work with us Neji." The man said and grinned at Neji again, this time, more evil.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the strange document, but again something was wrong with Fanfiction. Didn't do what I wanted **


	19. The two vampires

**Thank you, Hanai-kun and Akira Nishikawa for r&r! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 19 The two vampires**

**

* * *

**"....What do you want from me?" Neji asked, feeling his breath stuck in his throat. This was a very dangerous situation.

"We need you so we can get someone else. But don't worry, we won't hurt you. Yet." The man said and pushed Neji back with his scythe.

"Yet? What do you.. just leave me alone." Neji snapped, as he walked back a little. Where these guys after Sasuke..?

"Oh you know we won't. We need you to achieve our goal." The man said and walked towards Neji dangerously. He was at least a head bigger then Neji was and a lot more muscular.

"And that is?" Neji said, walking back even more by instinct.

"Well we won't tell you until our plan to take you has worked." The man said and grinned at the man across him. Neji frowned and then he was grabbed from behind and his arms were being pulled behind his back.

"I demand you to tell me what you want from me!" Neji yelled, now starting to panic. He started to kick backwards and trying to jump and everything he could.

"Shut your mouth!" The man suddenly yelled with a voice that pierced through anyone's ears. A group of birds flew away. The man looked at Neji with a more dangerous face this time. Neji stopped struggling and looked at the man in a mixture of fear and amazement.

"...Who are you?" Neji asked. This just had to be a very powerful creature.. it had to be.

"Who I am? You'll just have to find out. And you will once we take you with us. Take him." The man said to the other and started walking himself. The man behind Neji grinned and started to bind Neji's arms behind his back now. Neji looked around, searching someone for help, but no one was there. Shit.. There was only one solution on this. He took a deep breath.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled as hard as possible. The man behind him snarled at him angrily, putting a hand before Neji's mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

On that moment Sasuke was racing through the forest. He had heard Neji scream and now saw a guy trying to take him. Perfect time to use his new magic. Sasuke took a deep breath and then blew fire out of his mouth, creating a wall of flames around them.

The man who had been holding Neji gave out a cursed yell and then he let go of Neji, pushing him towards the ground and running away, disappearing into the forest.

"We'll be back Neji!" The other man yelled and then disappeared too.

Sasuke jumped to Neji and pulled him out of the flames, through the forest.

Neji looked at those figures with a frown and let Sasuke led him to safety.

"..Thanks.." Neji muttered. "Can you please release my arms..?"

Sasuke ran a little further before stopping, turning Neji around and cutting lose his arms. He didn't say a word. They hadn't spoken to each other for a least four days now. Sasuke had either been training or sleeping. Neji bowed his head a bit to Sasuke.

"Thanks.." He said, rubbing his wrists a bit. "..You've improved a lot."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and he started walking away. He didn't plan on talking to Neji any time soon.

"..Sasuke why can't you talk to me anymore?" Neji asked, following Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to?" Sasuke snapped and kept walking. He really didn't feel like it today.

"Yes." Neji answered. "Seriously, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me for a couple of days now." Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand now.

"Yeah and you've been trying your ass of to talk to me right? Guess again. I wasn't the only one ignoring the other." Sasuke snapped and pulled his hand free, then continued walking.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Neji said back. "And if you're talking about that one night, I told you, I was tense and then I can snap at people ok."

"Well you sure as hell didn't make an attempt to talk to me these last four days. So yeah, that pretty much made things clear to me." Sasuke snapped again and started walking a little faster.

"That's because every time I woke up you were gone already and when you came home you immediately went into bed!" Neji protested. "And I've been trying to make contact with you in the evening but you just slept on or acted like you were. Seriously, what did I do to you?"

"Think and say what everyone else says. You act like everyone else. Besides, you made it obvious you don't like me for me, because you flipped when another habit of mine came through." Sasuke snapped angry now and still kept walking.

"And that is?" Neji said, still following Sasuke.

"Oh come on. The whole acting like a child thing. I just have bad temper, but everyone just loves to be irritated by it and rub it in my face. Well sorry for not having a normal childhood and being messed up." Sasuke said angry.

"Do you think 'anyone' here has had a normal childhood?" Neji asked. "And we're not even talking about that, jeez. If you care about each other you can say if things irritate you, but it doesn't mean you immediately don't like that person anymore. That's rubbish."

"Well maybe it is to you, but it's not to me. Just let it rest and find yourself someone else, because I'm not relationship material and I never will be." Sasuke snapped and moved up his pace even more.

"Well before this you did really well." Neji snapped, now becoming a bit angry too. But he couldn't stop following Sasuke. He wanted to talk about this, and besides, even if he didn't, he had to follow because those men were still around.

"Yeah well it's always before you get to know me it all went well. And after, I'm just an annoying overemotional brat and all you wanna do is leave." Sasuke said.

"How can you know that if you never had a relation before?" Neji asked. Both he and Sasuke knew that Sasuke was whining now. This made no sense.

"I had family, friends and a brother. Guess what, they all disliked me in the end. So yeah, even if I never had a relationship before, I know what I'm talking about." Sasuke snapped. He didn't feel like this anymore.

"Can't you start to think that maybe the problem lies with you then and you should try to make things better?" Neji said. Sasuke just needed to learn that things could be his own fault too, instead of the fault of others.

"I never said it wasn't my fault, but it would be nice if people just accepted me. The only way I get people to like me is telling them my last name. And that's all bullshit too. And it's bullshit too that you should care, because it's obvious 'you' don't want to accept me either." Sasuke said and turned to the right.

"If I don't accept you and don't care about you I wouldn't be trying my ass of to get you back with me." Neji snapped, following Sasuke. "You don't even give people the chance to get used to something that's normal for you, but not for others. Of course you get such a reaction the first time you do something others don't see as normal. If you give them the chance to see it's normal for you, you'd be accepted yes. Instead of pushing them away."

"'I'm' not the one pushing them away. It was my family who rejected me, my friends who dumped me and my brother who left me. Not the other way around. Get it? Don't open your big mouth to tell me what I should do Neji, because you don't know a shit about me." Sasuke snapped, now really angry. Neji had no idea what he was talking about, so he'd better shut up.

"I don't know shit about you because you're pushing 'me' away." Neji snapped. "If you say it always goes like this, then you have been pushing away people earlier!"

"It's 'not' my fault! I'm pushing 'you' away because I know that it'll be the other way around if I don't! And you're calling me a liar here and you don't even know who I am! You never knew! In the end people always tell me it's my fault, but it never occurred to them that 'they' left, 'they' rejected me! I didn't ask for that! And now 'you' dare to tell me it's all my own fault!? Fuck you Neji!" Sasuke yelled and turned around to Neji.

"Do you really think it's strange that I think you're lying to me now 'you' are the one who's pushing me away?!" Neji yelled. back.

"Well maybe it's not, but frankly, I don't care! I don't care everyone hates me, I don't care people just see me as their last resort, and I don't even care that you think I'm lying to you! I'll deal with it! I'm used to being alone so if you don't like me, then fuck off and leave me alone! I don't need people telling me how wrong I am on everything, I've had enough of that!" Sasuke started walking again.

"Sasuke I'm not telling you that you are wrong on everything, I just don't want you to push me away." Neji snapped, walking next to Sasuke again.

"Well maybe you should stop telling me I'm lying, overreacting and that it's all my fault then. But you know what no, just go screw yourself or something, because I've had it. From now on I do things on my own and I don't need other people around, because 'they' leave in the end." Sasuke snapped and didn't look at Neji one single time.

"Why would you do that?" Neji asked, not showing that those harsh words Sasuke had used really hurt him. "Do you not want me anymore now all of sudden?"

"No. Because I know how this is gonna end and I don't feel like being the one who gets hurt anymore." Sasuke snapped. They had arrived into the city again. Finally.

"And you think you're not hurting me with this now?" Neji softly said. Why was Sasuke acting like this?

"...At least it's not me this time.." Sasuke said and looked away. He didn't wanna break up with Neji. But he knew that was where it led too. And now it wouldn't be such a smack in the face.

"...You're going to break up with me, aren't you..?" Neji asked. He just couldn't raise his voice anymore. He hoped that Sasuke would say no.

"...I don't see another way.." Sasuke answered. He felt his eyes starting to prick, but he wouldn't cry. He had promised himself he would never cry again.

"..But why...?" Neji asked, feeling his voice tremble. How could Sasuke do this?

"..Because I don't wanna be left again. Rejected. And I know that's where this is headed.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. He wouldn't cry.

"..Sasuke I really won't leave you.. Please don't break up with me.." Neji softly said, taking Sasuke's hand in his again. He felt his eyes starting to water.

"...I don't wanna be confronted with the weakling I am anymore Neji...But I don't wanna get hurt.. And I really wanna believe you...But I can't trust anyone anymore.." Sasuke said and swallowed his tears back. He squeezed in Neji's hand. He didn't want this, but there was nothing else he could do.

"..I understand.. I g-guess.." Neji softly said, feeling the tears starting to pour down his face now. He quickly wiped them away with his hand. With the other he kept holding Sasuke's hand.

"...You don't.. And I don't either...I don't want this.. But I've lost too many people to think that you won't leave either Neji.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and let a tear roll over his cheek. He turned away from Neji. Neji didn't have to see him like this. Weak.

"...C-can't you just give me a chance..?" Neji asked. They couldn't just be over...

"...I don't know...Can you give me one..?" Sasuke said and tried to breathe more regurlay and heavily.

"You haven't ruined a-anything with me Sasuke.." Neji said.

"...But I will.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"..Please t-tell me what you want.." Neji said and stood still. He wanted an answer now.

"..You.. but not if you'll leave later anyway.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji again. He had let a couple more tears fall. Neji looked at him for a while and then moved forward, taking Sasuke's face into his hands and kissed him softly.

Sasuke kissed back a little before pulling away and looking at Neji.

"...Would you leave..?" He asked carefully. He didn't wanna be rejected again. Especially not by Neji.

"Only if I would be forced to.." Neji answered.

"...Thank you.." Sasuke said and rested his forehead on Neji's. Neji still hadn't left. Still didn't find him irritating. Still felt bad if he wanted to leave. Neji still wanted him and it felt great. Neji sighed relieved. Sasuke was going to stay. He gave Sasuke another small kiss on the mouth and then hugged him tightly.

Sasuke hugged Neji back and burrowed his face into Neji's hair.

"...I love you." Sasuke said and this time, he had meant it with all his heart.

Neji smiled happily, even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Thank you.. I love you too.."

Sasuke smiled too. "..Sorry for the breakdown." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter, everyone has those.." Neji softly said, stroking through Sasuke's hair. He looked forward and then he saw what he didn't wanted to see. The figure was standing there again, spying on them. He gave a sigh, more moan like and shut his eyes, hiding his face into Sasuke's neck. He was getting crazy.

"...Let's head back ok? So you can tell me what those guys wanted." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the cheek. Neji nodded, looking at the bushes another time. The figure was gone again. Sasuke let go of Neji and laid an arm around Neji before starting to walk. He needed Neji close now, even while walking.

Neji moved to walk close to Sasuke. He liked to be close and wanted people to see that he was already taken.

"...So what did they want Neji? Why were they taking you?" Sasuke asked and put his free hand in his pocket.

"They wanted to get someone via me.." Neji said. "...I think we both know who that will be."

"....Me? Then what do they want with me? Who were they?" Sasuke asked. It couldn't be true. Would someone actually try to kidnap Neji just to get to him?

"I have no idea who they were but they were really powerful. And yes, I think they are after you." Neji answered. "..And I have no idea what they want from you."

"..Do you think they work for the monster?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji. It was the only thing he could think of.

Neji nodded. "I think they do." Neji answered.

"Well they're not getting you. You're staying at Itachi's place from now on." Sasuke said stern.

Neji looked at him. "It has no use to lock me up somewhere Sasuke." Neji said. "If they really want me, they'll just break into the house."

"Unless we lock you up with one of the rest. You can't go out anymore Neji. And you can't be alone." Sasuke said. He knew it wouldn't be any fun for Neji, but it was probably the only way.

"I don't want the rest to suffer because of me Sasuke. There is just one window in our room, so I guess that room would be fine." Neji answered. He really didn't like the thought of being locked up somewhere.

"They'll find you. The rest will only suffer more if you get kidnapped Neji." Sasuke said. They then arrived at Itachi's house and walked in.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked from where he was sitting on the couch as he saw the disturbed faces of Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke had his arm around Neji, as if to protect him and Neji was frowning deeply.

"Neji got attacked." Sasuke said and let go of Neji before sitting on the couch with a sigh. Shikamaru looked at Neji.

"By who? When? Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I don't know who, but it were two men. One of them was very powerful, he even scared the birds away with only opening his mouth to yell." Neji answered, sitting down next to Sasuke. "They tried to kidnap me."

"But why?" Kiba asked.

"..Because they wanted to get someone else via me.." Neji answered, giving Sasuke a brief glance. "And I think we all know who that person is."

"...Sasuke. Well if that's the case, we can't let you go out alone right?" Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"..No you can't.." Neji muttered. "Sasuke even wanted to lock me up in a room so the enemy can't reach me."

"...I have a small room under the stairs." Itachi suddenly said. "I have a huge lock for that one and no one can enter there."

"...Well yeah Neji, that would be wise. The enemy shouldn't be able to get to you. It's too dangerous." Shikamaru said.

"..I guess." Neji muttered. Suddenly it grew cold in the room and all the candles went out because of a blow of the wind. Itachi cursed a bit.

"Damn, I left those windows open again." Itachi muttered and stood.

"..Are you sure this is because of open windows?" Shikamaru asked. It was cold a little too sudden.

"Well what else could it be?" Sasuke asked and looked around. It was too dark to see anything though. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I guess there are two vampires in the room." He said. He looked around for the creatures now. Suddenly they heard laughter. Evil like laughter.

"You're good." A voice said and a grin could be seen.

Another voice started to laugh, sounding a bit strange. More like.. nervous?

"He is right." This voice said. Wait... wasn't that a female voice?

"What do you want?" Itachi said, looking around.

Suddenly Sasuke was being pinned down by a figure with very long hair. The creature licked Sasuke's neck.

"...You taste... delicious.." The creature said, letting his teeth rub over Sasuke's neck.

"Get off of me freak." Sasuke said stern and pushed the creature of. Definitely a vampire, but this time they wouldn't bite anyone. The other one walked forwards and stood behind Itachi, then licked his neck.

"What do you think us vampires want hm?" He asked a bit sinister.

Itachi sighed and then elbowed the creature behind him into the stomach.

The vampire which had been on Sasuke pinned Sasuke down again, grunting a bit. "Keep still." It hissed and licked his neck again, letting his teeth slowly sink into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke tried to get away, but those teeth practically held him in place. Probably something else the vampires were good at.

"Let go!" Sasuke yelled.

The vampire behind Itachi grunted and grabbed to his stomach.

"Just let us." He growled and grabbed Itachi's wrist. The vampire on Sasuke was silent for some time, then he let go all of sudden and jumped off him, letting out a frustrated yell.

"Deidara I just can't do it! I can't!" He yelled at a dramatic tone.

Neji, who just had lightened a candle, looked at the figure with a 'what the fuck' expression on his face. The figure had long black hair, and was definitely female. Although her clothes were manly and her chest was a bit flat. Her skin was very white, like all vampires had, and her lips were slightly pink.

"Oh jeez Haku! We almost had them!" The other growled. Sasuke looked at him. He had long blond hair and big blue eyes. Weird, for a vampire.

"...Are you even vampires?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I just can't do it!" The other said and then burst out into tears.

"...Oh jeez." Itachi muttered. Kiba meanwhile lightened more candles. What the hell was going on here? The blond sighed and walked to the other and hugged him. This was getting weirder by the second. Vampires...hugging?

"It's OK." The blond said. "You were almost there, you're improving."

"Now I need to eat spinach again..." The other said and wiped off his face, then hugging back the blond vampire.

"...Ok one question. What kind of vampires are you?" Itachi asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"We're great vampires." The blond said and raised his head sulking. "And helloooo. Who are you?" He asked as he saw Itachi. He looked at him with a slight grin. Itachi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Kiba smirked. Did that vampire had a crush on Itachi or something?

"Oh please. Can you guys just go away?" Sasuke asked annoyed. His neck had been bleeding the whole time because of those two idiots.

"You OK Haku? Good." The blond said and walked to Itachi. "So, what do you think of me hm hm?" He asked and elbowed Itachi softly a couple times.

Neji walked to Sasuke and started to heal his neck.

"....You are a low excuse for a vampire. Can you get out of my house now?" Itachi said calmly.

"We're not low excuses for vampires. We're just...different." The blond said and raised his head again, this time a lot less determined then before.

"Ah." Itachi answered.

"I'm a vegetarian!" The other exclaimed, that Haku.

"But...you're a vampire." Ino said with a confused look.

"Yeah well, we weren't 'evil' enough for the other vampires so we fled the castle." The blond, Deidara, said. Haku looked down sad.

"....And so you're trying to be evil so you can go back to the castle hm?" Itachi asked.

"Kind of. But so far we're failing miserably." Deidara said and looked away.

"Oh." Itachi said. "Could you leave my house now?"

"Ah why? We don't have a place to go to, I don't wanna sleep in stupid caves again." Deidara whined and looked at Itachi with big eyes.

"....What makes you think that I want two vampires in my house?" Itachi asked dryly.

"I dunno. You're a good person and want to help your fellow...creatures." Deidara simply stated, as if that was really what Itachi thought.

"Hm." Itachi answered. "I don't know why I should trust you."

"...I don't know. Because we can't bite humans, because we think it's weird. If not we would've bit you by now." Deidara said and looked at Itachi with big eyes again.

"..Hm.. that's true." Itachi answered, while thinking. "And stop putting on those big eyes, it looks ridiculous." Haku snorted and then started laughing. The strange thing was that Haku hadn't looked at Ino with an enemy like glance. Because that happened with two females most of the time. Wanting to be the prettiest and stuff.

"Don't laugh, it worked before!" Deidara yelled angry and embarrassed.

"They're weird." Sasuke whispered to Neji.

Neji nodded to Sasuke in agreement. They really were strange.

"We could use them." Shikamaru suddenly said and looked from one to the other.

"For?" Itachi asked, while putting an eyebrow up.

"Protection. Vampires aren't just good for sucking blood, but passing on diseases too and stuff. If we put them in that basement with Neji, they can protect him." Shikamaru explained.

Itachi looked at him and then to the others. "Does everyone think this is a good idea?" He asked.

"I guess it's fine. And we'll kill them if they try to do something to Neji." Kiba simply said.

"Yeah exactly. They're not really strong anyhow, so we can take them." Ino said and grinned a little. Scaring vampires was funny.

Sasuke simply nodded.

"I think it's a great idea. What do you say Haku?" Deidara asked.

"It's fine by me. If we can stay here.." Haku said, nodding.

"....I guess it's fine." Neji muttered. He didn't liked the idea though.

"Then that's settled." Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the couch again.

"Sooo, what are you? A girl right?" Ino suddenly asked Haku with a smirk on her face.

Haku looked at her.

"No I'm a boy." Haku said, frowning.

"Nooo, you're lying. You look like a pretty girl." Ino said with a shocked look on her face. Haku looked at her a bit angrily and then turned away, sulking.

"Oh come on Haku, it's not that bad. You're still a pretty boy." Deidara said and grinned at Haku, patting his head. Haku kept sulking. Neji furrowed his brow.

"I never want to hear something like that 'I' look like a girl now anymore." Neji said. This was ridiculous.

"But you do look like a girl Neji." Ino simply said. "And so do you." She turned to Haku. As well Neji as Haku turned away from Ino, slightly sulking.

Kiba smirked. "Oh jeez." He said, grinning.

"Come on guys. Girls are usually prettier then boys, so it just means you're pretty." Shikamaru said, but smirked nonetheless.

"Hm." Neji said.

"Come with me." Neji suddenly said to Sasuke, pulling him up and dragging him with him, heading towards the stairs.

"..Where are we going?" Sasuke asked confused as he let himself be dragged away by Neji.

"I want sex." Neji said and walked upstairs. Meanwhile Kiba started to laugh.

Sasuke gave out a short laugh. "You've got the worse timing ever." He said. But to be honest, he didn't really mind. He pushed Neji so he would walk faster.

"Have fun Sasuke-sama!" Ino yelled and then laughed.

"Shut up Ino!" Neji yelled at Ino, laughing and walking upstairs quickly.

Sasuke then took control and pushed Neji into their room, onto the bed and kissed him roughly. Yeah, he was definitely in for it. Neji moaned and kissed back roughly, pushing Sasuke around and taking control again, immediately breaking the kiss to pull of Sasuke's shirt and toss it away and kiss him again.

Sasuke started fidgeting with Neji's pants and shove them down a little, then massaged the top of Neji's ass. He kissed back roughly and moaned a little.

Neji was already busy with unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, pulling them down now, together with Sasuke's underpants.

Sasuke laughed. "You're in for it." He said and smirked, then pulled Neji's pants off too and then his shirt. He put his hands in Neji's underpants and started massaging Neji's ass now.

Neji moaned. "..Ah.. I know.." Neji said and licked Sasuke's chest, sucking on a nipple. Sasuke moaned now too. He quickly pulled down Neji's underpants and threw them away. Sasuke then continued rubbing Neji's ass and sometimes gently hit Neji's sensitive spot.

Neji moaned loudly every time Sasuke hit his sensitive spot. He loved it so much when Sasuke was touching him there. He liked it when he was being touched at his ass. Neji continued licking Sasuke's chest and nipples, now moving towards Sasuke's collarbone and sucking softly on it.

Sasuke let out a loud moan and threw his head back a little. Damn, he wanted more. Neji was a master with his tongue, that was for sure. He pushed on Neji's sensitive spot again and rubbed over Neji's entrance slightly.

Neji let out a soft whine. God.. "..W-what do you.. ah.. w-want me to d-do..?" Neji asked, while he kept moaning. It was clear that Sasuke wanted Neji to do something more. Did he wanted this rougher?

"..J-just more..h-harder Neji.." Sasuke moaned and continued rubbing all Neji's spots, hitting harder on his most sensitive spot now. He wanted more too. Rougher, harder. Just more. Neji moaned and bit down a bit onto one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking it and trailing down with his tongue. Then he suddenly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him up so Neji was sitting on Sasuke's lap, and he kissed him again.

Sasuke started moaning louder into Neji's mouth and pushed Neji against him, still rubbing and massaging Neji's ass and all the spots. He wanted it. And he wanted it now. "..N-Neji...let's d-do it.." He moaned and then kissed Neji again roughly.

Neji moaned and spreading Sasuke's legs and his own legs too, placing himself on Sasuke's hard dick softly. He kept kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned again and grabbed Neji's hips, making Neji go up and down on his dick. Got this felt good. He kissed Neji back intense and pulled him even closer. Neji moaned and moved with Sasuke, upwards and down, upwards and down.. Neji opened his mouth for Sasuke so they could kiss even better.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in again, and pushed against Neji's. He kept moaning, feeling Neji on top of him like that felt so good. He started pushing Neji up and down harder. Neji moaned loudly. This was a bit more painful then before, since his whole weight was coming down every time so Sasuke was going very, very deep. But God.. it felt so good too. Sasuke was hitting his sensitive spot in his ass the whole time. Neji kissed back fiercely, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck. But he did feel that his entrance was starting to bleed now. He didn't really care.

Sasuke started to move Neji even faster. He needed this. More. He moaned loud now and kissed Neji even more heavily. He knew Neji must be in pain, at least a bit, but he couldn't stop. He needed more.

Neji kept kissing and moaned when he felt that Sasuke's tongue was almost at the back of his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut when he felt his eyes started to prick. The pain was getting worse every second, as well was the amount of pleasure. It kept growing. He felt the blood trickle down onto the mattress now, but he still didn't care. He needed this. Perhaps this was the last time he could do this with Sasuke. He gripped the back of Sasuke's neck even more tightly, not wanting to let go.

Sasuke moved his arms from Neji's hips to grab Neji and pull him closer. They moved at the same time now and kept going faster. He pushed his tongue against Neji, harder then ever, he kissed harder, rougher, the sex got rougher. He felt himself coming close to release.

Neji felt like his mouth was being plundered, it was so rough, so hard. Neji kept moaning, clenching his eyes even more shut then before. He had no idea how much blood there was now, but it had to be a lot. Neji felt himself starting to shake a bit and then all of sudden he gave a huge yell into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke hit his spot 'so' hard, that he felt himself come immediately. He went limp, he almost couldn't move anymore. He felt his heart beat everywhere through his body. Everything was hot, wet and throbbing.

Sasuke made Neji move up and down a couple more times before he grunted and pulled Neji even closer out of reflex that he came. He fell on the bed, Neji on top of him. They both panted for a long while, both not able to speak. Sasuke felt exhausted now, but it had felt so good too.

Neji laid his head down into Sasuke's neck. He didn't had the energy to heal.. He'd do that the next day or something.

"...I l-love..you..hn.." Sasuke managed to get out and kissed Neji's head several times to make up for the pain he caused Neji.

"..I love y.. hng.. y-you too.." Neji moaned and closed his eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes too. Not long after, they both drifted asleep.


	20. Kidnapped

**Chapter 20 Kidnapped**

**

* * *

**The next morning Neji was woken up by Sasuke giving a loud scream.

"..W-what's wrong? Ow.." Neji clenched his eyes shut at feeling a wave of pain going through his ass when he sat up. Shit.. he still needed to heal that. What was Sasuke's problem?

"Something's wrong with my...well my...What is this!?" Sasuke yelled and looked at his dick in panic. It was still covered in blood from the night before, but Sasuke hadn't realized Neji was bleeding. He just thought something was wrong with his own dick.

"...What is scaring you..? The blood..?" Neji asked. He laid down with a moan again.

"Well of course it is! That's not normal!" Sasuke yelled, still panicking like an idiot.

"Jeez act normal, that's n-not your blood but mine." Neji said, sweat dropping.

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"...What?" He asked confused, then quickly got back in bed and pulled up the sheets. "...Were we doing it that rough?"

Neji nodded. "...Yes it made me bleed a b-bit.." Neji said.

"A bit? It's a pool...are you OK?" Sasuke asked as he let the sheets down again.

Neji nodded but he knew himself that the answer was no. It really hurt. But if he'd heal himself now, he'd make Sasuke feel guilty.. he had to wait until Sasuke would get out of the room.

"...Sasuke.. uhm.. c-can you get me some water?" Neji asked.

"..Sure. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the head before pulling on his underpants and leaving the room for a little while.

Neji waited until Sasuke was gone and then sit up with a moan, laying his hand down onto his entrance, which was all red and swollen now. He started to heal and closed his eyes. Damn.. After a short while, Sasuke walked back in the room with a glass of water. He found Neji healing himself.

"...You said you were OK.." He said and looked at Neji.

Neji was startled a little and quickly pulled his hand away.

"..I... yeah well it isn't 'that' bad you know.. I guess I'm just overreacting." Neji softly said. Shit. Why was Sasuke so fast again?

"..You're not so stop the lying." Sasuke said, sounding a little annoyed. He was feeling more guilty then annoyed though. Sasuke walked to the bed and gave Neji his water.

"..Thanks.." Neji said and took the water, taking a small sip of it. He sighed. Sasuke was right, he couldn't lie to him. "..I just don't want you to feel bad." He muttered and then he continued healing again.

"You should've said so. It makes me feel worse that it was so bad you thought I would feel guilty Neji." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed.

"..Well you didn't wanted to hurt me, so you don't have to feel guilty.." Neji said. He looked at Sasuke.

"Well I still did because I wanted my pleasure, so of course I feel guilty." Sasuke said and looked away.

"Sasuke the sex was great. Really." Neji said.

"Yeah for me. But it hurt you." Sasuke snapped back.

"Yes it hurt me, but it was great to me too." Neji said. He wasn't lying.

"Sure." Sasuke said. He didn't like Neji lying to him. Who enjoys getting hurt anyhow? No one, so Neji was lying.

"Sasuke." Neji said. "If I was only in pain, then why did I had a release?"

"I don't know." Sasuke snapped. Well OK, he really didn't. But still, he made Neji bleed like hell, how could he not feel guilty about that?

"You know that I'm not lying Sasuke." Neji said.

"Fine. But I still feel guilty." Sasuke snapped.

"Don't." Neji said, moving towards Sasuke and hugging him softly.

"Well I do." Sasuke said and hugged back a little. He didn't wanna hurt Neji even more.

"I'm not made of porcelain you know.." Neji said, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"I know. I just don't wanna hurt you again." Sasuke said, stroking his hands over Neji's back.

"I can heal myself.." Neji said.

"I know.. But that doesn't take away that I hurt you and that I really, really don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said.

"The fact that you're sorry is enough to not feel guilty." Neji answered.

"..You're too nice to people." Sasuke said and hid his face a little in Neji's neck.

"..Perhaps.." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's forehead slightly.

"I'm glad you are. Because you're gonna need that with me." Sasuke said and smiled a little. Neji was silent now and kissed Sasuke's lips softly.

Sasuke kissed back a little more passionate. He was still moving his arms over Neji's back gently.

Neji moaned a bit and willingly opened his mouth to let Sasuke in.

Sasuke slowly licked over Neji's tongue with his. He moved his hands into Neji's hair and massaged Neji's head a little.

Neji closed his eyes as he touched Sasuke's tongue with his own. He loved the taste and sensation of feeling Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

Sasuke now started licking over and under Neji's tongue, sometimes making a round, then pulling back before starting again. Neji still tasted so good, even in the morning.

Neji moaned slightly while sitting down onto Sasuke's lap now. He kissed back the whole time. He really enjoyed this.

Sasuke stroked through Neji's hair and bit a little onto Neji's lower lip, before pushing his tongue back in and starting a new routine with Neji's tongue. He started to moan a little.

Neji kept kissing and finally he broke apart, panting. He looked at Sasuke for a while and then started kissing again.

Sasuke kissed back again, then broke apart. "...You're gonna have to stay in that basement from today on.." He panted.

Neji looked at him and then nodded. "..I g-guess..."

"...I'll sleep there too." Sasuke said and kissed Neji on the lips shortly.

"Are you sure..?" Neji asked. He'd love it if Sasuke'd sleep with him there, but would Sasuke like that?

"Yeah. You could use the company. Besides, I don't like sleeping alone." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back. "Thanks.." He said, kissing Sasuke softly on the lips again and then pulled back.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed and go there, I have training." Sasuke said and smirked as he put Neji of his lap.

"I don't want to go in there." Neji said, pouting a little.

"Neji. You'll have to, it's the only place that's safe." Sasuke said and started to dress.

"I know." Neji nodded. "But it's just boring."

"You've got two weird vampires to lighten the mood." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smirk. As if those two idiots would help.

Neji sweatdropped. "Oh yeah." Neji said. "I'm really happy with that."

"I figured. But you get it's the only way to keep you safe right?" Sasuke asked and finished dressing.

"Yeah yeah.." Neji muttered, now starting to dress too.

"Just talk to them, it makes it less annoying. I hope." Sasuke said and picked up his swords.

"I hope so too." Neji said, while putting on his shirt.

"Well, hurry it up so I can take you there." Sasuke said and watched Neji.

Neji nodded, now putting on his pants and shirt.

"I think it'll just take me one more weak before I know how to use all my magic." Sasuke said.

"That's good." Neji said, smiling.

"Yeah. After that I'm going after the monster." Sasuke said. He hadn't exactly told anyone why he was going after it anyway. He still didn't believe in the whole chosen one things.

"Alright. And I'm coming with you." Neji said, now standing up. He was done dressing.

"Coming with me to where?" Sasuke asked. He knew Neji might mean he wanted to come along for practice. Sasuke started walking out of the room now.

"Well once you're going to fight the monster." Neji said and followed Sasuke.

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe." Sasuke said. It would probably be too dangerous for Neji, although a healer would come in handy.

"....If the answer is no I can go home now, you know." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"It's not a no, it's a maybe." Sasuke said. He knew Neji would look right through that though.

"Meaning a no." Neji said. "Why can't I come?"

"It's dangerous." Sasuke simply said. And he meant it. It was too dangerous for someone like Neji.

"I know, but you need a healer." Neji said, now arriving downstairs.

"Or not. Look Neji, if you come along, 'you'll' be needing a healer." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then opened the door to the basement.

"You don't know that. And you just need a healer with you, might you be wounded." Neji said, looking at the open basement door now. Some stairs which lead down to the basement had been revealed.

"I can't risk you getting hurt Neji." Sasuke said and signed for Neji to go down.

Neji rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairs now. "It doesn't matter if I would get hurt." Neji said.

"It does to me. See you tonight." Sasuke said and closed the door, then locked it.

Neji looked at the door and then continued to walk downstairs. He looked around the room and then backed away startled when he saw two figures hanging at the ceiling.

"Oh did we startle you?" Haku said, jumping on the ground. "Sorry."

"You're Neji right? Welcome to the basement. It's nice ey?" Deidara asked and jumped on the ground too.

"Yes I'm Neji. Deidara right?" Neji asked. "And it's not really my idea of something nice."

"Oh. Well. We do. And yeah, I'm Deidara, that's Haku. So why do your friends want you locked up anyhow?" Deidara asked, obviously not having heard of why they had to protect Neji. Neji sat down onto the ground now.

"The enemy wants to kidnap me." Neji said, shrugging.

"The enemy?" Haku asked, sitting down too.

"Who's the enemy? And why do they want you?" Deidara asked and sat down next to Haku.

"They want me to get someone else. Didn't said who. And well, I don't really know them, but we think that they are working for the monster." Neji answered.

"Nooo really? Who do they want then? Why would they kidnap you if they wanted someone else?" Deidara asked confused.

"We think they want Sasuke." Neji answered. "But because Sasuke is too strong for them, they want to attack him via me, since they know I am in a relation with him."

Haku frowned. "What were their names?" He asked.

"I only remember one." Neji said. "Orochimaru. It was a man with long black hair, a snake like tongue and a very white skin. I believe he was a vampire."

Haku looked at Neji in shock and then at Deidara.

Deidara sighed. "Well, he's the head of all vampires. And yeah, he works for the monster. What did the other one look like?" Deidara asked worried.

Neji frowned. "...The head of the vampires..? And well, the other.. he was very muscled, big, grey hair.. he had some kind of pendant around his neck and when he raised his voice the birds flew away in fear." Neji answered.

"And his weapon was a scythe." Neji added.

"...Hidan.." Deidara said and looked at Haku with a really, really worried look on his face.

"...He wants him 'that' badly..? Only to stop the chosen one..?" Haku asked Deidara, frowning.

"Who is Hidan?" Neji asked, a bit disturbed by Deidara and Haku's worried expressions.

"...The monster." Deidara said and looked Neji in the eyes.

Neji got a look of horror in his eyes. "...What?" He weakly asked. Was that... It couldn't... "...You're joking right...?"

"No. Hidan's the monster. And he obviously wants the chosen one dead if he comes along himself to get you." Deidara said.

"...I.. But.. why didn't he just take me then?" Neji asked. "..Sasuke isn't 'that' strong yet you know.."

"He fears the chosen one. He doesn't know his exact strength, just that he's strong. Or at least he thinks that." Deidara answered.

"..So that's why he wants me.. he wants to lure Sasuke to him by threatening to kill me probably... So he won't hurt me in there.. right?" Neji asked. "Unless Sasuke won't come.."

"Right. He needs you to get to Sasuke." Deidara said and nodded.

"...It will be quit a shock to him then that I have magic too." Neji said.

"Ah. Well probably, but trust me, he's a lot stronger then he looks." Deidara said.

Neji licked off his lips for a moment and then nodded. Shit..

"I'm scared of him..." Haku said softly. "..Didn't he had a certain liking for you Deidara..?"

"Yeah, a disgusting one. Good thing we fled the castle." Deidara said and shivered of the thought.

"What was that then?" Neji asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"He had his fun with me." Deidara said and looked at the ceiling.

"....Like in sex?" Neji asked. Not that he was surprised, since it was the monster of all evil beings here..

"Yeah. But it's OK. He's not as bad as you might think. He at least tries to make you feel good." Deidara said, but he had a disgusted look on his face.

"..OK.. doesn't he have a mate then?" Neji asked, frowning. "I heard all kind of evil creatures search for a mate."

"He's got a lot of mates." Deidara said and looked at the ceiling again.

"..Why does he want someone unwilling then?" Neji asked.

"He probably thinks it's hot or something. But he said with me it was because I was prettier then the others. So watch it, might he ever get you." Deidara said and pointed with his finger.

"What?" Neji asked, not understanding it.

"I always ran away." Haku chirped, being proud of this.

"Yeah, but you're tiny, I was a little obvious in the crowds." Deidara said. "And he'll think you're pretty too." He told Neji simply.

Neji looked at him and then shrugged. "I don't think he will try something like that, since I'm not someone of his side and if he would try, it would be hurting me. So." Neji said, not sounding afraid at all. He was sure this was something he didn't needed to fear for.

"Hmmm maybe. But I never said he doesn't hurt you. Anyhow, let's keep it friendly in here. Were you a priest?" Deidara asked and put on a smile.

Neji nodded. "Yes. In fact, I still am, I pray every night. The only difference is that I'm no virgin anymore and I do fighting." He answered, leaning against the wall.

"Oh. So you and that Sasuke did it? That's weird. Is he good?" Deidara asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Neji sweatdropped. "Yes he's good, and he's mine." He said. Haku started laughing.

"Oh sorry, but I heard good sex runs in the family, and I know that Itachi guy and Sasuke are brothers so." Deidara said and kept wriggling his eyebrows.

"You got an eye on Itachi?" Neji asked, with one eyebrow pulled up.

"Sure, he's hot." Deidara said and smirked.

Neji snorted. "Ah well, no one is stopping you from jumping on him." He said, smirking a bit.

"No one beside him. But you're right, I should just kiss him, no one resists that." Deidara said and looked a little evil as he rubbed his hands together.

"Indeed, because I don't think he's going to flirt with you." Neji said. "He's not the type."

"Right. Well that's settled then! Tonight I will make my move!" Deidara yelled and raised one hand.

Neji sweat dropped. "Good luck." He said.

"Indeed!" Haku said happily.

"One question Neji. Is Sasuke really the chosen one?" Deidara suddenly asked more serious.

"Yes." Neji said. "He doesn't believe it himself, but I'm sure he is."

"Why do you think he is then? Just because of the rumours?" Deidara asked.

"He is one of the last two Uchiha's and all the magic of the family is in him.." Neji answered. "He just has to be the chosen one."

"But why does he think he isn't then?" Deidara asked and looked at Neji interested.

"I think he just doesn't want to accept it." Neji said.

"Why not? Hey Haku, did you fall asleep?" Deidara asked and poked Haku.

"Huh?!" Haku yelled and then jumped up, looking around wildly.

"...He doesn't believe in those things." Neji said and shrugged, after he had given Haku a weird look.

"Don't fall asleep in conversations." Deidara said to Haku. "So why doesn't he believe in it if it's quite obvious?" He asked Neji.

Neji shrugged. "No idea." Neji said. Haku sat down again.

"Do you hate us?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"If I did I'd be attacking you now." Neji dryly answered.

"Well, you're a little distant. If you don't want to have anything to do with us, you can just tell us." Deidara said annoyed.

"I'm always a bit distant in the beginning." Neji said. "Do you really think it's weird that I don't really trust you guys?"

"Yes. I think we've proven enough that we're not gonna hurt you or anything. If we wanted that we wouldn't tell you about Hidan or about ourselves and we would've used you for dinner." Deidara said and raised his head.

"It could still be a trap." Neji said, shrugging.

"Pfft, sure. We don't even have brains as what I've been told so we wouldn't be able to think of a trap." Deidara said sulking.

"If you didn't had brains you wouldn't even be able to talk." Neji said.

"Hey that's true!" Haku said all of sudden.

"Shut up Haku. We barely have brains then, that better?" Deidara said and sulked again.

"If you are able to think like this you have more then enough brains." Neji said, leaning back a bit, feeling more comfortable now.

"Pfft fine, go be bored then." Deidara said and flew up the ceiling, hanging himself there upside down.

Neji looked at him and then looked away, sighing softly. Haku followed Deidara and did the same, hanging himself upside down onto the ceiling.

"Seriously, Sasuke needs to train a bit more, I'm getting crazy in here." Neji grumbled, after five more days in the basement.

"Why more? If you want him to be here, he should be training less." Deidara said and got of the ceiling.

"No I want him to be strong as fast as possible, because else I have to sit here for even more days." Neji muttered.

"Well be glad that that won't happen anymore." A familiar voice suddenly said behind Neji and Deidara. Haku gave a yell out of shock and fell down onto the floor, from the ceiling. When Deidara and Neji turned around startled, Deidara was being hit hard in the face by Orochimaru, sending him backwards.

Deidara let out a yell, but quickly pushed himself up again.

"Stay away from him!" He yelled.

"My my, keep it down. You wouldn't wanna scare the neighbours right?" Hidan, the monster, walked up from behind Orochimaru and grabbed Neji by the face with a smirk. Neji looked at him in shock and then quickly activated his protection shield. "Stay away from me!" He yelled.

Orochimaru meanwhile sent Haku through the air too, and after that he gave Haku another hit in the face. He looked at Deidara with a grunt and then pulled him close, licked off his own lips and then gave Deidara a huge hit on the head with his own head. After that he activated a huge black energy ball, ramming this one into Deidara's stomach. Deidara gave out a huge grunt and dropped to the floor, hugging his stomach and his eyes shut. The pain was pretty much unbearable.

Hidan in the mean time just held onto Neji, the shield did him nothing. He moved his arm swiftly and Neji's shield disappeared.

"Now now, not so violent. We're just taking you with us." Hidan said and smirked. "We good to go?" He asked Orochimaru.

Neji panicked and grabbed Hidan's hands, pulling them away from him. Haku meanwhile got up with a moan, holding his head.

"I am." Orochimaru said and smirked.

"Good. It was fun seeing you two again. Maybe I will send someone after you." Hidan said and grabbed Neji by the back of his neck, then disappeared together with Neji and Orochimaru.

"...D-Dammit..." Haku said and coughed, trying to get to Deidara. "..Dei.. are you ok..?"

Deidara shook his head. He was panting. "..G-get someone...f-fast.." He managed to get out, then gave out another moan.

Haku nodded, stumbling up the stairs quickly and opening the door with his key. When he got out, he saw Sasuke standing there, with his key in his hand.

"..S-Sasuke.. " Haku said, panting. His head bled a lot now.

"...What the hell happened!?" Sasuke asked when he saw Haku. This couldn't be good. Was Neji OK? He grabbed Haku's head to calm him down and tried to stop the bleeding with his hand.

"..Enemy c-came.. they took N-Neji.." Haku said, looking a bit afraid. How would Sasuke react?

"...What!? Where did they go!?" Sasuke yelled angry and pushed Haku inside again, to the basement. He looked around. No Neji. Deidara was laying on the floor. What had happened? Where was Neji. Sasuke had to go after Neji.

"..They teleported.. hn.. " Haku said, holding himself at the wall.

"..So you have no idea where they went?" Sasuke asked and his head snapped towards Haku. He was angry. And upset. These two stupid idiots were supposed to guard Neji, not let him get kidnapped.

"...To the castle, probably.. hn.." Haku said. "..T-the monster was h-here.. with the lord of t-the vampires.."

"What? Why were they here? Where is this castle, you have to show me! Take me there!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Haku against the wall, holding him by his collar.

Haku gave out a wince and started to see spots.

"..P-please help D-Deidara first.. hng.." He moaned. "..t-they were here to t-take Neji.. hn.." Sasuke gave out a grunt and then carefully put Haku down on the ground and looked at his head. "You should be OK." He said. He just couldn't stay angry at Haku. He looked too cute.

Haku nodded. "...I'm s-sorry..." He said softly.

"It's fine. You couldn't help it." Sasuke said and then walked over to Deidara, who had passed out. "I'll go get Itachi." Sasuke said to Haku and walked out of the basement, outside and to Itachi. He found him training on their training ground. "We need your help." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, stopping with his training.

"Neji got kidnapped, Deidara and Haku are hurt." Sasuke said stern. Itachi just had to come with him. Now. Itachi frowned.

"What? When?" Itachi said, immediately walking in the direction of the basement.

Sasuke followed him. "Just now. I came back and Haku was standing in the door, bleeding. Deidara passed out and Neji's gone." Sasuke answered.

"But how?" Itachi said, quickly entering the basement and walking down towards Deidara. "I'm sorry Haku but I'm going to take care of Deidara first." He said, scooping Deidara up into his arms. Sasuke walked towards Haku and kneeled down beside him. "I don't know. Haku said something about teleporting. Haku tell us what happened exactly?" Sasuke said as he pulled Haku up. They had to get out of the basement, this place was too dark.

"..Orochimaru was t-there all of sudden.. he attacked.. then Hidan c-came.. he grabbed Neji.. and t-then they just disappeared.." Haku answered.

Itachi walked upstairs again, towards his bedroom. He made sure he kept in the shadows and when he entered his room he immediately closed the curtains, laying Deidara down onto his bed. Sasuke in the mean time pulled Haku upstairs with him too, then placed him on a chair.

"Who are Orochimaru and Hidan?" He asked, looking Haku in the eyes.

"..Orochimaru is the Lord o-of the vampires... Hidan is t-the monster himself.." Haku said.

Itachi pulled up Deidara's shirt and inspected the wound. He frowned and quickly ran to the kitchen to get some healing stuff.

"...What? He came to get Neji? Shit...Did he hurt him?" Sasuke asked a little desperate. Neji was fine, he had to be fine.

"..He only t-took him.." Haku answered. "..And y-yes.. I already told you.. H-he personally came to g-get Neji.."

"..I..I know..I'm just losing my mind...Dammit!" Sasuke yelled and hit the wall next to Haku. Neji couldn't be gone. He had to go after him. He was gonna go after him.

"...I'm s-sorry.. we should g-go after them as fast as possible.." Haku said.

"We will. And it's not your fault Haku. Don't feel bad." Sasuke said and took a good look at Haku's head. It was still bleeding. Sasuke walked to a bathroom and got a wet rag, then walked back and gave it to Haku. "Put that on your head." He said.

Haku accepted this thankful and put it on his head. "Thanks.."

In the meantime Itachi came upstairs again and moved to Deidara's side, quickly cleaning the wound on Deidara's stomach.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Deidara and Itachi.

"..Probably, vampires heal quickly." Itachi said, still cleaning the wound.

"...I think he already is healed." Sasuke said, and pointed to Deidara's face while sweatdropping. Deidara had gotten a grin on his face a couple seconds ago.

Itachi looked at it with a frown and then sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" Itachi said.

"Just now." Deidara said and opened his eyes. He sat up straight and kept grinning at Itachi.

"Ok what is it?" Itachi said, keeping his 'I don't care' expression on his face.

"Nothing. You're hot." Deidara said and grinned even more. Sasuke grunted and then took Haku with him downstairs. If anything 'would' happen, he didn't need to see it.

Itachi just kept staring at him. "Thanks." He said, then stood.

"Ah come on, just give me a kiss." Deidara said and swung his arms around Itachi's neck smoothly.

"You have absolutely no pain anymore, have you?" Itachi asked.

"Nope. So kiss me." Deidara said and grinned even more.

Itachi just looked at him uninterested. Why did this guy even wanted to kiss him?

Deidara grinned at Itachi for a little longer, then just pushed his lips onto Itachi's himself. Itachi wasn't making any attempt to. Itachi frowned. What was that idiot doing? Itachi felt his face getting red. Somehow, he liked this. But.. why the hell was that Deidara kissing him? He slightly pushed Deidara away and coughed.

"I don't know why you did that but let's forget that." Itachi said, trying to sound serious. This couldn't be something. Deidara was a vampire for God's sake.

"Oh come on I know you liked it. Let's do it again." Deidara said and pushed his lips onto Itachi's again, pulling Itachi closer.

Itachi's eyes widened and he pushed Deidara away again, now tomato red.

"I really am not the person for this Deidara." He said, a bit less calm then normally. He even moved backwards a bit.

"Sure you are, you even turned red. Come on, I like you, you like me." Deidara grabbed Itachi's head and looked at him, more serious then before.

Itachi said nothing, although he knew Deidara was right. He tried to not look into Deidara's eyes, because he was sure Deidara would just look right through him. He moved his hair out of his face, while thinking.

Deidara said nothing, just looked at Itachi, waiting. He knew Itachi would cave in eventually. And he didn't care Itachi was human and he was a vampire. He just liked Itachi. Opposites attracted right?

Itachi looked at him silently. What did he even want..? Deidara was handsome, pretty even.. but well.. Itachi just wasn't a person for romantic things.

"Just kiss me.." Deidara said after a long moment of silence. He knew Itachi wanted it. And he wanted it too. Itachi just had to give in.

Itachi sat down on his bed now.

"I don't know Deidara." He said, still being serious. His head had a normal colour again.

"Why not?" Deidara asked and sat down next to him.

"I just don't like emotions." Itachi said.

"So? Try it, it's fun. I'm not asking you to be an overemotional idiot." Deidara said and grinned again. Itachi was silent and looked away from Deidara.

"..I have to admit that you are very handsome and I feel like kissing and more, but it's not fair to not show emotion to you. But I don't like emotions." He said.

"I'm fine with no emotions, that's why I like you. You're rough." Deidara said, or more, growled the last part.

"Rough?" Itachi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. You know, tough guy. I like that. Like my opposite, I'm not rough but you are. So I like you." Deidara said, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"...That's.. strange.." Itachi muttered. "I never thought myself of tough or rough."

"Why not? You are. What did you think you were?" Deidara asked confused. To him it was pretty obvious what Itachi was.

"..I don't have anger in me or something." Itachi answered.

"I didn't say that. Rough doesn't mean you're angry, just a tough guy. Someone who knows what he's doing, someone who shows no fear, someone who can take a hit. You know. Rough." Deidara said and smiled a little.

"Oh that.. I thought you meant aggressive." Itachi said, feeling relieved some way.

"No. You didn't hit me or anything, so you're not aggressive." Deidara said and smiled some more.

Itachi let something come on his face that had to be a smile. "Thanks." He said.

"..For what?" Deidara asked confused.

"Mh.. you're the first who doesn't think of me as an asshole. Not that I really care about that or something.." Itachi muttered.

"Oh. Well you're not an asshole, why would you be an asshole?" Deidara asked, really confused now.

"Because I don't do emotion." Itachi answered simply.

"So? That doesn't make you an asshole. Assholes hit you and kick you and throw ugly words at you. You don't do that. You even let me and Haku stay here." Deidara said and smiled at Itachi.

"Hm. Well everyone would do that." Itachi said. "And Sasuke thinks I'm an asshole, so I guess I just am hm."

"Not everyone would do that, you're the first. And why are you an asshole if Sasuke thinks you are?" Deidara asked. That made no sense.

"He clenched too much at me and couldn't do something alone. We had a lot of fights and stuff. So I thought it would be better to break apart and meet later, in three years. Those have now passed." Itachi answered.

"Well...you can't blame him for feeling a bit left by you. Right?" Deidara asked. He didn't fully understand the situation.

"I did it for him, I told him that. It didn't occur to him one second that I was very sad about it too." Itachi answered. "And he doesn't just feels left by me, he hates me. It seems that the thing I wanted to reach didn't succeed, since he's still too childish for words."

"Then what did you wanna achieve? Him to do something on his own? Wasn't still being alive up until now enough to show you he's pretty capable of that?" Deidara asked. He shouldn't be judging, but he couldn't help it.

"I wanted him to grow up." Itachi said.

"How old is he?" Deidara asked.

"Eighteen." Itachi said.

"So he was fifteen when you left right? Who else did he have back then?" Deidara asked curious.

"No one, the clan was killed." Itachi answered. "And yes, he was fifteen. My clan was very strict. I had to be fully grown up when I was twelve. I've been beaten up a lot because I still showed 'childish expressions and actions'. Being raised with this, I irritated myself at the fact that Sasuke, being fifteen, was still behaving like a child."

"But you had others right? You grew up in a family, was taught those things. How old was Sasuke when it happened? Must've been nine or ten maybe. He was a child back then." Deidara said.

"He was six, I was eleven." Itachi muttered.

"But I took care of him like he was my own child, I did just as I was shown. I was even forced to be grown up. I gave Sasuke a very long childhood, until he was fourteen I let him act like a child, thinking that he'd grow up some more. When he became fourteen I started to teach him those things you need to be grown up. But he just.. ignored it. Everything."

"You should talk to him. I don't know what he thinks. But I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Deidara said and gave Itachi a brief smile.

"..He does." Itachi muttered. He felt his eyes prick but he quickly closed them. No tears were allowed on his face. He wasn't going to cry.

"Talk to him." Deidara said and let his hand slightly trace Itachi's face.

"..There is no talking possible with Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice thick. "And if I am going to talk, I'm going to show emotion and I don't want that."

"You shouldn't hide from emotion. You don't have to show it all the time, but if you want Sasuke to stop thinking of you as an asshole, then you should at least try to talk to him about this. And I know you want him to stop thinking like that." Deidara said.

"...Of course I want that, but.. if I tell him this.. he won't believe it and then I'll only feel worse." Itachi muttered.

"You don't know that, you never tried." Deidara said and then sighed and stood up. "I guess I'm going back to the basement now." He said and gave Itachi another brief smile before opening the door.

Itachi nodded silently. When Deidara walked out, he finally allowed the tears to pour down his face.


	21. Reunited brothers

**Review replies, thanks for reviewing and I wish everyone a happy new year!:**

**

* * *

****Akira Nishikawa:** Well here you have a chapter before the new year! Or is it 2009 with you already?

**Hanai-kun: **You wonder about what? What's going to happen? You'll find out soon!

**koko:** Well don't worry, Neji won't be turned into a vampire, hehe ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21 Reunited brothers**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away from Itachi's house, three figures teleported into a room in the castle of the monster, Hidan. You could immediately sense the evil in here. Neji let out a grunt and pushed Hidan away, trying to sprint out of the room. He had to get out of here.

"Going anywhere?" Hidan asked as he suddenly appeared in front of Neji with a smirk. Neji frowned and walked back again, searching for another way out. Shit, shit, shit.

"Leave me alone you!" Neji yelled at him. Orochimaru smirked.

"Well I guess you're going to play around for a bit hm. I have some things to do." Orochimaru said. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"I know. You may leave Orochimaru." Hidan said and walked towards Neji.

Orochimaru nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Neji yelled, afraid but angry. He kept walking away from him, trying to walk at the door again.

"Or else? What will you do Neji?" Hidan said and kept walking towards Neji.

"Shut up! How do you even know my name?! STAND STILL!" Neji yelled and took a sprint towards the door again. He felt his heart beat in his throat. He was in one room, with the monster of monsters. The enemy of all priests, of the whole Urce. He had to make this distance at least a bit more by escaping to the hallway. That would make two rooms instead of one. Dammit. But Neji didn't get very far. Hidan made a move with his arm and send Neji flying right back to him.

"Not so fast Neji. I know everything, you must realise that." Hidan said and smirked as he grabbed Neji by the arm.

Neji bumped into Hidan and jumped back in shock.

"Let go of me!" He angrily yelled and tried to push Hidan away and activated the energy in his free hand, ramming it into Hidan's stomach.

"That does nothing Neji, you're far to weak for me." Hidan said and grinned at Neji as he kept holding Neji's arm. "Now, you know why you're here right?"

"Y-yes, I guess. Could you let go?" Neji said. He didn't wanted to be this close to the monster at all. He tried to calm down, as he saw that he couldn't do anything to this creature.

"Sure." Hidan said and let go of Neji. "Now, you are here of course so I can get my hands on the chosen one, or rather your beloved boyfriend." Hidan said and smirked at Neji an evil smirk. Neji immediately walked to the other side of the room when he saw Hidan was standing before the door. He glared at Hidan.

"What do you even want with him?" He hissed.

"What do you think? He's the only threat for me. I want him gone. Dead." Hidan said simply, then made Neji come back to him with one swift move of his arm.

Neji bumped into Hidan again, onto his chest.

"I won't let you kill him." Neji said. "And just let me stand at the other side of the room ok!" Neji turned around with this, wanting to walk away again.

Hidan though, grabbed Neji's arm again and pulled him back.

"You know Neji, you're here on my rules, not yours. And if you don't watch it, I will have you listen to me another way." Hidan said dangerously.

Neji frowned.

"...You need me alive and unhurt, I know you're not going to hurt me." He said.

"Maybe not in the way you would think. But I can do things to you your boyfriend did to you too." Hidan said and smirked at Neji. He then grabbed Neji's face, squeezing his cheeks.

Neji frowned, pushing Hidan's hands away.

"Don't touch me." He warned. He tried to just ignore what Hidan had said..

"I can touch you when and wherever I want Neji. Remember that. You just hope your boyfriend gets here in time." Hidan said and grabbed Neji's head again, this time rougher and not letting go. Neji swallowed and looked away.

"...Please don't touch me.." He softly said. He knew he sounded and looked vulnerable now, but he didn't care. He was just afraid.

"I'll be deciding on that. But I will leave you alone. For now. You will stay..." Hidan moved his arm again and they were standing in a dungeon. "Here." Hidan finished and then locked Neji away. Neji looked at the cell and was relieved at seeing the lock. He could easily destroy that one.

"..How long does Sasuke have?" Neji asked. "And what are you going to do if he is later then that time..?"

"You'll just have to find out hm. And the chosen one will have a week. Not more. Oh and don't even think of destroying this lock. It gives the damage you do to it back, but then three times as hard. It doesn't break either." Hidan said and then gave Neji another smirk.

Neji frowned and gave the lock another glance, before looking at Hidan again. "...You're going to kill me if he won't come in a week, aren't you?" He asked. He had to admit that he was scared. A lot.

"Maybe. Or maybe I will just enjoy you before that." Hidan said and smirked even more. "I'll give you some time to think of that. I hope you trust your boyfriend, because you'll need it." Hidan said and then disappeared.

Neji closed his eyes. So it was true, what Deidara had said. He was going to get used for sex... Neji sat down now and let his head rest in his hands. He hoped Sasuke would be there in time.. he hoped he'd see Sasuke again before he died.

* * *

Sasuke was walking upstairs. He was gonna say goodbye to Itachi. He had been given one week to save Neji. Three days had passed, they were planning a surprise attack. Sasuke knocked on the door of Itachi's room and walked in. He found Itachi crying. Sasuke looked at it. What was wrong? Itachi never cried. Never. Why was he crying? Sasuke kept silent and just looked at Itachi confused.

Itachi breathed in deeply as he heard that someone had entered. He looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, looking confused. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood, moving past Sasuke, wanting to go downstairs. He couldn't let Sasuke see that something was wrong.

"Itachi don't walk away from me. Why the hell were you crying?" Sasuke asked and grabbed Itachi's wrist to stop him. Something should be really, really wrong for Itachi to cry.

"...I'm sorry.. It's just.. well let it be.." Itachi said, wiping off his face again, trying to stop more tears to pour down his face.

"No. Why the hell are you crying Itachi? What happened?" Sasuke asked annoyed. What was Itachi keeping from him? Itachi sighed and leaned against a wall, holding his hand before his mouth and closing his eyes. He shook his head. Seriously, Sasuke had to go downstairs now.

But Sasuke stayed and looked at Itachi. He was determined to find out what Itachi was hiding.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded.

"It's just... I just.. I love you so much Sasuke.. I.." Itachi said and felt the tears coming again. "God damn it.." He muttered and wiped away those tears.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion. What did Itachi just say?

"...What..?" Sasuke asked softly. He must've heard wrong.

"..I just wanted the best for you, I wanted you to be a child the Uchiha clan would be proud of, that's why I let you go.." Itachi said, his voice trembling. "..I wish I'd n-never have done that.."

"Then why did you say I was annoying? That I was a small child and I had to do things on my own? 'Why' are you lying to me?" Sasuke asked angry. Itachi was such an asshole, telling him something like this. What did he want? Attention?

"I'M NOT LYING DAMN IT!" Itachi suddenly yelled, harder then he ever had yelled.

"Then why did you say all those things? Sasuke you're a small child, you have to learn to take care of yourself, do it on your own. I'm leaving Sasuke so you can grow up already. Grow up! Why did you always tell me to fucking grow up!? Did you think leaving me alone to die was gonna get me to grow up!?" Sasuke yelled furious. But inside he was sad. Hurt.

"I gave you two years of being a child longer then any Uchiha child ever had! I wanted the family to be proud of you, and you to be proud of yourself! You had to learn how to take care of yourself!" Itachi yelled back, the tears pouring down his face. He just couldn't stop crying.

"The family is DEAD! They would NEVER be proud of me, they rejected me before they all died! I was perfectly able to take care of myself thank you! I've been doing fine in a world of humans and creatures who want to kill me! It would've been nice though to know someone cared! But you just had to leave so I would grow up! You left me to die!" Sasuke yelled and felt his eyes starting to prick again.

"Look, I never wanted the role of being the father, mother and brother at the same time!" Itachi yelled. "Each parent in the Uchiha clan does this to their children! Forcing them to grow up! I just wanted the best for you, you were clinging to me so badly!"

"Do you think that's weird!? You were all I had! The Uchiha clan was dead, you didn't have to reject my like all of them had! You could've cared about me! But you choose to leave me as well, find me irritating as well! It was your choice to hate me too!" Sasuke yelled and felt tears streaming down his face. He couldn't care.

"I never hated you!" Itachi yelled. "I never 'ever' have hated you! You were all I had but because I loved you so much I let you go because I knew you'd never be able to save yourself would you be older, because you wouldn't even think of doing something yourself 'cause I'd always have been there to protect you!"

"You didn't have to reject me for that! You have no idea how it felt to be rejected by the only one I thought liked me! Sincerely liked me! Would be there, always! But you had to go! You had to crush all trust I had for anyone! I tried to commit suicide for a year because you left! You fucking destroyed me!" Sasuke yelled and wiped away his tears.

"...I'm s-so sorry.." Itachi managed to get out when he heard this. Sasuke had tried to commit suicide..? He couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"...I tried so hard to hate you...so hard..." Sasuke said, his voice trembling. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"...You should've.. I'm not worth y-you.." Itachi said, wiping away Sasuke's tears.

"..Well I couldn't...I had the stupid hope that you would come back for me.. And I annoyed the living hell out of you...so I guess it was my own fault anyhow, like always..." Sasuke said and still let the tears come. He sat down on the ground against the wall and hugged his knees. He didn't wanna see Itachi anymore. Or hear him. Sense him near. He wanted nothing now.

"..It wasn't your fault.. you never annoyed me.. but I thought.. losing me would be easier that way..." Itachi muttered, not daring to move.

"..I did it to myself right...? That's what you said that day...You did it to yourself Sasuke.. you did it to yourself..." Sasuke mumbled, almost not hear able.

"...I know I said that.. I believed that you did it to yourself a bit..." Itachi mumbled. "...I was so desperate.. I was torn between sadness because I knew I was going to lose you.. and anger because you had a childhood I never had..."

"...You don't know how it was...you have no idea.. I lost the only thing I thought I could be certain of...I lost you...with the thought you hated me...you fucking hated me.. And then I had no one...everything was gone...I was all alone.. I had to grow up in one second...I had to be the chosen one all of a sudden...on my own...all alone..." Sasuke said and hid his face in his arms.

"...I'm so sorry..." Itachi whispered. It hurt so much. He couldn't take this.

"...And I loved you...I kept loving you.. I hated myself for that...And I only grew up to hate myself even more...I still hate myself.. I'm weak.. pathetic...a child...Just like you predicted.. And alone...I'm alone..." Sasuke said softly, his tears still not stopping. He had held it in so long. So long that it all came out now.

Itachi swallowed at hearing this. "...I'm so s-sorry..." He said and knelt down next to Sasuke. He couldn't stop himself anymore and moved Sasuke into his arms, hugging him tightly. Sasuke let himself be hugged. Even now he felt save and loved in Itachi's arms, even after so many years.

"..I'm s-sorry...for b-being who I am..." Sasuke whispered between his sobs.

"..Please don't be.. d-don't be.. I'm the one who hurt you, not t-the other way around.." Itachi said, starting to shake because of crying. This was the first time in twelve years he was crying like this.

"...Y-you hated me...so I h-hated myself.. P-please Itachi.. don't h-hate me..." Sasuke practically begged and grabbed Itachi tightly.

"..I n-never hated you.. you was and still are my life Sasuke.." Itachi sobbed, feeling a bit guilty for making Sasuke's shirt wet now.

"...I m-missed you so much Itachi.. don't l-leave me again.." Sasuke said softly and wiped his face dry.

"..I w-won't... I'll join you... I'll come with you to help you defeat that monster... I'll help you save Neji.." Itachi said, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"..Thank you...T-thank you for being my brother.." Sasuke said and hugged Itachi even tighter.

"...Thank you f-for being my little b-brother.. I love you.. so much..." Itachi said, closing his eyes, sighing happily. Sasuke had forgiven him.. finally..

"...I l-love you too.. Always have.." Sasuke said and hid his face in Itachi's neck, like he had done too so many years ago. Itachi was back with Sasuke. Where he belonged.

* * *

The next day, Neji finally reached where he had been working for the whole night. He had decided to attack the bars of his cell, instead of the lock. And now he finally had broken one of them so he could wring himself through those bars. He was now standing out of his cell, looking around. He saw no one and hurried towards the exit. Finally. He would escape and then get the hell away from this castle. Exactly when Neji wanted to open the door of the exit, Hidan appeared in front of him.

"Well hello." He said and smirked his devilish smirk at Neji.

Neji didn't even felt scared now, but he felt highly irritated. Why did this annoying creature had to plop up every moment he shouldn't plop up?

"...You are really annoying, you know that?" Neji asked, sounding serious. He even meant it serious.

"Am I? Good." Hidan said and pulled Neji with him, into another cell. "Now, I think you've learned your lesson. Those bars trigger an alarm if broken and then right here I am." Hidan said and looked into Neji's eyes.

Neji glared at him now. "You really are a pansy, aren't you?" Neji snapped before he could stop himself. Oh dear. That had been stupid. But it was true. If Hidan wasn't a pansy, he would've went to Sasuke long ago.

"A pansy hm? Or maybe I'm just smart. Wouldn't ruin my chances by storming into the chosen one's home. Like he will do. And die. And remember, just four days left hm. Four days before I use you and kill you afterwards." Hidan said and grabbed Neji by the hair so Neji would look at him.

"Let go of me." Neji hissed, trying to stop the sick feeling in his stomach. He pushed Hidan away, who let go of his hair because of the sudden movement. Neji walked back into the cell, not wanting to be close to Hidan anymore. "And I'm sure Sasuke will kill you." What would Hidan even do with him might Sasuke be killed...? But Sasuke wouldn't be killed.. he wouldn't...

"Sure you are. Well we'll see hm. Who's the strongest. Me, the monster everyone fears, around for decades or the eighteen year old Uchiha, who's entire family I killed. Tough question." Hidan said and then started to laugh like some demon.

"He's stronger then you think." Neji snapped, ignoring the laughing. Then he quickly looked away. He and his stupid big mouth... Sasuke had been right about him having a big mouth. He sat down onto a little couch which was standing in the cell.

"Is he now? And how strong is he then hm?" Hidan said and walked up to Neji, then grabbed his hair again. Neji would look at him. Neji looked at him with narrowed eyes and then looked away, choosing to not answer. What did he had to loose?

"ANSWER!" Hidan screamed with his terribly loud and dangerous voice. It echoed through the walls for at least twenty seconds. Neji flinched and looked at him in fear. He still didn't answer. He wasn't going to betray Sasuke. Never.

Hidan threw Neji away with one single move, against the wall.

"Suit yourself. I will be back tomorrow. Then it will just be three days. You better keep that hope he will come for you. Maybe he thinks you're not worth it hm. He could do better, he is the chosen one." Hidan said and then laughed again.

Neji let out a moan when he hit the wall.

"..H-he will come... I know he will.." Neji muttered. He almost didn't listened to this monster. He knew Sasuke loved him.

"We will see in four days." Hidan said and then disappeared again after one more laugh. Neji sat down onto the couch again, feeling weak. Very weak.


	22. The final battle

**Thanks for reviewing, koko and Akira Nishikawa!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**After two days of walking through forests and cities, Sasuke and his group finally arrived at the castle. He stopped at the end of the forest.

"So. How are we gonna get in?" He asked and looked at the rest.

"Just burst in?" Kiba asked.

"Best thing to do I guess. We can't sneak in, there are lots of guards inside." Shikamaru said. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's get going then." He said and tapped his horse so it would start walking again.

"Indeed." Kiba said and made Akamaru ready to run. Haku readied himself too, readying his sword. Deidara did the same and looked at Haku, then back at the castle. Ino already pulled out her bow and got it ready. Kiba nodded and then let out a battle cry and stormed forwards. Sasuke and Ino immediately followed, Shikamaru was right behind them. Deidara flew up and followed them in the sky. The battle would begin any second now. Haku followed Deidara too and at that moment several angry cries were being heard from the castle. It was silent for a few seconds and then more then fifteen vampires flew up above the castle, heading for them. Deidara looked at Haku.

"Ready?" He asked and then got ready to fight.

Haku nodded. "Ready." He said and at that moment Kiba grabbed his bow and arrows and started to aim for the vampires, together with Ino.

"We have to get Sasuke inside!" He yelled.

Itachi, who was on a horse too now, was gathering his energy together to attack.

"I know!" Sasuke yelled and pulled out one of his swords. "You guys just go inside! We'll deal with this!" Deidara yelled and then hit one of the vampires with his sword, before blocking another.

Haku grabbed his long sword now, attacking another vampire while Itachi got off his horse, brought up his arms in the air and then there was a huge amount of energy coming through his hands, red. It was fire. The vampires all backed away. This was too bright for them. Deidara and Haku closed their eyes too.

In the mean time, Sasuke had reached the door and blew his flames against it, burning through the door.

"We're in!" Sasuke yelled to the rest as he rode his horse inside the castle.

Kiba followed, together with Shikamaru behind him. Haku and Deidara stayed outside to fight, the rest followed inside.

As they got inside it seemed quiet. No one seemed to be around. But Sasuke was sure something would come up.

"Keep your eyes open." Sasuke said as he mounted of his horse and walked further into the room. Everyone nodded, looking around while moving into the chamber further. Kiba frowned.

"..Behind that door something's waiting for us." Kiba said softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked and already made himself ready to shoot fire. He had a feeling whatever was behind that door was gonna be more of a burden then any vampire. Suddenly the door burst open and then there stood one of those creatures from before again, clad in black, now tossing his head back into his neck and starting to scream.

"God damn it, not those again!" Kiba cursed while the creature was coming into the room, together with another two of them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and held his sword ready.

"Hit them in their mouths and they're dead!" Sasuke said and immediately hit the creature in his mouth. Shikamaru grabbed his dagger. The creature screamed and fell down onto the floor, which lead the other creatures to scream in anger.

"We have to go further before there come more!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke saw some stairs behind the creatures and started to head for it, killing a couple creatures along the way. He was still the only one who didn't get painfully hurt by their screams.

"There are some stairs here!" He yelled. Kiba nodded and jumped off Akamaru.

"Good luck!" He yelled at him and Akamaru nodded, attacking the creatures. Kiba ran after Sasuke now, going upstairs the stairs now. Itachi followed too.

"Let's just do this Ino!" Shikamaru yelled at the girl and started attacking the monster. With a strategy in his head, he'd be able to hold up. Ino in the mean time attacked the monsters to with her bow, shooting arrows at them. When Sasuke, Kiba and Itachi got upstairs it was again quiet. But a figure was standing in the back of a huge ballroom.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Calm down Sasuke." Itachi calmly said, walking forward.

"Turn around, red headed freak." Kiba growled. The redhead turned around, his face expressionless.

"Welcome, Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi." He said, no emotion heard in his voice. He started walking forwards.

"How do you know our names?!" Kiba yelled, reading his knuckle gloves and dagger, growling.

"Oh I've been around you for a very long time. Yes chosen one, it was me your boyfriend saw all the time." The redhead said as Sasuke wanted to say something. Sasuke kept his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes at the man. So Neji was right. How stupid he hadn't believed him.

"Has Neji been seeing him?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. He kept saying something about a guy who was following us but I didn't believe him. Where is Neji!?" Sasuke yelled. He had to get past this guy, get to Neji.

"Yeah where is he!" Kiba yelled.

"Two stairs up. Have fun with it." The redhead said and looked at the three before him, still emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Kiba growled, readying his knuckle gloves again. Itachi was already walking up the stairs now.

"Let's just go Kiba." Sasuke said and started running after Itachi. He had to find Neji.

"What I mean? I mean, you will not get him back. That low excuse for a priest has given up. He's useless. But wasn't he always? He was holding you all back. All he could do was heal and get into trouble. All he's good for is sex." The redhead said and the tiniest smile ever seen came onto Sasori's face. Sasuke gave out a grunt but walked up the stairs anyhow.

"How 'dare' you say something like that!" Kiba growled. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" With that he jumped on the redhead, starting to fight him. What the hell was that figure talking about? Not getting him back?

"Come on Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, quickly running into the direction the redhead had pointed to. There were a lot of stairs.

Sasuke followed Itachi. "Kiba let it rest!" Sasuke yelled, Kiba couldn't stay behind. Even though what that asshole had said was intolerable. The redhead easily pushed Kiba off and dumped a few meters away from him.

"It's the truth." He said.

"What did you guys do to him?!" Kiba yelled, stomping the redhead into his face.

"Go after your friends and find out." The redhead answered calmly and grabbed Kiba's arm, throwing him towards a wall.

"YOU TELL ME NOW!" Kiba growled when he hit the wall, attacking him again.

"Sasuke let's go!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke followed Itachi and they left the room.

"You will find out." The redhead said again and blocked Kiba's attack, then hit his arm, almost breaking it.

While Itachi and Sasuke ran further they could hear Kiba screaming in anger and pain. Itachi and Sasuke ran further, worried for Kiba and Neji. They kept running, now running on some stairs. When they arrived in a new room, there was another man standing there, with his back facing them. The room was very dark and everywhere bottles with a red substance were to be seen. Oh god.. this had to be a vampire. And a powerful one.

Itachi laid his finger to his lips and tried to walk past, because the vampire seemed to be in concentrating of meditation. But the vampire turned around with a growl, sending a huge black ball to Itachi, who just in time ducked.

"You will not go any further." The vampire growled, now licking off his lips.

"....Orochimaru." Itachi softly said, which lead the figure to smirk. "The Lord of the vampires."

"Where is Neji!?" Sasuke yelled angry. All these stupid creatures were just getting in the way. He had to reach Neji. Fast. Orochimaru smirked.

"I fear that he is.. busy at the moment." Orochimaru said and then blocked one of Itachi's attacks.

"Sasuke you go more upstairs and I'll stop him!" Itachi yelled and did one of his fire attacks again, leading Orochimaru to scream in terror.

"No! What do you mean he's busy! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sasuke yelled. If they had done anything to Neji he would kill them. Kill them all.

"You'll see little chosen one!" Orochimaru yelled, while hitting Itachi on the cheek.

Sasuke gave out a grunt and then turned around and ran up the next stairs. "You'd better not die Itachi!" He yelled, before he left the room.

"I won't!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke ran further and entered the top room. It was big. He could hear his steps echo in the room. The walls were bright and it had large windows all over. Outside it was dark and so was it in the room. But most of all, it was empty. Empty except for one thing. There was a large throne at the end of the room. And there sat a large man, silver hair and a scythe in his hand. Next to him stood Neji. He was looking at the floor.

"Neji!" Sasuke yelled. He had found him. And he seemed OK. "Let him go!" Sasuke yelled to the man.

"Well, well, look who we have here." The silver haired man said and grinned. "The chosen one."

"...Who are you!? Let Neji go! Neji come here!" Sasuke yelled and started to walk towards them, his swords in place.

Neji raised his head to Sasuke and now Sasuke could see that he had a leather strap bound before his mouth and Neji's arms were tied behind his back, to a post next to Hidan's throne. He tried to say something through the gag but it wasn't hear able. The silver haired man stood now, slowly patting Neji's head, who turned away from him.

"I feel honored that you are here, chosen one." The silver haired man said and smirked evilly.

"Let Neji go you frigging bastard!" Sasuke yelled and pulled his sword as the man stood up. This must be him. The monster.

"Lower your sword." The monster said, gripping a handful of Neji's hair and pulling his head back, now pressing a simple knife against his throat. He smirked at seeing Sasuke's reaction. Neji meanwhile, was breathing very fast, knowing that he was in danger now. Sasuke grunted and then slowly put his sword away.

"Don't you dare hurt him. You want me right, not him." Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes at the monster.

"Lay down your sword." Hidan said, still smirking. Neji frowned and looked at Sasuke, shaking his head. Hidan gave a growl at Neji and then punched him in the face. "Stop moving, you." He snapped at Neji. "Else I won't be careful after this."

"Don't hurt him!" Sasuke yelled and then threw away his sword. He would do this with just magic. Anything to make sure Neji would be safe. The monster grinned. "Thank you." He said and then threw an energy ball towards Sasuke, smirking while Neji yelled at Sasuke through his gag. Hidan gave a wave of his hand, and Neji disappeared, he was teleported to another room.

Sasuke quickly concentrated magic in his hands and destroyed the energy ball with it, hitting it with his hands.

"Where did you put him!" Sasuke yelled as he started gathering his energy together.

"That's none of your business!" Hidan yelled and the whole room shook because of this powerful voice. It was echoing through the room a few times, and then the monster let out another yell of anger, tossing another energy ball towards Sasuke.

Sasuke blocked it with his arms again before shooting flames out of his mouth.

"It is my business you ass!" Sasuke yelled, raising his voice to immense power as it echoed through the room almost as hard as Hidan's voice.

Hidan quickly ducked, out of the way of those flames. He grunted, getting up and attacking Sasuke again, running towards him, his scythe raised in the air.

Sasuke started shooting flames at Hidan from everywhere now, trying to block him. This wasn't gonna be a fair fight. He had to get to his sword to win this now.

Hidan smirked and kept attacking Sasuke with his scythe.

"You know, you have a really good taste, chosen one!" He yelled at Sasuke, laughing evilly. "That whore priest really is good."

"WHAT!? What are you talking about!? What did you do to him you asshole!?" Sasuke screamed as he slowly led him and the monster to his sword. He kept the scythe away by flames and blocking it with magic.

"Ah you know exactly where I'm talking about!" Hidan yelled, still laughing. "Doesn't he, 'Neji'?" Hidan said, and while he said this he waved his hand again and Neji re-appeared, who was still bound. Hidan smirked and grabbed Neji from behind, who let out a small wince before starting to struggle.

"You'd better not grab that sword, oh chosen one." Hidan said, laughing at Sasuke, while stroking Neji's hair. "Keep still!" He yelled at Neji and Neji immediately stopped with struggling.

"Let him go! You want me right! Then have me! But leave him out of this!" Sasuke said and stopped grabbing for his sword. How dare this monster talk about Neji like this? How dare he hurt Neji? How dare he even touch Neji? He would NEVER get away with this.

"I have to leave him out of this?" Hidan said, smirking. "Ah well, why not hm?" With that he gave Neji a huge hit on the head, with the stem of his scythe and Neji fell down onto the ground hard, his temple hitting the ground first. He made no move anymore, but he moaned softly while more and more blood started to form around his head.

"NEJI!" Sasuke yelled. He gritted his teeth. This was it! No one would hurt Neji! No one would kill Neji! Anyone who even 'touched' Neji wrong would die! DIE! Sasuke would kill Hidan, rip him apart! He felt more and more energy floating through his body. He was gonna stop this once and for all. Neji could 'not' die! Neji would not die! And Hidan would pay for ever laying an eye on Neji! Neji looked at Sasuke with a tired expression on his eyes and felt him sinking away slowly. It was getting darker and darker.

"Don't you like that boy?" Hidan said, smirking. He was readying another energy ball in his hand.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IGNORANT ASSHOLE! I PROMISE YOU YOU WILL DIE THIS INSTANT! RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke yelled, louder then ever, his voice making the castle tremble and echoing through it. Blue energy was coming around him, his eyes were starting to get red from anger. This was it. Sasuke could feel it, this was it. The magic his family left him.

Hidan now looked at him in shock. He didn't said anything anymore but quickly started to put an energy field around him. Sasuke was going berserk now. He was screaming his lungs out just to get all the energy out. It surrounded him for at least five meters around him now. Blue energy and lightning was making it's way through the room.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sasuke screamed and looked at the monster now.

Hidan actually was looking scared now. He didn't knew what to do anymore so he tried to teleport, but to his shock that didn't worked. Shit. He started to sprint towards the end of the room now.

"YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Sasuke screamed again, making the castle tremble even more. Then he lost control and gave out a loud battle scream before all his energy came out at once, destroying the windows first, then the walls, the ground, everything was going down. And so was Hidan.

Hidan screamed out in pain and terror and then, he was gone. Exploded. Everything was exploded or ruined.

Sasuke had crashed down together with the castle. He barely had any energy left, could barely get up a little. He was bleeding from his legs, arms and head now. But he couldn't rest. He had to find Neji. Itachi. The others...He had been so out of control he hadn't thought of them. If only they were safe.

"..N-Neji.." Sasuke said as he crawled out of the stones and looked around. It was all rubble. But he got no answer. Everything was deadly silent now. There was a lot of dust hanging around the remains of the castle.

"..N-Neji please..." Sasuke said and started to dig. His hands were being ripped open but he didn't care. He had to find Neji and the others. They had to be OK. He had been so reckless. But they 'had' to be alive. He needed them. He started digging even harder. The smell of blood was clearly some at Sasuke's right. Fresh blood. Sasuke started digging towards the smell. Neji couldn't have died. Not Neji. If anyone should've died it was him.

"...Neji.. N-Neji answer me...p-please.." Sasuke said and looked around again. He hoped everyone would just walk unto him. Unharmed. Safe. The smell of blood was becoming more and more noticeable now.

"..Sasuke..?" A voice behind him said. A whine from an animal was being heard too. Sasuke turned around and looked at a not severely injured Kiba and Akamaru. Thank god those two were OK. But where was the rest?

"...T-they're under here...K-Kiba help me.." Sasuke said desperate as he continued digging again.

"..We have everyone except you and Neji.. Where is Neji?" Kiba asked, kneeling down beside Sasuke and smelling into the air. He found his answer. "...Neji is here." Kiba said, starting to dig at one particular place, together with Akamaru.

Sasuke crawled over and started digging too. In the mean time, all the others walked towards them. Itachi was there. Shikamaru and Ino. Even Deidara and Haku. They were all there and OK. But Neji was still somewhere in there. Maybe even dead. No...no Neji couldn't be dead. He couldn't..

Kiba took a few stones away and then he saw Neji's face. "There he is!" He yelled and started to remove the other stones too. It didn't looked good. Neji was covered in blood and dust.

"...N-Neji.." Sasuke asked and dug out Neji's face, then took it in his hands. He started pulling Neji out now. "...Neji dammit..d-don't die.." Sasuke said and held Neji up, wiping of some blood and dust. Kiba frowned. It didn't look certain to him if Neji would survive this.. If he wasn't already dead.

Sasuke now pulled out Neji completely and held him close.

"..Don't d-die on me..D-don't Neji..You can't d-do that to me.." Sasuke said, trying to keep his composure. He couldn't lose Neji now. He had done it all for Neji in the end. Neji could not die.

"...I'm so sorry for you Sasuke.." Kiba softly said, while looking at Neji's dead pale face. "Does his heart still beat?"

"Don't say you're sorry! He's NOT dead! Neji's not dead!" Sasuke yelled and felt tears coming to his eyes. He hugged Neji closely. "Neji.. please..y-you're not dead..." Sasuke softly said and closed his eyes. Neji wasn't gone.. Neji was still there...even if there was no heart beat and Neji was cold, Sasuke would never admit he was gone. He was gonna stay there until Neji would react. Tears came out of his eyes, and he opened them again, softly cutting away the leather strap around Neji's mouth and freeing his hands. He then hugged Neji close again and clenched his eyes shut.

"...What are you doing?" Kiba asked when he saw little blue waves flying around Sasuke. There were some red ones too. What was Sasuke doing?

"...Hugging Neji.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji even tighter. Neji couldn't be dead. Not now...Not ever...Not Neji.. Sasuke felt tears streaming down his face as it started sinking it that Neji might be gone...after all the work...after everything...Neji was gone.. just.. gone..

"...What's he doing..?" Shikamaru asked Itachi as he looked at the blue and red waves around Sasuke and Neji. Itachi looked at it closely and then it hit him. "..He's healing..." He whispered in awe. All of sudden Neji shot up straight, gasping for air and then giving a yell out of pain, going limp again, but awake.

Sasuke looked at Neji with big eyes. Confusion was going through him. Neji had been dead. Gone. And now he was...back?

"...Neji..?" Sasuke asked as he held Neji in his arms.

Neji moaned in pain, tears springing into his eyes. What happened? It had been so dark, so cold... and now he was back all of sudden.

"...Hug him Sasuke." Itachi softly said.

Sasuke did as he was told. He hugged Neji tightly.

"..You're back...you're really back.. Neji I.. you're back.." Sasuke said over and over again. He just couldn't believe it. Neji wasn't gone. Neji was still there. Alive. In his arms. Neji didn't knew how Sasuke was doing this, but he felt himself getting better and better any second. He sighed and then he hugged back, and he felt his protection shield coming up again, this time with healing energy in it, which started to heal as well him as Sasuke. His healing mixed with Sasuke's healing, forming a silver shield around them, with blue waves of energy going through it, healing them both. Sasuke couldn't stop crying anymore.

"..I l-love you...Neji.. d-don't ever die..." Sasuke sobbed and pulled Neji closer. He felt the warmth of Neji's shield. He felt Neji's healing. But most of all, he felt Neji's love. And it was worth everything.

"..I love you t-too.. thank you.." Neji softly said, hugging Sasuke even closer, making the energy field so much stronger. He loved Sasuke so much. He could even feel it.

"..No.. t-thank you...for still being here...T-thank you.." Sasuke whispered and then grabbed Neji's head and kissed him, passionate and slowly. With love.

Neji laid his arms around Sasuke's neck slowly and kissed Sasuke softly back. He moaned a bit and opened his mouth now. Itachi was staring at them in amazement.

"...They fit together so nicely.." He muttered.

"Yeah.. they do. Meant to be right?" Deidara said and smiled.

"They're cute." Ino said.

Sasuke stopped kissing Neji now and laid his forehead on Neji's. He smiled.

"We did it.." He said softly.  
Neji smiled back. "..You did it.." He answered, feeling the energy field fading now.

Kiba smiled and hugged Akamaru closely, who was wagging his tail happily.

Shikamaru ruffled Kiba's hair and smiled at him, then at Neji and Sasuke.

"..I couldn't have done it without you...all of you." Sasuke said and smiled at the others, looking thankful. He really couldn't have done it without them. They were right behind him. Fought for him. Risk their lives for him.

They all smiled back.

"You have the full right to be helped." Kiba said, winking. "You're one of the best persons I know Sasuke. I'm very thankful that I can call you my friend."

"Yeah same here Sasuke. Even though you could be a prick sometimes, we would've never gotten this far without you. It's good to know someone like you has got my back." Shikamaru said and grinned a little.

"I don't really know you Sasuke, but you're a great person. You really showed me the true value of what friendship and love should be. Besides I got to have fun on the road too." Ino said and smirked.

Sasuke smiled back at them all and got up.  
Itachi let something come on his face which looked a tiny bit as a smile.

"You're the best Sasuke." He said. "I'm proud of you. You're the best brother I can wish for." He really looked proud, with love in his eyes. He was so proud of his little brother.

"Thank you all...But I really couldn't have done it without all of you.. Really.." Sasuke said and glowed from joy and relief. Never had so many people told him they were proud of him, thankful for him. To hear it from his new friends already was great, but to hear it from his brother and see him be proud of Sasuke, was the best thing that could've happened to him. He finally felt truly loved.

Neji smiled at him and hugged him again..

"..I love you so much Sasuke.." He softly said.

Sasuke hugged back and closed his eyes.

"...I love you too Neji.. I'll love you forever.." Sasuke whispered back. It all fell into place. Sasuke's life was complete. Neji smiled happily.

"Yo when are the two of you going to marry?" Kiba said, smirking but still looking at Sasuke and Neji, enjoying this romantic moment.

"Shut up. You have to get into a relationship with Shikamaru first." Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba, but kept holding onto Neji. Shikamaru laughed a bit.

"OK." Kiba said, grinning like an idiot and jumping on top of Shikamaru, starting to kiss him.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Kiba said, wriggling his eyebrows at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru laughed. "You idiot." He said and smirked. "Sure. Love to." He then answered and hit Kiba softly on the head. Haku in the meantime was smiling stupidly at Sasuke, not having said anything. Itachi looked at Sasuke. Would Sasuke really ask Neji to marry him? After knowing each other for such a short time? Sasuke was silent for a short while and then closed his eyes and smiled. He got on one knee before Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji. Will you marry me?" He asked and looked Neji in the eyes, hoping he would get the answer he wanted. Neji really was surprised at hearing this. Sasuke was actually asking him to marry him? He looked at him and then he smiled.

"Of course you idiot." He said and then laughed, almost jumping at Sasuke and hugging him close. Everyone stood there smiling happily, Kiba even starting to cheer.

"That's so romantic.." Haku sighed, having tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Haku, you'll find someone too." Ino said and patted Haku on the head.

Shikamaru smiled contently at Neji and Sasuke as he ruffled Kiba's hair again.

"That's so sweet." Deidara whispered to Itachi, and gave him a wide smile.

Itachi nodded, looking at Sasuke and Neji, actually smiling now.

Deidara slowly grabbed Itachi's hand and smiled at him.

Itachi looked at the hand and then nodded at Deidara, smiling a bit.

Kiba sighed and kept laying in Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru softly kissed him on the head. "They really belong." He whispered.

Deidara's smile now grew even wider as Itachi had accepted him closer.

Kiba nodded, smiling.

Sasuke hugged Neji back and kissed him in the neck. "I'm so happy I met you..." Sasuke said and smiled more then he ever had. Neji was gonna marry him. Nothing could be better then that.

"I'm happy about that too... I love you. I will always love you." Neji said, sighing. He couldn't be happier then this. He was so happy.

"...I'll always love you too Neji...Forever.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji again. After everything, everyone could be happy now. And Neji and Sasuke would really stay together. Loving each other forever.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
